Alphas
by Rumor321
Summary: Wolf AU - Starting from Anya's death. Has some elements from the TV series. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

 **Anya's Death**

Clarke was taken away from Anya's lifeless body. Being dragged by the guards of the Ark. There was a chuckled as a lone figure dropped silently down from the trees above. This lone figure stood over Anya before crouching down and dug their hand into Anya's bullet wound. After removing the bullet, the form used their bloody hand to draw a symbol on dead Anya's forehead.

They mumbled, "Spirits hear me and do my bidding. This child will rise again and her price will be paid in full by my blood. Anya kom Trikru, rise my child. Your time is not over just yet, young Alpha. Your Heda still needs you."

There was a groan from Anya before she opened her eyes. Anya focused her sight on the figure and shed a tear.

"..." Anya mumbled to the figure.

The figure reached around their waist and handed Anya a flask containing water. "Drink Anya. It will heal you. When you are healed, go to Leska, and tell them what you promised Clarke."

"Sha, ..." Anya replied.

As soon as Anya was feeling better from the healing water the figure provide, she slowly got up. Anya glanced over at the Ark's campsite before looking at the person in front of her. She bowed before taking off in the direction of Ton DC. She needed to return to her houmon or rather houmons.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Indra, any news of Anya?" Heda questioned her general, the one chosen when she was called to lead.

"No, Heda," Indra answered.

Heda let out a growled from her throne. The young omega wanted her alpha back, to reunite with her other houmon. Indra walked over to Heda and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Heda, we know she is not dead. She will be trying to come back to us," Indra assured.

Heda sighed, "I know but by law, she will have to regain my favor."

Indra huffed, "It may not be up to us. Maybe she will help."

"Maybe Indra but we will need to be prepared," Heda stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

 **Reunion**

Indra was resting on Lexa's bed with the Heda, fast asleep from exhaustion. Indra sighed, getting up to get breakfast for the both of them. As Indra headed back to the tent, someone ran to the center of the village.

"Heda! Heda!" they cried.

Indra recognized the scent and growled, "Anya!"

"Indra! Where is Heda? I must speak to her at once," Anya stated.

Indra nodded her head towards Heda's tent. Anya went with Indra quickly following. Indra placed the platters of food on the table as Anya was tackled down by Lexa.

"Where have you been, Anya?" Lexa growled at her mate.

Anya coughed, "I was caught by the mountain men. Clarke, the sky princess, we escaped together."

"Where is she now?" Lexa questioned getting off and helping Anya up.

"At the sky people's new camp. I was shot trying to come home. She brought me back from the dead and gave me healing water. Sent me home while Clarke was taken. Clarke let me go to get an audience with you," Anya answered.

"She will have one," Lexa stated. "Come eat and rest. You will stay here for the remainder of the day. Indra, we will continue our day like normal."

"Sha Heda," Indra answered. "I will get us more food and make rounds."

Lexa helped Anya to the table and stated, "We will not inform the skaiprisa that you are alive until it's time. She cut your braid."

Anya reached for her hair and found where it had been cut. The goddess was right along. She has been watching over them for a long time, guiding them when she could.

 **Search for Finn**

Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia were on the move, looking for Finn when they heard gun shots. They ran towards the noise and stopped upon seeing Finn, Murphy, and the village of grounders. There was a hooded figure standing in front of the grounders, bleeding from the gun wounds. Clarke's group walked closer in silence.

"I found you," Finn stated, staring at Clarke while she shook her head.

"Finn, what did you do? Why would you shoot?" Clarke asked in disbelief as the hooded figure fell forward.

Octavia gasped, "We're all going to die now because of you Finn! You have no idea what you just did by shooting their most holy person!"

Clarke turned to Octavia, "What do you mean, O?"

"Finn shot at their goddess of blood, Crimson," Octavia answered as the figure slowly got up and removed their hood.

"Octavia of the sky people," smiled the figure as she started to shed her clothes.

Once fully nude, the wounds started ejecting out the bullets that were lodged in, leaving pristine skin behind as if it never had happened.

"Attack my people again and I will paint the ground with your people's blood," Crimson stated. "War should be with those in the mountain, not here."

Crimson snapped her fingers and she was clothed in fresh clean purple linen. She turned and spoke in grounder creole before walking away from the village.

"She was in my dream. The one right before we were sent to earth," Clarke stated before taking off after Crimson but it was too late, Crimson was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faith**

 **Ton DC**

Crimson leaned against the prison wall, watching Lexa regain control of the situation. She had Thelonious Jaha pinned on the ground. Lexa got up and spoke to her warriors, revealing to Kane and Jaha who the real Heda was. Crimson chuckled as Kane was freed while Jaha was taken to be a messenger.

"Heda, I must go. It seems something new has risen," Crimson stated.

"Sha goddess," Heda replied. "Safe travels."

Crimson smiled, "I will be back in a few days, Heda. Make sure she stays out of sight."

Heda nodded as Crimson disappeared. Heda went to make preparations for the peace talk.

 **Mount Weather**

Maya walked to the warehouse where the other paintings and things were held. She walked to the vent where if one wanted to peek into the room full of caged grounders. Maya shook her head in despair and turned away from the sight, her sorrowful brown eyes meeting gray eyes.

"Goddess," Maya addressed, curtsying and bowing her head.

Crimson smiled, "Maya. What news do you have for me?"

Maya replied, "The 47 are starting to cooperate with us but they know the truth. I will carry the burden of my people when it is time."

Crimson nodded. "Lift up your shirt and turn around."

Maya did as told and waited. Crimson cut her finger and drew a mark on Maya's back while mumbling a spell.

"It is time for me to go, Maya. Do what is right," Crimson informed, pulling Maya's shirt down and disappearing.

 **Drop Ship**

Lincoln screamed at Clarke as Clarke inspected him from afar. She wanted to help but he had been turned into a reaper. A fight broke out when Lincoln's arm got freed and Octavia had to knock him out with a pole. Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia turned when they heard a chuckle from the other side of the drop ship.

"Do continue with what you are doing. I am here to watch," the figure stated.

Clarke spoke, "You are their goddess, save him."

Crimson smirked, "That is your job healer. Save the grounder, save your people."

"Come on, we don't have enough time," Bellamy stated.

The three went back to healing Lincoln. They waited for the drug to be flushed out of his system. Octavia brought Nyko into the drop ship after he informed her of how the commander wanted them dead.

"Goddess," Nyko acknowledged. "Watching again?"

"I have faith in the Sky people," Crimson replied before disappearing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peace**

 **Heda's Tent**

"Welcome back, Crimson," Lexa stated, causing Crimson to chuckled.

Lexa and Crimson always addressed each other in a casual way when among close friends, such as Anya and Indra. However today was different. Anya was hidden close by where Clarke would not be able to scent her until it was time. Indra was standing by Lexa's throne.

"It's time," Crimson smirked, changing into a phoenix and flew to rest on top of the throne.

From outside, they could hear Gustus warning Clarke of how he would slit her throat if she as so much looked at Heda in the wrong way. Clarke walked in and Crimson could sense the underlying fear in Clarke while Heda played with her knife.

"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive," Lexa stated.

Clarke retorted, "You're the one who sent them there to kill us."

Plink! Heda rested the sharp end of the dagger on the arm of her throne and stared straight at Clarke.

"Do you have an answer for me, Clarke, of the Sky People?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke looked at Lexa with her head held high. "I've come to make you an offer."

"This is not a negotiation," Heda replied which cause Indra to speak, asking permission to kill Clarke where she stood.

Heda held her hand up as Clarke pleaded, "I can help you beat the Mountain Men."

Lexa was intrigued with Clarke's proposal. She leaned slightly forward and rested her blade against her lap.

"Go on," she stated, wanting to hear the words of Clarke, the words that the goddess said she would hear one day.

"Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather. Kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine," Clarke informed.

Heda grimaced, "How do you know this?"

"Because I saw them," she answered. "My people are prisoners there too. I was one of them."

"Lies," Indra interjected. "No one escapes the mountain."

Clarke insisted, "I did. With Anya. We fought our way out together."

Another interruption from Indra and Clarke slowly produced Anya's braid, the piece she had cut before being knocked out by the guards. Clarke gave it to Heda.

"Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead my people," Lexa stated, one hand on her knife as she held the braid. "Did she die well?"

"Yes," Clarke stated. "By my side. Trying to get a message to you."

"What message?" Heda challenged.

"The only way to save both our people is to join together," Clarke huffed, wanting the commander to stop asking questions and proceed with peace.

"I'm still waiting for an offer, Clarke," Heda informed after another disruption from Indra.

"The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers," Clarke started off. "I can turn them back."

Heda stood and walked toward Clarke. "It is just as you have said, goddess. However she still has to prove it."

Crimson hopped off the throne, changing back to human form, and chuckled. "She will and bring Anya."

 **Drop Ship**

Lincoln was chained to the ground. Octavia was tending to him when Finn and Abby arrived while Nyko and Bellamy watched. Abby started working on Lincoln, meanwhile Clarke lead Heda, Indra, Anya, the Goddess, and a few grounder warriors to the drop ship.

Lincoln was unresponsive when Clarke showed Heda where Lincoln was kept. Octavia became desperate to save Lincoln. Clarke believe she lost her advantage until Abby brought Lincoln back with the electric pole. Lincoln started breathing again and his first word back from the dead was "Octavia".

"You may have your truce," Heda stated. "Indra, go pull our troops back. Clarke, come with me. We have much to speak about. Anya, go with the Goddess."

"Sha Heda," Indra and Anya replied while Crimson smirked at the expected results.


	5. Chapter 5

**Test**

Heda invited Clarke and her attendees to feast, a celebration for the alliance. In the room, behind the table, stood Lexa, Indra, Gustus, Nyko, and some elders. Anya lead Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Abby, Kane, Lincoln, and Finn in before joining Lexa's side. Kane offered a bottle of alcohol as Crimson appeared, standing next to Clarke.

"Clarke, let us drink together," Lexa announced.

"It would be my pleasure," Clarke answered.

Crimson snapped her fingers, making two goblets appear, and held it out for Lexa. Lexa poured the drinks before Crimson handed the cup to Clarke.

"Heda, allow me," Gustus stated before testing the drink.

Lexa gave a small speech. As soon as Clarke and Lexa were about to drink, Gustus fell forward. The Goddess smirked as the Trikru took control of the situation. Lexa took her people out to save Gustus as Lincoln tried to get Anya to let him speak for the Sky People. They blamed Finn for it since he did hurt the goddess at the village and tied him to the pole.

"Wait, I can prove it!" Clarke protested as Lexa was about to cut into Finn's arm. "The bottle."

Clarke drank from the bottle of alcohol that Nyko retrieved for her. Heda waited with suspense because she would die inside if Clarke were to fall ill from poison. All Hedas were omegas and had three mates. Only one of the Heda's mate had to be an alpha but for Lexa, she had three alpha mates and Clarke was one of them.

"Explain," Lexa demanded when nothing happened to Clarke.

"The poison wasn't in the bottle. It was in the cup," Clarke answered.

Gustus was accused by Bellamy and Heda demanded him to speak true.

"I did search the boy but I did not put poison in the cup. I would have needed time to prepare the cup," Gustus stated.

Heda growled, "Then who did?"

"I did," Crimson answered lazily, leaning against the tree behind Clarke. "I presented the cups that Gustus drank from. The cups that you and Clarke were about to drink from."

Everyone gasped as Clarke went and held Crimson by the neck.

"Why?" Clarke snarled.

Crimson smirked, "Simple. It was a test, young alpha. The alliance will stand strong now."

Clarke let Crimson go and walked to stand next to Bellamy. Finn was released as Lexa made her way to Crimson. Lexa backhanded her goddess of blood and tossed Crimson to the ground. Everyone watched Lexa walk to Crimson, who sat up with a smirk on her face. Lexa held out her hand and helped Crimson up.

"I deserved that, Heda, although you should add more power in your throw if you want to leave a bruise," the goddess laughed.

Lexa huffed pushing Crimson back, "Stop wasting my time, Goddess. I am committed to this cause and to you."

The goddess's feature darkened. "The people of the coalition honor me, Heda, but the Skaikru do not. The one that was tied up nearly killed 18 of our people if I had not appeared in front of his gun. I will do as I please with the Skaikru until a union is made."

"There will be one," Lincoln stated, placing his hand on Octavia's shoulder.

The Goddess bared her teeth before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"She is not pleased, Heda," Anya scoffed before walking into the woods, knowing where to find the Goddess.

Lexa sighed. "Indra, prepare a group to train with the Sky People for tomorrow. I will talk with the Goddess once Anya brings her back."

"Sha Heda," Indra answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discussion**

 **Skaikru**

"Bellamy, you were right," Clarke stated. "We need an inside man. You do it."

"No, let me," Finn volunteered.

Clarke growled, "You are not going anywhere, Finn. You practically endangered our people with your stunt at the village and need to be kept on 24 hour watch. Bellamy is doing it since he came up with it."

Bellamy smirked, "Glad to see you're approving."

"This is my map," Clarke stated, handing to Bellamy.

"Okay but how do I get in?" he questioned.

"I can help. I'll lead you through the tunnels," Lincoln answered.

Octavia was hesitant to let both her brother and boyfriend go but knew it was for the best. Raven, of course, got to work on the radio. Finn was mad that he had to be under constant watch and Clarke decided that one of Lexa's people should watch over him. Clarke looked around to find a familiar Trikru, specifically Anya. She spotted her carrying two plates of food to Lexa's tent and got up.

"I'm going to speak with the commander. Alone. Don't wait up. We leave tomorrow morning," Clarke informed before walking off, not waiting for a reply.

Finn frowned, "It seems like more than a talk. Did you see the way the commander and her generals kept staring at Clarke like a piece of meat?"

"You did it too," Bellamy stated before heading to his tent.

 **Heda's Tent**

Clarke was surprised to see Lexa bathing in a large wooden tub. The goddess was with her, soaking in the water.

"Welcome Klark," the goddess smirked, without opening her eyes to see. "Come to talk?"

"Y-yes," Clarke sputtered before Indra pushed her forward with her foot.

Indra was also carrying two platters of food, which she took to the table where Anya was seated. Lexa dipped under the water surface, rinsing her hair of the lather, before getting out. Her back was turned to Clarke and Clarke couldn't help but stare at the tattoos on Lexa's back.

Crimson chuckled, "Do you like what you see, Clarke?"

Clarke tried to form a rebuttal but couldn't causing the other three to smirk.

"Please join us at the table," Lexa said, gesturing to where Anya and Indra was waiting.

Clarke walked over and took a seat where there was no food. She had eaten earlier with her friends. Crimson teleported her goddess ass over to one of the last two empty spots as Lexa dressed. Lexa was quick to clothe herself and joined the four at the table.

"Don't mind if we eat," Anya stated. "But if you hungry, Clarke. Take from the Goddess's plate."

"Go right ahead, Clarke," Crimson stated, pushing her plate slightly toward Clarke.

"Thank you," Clarke smiled. "However I would like to discuss something with all of you."

"You have the floor," Lexa stated, causing Clarke to wonder how Lexa knew the phrase.

Clarke cleared her throat. "I want a guard for Finn. One of your people to do it."

"Why?" Indra voiced.

"He's different from when I met him. Also if it was one of my people, he would get away with things. Your guards are trained to handle troublemakers much better than mine, plus mine are too focus on protecting the campsite and retrieving our people from the mountain to worry about Finn," Clarke explained.

"Then why should we worry about Finn?" Lexa challenged.

Clarke finally pointed out the elephant in the room. "I'm your mate, Lexa, and he wants me to be his. I will not go against the bond."

"Clarke has a point," Crimson agreed. "The bond is created upon first look. You felt it when you first met Anya and then Indra. You felt the bond made between Anya and Clarke when Anya came home with a message."

Lexa sighed, "I did. Finn will have a guard. I will tell the guard that he is allowed to maim Finn but not let him die if Finn gets into mischief."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you, Lexa. Now can someone explain to me what a union is?"

Indra smirked while Anya laughed. Crimson nudged at Lexa to explain, causing Lexa to scowl at the goddess.

"A union in your people's term is marriage," Lexa stated. "However it has to be people of equal ranking. Lincoln and Octavia for example have equal ranking since they are our subordinates."

"So if I wanted a union, it has to be you or someone with high enough ranking?" Clarke smirked.

Lexa growled, "No one is fit to union with you but me. Only me and our other mates."

Indra and Anya were giving off an aura of anger too at Clarke's words.

Crimson sighed, "Calm down, alphas and Lexa. Clarke is merely teasing you three. Besides, the bond the four of you have will grow stronger until it forces you to mate. These bonds were created for a reason. To ensure you end up with the right mate."

Anya scoffed, "We all know that Clarke is THE alpha for Lexa. Indra and I are just extras."

"Heda always has three mates they love equally. Only one is The alpha to the Heda's omega essence. The other two in the relationship are usually ignored," Indra stated.

"Which caused the downfall of the many previous Hedas," Crimson chuckled. "Clarke here knows the importance of sharing. I mean, she was in space with little privacy."

Clarke frowned and hit Crimson, causing the other three to stare.

"What? If Lexa's allowed to hit her, then why can't I?" Clarke justified.

Crimson chuckled, "Reasonable answer and it's allowed. I mean, Indra and Anya do the same to me when we aren't in public. Only you and Lexa could get away with it in public though. Anyways, we should finish up dinner and rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

Anya smirked, "You can sleep in here if you want Clarke. We got enough room."

Clarke blushed, "Thanks but I'll go."

* * *

 **A/N: Season 3 Episode 1 was beautiful! I cried so hard on the inside.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Watch**

 **Lexa's Tent**

"Anya! You can't be seen!" Lexa growled when Anya volunteered to ride with Clarke and Abby back to Camp Jaha.

Anya sighed, "What am I supposed to do here? I can't train."

Crimson groaned, "Just let her go. Besides, Anya will stay inside the giant metal building. The mountain will not see her. She will be safe and she can guard Raven for Clarke."

Lexa grumbled, "Fine but you have to cover your face while outside."

Clarke walked into the tent as Anya finds a shawl to cover her face.

"We're leaving right now," Clarke announced. "Just wanted you to know."

"I will walk you to the gate," Lexa stated, walking up to Clarke. "Hold still."

Lexa started rubbing against Clarke like a cat against a scratching post. Once Lexa felt sure that Clarke was marked enough by her scent, she left the tent.

"Okay," Clarke coughed. "That was a bit territorial."

Anya smirked, "Lexa wants you as much as we do however she has first claim since she's Heda. She also wants to make sure no one tries anything to harm you."

Clarke nodded and walked out. Anya covered much of her face and dragged Crimson out of the tent with her.

 **Trail**

"The woods aren't safe," Crimson chuckled as she moved her horse next to Clarke's.

Clarke frowned, "I know. Everyone wants me dead because of the alliance."

"But you will live. You are meant to survive. Anyways, I will meet all of you later," Crimson informed. "May we meet again."

Crimson moved her horse toward a different path, disappearing from sight. Clarke sighed, shaking her head, but urged her horse forward. It was only a few minutes later that Clarke's group stopped to rest. Minor dispute between Clarke and Abby which lead to an attempt on Clarke's life.

"Snipers," Anya growled. "Clarke, are you hurt?"

"Fine, Anya," Clarke replied as they moved their hostage into Camp Jaha.

 **Camp Jaha**

Once they patched up Carl Emerson, their mountain man hostage, they tried questioning him. Clarke was frustrated that it was going nowhere and went to check on Raven.

"Any word on Bellamy?" Clarke questioned Raven.

"Not yet and you brought Grounder Princess, I see," Raven answered.

Clarke glanced at Anya. "Anya will be staying with you as your guard. Orders from Lexa and Crimson themselves."

"She can stay," Raven stated. "Just doesn't mean I'll be happy about it."

It was a few hours later when Clarke received news that Bellamy made it in but their people were being bled. They devised a plan to go after the acid fog and free the captured grounder population, using them as a secret army.

"What do we do with the mountain man?" Anya questioned.

"He's going to be our messenger," Clarke answered, storming out of Raven's workshop to get Octavia, Indra, and some other grounders.

Clarke released Emerson telling him to give the president her message while also forcing him to trek back to Mount Weather in 6 hours instead of 8.

 **Mount Weather**

The goddess of blood, Crimson, crawled around in chameleon form. She watched as people scurry about trying to control the tide of change. The remaining 100 were putting up a good fight.

 _There is something that I can't see. I wonder what it is. I do know that Clarke will finish this war. I do hope Maya will be ready when the time comes for the death of her people._

Crimson stopped musing about the expected results and moved to the control room. She wanted to see what Cage Wallace could see before going out to the battlefield.


	8. Chapter 8

**Missile**

Crimson yawned as they, the mountain men, set up their missile. She already knew who would survive the outcome of the missile but would enjoy experiencing it first hand so she teleported her chameleon self to Clarke's side. She arrived to see Clarke talking to Lexa.

"A missile, you're sure?" Lexa questioned.

"Yes. We have to start evacuating now," Clarke validated.

Lexa cutted Clarke off. "No."

Clarke frowned, "What do you mean, 'no', Lexa?"

She explained, "If we evacuate, they'll know we have a spy inside their walls."

Crimson yawned and changed into a bird, landing on Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa smiled, "The goddess agrees with me. We need to slip away right now."

"This is wrong," Clarke protested.

Lexa stepped toward Clarke and took her hand. "It's also our only choice and you know it. You could've warned everyone out there, but you didn't. You said nothing, not even to your own people. This is war, Clarke. People die. You showed true strength today; don't let emotions stop you now. It's time to go."

"Lexa please," Clarke pleaded.

"We need to go, Clarke. Blame me if you must," Lexa stated before dragging Clarke out through the secret passage.

Lexa didn't let go of Clarke's hand, not even when Clarke wanted to warn her mother, Abby. Lexa tossed Clarke over her unoccupied shoulder.

"Abby will be fine, Clarke. If your intel is right, we need to take down the shooter," Lexa growled lowly.

"If my mother dies, I will hurt you," Clarke huffed.

Crimson rolled her eyes and started a mind link with Lexa. Abby will live. Don't worry. _Thanks for the info, Crimson. Are we going in the right direction?_

Just overhead, the missile flew by, hitting Ton DC. To answer your question, yes. Keep going. Lexa nodded slightly and continued tregging on to the high ground.

"I can walk," Clarke announced.

Lexa put Clarke down. "Don't run off on me, Clarke. I need you as much as you need me."

Clarke rested her head against Lexa. "You're right but right now, let's focus on taking out the spotter. War first, us second."

Clarke and Lexa ran into Lincoln on their search for the shooter. Lincoln didn't question their survival and followed.

* * *

 **A/N: As you may have noticed, there were time/event jumps. Also I changed Clarke's and Lexa's conversation about leaving. Expect more jumps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wait**

 **Grounder Camp**

Lexa had enough of Clarke stressing out over their well thought out plans and got off her makeshift bed. She grabbed Clarke and tossed her on the bed.

"Rest Clarke. It will do you no good," Lexa huffed, joining Clarke and holding her down.

Clarke struggled against Lexa. "Lexa, let me go. I can't rest."

Lexa sighed, "No Clarke. You must rest. I will wake you when it's time to go."

"Please let me go," Clarke pleaded.

"Promise me you will rest," Lexa stated.

Clarke nudged Lexa. "I will after talking to Octavia. She knows."

"No, I will talk to her," Lexa stated, getting up.

Clarke had a bad feeling about it and pulled Lexa back down. Clarke captured Lexa's lips with her own.

Lexa pulled away. "You're distracting me."

"I won't let you kill my friends. The mountain men are already doing that," Clarke huffed. "I trust Octavia. You don't have to trust her, just trust me, your mate."

Lexa growled, "Fine. Octavia will live but I want more kisses now."

Clarke smirked and leaned forward. Lexa met her halfway down. Meanwhile, Indra and Anya were agitated by the course of action that they felt from their mates. Anya growled lowly but continued leading Raven and Wick to the dam with a small group of grounders, believing that the acid fog was down. Indra huffed, staying by the fire and glaring at the tent.

"Clarke! Are you in here?" Finn called out, walking into Heda's tent.

Clarke and Lexa broke apart from their makeout session with Lexa falling on the ground and banging the back of her head on the table.

"Lexa! Shit, are you okay?" Clarke questioned, rushing to Lexa's side.

Lexa puffed, "Fine. Just deal with the boy."

"Clarke, can we talk in private?" Finn questioned.

Clarke glanced at Lexa, who nodded and got up, leaving Clarke, alone, in her tent with Finn.

"What is it, Finn?" Clarke demanded.

"Why were you kissing her? She doesn't love you like I do. Come with me, Clarke. We'll leave and start anew somewhere safer. Let your mom deal with saving them," Finn stated.

Clarke frowned, "Are you crazy Finn? They are our friends. We can't leave them and everything else behind. Plus we have the alliance we worked for."

Finn huffed. "How long is that going to last? After the war, we'll be killed by the grounders."

"We won't. Lexa is my mate and she won't let us die," Clarke retorted.

Finn moved forward to take Clarke's hand but was stopped by Crimson, when she randomly appeared in a puff of smoke.

Crimson bared her teeth. "I dare you, boy. Leave before I rip you to shreds."

Finn left as Lexa came in. "I could have defended Clarke, you know."

"I know," Crimson stated. "But I wanted to have some fun."

"What news do you have?" Clarke sighed, dropping back on the bed and gesturing at Lexa to join her.

Lexa walked over as Crimson replied, "The fog is down and Anya's group will have reach the dam by morning. Signal the alarm in an hour. You two need some sleep so no more making out. Also when you do, the other alphas get pissed. You should include them when you have a chance, Lexa."

"I will make it up to them," Lexa stated, pushing Clarke down before cuddling up against her.

"You mean 'we' will make it up to them," Clarke corrected, placing her arm over Lexa's waist.

"So I take it, there will be the union I'm waiting for?" Crimson mused.

"Yes, now leave," Lexa huffed.

Clarke sighed, "Say it nicely, Lexa."

Lexa frowned, "Please?"

"Leaving," Crimson chuckled as she faded out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deal**

 **Field**

'So far, everything is going as planned,' Clarke thought as she surveyed the battlefield. Indra and Octavia were in the tunnels although Clarke was a bit hurt that Octavia cut off their friendship. Bellamy was handling everything inside and Raven was at the dam.

Crimson, goddess of blood, sat atop the arch of door, watching her people work along with the Sky People. She knew they would win but still there were some things she could not control such as the visions she has of the future. It would come and go, and sometimes too quickly for her to process so she would forget about them. She felt a shift in time as night came. Crimson frowned, 'Something doesn't feel right. Eh, I will deal with it as it goes.'

* * *

 **Dam**

Anya, who is part of Raven's team, waited outside the dam. She saw mountain men making their way inside. 'Must be back up,' Anya sighed as she dropped down from her tree. There was a loud boom from inside.

"Shit!" Anya cursed. "They better still be alive."

She rushed in, finding Raven and Wick still alive.

"Grounder Princess! You came for us," Raven beamed in relief.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Let's get going. They took out my people on the way in."

"Good idea," Wick stated, helping Raven up since her brace broke in the explosion.

Anya helped Wick carry Raven to safety. She knew the three of them would not get far from the dam so she took them to a waterfall. There was a cave hidden behind the water.

"We'll be safe here," Anya informed as Wick set Raven down. "We'll head back at tomorrow morning. I have some supplies here. Food, furs, and some dry wood in the back."

"I can make a splint with the wood," Wick stated.

Raven huffed, "I'll help make it but for now, food. I'm going to stress eat."

* * *

 **Field**

"Get that door open!" Clarke ordered. "Get ready to attack!"

"Stand down!" Heda commanded.

Clarke and Crimson are both confused as to why they had to stop. Heda walked down with Emerson in tow.

"Did they surrender?" Clarke questioned.

Emerson smirked, "Not quite."

Heda was ashamed but didn't show it as she explained. "I have made a deal with them. My people are free so we are retreating."

"What about my people?" Clarke asked, hoping Lexa would not answer what she was thinking.

"They were not part of the deal, Clarke," Lexa replied. "I made this decision with my head and not my heart.

Emerson was released and he headed inside. Lincoln refused to retreat after Clarke told him what Lexa had done, leading him to be restrained.

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and said, "May we meet again."

"Lexa! Don't go! It can't end like this!" Clarke shouted at Lexa's back as she watched Lexa walk away from her while Crimson slowly wrapped her arms around Clarke as comfort.

Finn smirked, "I told you she didn't love you."

* * *

 **Tunnels**

"Do you hear that?" Indra stated.

They heard the horn sounding retreat.

"Retreat? No way," Octavia huffed. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without my brother."

Indra, however, smirked, "We are not retreating. Jackson, take your team and the fallen Reapers out."

"But we're your back up," Jackson stated.

"Do not worry. Heda, Skaiprisa, and their team will join us shortly," Indra informed. "Now go, Sky People."


	11. Chapter 11

**Survivor**

 **Tunnels**

"Lexa!" Clarke beamed, running to her mate and hugging her.

Lexa smiled, "Clarke."

Clarke then pushed Lexa away. "I'm mad at you. You left me standing there for 10 minutes before mind linking me. I can't believe you would do that."

"I told you that plans don't last very long in battle," Lexa reminded Clarke.

"Anyways," Octavia butted in. "How do we get in?"

Soon the door opened, revealing Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, and Maya. Hugs went around although Crimson may have had to calm Lexa down when Clarke received hugs from her friends.

"Can we get moving now?" Lexa huffed, standing as close to Clarke as she was allowed since the blonde was still mad at her.

"Right, we need to split up," Clarke stated.

"I'll take Jasper and Maya to level 5," Octavia informed before Maya showed them the way since Maya's oxygen tank was running low.

"Lexa, I need you to distract the guards while Bellamy, Monty, and I get Dante," Clarke informed Lexa.

Lexa nodded and turned to her team. "Let's move."

* * *

 **Level 5**

Maya was safe while Cage Wallace was busy is being briefed by Emerson. Emerson revealed that they have captured Monroe, Sgt. Miller. Abby. and Kane. Nathan Miller is chosen next for bone marrow extraction and tried his best to resist but failed due to the shock baton.

Jasper came up with a plan on how to keep Maya safe. He was going to kill Cage with the help of Lee, Maya's guard friend. Lee took Jasper to the dorm where the extraction was happening.

Maya's and Octavia's luck ran out when a kissing couple stumbled into their hideout. Octavia tried to take them out but instead killed two Mount Weather guards. They heard more guards and are chased into the the Mess Hall. They are quickly surrounded and waited for death.

* * *

 **Control Room**

Clarke killed Dante after Cage refused to let her people go. Clarke informed Cage that she is going to irradiate Level 5 if he doesn't stop, which led to Cage sending Emerson off. Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, and Crimson watched as Cage ordered his men to remove Miller and put Abby on the table for extraction.

"Monty, is it ready?" Clarke questioned.

Bellay protested, "What about the innocent?"

"Yes. All you have to do is pull the lever," Monty answered.

Clarke and Bellamy stared at the screen. It brought them the resolve they needed. However, they were not the ones to pull the lever. It was Crimson. She had pulled it a few moments after Monty had informed them, it was ready.

"I will bear it so you don't have to," Crimson stated. "But if anyone asks, Clarke did it."

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

Everyone heard the alarms and the Mount Weather residents began to succumb to the radiation. Jasper rushed in only to find that both Octavia and Maya are safe.

"Maya... How?" Jasper questioned, not understanding how the radiation wasn't killing her. "Did you take the treatment?"

"No," Maya answered as Clarke's group entered the room. "None of us is innocent but I chose to bear the responsibility so my people don't have to."

Crimson placed her hand on Maya's shoulder. "You did your part, Maya. You have earned your right to live and will always be under my protection."

Crimson then turned to leave. "All of you will have to excuse me while I take out Cage. He has something of mine that I need to take back."

"You were under her protection," Lexa glowered as her team came into the Mess Hall from a different entrance. "Show me."

Maya flinched at first but then showed her back to Lexa, revealing the Goddess's mark. It was like a blood colored tattoo.

"Maya is off limits," Lexa informed her team. "Pass that message along to our people. Attack her and you attack our Goddess. She will live with the Skaikru."

"Sha Heda!" the grounders replied strongly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Burial**

 **Prep**

Anya arrived with Wick and Raven in tow at midmorning as Clarke's and Lexa's team were preparing to leave Mount Weather. Lexa was also grumbling about their missing Goddess, seeing as she felt more comfortable knowing where Crimson was.

"Heda, you should focus on getting the funeral pyres ready," Crimson stated, appearing from the woods, leading her horse over.

Attached to the horse was a cart carrying building supplies, dry food, and some freshly killed deer. Heda accepted Crimson's generous gifts and had her generals distribute the goods. Crimson chuckled and joined Indra once she was seated.

"What happened while I was gone last night?" Crimson questioned.

Indra answered, "Clarke killed them all. They are calling her 'Wanheda' the commander of death. Also the only Mountain Men survivor is Maya Vie. Under the Skaikru and your protection."

Crimson nodded. "What of Heda's and Clarke's relationship?"

"Steadily well although I foresee some complications," she replied.

Crimson sighed and got up. She headed inside the mountain after taking a small long wooden wagon off of her horse drawn cart. It was the only one thing that no one touched when they brought supplies off the cart. It was considered one of many holy untouchable objects belonging to the Goddess. Crimson wheeled out a wagon full of young children.

"I'm going to help," Clarke informed, getting up, only to be stopped by Lexa.

"Don't," Lexa stated. "Crimson will take care of the children. My warriors will build pyres while yours will carry out the dead."

Clarke frowned, "What is she doing?"

"Harvesting their souls to be reborn," Anya answered. "That is one of her responsibilities as the Goddess of Blood. She did the same to Tris when you couldn't save her."

No one disturbed Crimson's process of carting out anybody who was under 15 of age and wrapping them in red linen. The other dead were wrapped in old white cloth. Heda finally approached the Goddess once Clarke gave the all clear for the mountain.

"There are two pryes for the children," Lexa informed Crimson, who nodded sadly.

"There were roughly 300 people left and yet I only protected one," Crimson stated. "I am a monster."

Clarke, who overheard, walked over and said, "You saved one. That is more than enough. Besides, there are no good guys."

Lexa quickly pushed Clarke behind her as Crimson let out a growl. Lexa lowered her head slightly and growled back. The Goddess would never harm the Heda but the Heda's mates were a different story. Crimson's hand twitched slightly and she relaxed.

"Anya, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, move the bodies here onto the pyres," the Goddess ordered before turning her attention back to Heda and Skaiprisa. "I will not hurt either of you. But I need a restart."

"I'll clean my sword for you," Heda stated as she loosen up. "Through the heart?"

"As always, Heda," Crimson answered.

As soon as the children's bodies were moved did Clarke noticed that Crimson has been bleeding for a while since she started wrapping the bodies. Clarke walked over to Lexa.

"Lexa, Crimson's been bleeding. She's looking more pale by the second," Clarke informed.

Lexa frowned, "She'll be fine. My sword is clean. You will be striking her through the heart."

"Me? Why?" Clarke gasped.

"You are Wanheda now. Kill the Goddess and bring her back to life," Lexa whispered. "Crimson will help show the members of the coalition how powerful you are and why she protects you."

 **Burn**

The Goddess stood among the five pyres that were built to burn the bodies. Roughly about 70 bodies to a pyre. Lexa walked forward to fix Crimson's clothes.

"Lexa, stop," the Goddess sighed. "This is for the best. I need this."

Lexa smiled sadly, "I know. Where will I be able to find you?"

Crimson smirked, "Go to Polis. Wait for Luna."

Heda nodded and walked over to her generals and Clarke.

"Anya, Indra, and I will each burn one of the five pryes. Clarke will be killing the Goddess while two of her generals will burn the remaining two," Lexa informed. "Tomorrow, we gather the medical supplies to take back to Camp Jaha before making our way to Polis."

"Sword, please," Clarke sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting out of it. "I'll inform Octavia and Bellamy to wait for the signal to light the pyre."

The five stood with torches while Clarke stood in front of Crimson, holding Lexa's sword. Clarke turned the sword in her hand.

"Any last words?" Clarke questioned.

The Goddess smirked, "Ai gonplei ste oden, Wanheda, but may we meet again."

Clarke frowned as she plunged the sword into the Goddess. "Yu gonplei ste oden, Goddess."

As the other five lit the pyre, the Goddess turned into ash. The ash lifted up with the wind, heading towards Polis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Problem**

 **Camp Jaha**

"Clarke, can we please talk?" Finn questioned as Clarke walked out of her room that morning.

Clarke had flinched a bit but pushed Finn to the side. "Can't talk now, Finn. I have to see my mother."

Finn stepped in front of her and huffed, "I can't wait any longer. We need to talk now."

"Step aside boy," Indra growled from behind Finn.

Lexa and Anya were asleep inside Clarke's room while Indra had decided to do a security check. It was a good thing she did because if it was Lexa, Lexa would have already killed Finn at first sight.

"Indra," Clarke smiled. "Walk with me?"

Indra nodded and walked with Clarke to the Medical Bay.

"Indra?" Clarke called out before reaching the last corridor to the Medical Bay. "Why did you protect me?"

"We share a mate, Clarke, and I have seen things go very wrong when any of the Heda's mates go missing," Indra answered. "Many of the previous Hedas had their mates taken from them. There was only one true alpha then while the other two mates were either betas or weaker alphas. The Heda loved their mates equally but always preferred the true alpha. The other mates dealt with this favoritism by sticking together while staying loyal to their Heda."

"What happens if one of us is taken?" Clarke questioned.

Indra glanced around before answering, "Last time something like that happened, the true alpha destroyed five villages looking for the wolves who hurt Heda's other mates. It ended up with the Heda killing their true alpha to ensure the safety of the people. Left heartbroken and died. The other mates had died inside when their bond to the Heda was forcibly broken. There was another incident but I will tell you next time."

They had reached the Medical Bay but before Clarke went in to see Chancellor Abby Griffin, she pulled Indra close, kissing her. They both felt the attraction that was due to the bond between the four of them but even without that bond, something would have happened since Clarke may or may not have held Anya when she couldn't save Tris.

"You should head back to Lexa. We both know along with Anya that Lexa will get lost while in here," Clarke smiled.

"We will see you outside for breakfast. I believe Lexa wishes to catch a jaguar and make a coat for you," Indra stated, caressing Clarke's cheek. "We also must help your people prepare for the winter."

* * *

 **Lunch**

Clarke sat in the company of her mates as Lexa cooked the jaguar. Lexa was mad because it was Anya's kill, which meant Anya was making Clarke a winter coat. Clarke found it amusing that all three Trikru were vying for her affection and Lexa was not subtle at all.

"Lexa, is it almost done? I'm hungry," Clarke pouted from her log.

Lexa smiled at her, "Almost, Clarke."

Indra chuckled and got up. She disappeared for a few moments and came back with a pouch full of flat bread. She handed one to Clarke as Octavia and Raven popped up, taking a seat on either sides of Clarke.

"Thanks Indra," Clarke smiled, taking the bread and offering to her friends.

"So a little birdie in the Medical Bay told me that you were going to Polis, Clarke," Raven smirked before stuffing her mouth with some bread.

"Are we invited?" Octavia questioned. "We are, aren't we?"

Clarke laughed, "Yes, you two are. O, you're Indra's second so it's expected, and Raven, I heard there might be a place there where you can go crazy with making gadgets and other gizmos."

Raven and Octavia immediately hugged Clarke, holding her for several moments too long, and promptly let go when they heard three different warning growls.

Octavia coughed, "So who else is going?"

"Obviously Bellamy because he wants to keep an eye on you. Also my mom because she's worried about me. I'm going to ask Maya, Jasper, and Monty and I have a feeling that Finn is going to follow us," Clarke replied, frowning near the end.

"He would not be a problem if you let us kill him," Anya stated while Lexa and Indra agreed.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "You can't kill my friends. Plus he hasn't cause any more trouble."

"If he does, we will end him," Lexa huffed.

"No, you won't," Clarke protested. "He's Skaikru so I will deal with it."

"Fine," Anya and Lexa grumbled while Indra smirked at her mates' reactions.

Soon the meat was cut and shared among the eight of them when Lincoln and Bellamy joined. The journey to Polis was the main topic until Clarke brought it up.

"I want to go for a run. It's been a while," Clarke stated.

Raven chuckled sadly, "Must be nice for a night run later."

Anya got up and rested her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You should see the Goddess when we get to Polis. She will heal you for a price but you must be willing to pay it. She brought me back from the dead and my payment to her will be my firstborn."

"Our firstborn?" Clarke frowned.

Indra chuckled, "Anya does not mean we literally hand our firstborn over but rather, the Goddess will be at the birth of our child and give a blessing. Heda chose Anya to be her first."

Clarke nodded in understanding and smiled, "Will you three join me in a run after dinner?"

"Sha skaiprisa," the three answered their mates.

* * *

 **Night Run**

Clarke, Lexa, Indra, and Anya headed into the woods for their run. It was a full moon that night and Clarke reveled in the moonlight as if gaining powers from it. They shifted to their wolf form one by one. Anya was golden brown and Indra was chocolate brown, both retained their natural eye color unlike Clarke and Lexa. Lexa became a black wolf with red eyes while Clarke was a white wolf with gold eyes, both physically representing the true omega and true alpha pairing. Lexa murred and rubbed against all three of her mates, falling to her natural omega senses and showing them her vulnerability. Anya and Indra were used to this treatment but not Clarke, she never experienced an omega submitting to her and nuzzled Lexa back.

"Clarke," Lexa whined, moving closer.

Clarke giggled, "Come on, Lexa. I want to run. We'll cuddle later."

It turned into a game of tag once Clarke got used to scenery and could find her way back to the edge of the woods. Anya had finally caught up to Clarke, who was waiting at the drop ship, which they had designated as the safety zone. Indra soon walked into sight and joined them. While waiting for Lexa to show up, Clarke got into a mock battle with Indra just to see how well she could hold up to the much older and more experienced alpha. The fight was interrupted when the three heard a yelp not too far away.

"Lexa!" Clarke howled before taking off with Indra and Anya right on her tail.

Clarke, Indra, and Anya found Lexa at the base of the hill, pinned down by another wolf. A beta wolf that was trying hard to dominate a very powerful and influential omega. The three gave a warning growl, telling the beta off but the response received was the beta's own warning growl. Something snapped inside of Clarke, she jumped down and snarled before knocking the beta off of Lexa. Clarke wasn't going to allow any other wolf to mate her omega unless it was one of the other two mates. The beta turned out to be Finn. Finn, enraged that he couldn't break the bond by forcibly mating with Lexa, snarled back and picked a fight with Clarke.

"She doesn't love you, Clarke," Finn repeated to Clarke.

Clarke bared her teeth, "Leave my mates alone, Finn. Head back to camp and your life will be spared."

Finn growled, "No Clarke! We belong together!"

Clarke and Finn had circled each other while Indra and Anya tended to Lexa. Finn had injured Lexa's right hind leg in a surprise attack and when she fought back, he took out her front left leg before pinning her down. Finn snapped at Clarke's front legs but she easily dodged it. In Finn's mindset, it was basically if he can't have Clarke then no one could, which meant killing Clarke. Clarke was a bit tired from her mock battle with Indra but learned a few tricks that she planned on using against Finn. Finn barrelled into Clarke and she let him knock her down. Finn stood above Clarke, ready to give the final blow, when Clarke leapt up and latched onto his neck. Finn struggled to get the upper hand as Clarke bit down hard. She could taste his blood as it spilled from the wound and knew it was clogging up his throat. Clarke let go once Finn's body went limp and howled with sadness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Family**

 **Night**

Clarke and her Trikru mates stayed at the dropship after moving the body there, leaving it by the wall. Clarke felt guilty for killing Finn but he had tried to force himself on Lexa. Lexa nudged Clarke trying to comfort her.

"You did what was best," Anya stated before licking Clarke's muzzle free of blood.

Clarke looked pitifully at her mates, "I killed Raven's ex-boyfriend and I slept with him. Are you sure I did the right thing?"

Indra nudged Clarke this time. "There are times we must do things we don't want to like the Heda that had to kill their alpha, Clarke. He crossed the line like the alpha did and we must protect those who are important to us."

Clarke let out a sorrowful whine before pressing her muzzle against Lexa. Lexa was her omega who was in danger because Finn wanted Clarke all to himself.

"I'm sorry. I should have dealt with him earlier," Clarke whined.

Her mates gave her loving licks before settling down for the night except for Indra, who took the first night shift.

 **Morning**

The four traveled back to Camp Jaha in human form. They had made a stretcher to carry Finn's body back. Abby was the first to reach them as soon as they were through the gate.

"Clarke, where have you been? Are you okay? I heard your howl. Is everything alright?" Abby questioned as she checked Clarke.

"I'm fine, mom," Clarke smiled weakly. "I...um, I killed Finn Collins last night."

Abby stopped what she was doing, shocked by her daughter's admission. Clarke was about to explain when Raven slapped her after limping her way there.

"Why, Clarke?" Raven demanded, gripping the front of Clarke's jacket and shaking her. "He was my only family!"

Clarke growled, "He tried to rape Lexa last night because he couldn't have me. I had to choose between them like how I had to choose between you and Finn. I chose you over him and I chose my mates over him."

Raven let go of Clarke. "I see and understand, Clarke. I knew he changed but I had hope he wouldn't act on his anger."

"I'm sorry I killed him, Raven, but he's not your only family anymore. I'm your family. So is Octavia, Bellamy, and my mom. I can list more if you want, Raven," Clarke smiled sadly, pressing her forehead against Raven's.

"Can we take the day to bury him?" Raven questioned. "I want to remember the way he was before he changed, blinded by his desire for you."

Clarke nodded. "Of course, Raven. We'll get started after my mom takes a look at Lexa."

Raven nodded and carefully made her way to Octavia. Her silent cries could be heard but she knew that she had to go on living and that Clarke was right, she had a family among her other friends. Octavia helped Raven over to one of the tables outside as Bellamy and Lincoln took the stretcher from Indra and Anya.

 **Funeral**

Finn's service was held at the drop ship where they had buried some of the other 100 that came down. Council member, Marcus Kane, gave a short sermon before the body was buried. The attendees to this service were the remaining delinquents, some of the Arkers, and a countable handful of Trikrus. People left in pairs until it was just Raven with Clarke and her mates. Clarke turned to her mates.

"You three should go inform our warriors that we are leaving for Polis tomorrow before dawn and pack up our things. I will be fine with Raven," Clarke stated.

Lexa frowned, "What if you are attacked on the way back?"

"Fine, Anya can stay but you two have to go," Clarke huffed.

Anya smirked, "This is why I am not one of your higher generals. More time with Clarke."

"Shof op, Anya," Lexa grumbled before leaving with Indra following.

Anya went to scout the area for any danger while Clarke headed over to Raven. Clarke pulled Raven close to her.

"So we're leaving tomorrow?" Raven questioned.

"Yea," Clarke answered. "You going to be okay?"

Raven nodded, "This pain will be temporarily but the memories I have of him will live forever. Plus Polis will provide a nice change of scenery and time to heal. Maybe I'll meet someone."

Clarke chuckled, "What happened to Wick?"

"He's good but not what I'm searching for. He's not mine," Raven replied. "And I get it. I would have chosen my mate over a lovesick psycho."

Clarke rested her head against Raven. "I'll be there for you, Raven, whenever you need it. We're family and I'll get my mates to understand that. Attacking my family means attacking me."

"So what really happened in the mountains?" Raven sighed. "Did killing all of them help you make it easy to kill?"

"I didn't kill them. Monty said it was ready to irradiate the floor and the Goddess pulled the lever," Clarke informed. "She killed all of them without hesitation and asked for a restart. It's not fair."

Anya stepped out of the shadows and rested her hands on both of them.

"The Goddess sees many things and does many things she doesn't wish to," Anya stated. "A restart does not take away her memories or responsibilities but it does give her a chance to live for those lives that have fallen by her hand. I am aware that we will be regrouping with her in Polis."

Clarke glanced at Anya. "Does Lexa believe Crimson is family?"

Anya smirked, "The Heda's and the Goddess's lives have always been entwined. Legends has that the Goddess was lonely and created the Heda spirit to be her companion through life. They care for each other but the Goddess made it so that the Heda would always chose their mates if the Heda had to chose between the Goddess and mates."

"Some family," Raven chuckled.

"The Goddess cares for us more than you think," Anya stated. "The lives taken are always given to new life. One day, the Goddess will disappear for good leaving the task for life to continue on. She hopes that when that happens, she will not be called back to correct another war that will wipe out nearly all of the population again. Now we need to head back and pack for our journey."


	15. Chapter 15

**Journey**

 **Beginning**

An hour before dawn, Clarke's group and the Heda's people were up and moving out of Camp Jaha. Before they had left, Lexa had presented Clarke with a horse, which she named Autumn. Clarke publicly pecked Lexa's cheek before leading her horse away to show off to her friends. Anya had nudged Lexa in a teasing way before following Clarke. Heda was not allowed to show affection in public but it didn't apply to Anya or Indra, however, Indra didn't do public displays of affection. Clarke rode Autumn near her group of friends with Anya closeby. Indra was near the back while Lexa was at the front.

"So how did Heda managed to get enough horses for us to be riding while they walk?" Raven chuckled.

Clarke looked over at Anya. "Care to explain?"

Anya smirked, "It's not that hard since we have a clearing full of horses. Plus Clarke, your horse is a gift while the others are borrowing them."

"Looks like someone is courting you," Octavia chuckled.

"Lexa's going to have to try harder," Clarke smirked as she gestured Anya to come closer.

They could heard Lexa growling at the front when Clarke pecked Anya's cheek. Indra, who anticipated this, smirked at the display.

"Clarke, are you sure you should be doing that?" Bellamy questioned.

"I know what I'm doing, Bell. If Lexa wants me, then she should stop playing around," Clarke stated. "There are two other competitors, Anya and Indra."

"You should take care that Heda does not bite back too hard," Anya chuckled before getting her horse to take her closer to Heda.

* * *

 **Break**

Clarke sat next to Lexa and stole her jerky even though there was more than enough in her pack.

"Clarke, please eat your own food," Lexa sighed.

"Your food is my food, Lexa," Clarke smiled. "Don't you care for me?"

"It seems Heda has met her match, Anya," Indra smirked.

Anya cleared her throat, "Clarke, if Heda does not have what you need, you may come to me."

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's leg. Clarke leaned against Lexa with a satisfied smile.

"Lexa, clam down. We all belong together but you need to work on telling me important things," Clarke whispered. "I know you are weak for me."

Lexa frowned, "Clarke, you should not play mind games with me."

Clarke chuckled, "When is your heat coming, Clarke?"

"In two to three weeks. Why?" Lexa replied.

"Because I need to know when you are going to need us to mark you," Clarke answered in a sultry voice. "I want you to know that I'm planning for all of us to have a good time."

Lexa froze up as Clarke got up. "We need to get going if we're going to reach Cedar by dark. I want to have a good start in the morning."

* * *

 **Tease**

They reached Cedar by dark. The village welcomed their Heda and guests. Many recognized Clarke as Wanheda and thanked her for saving their people. Clarke stayed modest about it before going to help Indra and Anya with setting up their tent while Heda sorted out her people, getting the village people to shelter as many people as they could.

Clarke decided to be a devious little minx. While Indra was getting Lexa to bring her back for dinner and Anya was getting the food, Clarke stripped out of her clothes to her undergarments. She laid on the bed of furs with a sketchbook and the wood art case that was given to her by Dante Wallace. Clarke was too absorbed in drawing that she didn't hear her mates come in.

Lexa cleared her throat. "Clarke, what are you playing at? It's time for dinner."

Clarke smirked, "I thought you might enjoy a view while we eat. Besides, we all have to get used to us being together intimately. Should I put some more clothes on?"

Anya smiled, "Don't. I'm clearly trying to enjoy what you are offering, Clarke."

Indra didn't say anything but merely helped Clarke up and sat next to her. Clarke smiled and leaned into Indra while carefully watching Lexa's reactions. Lexa huffed and sat at the table across from them with Anya following suit.

"How long will it take to reach Polis, Indra?" Clarke questioned as she reached for the deer meat.

"A day, Clarke. How many times do we have to inform you?" Indra answered.

Clarke smiled, "I tend to forget while I'm planning what to do with Lexa when she's in heat. I missed so many."

"You have time to make it up," Anya smirked. "Make it up to all of us, Clarke."

"Sounds fun, Anya," Clarke chuckled. "But there is a catch to it. I want to know about your families."

"You bring trouble, Clarke," Lexa huffed. "Also danger to our families if we tell you anything."

"Lexa," Clarke whined. "All three of you know about my past. Don't I have the rights to know yours as your mate? I have to know who I need to protect in case they are in danger."

"My children are warriors. They can take care of themselves, Heda," Indra stated.

"Children?" Clarke asked, interested in hearing more.

"Before Lexa was called to lead, Indra had a life as warrior and mother," Anya chuckled. "However her village burned. The fire killed her parents and husband. Indra managed to get her three yongons to safety as well as many others."

"Names? Where are they now?" Clarke questioned.

Indra sighed, "I will show you once we get to Polis but for now, eat and rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Fine," Clarke huffed. "But I'm traveling as a wolf. I need another run."

"You will do no such thing!" Lexa protested to Clarke's plans.

Clarke frowned, "Lexa, you can't stop me. You are my mate but I can protect myself."

"Lexa, Clarke will be fine," Anya assured. "Indra and her seken along with Lincoln will be with her."

"Anya is right. I will protect our mate," Indra stated. "With my life, Lexa."

Lexa sighed, "I want hourly reports from Linkon or Okteivia."

Clarke glared at Lexa but agreed before being fed by Indra.


	16. Chapter 16

**Polis Pt. 1**

 **Midnight**

They arrived in Polis at the dead of night. Clarke had ridden with Lexa when she realized how tired she had gotten from earlier. Lexa didn't mind but reveled in the fact that she got to hold Clarke close. Anya and Indra led the group of Skaikru to their rooms while Lexa carried Clarke to the one designated for the Heda and their mates. Lexa waited for Anya and Indra to join her in their room.

"Anya, you will show her around tomorrow," Lexa stated but to Anya, it sounded like a question.

Anya chuckled, "Don't worry, Leska. I will protect our little Skaiprisa with my life."

"Come to bed," Indra ordered.

Both knew not to anger Indra and quickly undressed for bed. Outside the comfort of their home, Lexa would be Heda while everyone else fell in line, minus Clarke. However, inside their comfort zone, Indra tended to be motherly and Anya, playful yet protective. Indra and Anya slept on the edges of the bed, letting the younger two mates stay in the middle of the warmth. Lexa instinctively snuggled closer to Clarke while pulling Anya's arm to her waist.

 **Morning**

Clarke woke up to the sight of Anya reading a book while munching on some fruit. Clarke smiled at the sight before frowning at the fact that Lexa and Indra were gone.

"Lexa had a meeting this morning and Indra was required to go with her," Anya stated, answering Clarke's silent question. "Get dress and have some breakfast, Clarke. Lincoln and I will be showing you and your group around."

Clarke nodded, "When will we see them?"

Anya chuckled, "Maybe at dinner, Clarke."

Clarke dressed and had breakfast with Anya before meeting the rest of her people in the lobby. Anya explained how the building that they were staying at, survived and was restored by the Goddess. It became quite apparent that the Goddess of Blood, Crimson, loved the old world and tried her best to save what she could.

"We will be stopping by the temple before dinner," Anya informed.

"Temple?" Clarke questioned.

Lincoln chuckled, "The Goddess has a temple in Polis. Many go and leave offerings to have their prayers answered."

"That place has many secrets," Anya stated. "Only at dusk you can see what is hidden."

Clarke pouted, "If only Crimson was here now. I want to know what she is hiding."

Anya smirked, "We may cross onto her path soon but in order to do so we must walk. Also, welcome to Polis.

 **Market**

Skaikru was amazed by the market of Polis. There were lots of vendors and different things to be seen and sold. One area consisted of just animals while another was groceries. Anya lead Clarke to a stand with materials for art which lead to Clarke hugging her. Raven found a shop that sold electronic parts while Jasper went with Maya to look at books. Lincoln showed Monty and Abby to a herb store while Octavia and Bellamy looked at weapons at the next shop over.

"Anya, this is clay," Clarke pointed out.

Anya frowned, "What do you do with it?"

Clarke giggled, "You mold it. You can make bowls or cups out of it, even figurines like that one. This clay is for fun."

Anya picked up the coiled snake statue that was sitting on the cabinet and smiled, "Would you like to make something with clay? I am sure I can arranged a day for you to spend with Viktor, best pottery maker in Polis."

"Thank you," Clarke squealed, hugging Anya at the waist and burying her face against Anya's chest.

"Clarke..." Anya sighed. "Beware of your actions. They can sense our feelings and will be mad if we started something without them."

"Oh," Clarke gasped and let go of Anya.

"I did not say you should stop," Anya chuckled. "Heda is cute when angered. Now is there anything here that you want?"

Clarke looked around again before her eyes landed on a 12 set box of markers. "That. I want that but I also want to know if they work."

Anya called the owner over. "May she test those out before purchase?"

"Sha Anya, she may. The Goddess dropped them off earlier today. Exchanged them for one purple colored chalk," answered the owner.

Clarke never thought she would ever had the experience of using markers. There was none on the Ark and at the art supply store, the markers had dried out. She watched as the ink bled on the paper, making colorful marks as she tested all 12 markers out. Anya smiled as she paid for Clarke's markers. Anya and Lincoln also paid for whatever Clarke's friends wanted. From afar, the Goddess watched the group moved seamlessly through the market, finding and experiencing Polis with great joy.

 **Lunch**

There were a few grumbling tummies that alerted the group that it was time for lunch. Anya and Lincoln lead them to the food square. All around the square, there were food stands with vendors shouting out their specialties and prices. In the middle of the square was a fountain, a wishing fountain, where little yongons toss coins into it. A few feet away, surrounding the fountains were tables where people ate at. Some tables were long enough to fit 6-12 people while other tables fitted up to four. The group managed to find a long table to fit themselves. As soon as they were seated, people came by placing food and drinks in front of them. The last person to placed the food handed Anya a note.

Anya chuckled after reading the note. "A feast gifted to us by the Goddess. She must be hiding nearby."

Clarke looked around and frowned, "Why won't she come and join us? Why is she even hiding, Anya?"

"To answer your questions, Clarke. I am a busy person," Crimson smirked as she pulled herself up on the bench spot next to Anya.

"Whoa, aren't you a little short, kid?" Raven stated, staring at Crimson, who looked like a five year old.

"Goddess, you finally came back to us," Anya smiled.

"Of course I would. I need Heda to look after me since I'm 5 again," Crimson huffed. "Anya, I'm hungry."

Anya chuckled and prepared a plate for Crimson. "Here you are, Goddess."

Clarke stared at Crimson, not believing her eyes for one second. Clarke leaned over Anya and poked Crimson's cheek.

"Clarke, stop bothering the Goddess," Anya scolded.

"But how is that possible? How can she be a child?" Clarke pouted, wanting answers.

Crimson giggled, "Think of a phoenix. When it dies, it gets reborn in ashes as a chick."

"So you got reborned," Octavia stated, earning a nod from Crimson.

Anya pulled Clarke close and pecked her forehead. "It will all be explained later, Clarke. Now eat before we all hear your stomach growl."

Clarke pouted while everyone else laughed. Anya leaned over and pecked Clarke's cheek to get her to stop pouting.

* * *

 **A/N: Can't wait to see Wanheda Pt. 2 tomorrow! Literally counting down the hours and minutes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Polis Pt. 2**

 **Temple**

After exploring more of Polis, the group eventually reached the Goddess's temple. It stood tall in front of them, made of marble. Crimson eagerly ran up the ten steps that led to the entrance with the group following slowly as they took in the sight, minus Lincoln and Anya, who were watching for danger. At this time the temple was closed from visitors who wanted to drop off offerings and say prayers. Clarke caught up to Crimson and picked her up.

"Has Lexa been here?" Clarke questioned the little Goddess.

"Today?" Crimson frowned. "Not yet but I don't expect her until her third or fourth day in Polis."

"What's inside, shorty?" Raven questioned.

Crimson smirked, "For you, a healing spring. Come on, Clarke. Go in."

Clarke chuckled and carried Crimson into the temple. Everyone marveled at the carved stone walls that told many stories and in the middle of the room was a giant fountain pool. Once Clarke put Crimson down, Crimson stripped and streaked to the pool. The water surface gave off a glow and everyone could see a glimpse of the older version of Crimson before Clarke killed her.

"Healing pool, right?" Raven chuckled as she hobbled over.

Raven sat near the edge, took off her brace, and lastly her jeans. She took a deep breath before putting her legs into the water.

"How's the water?" Octavia questioned as she stood behind Raven and took off her clothes.

"Perfect," Crimson laughed when she popped out of the water.

Crimson swam over to Raven and held out her hands. Raven, thinking Crimson was completely innocent, was pulled in.

"Fucking crazy bitch!" Raven cursed when she surfaced as Abby and Bellamy rushed over to help her.

Crimson giggled and dove under the water. When Abby and Bellamy had Raven back on land, Raven realized that she could walk again, without the brace.

"Oh my Goddess, I can walk!" Raven shouted with joy.

Anya smirked and joined Crimson and Octavia in the water.

"Care to join?" Anya chuckled at the rest of the party.

Everyone laughed with excitement and joined the fun.

 **Meanwhile for Heda**

"Indra," Lexa groaned. "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. We have been here all day and this is only the third break we have taken."

Indra sighed, "I am tired too, Lexa, but you are Heda. It is your job to assess everything and make sure we have enough for winter."

Lexa pouted and leaned into Indra's side. "We have a meeting with the whole coalition in two day to discuss the position of Skaikru. Are they our enemy or not?"

"We know they are not," Indra stated. "But Clarke must convince the rest of the coalition with her group."

Lexa let out a huff before Indra kissed her to distract Lexa from their worries. Lexa, missing all contact from last night and early in the morning, moved from her seat onto Indra's lap, straddling her. Indra allowed Lexa to press as close as she did before breaking the kiss. Indra rested her head against Lexa's.

"We need to finish today's last meeting before dinner," Indra informed. "I promised Anya that Clarke would get to be with us for dinner."

Lexa purred in delight, knowing there was a reward for finishing. "Let's get this done and over with, Indra. I do hope that Skaikru becomes part of the coalition."

Indra smiled and gave Lexa one last peck. Lexa went onto Heda mode while Indra became the cold general everyone knew of. Indra opened the meeting room doors and let all the coalition leaders and their generals enter the room, hopefully for the last time for that day.

 **Dinner**

Lexa and Indra waited for the return of their friends but mainly for their mates. Indra knew just how crazy Lexa had been going without Anya's and Clarke's touches and kisses. The omega Heda was usually needy for their mate but would never back down into submission unless necessary. Lexa grumbled until she sensed Clarke's and Anya's presence within the building. The doors to the dining hall opened and in came a white wolf with gold eyes. Everyone within the dining hall turned to acknowledge the presence of the true alpha.

"Clarke," Lexa beamed as said wolf rushed into Heda's arms.

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa as Anya showed up with everyone else. The Goddess, back in wolf form, pranced passed Clarke, Lexa, and Indra to pounce at a stranger's feet. This stranger had their hood up, obscuring their face from view. Lexa noticed the Goddess and decided to call her.

"Goddess," Lexa addressed. "Who are you pouncing at?"

The stranger chuckled, "Has Heda forgotten me already?"

The hood came down, revealing Kwin Nia of Azgeda. She bend down slightly to pick up and place the Goddess on her lap. Crimson wagged her tail as she tried to lick Nia's face.

Lexa growled, "I have not forgotten you for killing Costia."

"She wasn't your mate," Nia stated. "She was mine yet she chose to be loyal to you."

"Em pleni!" Indra huffed. "It is time to eat, not argue!"

No one wanted to cross a hungry Indra so they went back to resuming their meals. Skaikru went to get their portions while Anya and Indra got their food and their mates. Lexa lead Clarke to the table they were to sit at. It fitted four meaning the two remaining seat were for Anya and Indra. From the corner of Lexa's eye, she saw Kwin Nia smiling as she fed the Goddess. Lexa sighed and wondered why their relationship had gone so sour. Lexa would have easily agreed to hand Costia over since she was Kwin Nia's mate but Costia had a choice too and stayed loyal to Heda or was it Lexa. Was Costia trying to make her mate jealous? Lexa would never know and she knew the Goddess would never answer these questions.

* * *

 **A/N: Ready for tonight's episode! Screaming Wanheda at random when I'm alone. Pt 3 will be up later today since I'm in a good mood.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Polis Pt. 3**

 **Still Dinner**

In the middle of dinner, the dining room doors burst open, bringing a gust of wind and a familiar scent to all but Skaikru. Crimson hopped off of Kwin Nia's lap and playfully jumped at the newcomer. The hooded person crouched down and ruffled Crimson's fur before continuing their way to sit next to Nia.

"Please do not stop on account of me," stated the stranger.

Dinner resumed but Clarke noticed how tensed her mates became with this person's presence. Clarke, sitting in between Anya and Indra, leaned against Indra, slightly rubbing her face against Indra's shoulder.

"Pay attention to me," Clarke whined lowly, gaining the attentions of her mates.

"Clarke," Indra sighed. "We might have a threat in the room. We don't have time to indulge with your wishes."

Clarke pouted and got up. All eyes were on her as Clarke crossed the room to where Kwin Nia and the stranger sat. Clarke turned back and stuck her tongue out at her mates before pulling the hood off the mysterious person's head. The person behind the hood had disappeared, leaving behind a pile of clothes. Clarke was stumped for a second before grabbing Crimson by the scruff and mind linking with her.

Where are they? I know you had something to do with it. _Beja, Clarke. Now is not the time._ Then when? _Soon enough Clarke. Please put me down._ No dessert for you. _But it's chocolate cake!_ No cake for you, Goddess.

Crimson let out a whine as Clarke carried Crimson back to her table with her mates. Anya quickly checked Clarke over once she sat down before resuming her dinner.

"Was that really necessary?" Clarke huffed, glaring at Anya.

Anya stated, "Always. Who knows what tricks they are playing."

Clarke just rolled her eyes. "The Goddess will not be receiving any dessert tonight and to ensure that, she will be staying with me until after dinner is over."

Crimson just grumbled and settled down on Clarke's lap.

 **2nd Morning in Polis**

As the sun rose, Lexa was still in bed, trapped in Clarke's hold. As much as Lexa appreciated the cuddling, she could not handle it when Clarke rubbed herself against Lexa's backside, especially her ass. Anya and Indra, who were enjoying the sight and breakfast, chuckled at her. They blamed Lexa for always wanting to sleep in the middle. Lexa groaned when Clarke unconsciously did it again and nuzzled her face into Lexa's neck.

"It seems our Prisa is going into heat," Indra chuckled.

Anya smirked, "We should give her a hand, my dear."

"But that would trigger my heat," Lexa huffed. "As much as I enjoy this, get Clarke off me."

"No, I need you," Clarke groaned, pressing closer. "Lexa... I want to see you ride Anya while I play with Indra."

All three immediately blushed at the idea while Clarke slowly woke up from her slumber. Clarke sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," Clarke mumbled as she crawled over Lexa to get to the bathroom to wash her face. "I'm so grateful for Crimson making sure this place survived. This place is so luxurious."

Lexa groaned, "I need a cold shower."

Anya huffed, "I think we all need one. One of these days, one of us is going to break and of it were me, I would lock us in here. We wouldn't leave for two weeks."

Indra stood and pecked Anya on the cheek, "I have duties to attend. Lexa, I expect you to be on time."

"Sha Indra," Lexa answered as Indra left to get her seken.

Indra had given Octavia leeway for yesterday's exploration but it was time to reel Octavia in and teach her what it meant to be her seken. Octavia had gained the respect of the other sekens at Ton DC but she also had to earn the respect of other warriors, higher ranking warriors, although Indra was the highest ranking of them all.

Clarke came out of the bathroom after her morning shower, wearing nothing. She crossed the room to the dresser full of clothes while Anya and Lexa stared at her. Clarke was aware of the show she was giving two out of three of her mates. She knew that both were focusing their vision on her ass and she loved teasing them. Indra, however, was a different case, unfazed by Clarke's antics, and Clarke really wanted to correct that.

"Lexa, don't you have a meeting to get to?" Clarke smiled innocently as she pulled some clothes on.

"Y...yea. I'm going... to get ready," Lexa stammered before running to the bathroom for her much needed cold shower while wishing she could just skip, call Indra back, and ravish Clarke with her mates.

Anya chuckled, "You are being very mean."

Clarke played dumb and cocked her head, pouting. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Anya. However I do know I want to meet your family today."

"We'll see my siblings. My parents live a two days ride outside of Polis," Anya informed. "We'll visit them before leaving Polis."

Clarke jumped onto Anya's lap and proceeded to makeout with her after getting dressed. Lexa, who walked out of the bathroom, witnessed the sight before her and rushed out the room, slamming the door quite loudly. Clarke giggled at Lexa's reaction before resume kissing Anya. Anya pushed Clarke back and started feeding her breakfast.

 **Siblings**

Since Octavia was running errands for Indra, Lincoln showed Bellamy, Jasper, Maya, and Monty around the other parts of Polis. Raven and Abby tagged along with Clarke and Anya to meet Anya's siblings. The first two Anya introduced them to were twins, Chris and Krista. Krista was older by an hour and both were blacksmiths, working at the same shop. They were also 28, seven years older than Anya.

At lunch, they met Null, who was 23, and Nick, 25. Null was a warrior but became a herb specialist while Nick worked with animals. Both enjoyed meeting Clarke and said they would be at the union when it happen. The last of Anya's siblings were Shay, 30, and Shaw, 31. Both were married but only Shaw was expecting her first child. Clarke loved meeting Anya's six older siblings and finding out that Anya was the youngest out of seven children. Three sisters and three brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Polis** **Pt. 4**

 **Talk**

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa after dinner that night as Indra read to Anya. Lexa sighed and turned to Clarke.

"We need to talk," Lexa stated while Indra put her book down.

Clarke frowned, "What about? Keeping things from me again?"

"It's nothing like that," Indra combatted as she got up from the couch to walk towards the bed. "We just didn't want you to worry until it was time to tell you."

"So what is it?" Clarke demanded as she straddled Lexa.

"After lunch," Lexa gulped. "Coalition meeting about Skaikru to accept or deny them as part of the Kongeda."

"I understand," Clarke stated, grinding against Lexa. "I will talk with my people tomorrow but for now, I get to play with you for not telling me sooner. Indra, may I borrow your knife?"

Indra handed Clarke her knife before holding Lexa's arms down at the wrist, above her head.

"Indra, stop. Don't help her," Lexa protested.

Indra smirked, "It's okay, Lexa. You can be weak in front of us. No one will hear us."

Lexa struggled to get Clarke off, the knife stopping her from really acting enough to knock Clarke off. Anya took this chance to hold down Lexa's legs.

"Not you too, Anya," Lexa groaned.

Clarke chuckled as she cut away Lexa's clothes. "Careful Lex. I might cut you if you move in the wrong way."

Clarke cutted through Lexa's chest bindings and looked up at Indra, pecking her cheek. Clarke smirked as she dragged the blade against Lexa's torso, making sure not to leave any mark as Lexa shuddered in apprehension of Clarke's next move.

"Let's get rid of your pants, Lexa," Clarke laughed. "Anya, a little help."

Clarke unbuttoned and unzipped Lexa's pants before lifting herself up to push them down, letting Anya do the rest. Anya chuckled softly as she removed the rest of Lexa's pants. Clarke carefully placed her hand on Lexa's toned abs as she slipped the knife under the band of Lexa's underwear.

"Isn't this fun, Lex?" Clarke questioned, holding the knife still.

"Clarke...beja. Stop it," Lexa groaned, just wanting Clarke to take her.

Clarke withdrew the knife and got off of Lexa. "Playtime's over, Lex. I need rest to prepare for tomorrow."

Indra and Anya chuckled as they let Lexa up. Lexa grabbed a pillow, covered her face, and screamed her frustrations into it.

 **Meeting**

"We don't need your silly technology when we have mind link," the gruff looking leader of the Sankru, Dominic, huffed.

Clarke growled, "Mind link takes a lot of energy to maintain. Many cannot mind link unless it is their mate or family members. These radios will allow us to talk without wasting energy."

Dominic paused before waving his friend's seken, Caris, over. They whispered before Dominic quieted her after coming to a conclusion.

"Sankru votes for Skaikru to join. Neal's seken made a convincing argument," Dominic answered.

"With that vote, it comes to a draw," Heda announced.

The six clans that agreed for Skaikru to join the coalition was Sand, Boat, Plains Riders, Glowing Forest, Shallow Valley, and Woods while Ice, Rock Line, Blue Cliff, Lake People, Delphi, and Broadleaf disagreed. Heda sighed because she could not figure out a solution to this. Everyone was at a standstill and sat in the tense filled room.

 **Solution**

Crimson yawned, waking up from her nap, and made her way to the meeting room. When the Goddess stepped into the room, everyone watched her make her way to Heda. Heda silently lifted the five year old looking Goddess onto her lap and fixed the mussed up hair.

"I see the result is a draw," Crimson stated, reaching for Heda's cup of water.

The Goddess frowned when she couldn't reach and used her powers to make the cup come closer. She took a sip from the cup before placing down on the table.

"Do you have an answer?" Kwin Nia questioned the Goddess.

The Goddess chuckled, "I do. I will present an idea and it is your choice to agree."

Clarke glanced at Crimson. "Let's hear it."

"A fight to submission. Participants from only the clans that have disagreed and from Skaikru," Crimson stated.

Everyone took time to think it over except for Lexa, who was worried for Clarke if they accepted the solution.

"It's reasonable," Clarke stated. "What are the rules? How many competitors?"

"I agreed with the Goddess," Nia stated.

"Three fighters from each clan. All must fight in wolf form. If you shift out of wolf form, you are disqualified," Crimson explained. "All competitors will be assigned a room without contact from their clan members and the other fighters. I will select certain people to serve you until your fight is over. I will be watching and if anyone tries anything, your clan will pay the price. If anyone from the six disagreeing clans wins, Skaikru must leave the coalition territory. However, if any Skaikru warrior wins, they join the coalition. Also, once one has submitted to the other, they can no longer fight within the arena."

"When will we begin and where will it take place?" Luna, leader of Floukru, questioned.

"Coliseum in three days," the Goddess replied. "Chose your warriors wisely. I will see them at my favorite building at sundown."

 **Comfort**

After the meeting was adjourned, Lexa stormed out with Indra following her. Anya took Clarke by the hand and led her out of the meeting room to where Lexa was going. Lexa was shedding her tears against Indra's shirt. Lexa didn't want to watch the fight knowing the possibly that Clarke and the Skaikru would be banished. Clarke's heart ached for Lexa when she saw her crying.

"Lexa," Clarke sighed, taking Lexa from Indra's arms. "Lexa, it's going to be okay. The Goddess will not let anything happen to me."

"But Clarke," Lexa sniffed. "You could be banished. We need you. I need you, Clarke. I will never feel complete if you are gone."

Clarke shoved Lexa onto the bed and growled, "Do not doubt me now, Lexa. I need you to cheer me on with Anya and Indra. I am fighting for my people but more importantly for OUR future!"

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's, a tear dropping onto Lexa's face. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her down.

"I'm sorry," Lexa apologized softly. "I didn't look at it from your side. I only saw my view."

Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek. "It's okay, Lexa. Now let's just cuddle. Anya, Indra, join us."

Anya and Indra joined their mates on the kingsized bed, covered with fur pelts. Lexa felt better now that the misunderstanding was fixed and her mates were comforting her.

* * *

 **A/N: Were you disappointed or frustrated by the teasing? Go read Regret if you need smut. Love all you, readers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fight Pt. 1**

 **Competitors**

"We got this," Clarke assured Lexa as Lexa held her close.

Today was the day to fight other wolves into submission. All the competitors line up in a row facing one side of the coliseum and Lexa didn't care that she was showing affection to her mate. Indra rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa away for a quick talk, informing Lexa that Heda was needed, not some silly love blind 19 year old. Anya chuckled and went to wish the Skaikru fighters some luck. Clarke was fighting, of course, and her allies were Octavia and Raven. The other clans had laughed at Wanheda for choosing a beta and omega to fight for her. The other six clans had chosen mostly strong alphas, a couple of betas, and a very small handful of omegas. Everyone was waiting for the Goddess to appear as the coliseum filled up with the people of Polis.

"Welcome everyone!" the Goddess announced, riding a pony into the arena. "Today there will be a competition. A fight for dominance. The Skaikru must fight in order to be accepted as part of the coalition even though we are aware of Wanheda, who is the leader of the Sky people. Their challengers come from Azgeda, Rock Line, Blue Cliff, Lake People, Delphi, and Broadleaf."

Crimson paused for a moment before continuing her speech. "From Azgeda, we have two alphas, Tundra and Storm, and lastly Kwin Nia's daughter, Skylar, an omega. From the Rock Lines, three alphas: Peak, Crag, and Arete. Two alphas, Sierra and Ridge, and a beta, Knoll, from the Blue Cliff. Rill, Channel, and Banks are betas from the Lake People. From Delphi, Briar and Hedge, both alphas and a beta, Tapir. Two betas, Snag and Ford, and an omega, Root, from the Broadleaf. And lasty from the Skaikru, Clarke, an alpha, Octavia, a beta, and Raven, an omega."

The people of Polis and their guests cheered loudly for who they thought were going to win. The Goddess silenced them and sent the competitors back into isolation of their rooms. She informed the population that there were going to be five rounds, each round would eliminate warriors from competing.

 **Round 1**

Lexa as Heda had to watch each match with the Goddess. Lexa sighed as she watched Tundra rumble with Rill. Azgeda versus River. Alpha against Beta. Tundra would win while Lexa wanted to be with Clarke, however, no one had contact with the fighters but the Goddess. Meanwhile Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were having the time of their lives in solidarity with radios. Crimson had turn a blind eye to it.

"So Clarke, you gonna show them your true alpha powers?" Raven laughed into the radio.

Clarke smirked, "If I have to but I'm not fighting until the third round. Crimson told me so."

"She's holding out on us," Octavia huffed. "I wanna see you fight."

Clarke sighed, "Being in here sucks. At least it's like a mini gym room with punching bags."

After Tundra's win, Lexa watched six more fights before Raven's came up. Raven was up against Sierra, an alpha from the Blue Cliff. Sierra was skilled in doing air drops to surprise her enemies from above and with the way the Goddess set up each match. Everyone had their advantages and disadvantages. Raven used her agility to confuse Sierra before launching a surprise attack from behind. Both tussle on the ground for a bit before Raven was knock away. Sierra tried using her alpha pheromones to get Raven to submit to her as she stalked closer. Raven growled lowly, almost a snarl, and jumped at Sierra's throat at the most opportune timing. Sierra was shocked but accepted defeat. Before Sierra left, she gave the Skaikru omega a reassuring lick, leaving Raven stunned.

It wasn't long until Octavia had her match. Briar was an experienced alpha from the Delphi. The crowd were cheering for her meanwhile the known few screamed for Octavia to take the alpha down a couple of notches. The nerves left Octavia as the fight started. Briar and Octavia circled around each other a couple of times before Octavia made the first move. It looked like Octavia was lunging at Briar, who waited for the impact, only for Octavia to run past and blend into the undergrowth.

"Running away, Skaikru?" Briar taunted. "I never took you to be a coward. I guess I was wrong."

Octavia grinned, knowing that she had the advantage because she wasn't blinded by hubris. She dropped down from above, landing perfectly on Briar, knocking the she wolf off her paws. Octavia didn't give Briar any chance to recover and went for the throat. Briar fought back and nearly managed to overthrow Octavia if it wasn't for her iron hold bite and her resilient against the onslaught of scratches and kicks. Briar tired out and submitted to Octavia's strong will to win, meaning both Skaikru beta and omega got to move to the next round.

 **Results so Far**

"The warriors who will be moving to the second round are Tundra and Skylar kom Azgeda, Peak kom Rock Line, Knoll kom Blue Cliff, Banks kom Lake People, Hedge and Tapir kom Delphi, Root kom Broadleaf, and finally all Skaikru fighters, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke," the Goddess announced.

People cheered but certain visiting clans booed since Wanheda did not fight. Crimson held her hand up, silencing the crowd.

"I understand that Wanheda has not been given a chance to prove herself," Crimson stated, "But she will in the 3rd round. The first two rounds are to warm up the other warriors until it is their time to face the commander of death."

The crowd laughed and dispersed when Crimson dismissed them. Competitors, winners and losers, we're sent to their rooms to be checked out by healers. After the healers were dismissed, the Goddess went to each of the 21 rooms, handing out the evening meals and telling those who lost in the first round to pack and rejoined their clan members.

Clarke smiled when Crimson walked in, "Good evening, Crimson."

"Same to you, Clarke," Crimson smiled back as she placed the food tray on the table.

"So 3rd round?" Clarke chuckled. "Should you really wait until then to put me in?"

Crimson smirked, "I believe in you Clarke. Skaikru believes in you. Do not doubt your abilities. They say you brought down the mountain men and you did. You did what you had to do to get in and I'll spare you the guilt of the consequences."

"Thank you for doing that," Clarke stated. "I would have gone mad."

"You would have and it would have caused a rift between you and your mates," Crimson sighed. "That would have led to another war but the path chosen will lead to peace and ..."

Crimson didn't complete that thought causing Clarke to wonder about it. "Anyways, eat up and rest. Round 2 will begin around 8 AM and Round 3 at 4 PM."


	21. Chapter 21

**Fight Pt. 2**

 **Round 2**

"Good morning, everyone," the Goddess greeted as everyone settled down in their seats at the coliseum. "Round Two will begin shortly and there will be a Round Three later today."

The people cheered loudly until silenced by Crimson's hand. Crimson looked out into the crowd before turning to the participates, waiting for the bout announcement.

"Here are this morning matches," Crimson announced. "Tundra against Knoll. Skylar will fight Peak. Banks versus Tapir. Hedge will duel Octavia. Root will battle Raven. And lastly, Wanheda will move to the third round."

The six clans that had participants in the tournament booed at the fact that Wanheda was moved to the next round with proving herself in battle. The Goddess sighed but allowed the bad sportsmanship to go on for another minute or so before quieting them down.

"Wanheda will have her chance to prove herself," Crimson stated. "To prove to all of us that she holds the True Alpha spirit by going through the Maze. As you all know, the Maze is the only test that will determine whether a wolf has either the True Alpha or True Omega sports in them. The Elders and I have witnessed Leska kom Trikru confirm that she has the True Omega and the next Heda after Heda Kohl had passed."

The people of Polis cheered loudly as did the 12 clans of the coalition. It was rare for the Goddess to administer such a test that killed many who believed they had the True Alpha spirit. The spirits of Heda and the True Omega are one which is why all Hedas were omegas.

Abby leaned over towards Indra and asked, "What is the Maze? Will Clarke be able to survive it?"

Indra frowned at Abby for her doubts. "It is as the Goddess has stated, a test to determine if one has the True Alpha or True Omega spirits. It manifest your fears into a perceived reality, an illusion of the mind, and you must overcome them to get out. Also, if Clarke is who I believe she is, she will survive. Do not doubt your daughter, Abby."

Abby nodded as the Goddess herded all 11 participants away from the arena to their holdings for the duration of each rounds. She was worried for Clarke and believed in her daughter immensely. Clarke was the only blood family that she had left after what she had done to her husband, Jake Griffin. Soon the Goddess came back with the first two fighters, Tundra and Knoll.

When it came to Octavia's and Raven's matches for the better part of the morning. Everyone, except for Skaikru and some select Grounders, rooted for their opponents. They knew and believed in Hedge and Root. However, Octavia turned the tide on her rival, earning the crowd's favor and respect.

 **Maze**

Clarke was nervous as she followed Crimson to the arena. Crimson had informed her about Octavia's and Raven's loss as she tried to prepare herself for the Maze. Clarke stopped short of the Maze's entrance and looked to the Goddess.

Crimson smiled, "You will be fine, Clarke."

"I have the True Alpha spirit right?" Clarke questioned nervously.

"Maybe," Crimson chuckled. "Face your fears, Clarke. Inside the maze, you will meet two people from Azgeda. Be smart about their fates. I believe in you and will stand by you, my True Alpha. I will see you on the other side."

Clarke nodded and walked in. She went only a yard in and turned around to see the Maze close its entrance. _Well shit, Crimson, you could've given me more help._ Clarke turned back to the task at hand and continued forward. After going so many turns, hitting dead ends, and fight random beasts, Clarke finally ran into one of the two people Crimson had mentioned.

"Wanheda, you have come for me," stated the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Clarke questioned.

"An old friend of Heda," answered the stranger. "I supposedly died."

Clarke figured it out. "You're Costia. How is it possible?"

"I had a twin sister. She was older by a minute but she was quite mean," Costia replied. "She would impersonate me from time to time. She took me to Kwin Nia, hoping for acceptance in the clan since she was kept hidden from everyone. However, I ended up finding my mate. Heda believed I was kidnapped and I was by one of our own. I decided my sister's fate, letting Azgeda kill her their way for being a traitor. I chose to use her body to fake my death but I didn't know it would lead to war between the two nations. The Goddess asked Nia to continue the fight until Heda submitted so we did."

Clarke nodded. "Crimson wanted to hide you until it was time. Is right now the perfect time?"

"Yes," Costia smirked. "You are the True Alpha. Meet Prince Roan kom Azgeda."

A male figure dropped down from the tree branches above. "I am Roan. The Goddess said you will help me get Heda to find my mate."

"I will help. I've seen all this before in my dreams. We'll have to travel far and there are many dangers but we'll make it," Clarke agreed.

The vegetation around all three of them disappeared into the ground. The Goddess appeared before them.

"You have passed, Clarke," Crimson stated. "Your new life on the ground is barely beginning."

 **Round 3**

It started off with Skylar fight Root, an omega vs omega match. Root seemed to be winning until Skylar threw Root off with a surprise feint attack. In the next match, many believe Clarke would lose against Tundra, the Azgeda alpha. However, Tundra was no match for the True Alpha's command, subjecting to it nearly right away. Tundra knew that whoever was to face Clarke next was going to lose big time. Octavia, who had advanced, fought against the Delphi beta, Tapir. It was an even match and Octavia managed to come out victorious.

* * *

 **A/N: When seeing Wanheda Pt. 2, I had to go back here and made minor changes. Originally Knoll's name was supposed to be Pike. Anyways, I need suggestions for Indra's children. There are three of them so give me your top 7 names in the review and gender does not matter. Thanks readers!**

 **P.S. This will help me update faster.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fight Pt. 3**

 **Rest**

Once her maze trial was over, Clarke was sent to her room. Clarke landed on the bed, loving how soft and comfortable it felt. It wasn't as good as the bed she shared with her mates but it would have to do until the tournament was over. It felt like days had gone by before the Goddess showed up.

"How are you feeling, Clarke?" Crimson questioned as Clarke sat up.

"Exhuasted," Clarke smiled lazily as she allowed Crimson to undress her. "Why did you keep Costia a secret?"

Crimson chuckled, "Alway chose the lesser evil paths of the future."

"So keeping Costia alive while having Lexa fight the Ice Nation was the lesser of the two evil paths," Clarke stated. "What made the other path eviler?"

"The death of Indra," Crimson answered as she finished dressing Clarke's wounds.

Clarke stared into Crimson's eyes, hoping that she was lying, but all she saw was unwavering sadness at the thought of Indra dying. Clarke stopped Crimson from checking on her other battle marks and held Crimson close.

"Your job is not easy," Clarke stated. "However, no job is ever that easy. Everything comes with a price."

"That is true, Clarke," Crimson replied. "But right now, I need to finish checking you over and let you rest for the night. Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

Clarke nodded and let go. Crimson quickly checked Clarke's legs for cuts and bruises. When she was satisfied, she made food appear for Clarke to snack on before bed. Clarke was grateful for everything Crimson had done and provided for but what were Crimson's dark secrets.

 **Round 4**

"So are you two ready?" the Goddess questioned.

Both ladies, Skylar and Octavia, nodded in reply. Crimson made them go to opposite corners before ringing the bell, indicating that the fight had begun. Octavia had planned on circling around to study her opponent but Skylar had rushed at her. Octavia dodged out of the way but Skylar caught her left hind leg.

"You're going down," Skylar growled at the beta.

Octavia growled back, "Not without a fight, little omega."

Skylar held onto Octavia's leg as Octavia twisted, managing to bite at Skylar's tail. The sensation of pain made Skylar let go. Skylar took a few steps back before lunging at Octavia. Octavia was ready this time and swatted at Skylar's muzzle. Skylar bared her teeth, clearly mad at letting the swipe get to her.

Skylar huffed, "I am going to ruin that pretty muzzle of yours."

Skylar rushed again at Octavia and knocked her down. Octavia didn't recover quick enough and was held down by the Azgeda omega. Octavia twisted and turned, trying hard to knock Skylar off but couldn't. She began to tire out and let out a whine before submitting to Skylar. Crimson confirmed Octavia's loss before Skylar let Octavia up. Skylar gave Octavia a friendly nudge before heading off the arena. Octavia got surrounded by her friends, minus Clarke.

"You did a great job," Lincoln complimented her.

Crimson rolled her eyes. "Get off of my arena and get something to eat."

 **Break**

Clarke was pacing around in her room when Crimson dropped by with food.

"Who won?" Clarke questioned.

Crimson answered, "Skylar kom Azgeda. She's an omega and the Floukru leader's mate."

Clarke frowned. "Who is the Floukru leader?"

Crimson chuckled, "Lincoln mentioned her a few times. Luna kom Floukru. That clan welcomes everyone, however, do not ever piss Luna off. That alpha has a bite worse than her bark."

Clarke nodded and joined Crimson at the small two person table. "Thanks for bringing me food and keeping me company. How are my mates?"

"Fine but restless," Crimson replied. "They miss you as much as you miss them. Indra and Anya are better at holding the emotions in check while your Heda is going a bit wild. She nearly attacked me when I walked by because of your scent."

Clarke laughed. "You kind of deserve it for creating the tournament."

"Just eat," Crimson retorted.

 **Round 5**

Clarke stared at Skylar, the Azgeda omega, who was her opponent. Clarke was wondering how she was going to win as Crimson droned on with the introduction. She ignored the crowd's cheering and closed her eyes, waiting for the fight to start. The bell went off but Clarke didn't change her stance or even move. She focused on the sounds around her and heard Skylar rushing towards her.

Clarke opened her eyes and stared at Skylar, who was about 35 feet away. Skylar slowed her pace and came to a full stop in front of Clarke. Skylar could feel the True Alpha's power emitting from Clarke and felt the need to obey every one of Clarke's command. Skylar crouched low and whined, begging Clarke to accept her expression of submission. It wasn't until Skylar showed her belly did Clarke accept her submission. However, Skylar wasn't the only one that submitted to Clarke. Most of the omegas in the crowd as well as many betas were whining after feeling the essence of the True Alpha.

"Skylar kom Azgeda has submitted to Clarke kom Skaikru. The Skaikru is part of the coalition now," the Goddess announced.

Clarke gave Skylar a friendly lick before Skylar ran off to Luna. Clarke was tackled down by a very overexcited Heda in wolf form.

"Clarke! Mine! My mate!" Lexa nuzzled, trying very eagerly to mix their scents together.

Crimson coughed, "Calm it down Lexa. You're supposed to be cold to your emotions."

Lexa glanced up at Crimson before resuming her affectionate head rubs against Clarke.

"Hey Heda, you should let us have a turn with Clarke," Octavia huffed. "You can have her later."

"More like Clarke is going to have Heda later," Raven smirked as Lexa snarled at anyone who got close, minus Indra and Anya.

Indra shook her head, disappointed at the fact that Heda was showing signs of going into heat early. Anya just walked over and grabbed Heda, hefting Lexa over her shoulders.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Getting translation from** **trigedasleng. info /dictionary/ and** **wiki/Trigedasleng_(language). Also trying my best at throwing words together. English translations of the words I used are in () after the trigedasleng. Probably butchering the heck out it. Sorry, not sorry, if it messes up your reading.**

* * *

 **Indra's Legacy**

 **Plans**

Lexa woke up from her most restful night in days. Clarke was still asleep so Lexa nuzzled into her.

"Lexa, stop moving," Anya groaned, pulling the fur cover closer.

Indra huffed and pushed all three of them off the bed.

"Indra!" Clarke groaned, sitting up.

"Moba (Sorry) Clarke," Indra stated, pulling Clarke back into the bed. "Come here, ai little bird."

Clarke immediately snuggled into Indra's arm as Anya and Lexa started complaining about how she was stealing Clarke from them.

Clarke grumbled, "Shof op, Lexa, Anya! Lexa, go be Heda and Anya, go with Lexa. I am spending the day with Indra. GON WE!"

Both Anya and Lexa grumbled as they followed their mate's command, the True Alpha's orders. It was difficult to disobey.

Clarke sighed, "Stop grumbling. I promise we'll have naked cuddles if you two behave all day."

Anya and Lexa looked at each other before calling out, "Deal! See you two later!"

Indra rolled her eyes, amused by Clarke's antics, and reached over Clarke to pull the forgotten fur cover back up, sheltering Clarke in warmth.

Clarke smiled, "Mochof Indra."

"You should stop teasing our mates," Indra stated before pecking Clarke's cheeks.

"Nowe (Never)," Clarke giggled.

* * *

Clarke was excited to meet the first of Indra's children. Not only that, the whole Skaikru group was going with her.

"Hey mom," Clarke smiled, walking beside Abby.

"Hello Clarke. Did you sleep well?" Abby smiled back.

"Fine," Clarke replied. "But I was wondering..."

"Thinking about what, Clarke?" Abby questioned, suspicious of Clarke's intentions.

"How does it feel to be a grandmother?!" Clarke shouted as she booked it Indra's side.

The realization hit Abby Griffin hard and she gasped, "Oh my god, I'm not ready. Clarke! We have to talk about this!"

Everyone laughed minus Indra, who rolled her eyes but had a smirk, and Abby, who was still freaking out.

 **Sona's Houmwada**

Indra led the group to a large dome building. Clarke looked at the entrance before turning to Indra.

"Why are we here?" Clarke questioned.

"My children are warriors but they hold other interests," Indra stated. "You will find one of them here in the houmwada (water house)."

"You're making me find them," Clarke concluded. "Indra! It's going to take forever!"

Indra pulled Clarke close and whispered, "You will find them. I will reward you later tonight when you find all three of them without help."

Clarke took in Indra's scent before taking off, heading into the houmwada to find the first of Indra's children.

"Well, isn't she motivated," Raven chuckled, wondering what Indra whispered to Clarke.

The group relaxed by the many pools inside the building, except for Clarke, who was walking briskly around looking for someone she didn't even know. It was a swimmer's paradise, a pool resort as the Goddess would aptly call it. A woman about the same age as most of the delinquents came by with a tray of drinks and placed them down, the first before Indra.

"I expected faster service, Sona," Indra stated before picking up her drink.

Lincoln gave Indra a confused look. "We did not order anything."

Sona chuckled, "Moba nomon. Your mate, Wanheda, almost had me."

"Wait! Hold up!" Octavia exclaimed. "That's your daughter, Indra?!"

"Sha seken," Indra confirmed as Clarke appeared and groaned, "Not fair, guys! I was supposed to find her!"

"Hey, Clarke. When did Indra have her children?" Raven questioned.

"Winter, Indra was 16. This young lady should be or is turning 19," Clarke answered.

Sona smiled, "Wanheda, ai laik Sona kom Trikru. Welcome to my houmwada."

"It's Clarke, not Wanheda," Clarke corrected before gesturing to Abby. "Ai nomon, Abby Griffin kom Skaikru."

Everyone introduced themselves to Sona and she joined them in drinking. Clarke and the delinquents were slightly buzzed when they were herded to the next location.

 **Van's Zoo**

Clarke groaned at the fact that they were surrounded by animals, which killed her earlier alcoholic buzz. The animals' smells made it hard for her to scent out Van, Indra's second born as Indra had informed. Sona, Van, and Bri were triplets.

Indra rubbed Clarke's back, "You will find him soon."

"Mom," Clarke called out. "Come help me find your grandson."

Abby shook her head and sighed, "You're his mother now. Find him yourself, sweetie."

Clarke went around the main building, heading to the second one that looked like a barn. Clarke found horses and many other domestic animals such as cows, sheep, and chickens. She huffed and continued deeper into the barn-like structure and came across a closed pen full of snachas (raccoons). _Ai gaf in won mebi tu._

"Yu gaf in? (You want?)" someone questioned.

Clarke spun around and faced a tall alpha. Beneath the animal scent, Clarke could smell something familiar.

"Van?" Clarke asked, cocking her head slightly while narrowing her eyes to focus on his physical features.

"Sha, ai laik Van," he smiled.

"Yes," Clarke cheered. "I found Van!"

Indra and the rest appeared not long after. Indra rewarded Clarke with a peck for finding Van. Van let Clarke and her friends play with some baby raccoons before Indra took them to see Bri.

 **Bri**

Indra took them to a training area in Polis. There were many gonas practicing all sorts of combat skills. Indra gently pushed Clarke forward.

"You want me to learn?" Clarke questioned.

Indra nodded, "Sha, Clarke. Gon op. Octavia too."

Octavia smiled and dragged Clarke into the ring. It was two matches later that Clarke came across a challenger that reminded her of Indra.

"Are you Bri?" Clarke asked as she threw a punch, only for the stranger to block it.

"Sha, Clarke kom Skaikru," Bri chuckled. "Nomon put you up to this?"

Clarke smirked, "Sha Bri."

Bri smiled and led Clarke away from the training mat, towards the group. "Nomon! Clarke is tired."

"Bri," Indra addressed. "Clarke, are you having fun?"

Clarke nodded before leaning into Indra. "I wanna go home and take a long hot bath."

Bri chuckled, "Nomon, take your mate home. We will meet again, Clarke. It has been a long day."


	24. Chapter 24

**Collecting Rewards**

 **Bathing With Mates**

Indra wasn't one for baths but when Clarke pouted and blinked her eyes slowly and sadly at her, Indra reluctantly agreed to bathe with her. It became an open invitation to Anya and Lexa when they arrived home after a long tiring day settling disputes from the other clan. Clarke allowed Anya and Lexa to be near her but only Indra was tending to Clarke's bathing needs.

"Indra, can you do my back?" Clarke questioned as she reached for the scrubbing cloth and the peppermint oil.

Indra took the necessary things from Clarke and started rubbing Clarke's back. Lexa glared, wishing she was Indra at the moment, and realized that she was jealous, jealous of one of her mates. Lexa's brow furrowed because she shouldn't be jealous, she loved the both of them as much as she loved Anya. Lexa was knocked back into reality when water splashed on her. Lexa growled and looked for the culprit, who turned out to be Clarke.

"Lexa, come here," Clarke called out, smiling at her.

Lexa stood and walked over to Clarke. Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek once Lexa was sitting down in front of her. Clarke carefully had Lexa lean back into the water so she could wash Lexa's hair. Anya took the initiative to wash Lexa's front as Clarke massaged Lexa's head in the water. Lexa began to purr at the lovely treatment her mates were giving her.

"Lexa, does this feel good?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes," Lexa moaned as Clarke had her sit up.

Clarke chuckled, "Our little omega mate. I love you, Lexa."

"What about me?" Anya pouted.

"I love you too, Anya," Clarke laughed. "And you too, Indra."

Indra leaned over and pecked Clarke's lips. Clarke passed the kiss onto Lexa, who passed it on to Anya. Anya was amused by it and pulled Indra close for a kiss. Indra chuckled after breaking away from the kiss.

"I think we stayed too long here," Indra stated. "Best time to get dinner."

Clarke giggled, "Come on, I'm getting hungry."

Lexa pouted while Anya smirked at her.

"Come on, Lexa," Clarke urged. "Dinner then you and Anya can get your rewards for being good."

 **Dinner**

"Clarke," Lexa huffed. "Stop teasing."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I'm doing nothing but eating my dinner."

Clarke licked her upper lips quite seductively right before biting into the trilipa (deer) kabobs. Lexa's eyes narrowed at the action before Indra leaned over and pecked Lexa. Lexa looked up at Indra before nuzzling into Indra's neck.

"Hey, that's not fair," Clarke huffed as Anya chuckled at the three of them.

"Clarke, stop teasing all of us," Anya smirked, leaning against Clarke. "We might break our resolve."

Clarke giggled, "All three of you need to focus on dinner. Then we'll clean up and do some cuddling on the bed."

Anya pecked Clarke's cheek and pulled her close. "You're right. We'll eat and play later, tease."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname and took the bowl of salad from Indra's offering hand. The salad was made from blue aster (lettuce), a plant that started growing after the nuclear war. It was mixed with an orange citrus fruit (mandarin orange) called manda and boar bacon.

"Don't forget to share," Anya chuckled, taking her fork and stabbing it into Clarke's bowl.

Clarke frowned, "That's my manda."

Indra sighed and handed Clarke a bowl of cut and peeled manda. "There's enough for all, Clarke. Also remember that what is ours is yours and what is yours is ours."

"I'll remember Indra," Clarke pouted while sending sad doe eyes at Indra. "Can I have more bacon?"

Lexa passed Clarke the platter of bacon after taking three more for herself.

 **Interruptions**

"Indra?" Clarke called from the bedroom.

Indra popped her head and gave Clarke her 'what?' look.

Clarke smiled, "Can you and Anya take the dirty dishes down? I want to talk to Lexa."

Indra rolled her eyes. "Try not to have too much fun."

Indra dragged Anya out of their penthouse while Clarke pinned Lexa to the couch.

"C-Clarke? What... are you... doing?" Lexa stammered.

"You smell so good, Lexa," Clarke purred. "I think you're going into heat and I want to taste you."

Lexa gulped but allowed Clarke to kiss her. She couldn't deny her alpha, especially not when she was going to be in heat. Clarke pulled them off the couch and back into the bedroom, where she had finished planning on how she wanted to ravish Lexa and her other two mates. The back of Lexa's legs hit the bed. Lexa was about to fall back when Clarke pulled away.

"Let's get rid of this," Clarke chuckled, pushing Lexa's pants down and finding a pleasant surprise. "No underwear? Lexa, were you hoping for this?"

"Yes," Lexa admitted, wanting Clarke on her.

Clarke kissed Lexa, letting her hands go under Lexa's shirt and lightly scratching at Lexa's muscular abs. Lexa moaned and gripped at Clarke's shirt. Clarke lifted Lexa's up and dropped it off to the side of the bed before pushing her down.

"I'm going to fuck you, Lexa," Clarke stated in a husky voice. "Anya, Indra, and I are going to fuck you and get you very pregnant. Do you want that, Lexa?"

"Yes," Lexa moaned, pulling Clarke down and nuzzling her.

There was a knock on the door to the penthouse. Clarke broke away from Lexa and they both let out frustrated groans.

"Get under the covers, Lexa," Clarke huffed. "I'll try to get rid of who is at our door. Also don't think about touching yourself."

Lexa grumbled as she went under the fur covers while Clarke went to answer the door. Clarke grumbled all the way there about strangling the person or people responsible to death.

"What's up, princess?" Raven greeted when Clarke opened the door.

Clarke glared at her and Octavia. "Really bad timing, you two. Now what do you need?"

"Just wanted to hang out since we saw Indra and Anya heading down to the kitchen," Octavia replied.

Clarke groaned, "Lexa, we can't do it tonight! Raven and Octavia want to hang out with me!"

There was a loud noise coming from the bedroom and a shout. "I hate your friends!"

"I hate them too," Clarke mumbled as she let them in.

Raven and Octavia talked with Clarke. Anya and Indra came back with a small snack. Anya joined Lexa in the bedroom while Indra waited on the couch, reading a book. Indra finally got fed up of Clarke's friends and kicked them out, in favor of taking Clarke to the bedroom for naked cuddling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Heat**

 **Morning Wakeup**

Clarke woke up first and saw it as an opportunity to wake Lexa up in a spectacular way. Indra was disturbed by Clarke's movement but caught onto Clarke's plan.

"We're never going to leave the room," Indra chuckled lightly.

"You don't mind, right?" Clarke smirked.

Indra answered Clarke with a kiss and moved to handle Anya's surprise. Both ladies went under the covers and teased their sleeping mates as they traveled closer to the core. Lexa groaned and shifted a bit as Clarke left trailing kisses and feathering light touches. Clarke smirked as she buried herself in waking her adorable little omega up in the best possible way.

"Indra," Anya hissed before grabbing her and flipping them around.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the two alphas playfully trying to get the upperhand on each other. Lexa's scent was intoxicating, drawing Clarke back to the task at hand. Clarke blew little puffs of air at Lexa's lower lips and watched as Lexa twitch subtly in her sleep. With a low chuckle, Clarke licked at Lexa, trying to get Lexa aroused and dripping out more of her sweet nectar.

Lexa wondered why her dream had gotten so sexual but could not help let out an approving moan. She remembered having a picnic with her mates until all three of them tackled her down, ripping off her clothes and their own. Lexa groaned and let herself go at the touch of her mates before waking up to the sight before her. Her alphas, Indra and Anya were lip locked, trying to establish dominance like usual, and Clarke was busy pleasuring. Clarke kept alternating between her tongue and fingers, bringing Lexa close to the edge but never enough to tip.

"Beja Clarke," Lexa rasped, entangling her fingers in Clarke's hair.

Clarke hummed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Lexa cum. Clarke smirked and moved up to kiss Lexa.

"Morning. You taste so wonderful, Lexa," Clarke smiled.

Lexa pecked Clarke, "Best wake up call but I need more."

Clarke chuckled, "Remember what I said last night. We're going to get you very pregnant. Anya's going to take you first while I play with Indra."

Anya laughed, "Indra, didn't Clarke say that in her sleep several days ago?"

Indra smirked and took this chance to knock Anya off the bed. Anya huffed and jumped back up on the bed, nudging Indra submissively.

"So Indra's the dominant one out of the two of you," Clarke grinned. "Indra... come here and make me yours."

Indra growled playfully and grabbed Clarke's leg, pulling her close. Clarke was surprised by the pulling but was also turned on. Indra towered over Clarke, eyes full of love and lust. Clarke broke the eye connection, exposing her neck to Indra. Indra leaned in and bit down. Anya and Lexa moved in close, hovering and waiting for their turn to claim Clarke as theirs. Clarke grunted at the pain when Indra bit down but threaded her hands into Indra's hair.

"I love you Indra," Clarke kissed after the mark had been made.

Anya was next and lastly Lexa. Lexa nosed Clarke lovingly before exposing her neck to Clarke. Clarke latched on as did Indra from behind Lexa. Anya huffed as she waited to claim their omega. Lexa whimpered in both pleasure and pain while she was being marked. Clarke began to soothe Lexa by rubbing her back, helping her feel more pleasure than pain.

"Lexa," Anya rasped as Clarke and Indra released their hold on the omega.

Anya loomed over Lexa and licked at the bite marks. Lexa whined, wanting to be touched more, and pulled Anya closer.

"Anya," Lexa smiled. "Claim me. Knot me. Beja, I need you."

Anya smiled at Lexa, her love. Anya remembered the time when Lexa was her seken and how she swore to love and protect Lexa until her dying breath. The kiss was slow but Lexa could feel all the emotions behind it as Clarke dominated Indra.

"Fuck, Indra," Clarke groaned. "You're so tight."

 **Break**

The day was half over when Crimson brought food up to their room.

"Please air out the room when you guys have the chance," Crimson huffed, scrunching up her nose. "Some nourishment for the day. I'll be back with dinner later."

"Chof Goddess," Indra thanked as Crimson waved it off.

Clarke jumped at the boar bacon to feed Lexa, who decided to knot leave Clarke's lap. Anya pouted and glared at Lexa with jealousy. Indra noticed and chuckled with amusement. Crimson walked over to Anya and pecked her cheek.

"You stink," Crimson huffed. "Make sure you guys bathe and change the sheets. Also I won't be in Polis after bringing you dinner. I have been summoned by a God friend of mine."

"Who's your friend?" Clarke questioned as she fed Anya a bacon strip.

Indra smirked, "Visiting Azeban?"

Crimson rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm visiting my husband. Leave this topic alone."

Crimson left without another word while Clarke eyed Indra for answers.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Anya stated before pecking Clarke's fingertips. "Let's focus on eating."

 **Payback**

Clarke woke up from her nap after lunch and found herself tied down to a chair. It was comfortable enough but Clarke was confused as to why she was in a chair when clearly she was napping on the bed, cuddled into Anya.

"Lexa? Anya? Indra?" Clarke called out. "Where are you guys? I'm getting cold from not having any clothes."

There was a chuckle before Clarke saw Anya hop onto the bed. She sensed a presence behind her and upon looking up, it was Indra. Clarke flinched when something touched her leg but Indra didn't allow Clarke to see what it was since she was blindfolded.

"Do not be afraid, Skaiprisa," Indra assured as she watched Lexa resumed her kneeling position in front of Clarke.

Anya, Indra, and Lexa had woken from their nap earlier than Clarke and all three decided to get revenge on their mate for the teasing. Surprisingly it was Indra who threw out the most ideas and explained how it would play out. With Clarke not being able to see, they communicated with each other through body language to tease Clarke endlessly with their touches and sounds.

Clarke groaned with frustration when she sensed her mates moving away from her. She heard them get on the bed, leaving her tied down and blind, but she could smell their sex. So ready for the taking.

"Indra," Lexa whimpered before Indra kissed her and served her.

Anya was supposed to watch Clarke but was very distracted by Lexa riding Indra. Anya froze in fear, hearing Clarke's dominant growls. Clarke had ripped her bonds and taken off the cloth that was tied over her eyes. There was desire glinting in Clarke's eyes. Indra chuckled and held Lexa close, shielding her from Clarke's needs. Clarke seductively crawled onto the bed, eyes focused on Anya, who was dripping with want and a bit of fear. Before Clarke claimed Anya, she pecked Lexa and Indra while promising that she would get them back for all that teasing, even though she was the one who started it.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Right? Next chapter is going to explain something. If the explanation is confusing, then point out where and why so I can fix it. Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Azeban and Anita**

 **Goddess of Blood**

After being locked in their room for a week, Clarke was more than happy to be away from her mates. Lexa was annoyed about going back to be the Commander while Indra was amused by it. Anya, well, let's just say she got stuck with cleaning their home and finding a temporary stay until it stopped smelling like a brothel.

"Well look at that," Raven smirked when Clarke joined them for lunch. "Clarke has finally decided to join the living."

"Very funny, Reyes," Clarke stated, sitting down next to her mother.

"It's good to see you, sweetie," Abby smiled.

Clarke smiled back, "I missed you too, mom. Also please don't the talk with them. Indra nearly tore Lexa's and Anya's head off during our week of isolation."

"I wasn't going too," Abby stated.

"Anyways, have you seen the new guy around here? He's been following Crimson around like a puppy," Octavia informed.

"That must be Azeban. He's a God and he's Crimson's husband," Clarke stated.

"What?!" everyone at the table questioned.

Raven huffed, "How the hell do you know that?"

Clarke shrugged, "Crimson mentioned visiting her friend, which Indra informed me was her husband. I kind of expected Crimson will introduce me to him sooner or later after Lexa's heat."

It went quiet as Crimson and two others joined the table. Crimson didn't look happy being around them. Crimson sat on Clarke's other side and grumbled when the girl sat down next to her.

"Clarke and everyone else," Crimson greeted. "These two are Anita and Azeban. Anita is the Goddess of Fate while Azeban is the God of Trickery. They're twins and I'm married to the both of them."

Clarke smiled, "I was beginning to wonder when you would return. I was betting on seeing you at dinner while the other three gambled for some other time on different days. Also you seem quite upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Anita, who was sitting next to Crimson, growled lowly at Clarke and tried to possessively hold Crimson. Crimson sighed and pushed Anita away.

"I wish there was but the only way to get rid of Anita is by agreeing to visit her territory further east from here. Like way across the ocean," Crimson groaned. "Also they should not have gotten me drunk last night. Azeban, food please."

Azeban chuckled and went to get Crimson food as Crimson leaned heavily onto Anita. Anita held a mask of indifference and started flirting with Raven from across the table. Crimson grumbled and pouted while Raven tried hard not to flirt back but that ship had sailed.

 **God of Trickery**

"So how about I see you tonight, Reyes?" Anita smirked.

Raven was about to reply when Crimson sat up straight and pushed Anita out of her seat.

"This is only one of the reasons I won't see you, Anita. At least Azeban has the decency to stay loyal," Crimson huffed.

Anita puffed back, "Well where am I supposed to get some love? You clearly hate me and I have to get you drunk just so we can cuddle."

"If you only remember what happened that night, you would understand why I don't let you touch me. You ruined my life," Crimson growled before disappearing away.

"Seriously? Another argument? It's not even three yet," Azeban sighed when he came back with a plate of Crimson's favorite.

Anita groaned, "Why can't you tell me what happen, brother?"

"I swore to Crimson I would never repeat to you of what she told me," Azeban stated. "How about you go hunting to cool off? I'm going to enjoy lunch with Crimson's friends."

Anita sighed but also left. Azeban sat next to Clarke and reintroduced himself to the group.

"So how long have you been married to Crimson?" Octavia questioned while Monty was definitely checking Azeban out.

It wasn't Monty's fault. Azeban wasn't wearing a shirt therefore his very toned body was out in the open for all to see.

"For more than 10 God/Goddess years. A year in our time is basically 5 years in your time," Azeban answered. "We'll just refer to God/Goddess year as Immortal year to make it simply."

Raven blurted out, "Can I had your children?"

Azeban chuckled, "We can fuck but it's impossible for us to have kids. Ever since the remake of Olympus, there are no demigods and there is the council of 13. Crimson, Anita, and I are part of the council and just saying, Crimson was last to be picked."

Clarke smiled, "So what other rules are in place?"

Azeban smirked, "There are marriage and divorce laws, boundary laws, and my favorite, possession laws. Boundary laws are quite simple. A God or Goddess is not allowed to enter some other God's or Goddess' territory unless notified. Even if they are married, they cannot enter without consent."

"Go on about marriage and divorce laws," Raven suggested.

"Those are quite interesting," he stated. "A God or Goddess can be promised to another by their parents but they still have a choice. The choice being that they end the promise to be with the one they want or marry both their promised one and the one they want. For example, Crimson, Anita, and I were in that position. Crimson and Anita were promised to each other while I fell for Crimson. I got her to notice me with my amazing courting skills and Crimson only agreed to marry Anita if and only if she could have me too. Now for divorce, there are two main reasons why one would get one. The first is if there's a problem within the marriage such as spousal abuse and the second is if the person you're married to and the person you want to marry don't get along."

"Hold up, I'm a bit confused," Clarke frowned.

"Ah, sorry," Azeban apologized. "I'll use my relationship as the example again. Let's say Crimson married Anita and I began courting Crimson a few years later. Now Anita and I both establish the fact that we want Crimson but we don't want to share her with each other. It would be on Crimson to choose to stay within her marriage or to get a divorce and be with me. Got it?"

The group nodded before Bellamy asked about the possession laws.

Azeban grinned, "Now the possession laws dip into all the other laws but the main ones we, immortals, focus on most are the ones involving tattoos or markings like your claim bites. We have many marks to represent possession in marriage. Crimson, Anita, and I, we use the triquetra, the trinity knot which to us represent love, honor, and protection."

Azeban pointed out his triquetra which was on his chest, right over his heart. The colors used was silver for him, lavender for Crimson, and yellow for Anita. Crimson had hers on a more private place which was her inner right thigh while Anita had it on her left arm.

He continued with different possession marks. "The triskelion is one mark that is very harmful in a relationship of three or more people. If I were to mark Crimson with one then she can only bear my children, meaning that she would not be able to have kids with Anita. It shows that one is jealous of the other. If she marked me then it is reversed. The only one who can take away the mark is the one that made it. Crimson has this mark on her inner left thigh but I did not do it."

"If not you then Anita," Clarke stated. "The question is why."

 **God of Fate**

Clarke and the other couldn't leave the question alone and went to find Anita after lunch. They found her in the garden behind Crimson's temple. She was with Crimson, doing her hair up in braids.

"I'm sorry," Anita apologized, resting herself against Crimson's back. "I didn't mean to hurt you that night. I was jealous of Azeban. He was always making you happy and I wanted you for myself."

Clarke slipped away from the group and got closer to the duo by climbing the trees. Crimson could sense Clarke and the other unlike Anita, who wasn't aware of their audience.

Crimson smiled sadly. "I know it was unintentional but it hurt so much. We were promised to each other, Anita. I would have put you first but you pulled away all the time when it came to your feelings. You marked me, raped me, and left me, all out of jealousy but I still wanted you by my side."

"I'm sorry," Anita stated but Crimson moved away.

"You don't get to be sorry, not when you killed your own child," Crimson screamed. "You killed our first and I barely managed to save them."

Anita frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you ever look in your Book of Fate?" Crimson scoffed. "I saved our child's spirit. I created something that should never be: the True Alpha and True Omega spirits. I was so alone, Anita, when I lost our child. I fled the immortal world and came here with what was left of our child. I watched them grow, die, and search for another vessel. I had only created the alpha but as the laws would have it, the alpha must have its other half. Our child's spirit found love, a long lasting love that we could have had if you didn't hurt me."

Anita wrapped her arms around Crimson and whispered, "Let me make it up to you, Crimson."

"Should Anita get a second chance, Clarke?" Crimson questioned, shocking everyone.

Clarke dropped down from the tree branch above and frowned. "You are the mother of my Alpha spirit, Crimson, but so is Anita. If Anita messes up again, do I get to end her?"

Crimson nodded her approval and told Clarke to go home to her mates. Clarke happily left to go relax in the safety of her mates' love before planning to tell them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Day Off**

 **Morning**

For the past three days, Clarke learned more about Crimson and the True Alpha and True Omega spirits. Clarke wondered why it chose her since Crimson didn't have a reason. Crimson also suggested that she take a day off, a day to relax without anyone but someone of her choosing. The lucky person to be picked was Lexa. Even Indra and Anya pushed for it so they could plan their trip to the village of Sage, Anya's home before she became a warrior.

Lexa smiled as she woke up in Clarke's arms. It was past the usual hour she would be awake but Indra and Anya promised that they could handle her workload until the Heda returned. Lexa hummed as Clarke massaged her head.

"Good morning, Klarke," Lexa greeted before pecking Clarke's cheek.

Clarke beamed, "Morning Lexa. Come on, time to get up for the day."

"Only if I get to be with you the whole day," Lexa yawned.

"Lexa, want to shower with me?" Clarke suggested with a wink.

Lexa jumped from the bed and took Clarke's hand. Clarke was too busy laughing that Lexa had to carry her to the bathroom. Lexa removed Clarke's thin tank top and her lace panties, courtesy of Crimson, and shed her remaining clothes. Clarke had turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature before entering.

"Jok, Klarke, so beautiful," Lexa complimented as she joined Clarke under the shower spray.

Clarke smiled, pulling Lexa closer, "No, you're the beautiful one, ai hodnes."

Lexa brought her hand under Clarke's chin and tilted her head up to meet her kiss. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as the kiss deepened. Clarke moaned as Lexa's hand found its way to her not so little magical friend.

"Always so hard for your omega," Lexa smirked, using her thumb to rub against the head.

Clarke growled, "We don't have time for games, Lexa."

Clarke pushed Lexa back and switched their positions in the water. She kneeled before Lexa and smiled up at her.

"I bet you enjoyed the fact that your alpha bowed down to you in front of your council," Clarke chuckled before pecking Lexa's mound.

Lexa groaned, "I thought we said no games."

"We didn't say that. I just stated we didn't have time for you to play games," Clarke pointed out as she lifted Lexa's right leg over her shoulder. "Ready for me to eat you out?"

"Sha, Clarke," Lexa moaned as she weaved her right hand into Clarke's hair while she used her left side to support herself.

Clarke's tongue felt like heaven on earth. Clarke knew most of Lexa's sweet spots thanks to Lexa's heat and information from the older two alpha mates. With that knowledge at hand, Clarke attacked, giving Lexa the most pleasure she would be receiving today before the other two alphas reprimanded them for having too much fun without them.

"Jok, Clarke," Lexa cried out as Clarke lapped at her cum.

Clarke smirked as she got up, "You taste so good, Lexa, but now it's your turn to bow to me."

Lexa pecked Clarke's lips, tasting herself and giggling at the realization that it was real. Clarke, Indra, and Anya were truly it for her. No one could make her love so much like her mates.

"Ai hod yu in, ai hodnes," Lexa beamed before placing a trail of kisses on Clarke as she went to kneel before her.

 **Garden Picnic**

Since both parties finished getting ready later than they expected, Lexa had Clarke wait in the lobby while she spoke to the cooks. A few minutes later, Lexa returned to the lobby with a basket.

"Come, Clarke," Lexa invited, holding out her other hand.

Clarke took Lexa's hand, moved closer, and pecked Lexa's cheek.

"Where are we going?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa laughed, "You will see soon enough."

Lexa led Clarke to the outskirts of Polis to a gated area. The metal sign above the entrance had rust but anyone could make out the word 'Arden'. Lexa took Clarke to her favorite spot near a pond but under the shade of a tree.

"It's beautiful, Lexa," Clarke smiled as she helped Lexa spread the blanket that was in the basket.

"Sha Clarke but not as beautiful as you," Lexa complimented when they settled down on the blanket.

Clarke rewarded Lexa with a kiss for the compliment and held Lexa close until there was a grumble.

"Lexa, I'm hungry," Clarke laughed.

Lexa chuckled as she took out the food. "Bread, zelate (think nutella), and milk."

"Is that all you brought?" Clarke questioned, eyeing the basket.

"No, this is the first course," Lexa smirked as she spread the zelate onto the bread. "Try it."

Clarke moaned at the flavors hitting her mouth. "This taste better than you."

Lexa pouted as Clarke giggled at her mate's reaction. Clarke leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"I love you, Lexa, but you have to understand that food tastes better and has more nutritional values," Clarke hummed, pulling Lexa to sit between her legs.

Lexa sighed, "Food always win."

"Come on, Lexa. You need to eat too," Clarke pointed out as she held her bread in front of Lexa.

Lexa happily took a bite before pulling out the other food. First came the mini meat pies, then the hard boiled eggs, and lastly a container of fruit consisting of fera (mango), manda (mandarin orange), rawry (strawberries), and malus (apple). Lexa and Clarke fed each other as they relaxed under the shade, not worrying about anything but themselves. It was pretty obvious that they were not the only ones there when a herd of white rabbits hopped by. Nature was just adding more joy to their day.

Eventually, the both of them headed home to Anya and Indra. Indra informed them that Lexa had gotten several more days off so that they could go visit Anya's parents. Clarke found out that both of Lexa's parents were dead and that she has an unknown older brother who is a healer. Her brother had left to be a healer when Lexa was only five.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: People can understand wolf talk meaning growls, snarls, and etc. They don't have to mind link all the time. The mind link is basically a private chat line. Also a shout out to Dragoncila for lovely reviews in a different language. It is Portuguese, right?**

* * *

 **Sage Village Pt. 1**

 **Travel**

Twelve wolves journeyed close, following the golden brown wolf. Clarke stopped mid-run and tasted the air. The others had stopped as well and waited for Clarke.

"Something is watching us," Clarke stated. "It's not the Goddess."

Lexa shuffled closer to Clarke and let out a warning growl. Anya moved close to Abby, falling back on natural instincts of protecting her mate's important people, as Indra went to scout with Lincoln and Octavia following.

"Fos, it's Wanheda and Heda," someone whispered.

"Kylie, shh," scolded another.

Anya had recognized the voices and stepped forward.

"Ai laik Anya kom Trikru," Anya stated.

From the trees, two people dropped down.

"Anya. It has been awhile since you come to visit. I see that you have brought your mates and friends," smiled the older one. "This is Kylie, my seken."

"May I pet Wanheda, Amelia?" Kylie questioned.

Kylie looked no more than 10 years old. Clarke didn't mind but gave Lexa a lick before walking over to Kylie.

"So soft," Kylie giggled as she ran her hands through Clarke's white fur.

"We welcome you to Sage Village however there is a shortage of food at the moment. Your nontu held one too many feasts upon the news of the mountain being brought down and Skaikru winning their spot as the 13th clan. We were hunting when we spotted your group," Amelia informed.

Lexa nodded, "Take Indra and her seken, Octavia. Also Lincoln."

Clarke yelped, "I want to hunt."

Lexa was about to protest when Indra knocked her down. "Hunting will do good for Wanheda. She had been getting fat."

"Hey!" Clarke huffed at Indra. "I am not fat."

Indra walked over and gave Clarke a loving nudge. "You are a spoiled alpha, Clarke. You should be presenting Heda with gifts. Come and hunt. We leave Heda and Anya to take our people to the village. We can't have Anya's mate showing up empty handed."

Clarke pounced on Lexa and nuzzled against her. I'll be fine, Lexa. Indra will look after me. _Fine. If you are hurt, I will not kiss it better._ Anya will do that. _Also bring back a trilipa if you can._

Clarke licked at Lexa's muzzle before joining Indra's side. "Let's go."

 **Dress**

"How did you manage a bountiful hunt?" Lexa huffed as Clarke climbed out of the wooden tub that she was bathing in.

"I have the True Alpha spirit therefore the Goddess must have heard me pleading for a good hunt," Clarke shrugged as she wrapped a towel around her chest and grabbed another to dry her hair first.

Lexa sighed, "Maybe but you should not rely on the Goddess all the time. Plus you are interrupting her vacation with Anita and Azeban."

Clarke frowned, "Do you think Anita will make it right? I remember feeling sad sometimes when there was no reason to be sad."

"I hope so. Our wolf spirits are in tune with its mother spirit. I have never met mine but I believe she feels what I feel and I can feel her too, like how you can feel Crimson," Lexa replied as there was moment outside the cabin room.

The door opened revealing Indra and Anya with Aria, Anya's mom. Aria had brought some clothes for Clarke which she was thanked for.

"How do I look?" Clarke questioned after putting the green dress on.

Clarke noticed how Lexa avoided looking at her before running out the room. Indra, Anya, and Aria chuckled at Lexa's departure. Indra walked over to Clarke and pecked her cheek.

"You are lovely, Clarke," Indra complimented. "I will find Lexa."

"Tell her she doesn't get to cuddle with me unless she comes back," Clarke smirked as Indra walked her to Anya and Aria. "The dress is amazing, Aria."

"See Anya," Aria stated, puffing herself up. "I told you she would look pretty."

"Sha nomon," Anya sighed. "I will go help nontu with the feast. Did you have to bring back two deer, a boar, and several hares?"

Anya pecked Clarke on the way out while Aria led Clarke to her friends.

 **Feast**

The guests of honor were Skaikru, Anya, and Anya's mates. The chief of Sage, Percy, did a welcome speech before the feast began. They were served all sorts of food and drinks.

Clarke crinkled her nose after a sip of Sage's specialty drink, Bu Mo. "Very strong."

Anya chuckled, "It tastes better after you eat the berry soup."

Indra handed Clarke a bowl of red mash. "This is kumara (sweet potato). Sweet and delicious."

Clarke poked at it with her fingers before pinching a good amount to bring to her mouth. Unlike how it look, it tastes great. Lexa and Clarke ended up fighting over the kumara until Indra took the bowl away.

"Try this maize," Anya suggested, passing the plate stacked high with maize.

Lexa eagerly took two, handing one to Clarke, and smirked, "Race you?"

"You're on," Clarke grinned as she bit into the maize.

It was sweet and spicy due to the flavoring. Clarke coughed a bit as she tried to beat Lexa. However, Lexa won. Indra handed Clarke an orange drink to calm the spiciness taste she was getting after the maize.

"Mochof, Indra," Clarke beamed after several gulps. "What is it?"

"Manda mixed with fera and para (grapefruit)," Indra replied.

"Indra, I want some," Lexa pouted as Anya smirked at how the alcohol was affecting Lexa.

Indra handed Lexa her cup, which had the juice but also alcohol mixed in, and rubbed Lexa's back as she drank. Clarke soon began to feel hot and horny. Anya leaned over and hugged her.

"Clarke, we need to go," Anya giggled.

"Why?" Clarke blinked, so confused as to why she was feeling like this.

Clarke turned to Lexa, who was holding on closely to Indra. She was whimpering and nuzzling against Indra. Clarke could feel Lexa calling to her and to their mates. Clarke pushed Anya away in order to get up and removed Lexa from Indra.

"Time for bed," Clarke chuckled into Lexa's ear.

Lexa nodded and allowed herself to be led away from the banquet table. As the four walked to Anya's parents home, Anya and Indra were giving out warning growls. It seemed that Lexa's needs to be with her mates were also sending signals to the other alphas in the area.

* * *

 **A/N: Who got hungry? Little Wanheda raises her paw. Wanheda is the raccoon you see as my profile picture. Damn, I was fasting when I wrote about food.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sage Village Pt. 2**

 **Need**

Clarke dropped Lexa on the bed and took off her green dress.

"Clarke!" Lexa whined. "Nau! Fuck me, nau!"

Clarke leaned down and pecked Lexa. "We're here, Lexa. We're here for you. Soon we'll be inside of you."

Anya gently pushed Clarke aside to enter Lexa's wet slick core. Clarke frowned but Indra kissed it away.

"Remember Clarke, Lexa's first child must be Anya's or the Goddess will frown upon us," Indra reminded as she got rid of Clarke's lingerie.

Clarke nodded as Anya flipped herself and Lexa over. Lexa groaned at the change in positions but was clearly enjoying the pleasure Anya was providing. Indra pecked Clarke and gestured to Anya's and Lexa's hungry mouths Clarke got the hint and moved herself on the bed so that she could get a blowjob done by her mates as Indra got behind Lexa.

"Indra, beja," Lexa pleaded as Indra's cock pressed against the ring of muscle. "Ai gaf yu in (I need you)."

Indra bit down on Lexa's neck as she entered from behind. Lexa groaned in pain and pleasure since this was the first they were in this position. All three alphas focusing on their omega. Clarke tangled her fingers into Lexa's hair, grabbing Lexa's attention to focus on her long, hard cock.

"You look thirsty, Lexa," Clarke stated as Lexa zeroed in on Clarke's cock.

Clarke bucked her hips when Anya licked her from below.

"Easy, Clarke," Anya chuckled gripping onto Clarke's ass.

"I always knew you were an ass person," Clarke moaned as Lexa's mouth wrapped around the head.

Indra smirked, "Anya has been staring at yours ever since you two met."

"Indra, I thought we promised no spilling secrets," Anya huffed.

"Merely an observation. Now pleasure our mates," Indra stated.

Clarke was enjoying her ass getting eaten while Lexa sucked on her cock. She couldn't help but groan and grunt in pleasure. At one point, Indra pulled Clarke into a searing kiss.

After the bliss of their first orgasm, Clarke moved away from the head of the bed while Indra and Anya positioned themselves on their side, knotted inside of Lexa.

"Lexa, are you okay?" Clarke questioned as she checked on her.

"Tired," Lexa yawned.

Clarke giggled and went to a cleaning cloth to wipe Lexa's mouth as Lexa relished in her mates' warmth.

 **Morning**

Anya was the only one out of the four to have a hangover since Indra kept an eye on Clarke's and Lexa's alcohol intake while she was used to drinking. Indra claimed that last night's drink wasn't even that strong.

"Please stop the noise and feed me," Anya grumbled as she sat down with everyone for breakfast.

Clarke giggled and parked her butt next to Anya. "Come on, Anya. Open up."

Anya opened her mouth to have Clarke feed her some bread with rawry jam. Lexa pouted because she want Clarke to feed her and let out a disgruntled whine.

"Indra, can you feed Anya for me?" Clarke suggested.

"Sha, Clarke," Indra answered, sitting down at Anya's other side as Clarke turned to Lexa. "Biga fyucha (big baby)."

Anya huffed at Indra but accepted the spoonful of manda while Clarke giggled at the statement.

"I see you're getting great at learning Trigedasleng, Clarke," Octavia pointed out.

Clarke chuckled, "I kind of have to. Indra wants me to be fluent enough to be able to talk without having them translate for me."

Abby smiled, "I think that's great. You can help teach the others at the Camp Jaha."

Clarke frowned, "Can we call Camp Jaha something else? We lost Wells and Thelonius is a bit cuckoo in the head. The City of Lights isn't real."

"Of course, but what shall we call it?" Abby stated.

People started throwing out names until Anya suggested, "Why not Arkadia?"

"That's perfect," Clarke smiled before rewarding Anya with a peck. "How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts but I'll live," Anya smiled. "I think I will take it easy today."

"Shirking your duties?" Indra frowned.

Anya smirked, "Join me in cloud watching?"

"Yes, Anya. It has been awhile since we done something like that," Indra stated before sipping her drink.

 **Cloud Watching**

"I can't believe your mates like cloud watching," Octavia stated as she found a spot on the ground to lie down.

Clarke rolled her eyes and reached out of Lexa, who was next to her. "They are not robots, O. They have leisure time like we do."

"It's still unbelievable to see them do it," Raven chimed in.

"Shof op!" Lexa grumbled as she moved closer to Clarke.

Clarke giggled, "It's okay, Lexa. Now what do you see?"

"A rabbit being hunted by a jaguar," Lexa replied before using Clarke's shoulder as a pillow. "Mine."

It was only half an hour later into cloud watching when they heard a noise.

"What is it?" Clarke questioned.

"Don't know but it should mechanical," Raven replied as all canvassed the sky for the noise.

The people of Sage Village started shouting and running for shelter in fear of the noise. Lexa, Anya, and Indra moved instinctively closer to Clarke, who wasn't showing fear but curiosity at the metallic sound about them. It finally came into view.

"It's a fucking helicopter," Raven gasped.

"Anya, go ask the people how many times that thing comes around here," Clarke stated. "We need to find out where it's from and who's using it."

Anya left to go find the chief of the village as the rest watched the chopper circled around before leaving.

"We need to head back to Polis soon," Clarke stated. "We need to talk to Crimson about this."

"Sha Clarke," Indra agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: If you haven't realized it yet, they have magical cocks that come out when they need it. Cold shower, anyone? And yes, Anya gets credit for Arkadia since it was so unfair to see her die in the series. I was going to do a plane but a chopper was more interesting.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Return**

 **Night**

"Anya, what news do you have about helicopter?" Clarke questioned after dinner.

Anya sighed, "It comes once every moon and circles the sky before leaving. It started three moons before your ship came down. The chief did not send anyone to inform Heda because we were at war with the Mountain Men."

Clarke turned to Lexa, "Has the Goddess spoken about this?"

"No but it might have been the thing on her mind every time I try to console her," Lexa replied.

"We will need to leave tomorrow morning. Head back to Polis and see if there are other incidents like this in everyone else's territories," Clarke frowned. "We need to be prepared in case it is an attack from outside the 13 clans."

"Sha, ai hodnes," Indra agreed. "We must also consult with the Goddess."

"There is another thing we must talk about," Lexa informed.

Indra sat taller in her seat next to Clarke and was ready to subdue her mate. Clarke sensed Indra's change and inched closer to her as a gesture of saying 'it was going to be okay'.

"What is it?" Clarke questioned.

"Skaikru will need an ambassador and you are the most likely choice. Also one of your people must bear the mark of the coalition, preferably the leader of Skaikru," Lexa answered.

"I will be the ambassador but as for the leader of Skaikru, I think they are planning on having an election for a new leader," Clarke stated. "I will not leave my mates."

"Abby is stepping down?" Anya inquired.

"Sha Anya. My mother makes a horrible leader but a better fisa," Clarke chuckled as Indra pulled Clarke close.

"Come, let's head to bed," Indra stated. "We will need our rest for tomorrow."

 **Before Morning Light**

"Aria, Hunter, we're so sorry for leaving so early," Clarke apologized to Anya's parents.

Hunter chuckled, "It is alright, Clarke. You have a duty to your people to find the flying piece of metal."

Aria hugged Clarke, "Just don't forget to visit us every now and then."

Clarke smiled, "We won't. We'll visit even if I have to get Indra to drag the other two here."

Abby walked up and smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality. May we met again."

"May we meet again," Aria and Hunter repeated.

The twelve turned and shifted into wolf form as they left. It was a cold foggy morning so they stuck close to one another with Lexa leading the way home and Indra at the back for stragglers.

 **Separation**

Lexa stopped right at the edge of Polis and turned to the group. She nodded her head at Indra.

"Skaikru minus Clarke, come with me. We are heading back to Arkadia," Indra informed.

"Why?" Abby questioned, fur raising in suspicion.

"We need to someone to bear the mark of the coalition for Skaikru since Clarke is ambassador," Anya informed. "Also because we need to check in with Ton DC and the nearby villages."

"I'll be fine with Lexa, mom," Clarke assured. "She won't let anything happen to me. Besides, we are meeting up with you guys in a few days."

"That is true. Clarke and I must meet with the other ambassadors and brief them about the new development," Lexa stated.

"It would be best to inform your council, chancellor," Anya suggested.

Indra cleared her throat, "You will be coming with me, Anya."

"Sha, Indra," Anya heartedly agreed, walking over to join her mate's side. "We should get going if we want to make it by nightfall."

Abby glanced at the wolves around her before making the decision, "Let's go then. I have much to discuss with Kane about the election for chancellor."

 **Arkadia (Camp Jaha still)**

Kane had just finished talking to Sinclair and Callie about technological findings and security details. He sighed as he stared at the map of each sectors of land. The peace between the Trikru and Skaikru still have a tentative peace until Abby's group bring back news from Polis. He hoped that all was well with Abby's group seeing as they have been gone for nearly two weeks even though Abby said a week max.

 **Polis**

Clarke and Lexa arrived back at the capital. Titus quickly let them into Heda's main building.

"Call for a summit, Titus," Lexa stated as she shifted from wolf to human.

Clarke followed suit as two female attendants brought them robes.

"Sha Heda," Titus answered. "May I ask why?"

"Something has happened in Sage Village. I need information from all the leaders or ambassadors," Lexa stated as she walked into the elevator. "Come Clarke, we need to get dressed."

30 minutes later, Clarke was seated near Lexa in the meeting room.

"You called for us?" Kwin Nia questioned.

"Sha. It has come to my attention while in Sage Village that we have a new problem," Heda informed. "I saw a flying metal object in the sky yesterday. I want to know if such things are happening in your territories."

Most looked around before confirming there are in fact flying metal objects visiting certain villages.

"What do we do?" Nia asked as she protectively held Costia's hand. "We can't even consult the Goddess since she's not here."

"I'm here," yawned Crimson making her grand entrance from the view behind Lexa's throne.

"Goddess," the council addressed while bowing their heads.

Crimson smiled, "Okay, we have choppers flying overhead in our villages but I have no idea who's going it. The only other mountain person besides Maya is Emerson."

"We killed him just yesterday," Costia informed.

"It could be from A.L.I.E." Crimson mused. "Did we kill Thelonious or did he escape us?"

"Murphy went off with him to look for the City of Lights," Clarke stated.

"The City of Lights is a philosophical concept," Crimson frowned. "Only those with a calm mind can enter but to make it real would mean the rebuilding of Polis from the ground up."

"So it could become real instead of the myth it is?" Titus questioned.

"It could but that would mean the destruction of our people minus Skaikru because Thelonious would try to save many of his people first," Crimson replied. "I really should have destroyed that mansion."

"Is there still time to do something about it?" Clarke asked.

"Yes..." Crimson stated. "Take a group of thirteen to find the mansion and destroy the A.L.I.E. program. You have a month to do it and Heda must stay in Polis."

"I'm not going without Lexa," Clarke pointed out.

"Lexa can't go, she's pregnant," Crimson huffed. "Oh fuck, no one was supposed to know yet."


	31. Chapter 31

**What?!**

 **Polis**

"What did you say?!" Clarke demanded, grabbing onto the front of Crimson's shirt.

Crimson smiled sheepishly, "Nothing important at all. Also can you let go? It's getting hard to breath."

Clarke rolled her eyes and dropped Crimson before going over to Lexa. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa but Lexa moved toward Crimson.

"You're not lying, right?" Lexa growled. "I would not like to have to cut out your tongue."

"Heda, anger and stress is bad," Crimson stated. "Come, come. Let's get you a nice relaxing bath."

"Oh my Goddess, you are serious," Luna chuckled. "Well congrats, Heda and Wanheda."

"Clarke, I need a seat," Lexa stated before fainting in Crimson's arms.

Crimson sighed, "Why did I have to open my mouth?"

"Hand me my mate," Clarke growled. "I'm going to take her to our room. Titus, send a messenger to Ton DC for Indra and Anya."

"Clarke, calm down. That's not going to help Lexa in the long run," Crimson stated as she handed Lexa over. "Although I do have a feeling Indra's going to run a sword through me sooner than later."

Clarke shook her head, "Indra's not going to stab you, she'll be too busy with handling Lexa."

"Goddess, Clarke is right about that but what about the new developments?" Skylar stated.

Crimson waved her hand, "I'll put the choppers out of commission but we'll still to send out a team within two weeks after I found out where they are hiding those choppers."

"Enough about the choppers. What does it mean now that Heda is pregnant?" Clarke huffed.

Titus hummed, "It might mean that the next Heda might be blood but the child still have to prove they are a Nightblood."

"Shof op. Gon we! Meeting is over," Lexa mumbled before looking at Clarke. "Our room, now."

"Going," Clarke smiled, carrying Lexa out.

"They're going to fuck," Skylar laughed.

Luna smirked, "And so are we. Let's go."

 **Ton DC**

Gustus had informed Indra and Anya about everything but Indra still looked over the notes. She sighed because she rather be with her mates.

"Indra, a messenger for Polis for you and Anya," a guard announced.

"It's late, I will hear it tomorrow," Indra stated. "Also Anya is not here."

"But Wanheda had Titus send this messenger personally," the guard informed.

Indra got up from her seat and stormed out the tent. "What news do you have?"

"The Goddess confirmed that Lexa is with child and Wanheda request you and Anya head back," the messenger informed.

Indra scowled, "Rest, you leave tomorrow with a message for Heda."

"Sha Indra," the messenger stated before leaving to find quarters.

Indra groaned, "Don't let anyone disturb me unless it's Anya. Understand?"

"Sha, Indra. No one is permitted except Anya," the guard confirmed.

 **Arkadia**

"Kane, now that you are caught up. How should we proceed?" Abby questioned.

Kane mused, "We need to inform our people that we are part of the coalition and elect a leader. Also while you were away, we found a signal in sector 8."

"Sector 8 is what?" Octavia questioned.

"Ice Nation. We have a station there and we need to see how many survivors there are," Kane informed.

Anya groaned, "We still need to send a message for permission to enter. But we can go without permission as long as the Goddess is present."

"Isn't the Goddess on vacation with Anita and Azeban?" Raven pointed out.

"Not anymore," Crimson sighed as she popped into the meeting room. "I have a message for Anya but I will tell you after the meeting."

"What message?" Anya questioned with a low growled.

Crimson chuckled, "Indra needs you in Ton DC after the meeting."

"So will you go with us into Azgeda?" Octavia asked.

"Yes since I have things there I need to collect," Crimson replied just as Anita appeared.

"Crimson, where have you been all day? I have been following Azeban around believing he would take me to you so I can tell about the gender of -" Anita screamed until Crimson covered her mouth.

"We'll talk about this later, Anita," Crimson chuckled nervously. "No one is supposed to know."

"Know what?" Anya questioned, grabbing onto Crimson.

Crimson smiled, "Indra will tell you and Anita, I have to cut our vacation short. No seeing the aurora at Prism on the planet SRam."

"But I had that planned for years," Anita cried.

Crimson groaned with frustration, "It's not my fault that Anya actually got Lexa pregnant. Well all three of them did. Three pups to take care of in nine months and I still have to figure out a way to destroy that computer program A.L.I.E. because I just found out about some goddamn choppers flying around in my territory."

"The choppers could be from Ikol. He has been asking about you," Anita mused.

"Who's Ikol?" Bellamy huffed.

"That's all you caught, Bell! Lexa's going to have three pups!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Ikol is the God of Death and my stalker," Crimson huffed rolling her eyes. "He must of heard we're back together and is trying to sabotage me, mainly by scaring my people. I have 8,000 people in my territory to look after and he has 15,000."

Anya growled, "Take me to Indra, Crimson."

"Yes Anya, now take my hand while everyone else just soaks in the information I was not supposed to say," Crimson sighed.

Anya took Crimson's hand and they, meaning Crimson, Anita, and Anya, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, leave after dropping a gigantic bomb," Raven coughed. "What should we get Lexa for the surprise baby shower we're going to throw?"

"No weapons but maybe lots of toys for the pups," Octavia mused. "Maybe I should get Clarke a pet."

"Um guys, this has gone way off topic," Monty pointed out. "We still need to put a group together to search Ice Nation for Ark survivors and do something about the choppers."

* * *

 **A/N: All the problems will be solved if you are wondering. Also names for Lexa's three pups? Leave three names in your review. Also thanks to Darkwingsof for last time. This story will be updated Tuesdays and Thursdays.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Farm Station**

 **Ambushed?**

Indra and Anya were leading Kane, Abby, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Lincoln into Ice Nation. The Goddess, Crimson, was lagging behind several paces talking with Anita. Anita was still disappointed about cutting their vacation short but would do anything to support Crimson, which is why she was traveling with them.

"Anita, please stop moping," Crimson pleaded.

Anita sighed, "I can't. I finally get a chance to make it right and I have to cut it short."

Crimson rolled her eyes. "Delia owes me so maybe we'll be able to go see the meteor shower on Senuv. The shower is in three day while the aurora is in three months."

"Okay, we'll see the meteor shower but Azeban stays home," Anita agreed.

"He has to babysit my people so of course he will not be with us," Crimson stated before walking into a fallen tree. "Oomph! Okay! Who put that there?!"

Anita giggled, "I don't know but that was justice served just right."

"How can you say that when we plus Abby are getting grandchildren?" Crimson huffed. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight for giggling."

Indra sighed, "Goddess, I think we might be under attack."

"We are," Crimson confirmed as three more trees fell, boxing them in a square. "At least it's not Azgeda."

Anya scowled, "If not Azgeda, then who?"

Crimson couldn't answered because she was forced to the ground like everyone else. Crimson and Anita rolled their eyes before poofing away.

"Where the hell did they go?" the two who were holding them questioned.

"Over here," Anita answered while Crimson leaned against Anita, yawning with boredom.

"Get them!" growled a man but Crimson moved lightning fast over to him and unmasked him.

"Pike?" Kane questioned.

The unmasked man named Pike guffawed, "Marcus Kane! I thought we were the only survivors out here. Everyone, stand down."

The group was let up as Crimson and Anita moved closer to Indra and Anya. Crimson was getting apprehensive since she could sense some Azgeda riders coming their way.

"Indra, we need to move," Crimson whispered. "Three riders. Only 500 feet away."

"It's too late," Indra stated.

Crimson frowned, "Anita, help me protect the riders."

"Of course, ai hodnes," Anita answered.

The thundering of hooves could be heard. Pike's team quickly armed up and aimed at the noise. Bullets went flying as the riders came into view. After the smoke from the firearms cleared up. Both sides could see two people between the groups. The Azgeda warriors dismounted their horses and bowed at the two ladies. Indra, Anya, Lincoln, and Octavia immediately genuflected.

"Goddess of Blood," Indra addressed. "Mercy on Skaikru."

Crimson heaved, "Azgeda gona, gon we. Skaikru, rowe op nau."

"Sha, Goddess," the warriors agreed, bowing at Crimson before mounting their horses and leaving as quickly as they came.

"Crimson!" Anita exclaimed as Crimson staggered forward. "You're hurt."

Abby rushed over with a medical kit going into doctor mode. "Let me help."

"No!" Crimson growled. "Get everyone back to Arkadia! I will be fine. Anita, take me to my healing pool."

Abby nodded before Anita disappeared with Crimson in her arms. "Kane, she's right. We need to head back."

 **Arkadia**

After relocating to Arkadia, Pike and two of his people gathered in the meeting room with Kane, Abby, Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya, and Indra.

"So you're saying we should trust the grounders?" Pike huffed in disbelief. "They killed our people."

Indra, Anya, and Lincoln growled but stood their ground, observing.

"I have to point out that you did shoot at Azgeda warriors. You're lucky the Goddess was there to prevent any deaths," Kane pointed out as Crimson walked in looking much better.

"Anya, Indra, you are needed in Polis," Crimson informed.

"Sha Goddess," they replied before saying goodbye.

"Wait!" Abby called out as Anya and Indra started to walk out. "Tell Clarke I'll be visiting soon."

They nodded and continued on their way out. Crimson stared at the rest before shaking her head.

"Have the election soon. We have much to do," Crimson advised before going after the duo.

Lincoln sighed tiredly, "The Goddess is right. You need a chancellor and that person must go to Polis to accept the mark of the coalition. Without it, Skaikru will be divided into the clans or killed."

"I would like to run," Pike informed.

"Very well, all candidates will have a debate tomorrow to discuss the issues around here. The day after, they will cast their vote," Kane answered.

 **Polis**

Clarke sighed deeply as she waited for Lexa to return. Crimson and Anita had appeared hours ago bearing news from the Trikru territory. Clarke didn't like seeing her Goddess, her alpha spirit's mother, hurt as she tried to inform her of the findings of Farm station in Azgeda territory. Lexa had gone to inform Kwin Nia and Costia before a messenger got to them. She wanted to explain the situation and keep the alliance going strong.

"Clarke, Kwin Nia had forgiven us of this incident since Crimson saw to it that her warriors lived," Lexa informed when she enter their bedroom.

Clarke smiled, "That's great. I can't wait for when Indra and Anya get here. We'll have to think of names."

"We will get to that once our mates are home. Also I have a bad feeling about this Farm station," Lexa stated.

"Don't worry, Lexa. My mother is still chancellor and I have total faith in Kane being the next one," Clarke replied as Lexa joined her on the bed.

Lexa chuckled, "I hope Kane does well too for all of our sake."

* * *

 **A/N: FF is ticking me off. After saving these docs and uploading, I read them and find words and/or letters missing. What is going on? Are any other writers having this problem? Hey readers! Do you also notice the grammar mistakes and missing words? Ugh, the annoying part of having to go back later and changing clan names after checking the 100 wikia. =_=**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ikol**

 **Therapy**

Lexa cuddled against a very tired Goddess of Blood.

"Time to start talking, Crimson," Lexa informed.

Crimson sighed, "Farm station is bad news to the current residents of Arkadia. New leadership will arise and I will have no control."

Lexa chuckled, "Don't worry, the people of Polis will follow their Goddess. Now what is really on your mind?"

"Something that Anita said. The choppers might belong to Ikol," Crimson replied. "I do not want to speak with him."

"What if it is his doing? What will you do to protect us, your people?" Lexa questioned, knowing that Crimson would answer truthfully.

Crimson turned to Lexa and caressed her cheek. "I would do everything in my power to keep my people safe. I have kept my people who lived in the sky safe and brought them home to earth. I am trying to unite my people and I will never let any harm come to them even if they have evil intentions."

Lexa smiled, "You're a mother to all of us. We regard you with the highest esteem and care for you as you have done for us."

Crimson sighed, "I hope it is enough. I fear I will not be there for your fyuchas (babies)."

Lexa gripped onto Crimson's arm. "But I need you, ai Goddess."

"Not anymore. You have your mates. Believe in them, Lexa," Crimson advised. "Shall we nap?"

"Sha Crimson," Lexa agreed.

 **Secret Operation**

"Do we have to do this?" Azeban questioned. "This could backfire."

Anita rolled her eyes. "This is for our wife, brother."

"And the people of the 13 clans," Clarke added on.

"So the five of us are going to summon Ikol and interrogate him for the sake of Crimson and everyone," Azeban sighed.

"Yes," Anita huffed.

"Okay but I'm not taking the blame for this one," Azeban stated.

"How bad can the God of death be?" Clarke questioned.

Anya chuckled, "We will have to tell you the stories we tell our sekens later. For now, we must see if he is a threat."

Everyone nodded their agreement before Anita pulled out a summoning coin. She flicked it at the empty chair at the other end of the room. A man appeared, topless, but very clean shaven and handsome.

"Where in hell am I?" he questioned as he looked around the room. "Oh, Anita and Azeban. Where are we?"

"Earth in Crimson's territory, Ikol," Azeban answered.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Ikol asked as he walked towards the group.

"We have reasons to believe that you are encroaching on Crimson's land by sending helicopters," Anita stated. "I will not hesitate to inform the God and Goddess of Law about it."

Ikol scoffed before retorting, "And I will not hesitate to file a rape form for them to read and erase you. I will also add false accusations to the charges since I have no idea what you are talking about."

Clarke frowned, "God of Death, Ikol. Do you or do you not have claim on a piece of Earth?"

Ikol looked at Clarke with curiosity before bowing. "My dear True Alpha Spirit, I do have land on Earth but for ten mortal years, I have not been here maintaining it. I was waiving my rights to it."

"Why?" Anya demanded, brandishing her throwing knife.

"Have you heard of Yahweh? The Lord? Jesus?" Ikol stated. "I have been casted as a false God. I am leaving to let the people do as they please since they do not worship me, adore me like they do Him. The people of the coalition love Crimson which is better than what I get. My temple have been torn down and replaced by a church."

Anya and Indra looked at Clarke for explanation but Clarke had none while Anita and Azeban had shocked faces.

 **Dog House**

The doors opened revealing Crimson and she did not look happy, not one bit.

"Ikol, it is good to see you," Crimson addressed before rounding up on Anita and slapping her cheek.

"Crimson..." Anita sniffled while clutching her hurt side.

"Kneel. You are not allowed up until I say so. Azeban, you too," Crimson stated.

Ikol smirked, "Harsh but just as how I remember you, Crimson."

"They never listen," Crimson sighed as Anita and Azeban took their punishment for going behind her back. "I was going to talk you later at a better time but since you're here."

"I will be finish waiving my rights to the land and Katrina said it will be officially yours as of the end of this week," Ikol informed. "Also with the update I just finished reviewing, it seems the people in that territory have been using the choppers. They don't have enough gasoline for next month's visit so no worries."

Crimson glared at Anita before sighing, "I will deal with these two accordingly and don't tell my mother that I am back with Anita. I still can't believe she hired you to ensure my safety."

"A mother's wrath is like no other and I still have proof of Anita forcing herself on you," Ikol stated. "Don't worry, I'm not using as blackmail. I know you love her too much to have her erased. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to the sculpting class for the younger Gods and Goddesses."

Crimson waved goodbye to Ikol and turned to the five in the room.

"I'm sure you three were unwilling accomplices," Crimson directed at Clarke, Indra, and Anya before looking at her husband and wife. "You two are suspended from visiting me for 1 Immortal year starting now. Utter one word and I will double the years you have to stay away. Now go."

Anita sniffled but poofed away a few seconds after Azeban disappeared. Crimson sighed and muttered something that the other three could not understand since she was speaking in Latin.

"What the hell was that all about?" Clarke questioned.

Crimson turned to Clarke and huffed, "This is the short version. Ikol was hired by my mother as a PI to keep an eye on me. I do not like talking to him unless necessary. I was planning on talking to him after dinner but Anita had to ruin it by accusing him of something he didn't do. Also as I was telling Lexa earlier before our nap, I will ensure the safety of all 13 clans loyal to the coalition. The only problems I needed you to focus on was Farm Station and the City of Lights. Like I have stated before, I will deal with the choppers."

Clarke tensed at the tone Crimson was using but understood her Alpha spirit's mother. "I'm sorry, Crimson."

"It's fine, Clarke. Anyways, Lexa will be waking soon. All three of you should see to her," Crimson informed. "I will be in the Immortal realm to check Ikol's claim about receiving his property. If it does become mine, then the coalition can explore outside its borders."

Before Crimson could leave, Clarke rushed over and gave her a hug. Clarke's alpha spirit was resonating with Crimson and wanted to cheer her up. Crimson gave a small smile and vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm NOT hating on the Lord. Just introducing monotheism. My religion: Catholic. Also not forcing any religious ideals on anyone.**

 **Season 3 Episode 5 was too much to handle. Literally hurts to see Indra and Raven in pain. Also that one scene of Clarke and Bellamy - if I was a Bellarke fan - would have been a kinky sex scene but no, I just tolerate Bellarke scenes.**

 **Ikol is a good guy, according to Crimson's view. 'Stalker' was her nickname for him instead of 'PI'.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Power**

 **Speech**

Abby stood to address the people of Arkadia. They had gathered outside to hear what the current leader had to say before stepping down. Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy stood behind the mass of people as they watched. Crimson appeared, standing in the shadows of the opening of the station structure and was using magic to livestream the event to Clarke, Lexa, Indra, and Anya.

"People of Arkadia, I, Abby Griffin, am stepping down as chancellor. We have two candidates, Marcus Kane and Charles Pike, who will each give a speech. Before dinner, everyone will have time to cast their ballots for who they believe should have leadership," Abby announced before giving the floor to Marcus Kane.

"People of Arkadia," Kane addressed. "Our survival is at stake however, I, Marcus Kane, solemnly swear that if I am picked as chancellor, we will be able to have our peace with the grounders. We will be able to live without the fear of death looming over us. We can prosper with the grounders, trading and sharing our culture. They stood by us at the mountain and help bring supplies back to Arkadia. I believe we can live peacefully among them."

People clapped and cheered but most were still unsure about living in peace with the grounders.

Pike stepped forward. "Everybody listen up. If I, Charles Pike, am elected chancellor, every action I will take will be to achieve one sacred goal, the creation of a self-sustaining prosperous and safe Arkadia. This land belong to us. Resist and be met with by force. Fight and you will be greeted with death."

More cheers were brought about and Crimson saw the change in the people. The grounders will be seen as the sky people's enemies. Crimson was disgusted with the result and returned to Polis.

"Shit is going to go down," Octavia stated after the speeches.

Raven shook her head, "I think we should get out of here before it starts."

* * *

 **Mortality**

"So what should we do?" Clarke questioned as Lexa settled on Indra's lap.

Lexa frowned, "If Pike become chancellor then Skaikru is at risk of war. We need to show that we are peaceful. We will send an envoy of people, two from each clan, bearing a gift for Skaikru. We will go with them."

Indra held Lexa tighter. "Are you sure it is wise when they could be hostile?"

"Someone is being overprotective," Anya chuckled. "Didn't you keep up your training until your husband started following around to make you stop?"

Indra rolled her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to Lexa."

Crimson cleared her throat. "Lexa will be protected. Do not worry about the safety of the little ones. Worry about what is to come."

"What will come?" Lexa questioned as Crimson started pacing around the room.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to see anything for a while," Crimson stated.

"Then it's happening," Lexa stated causing Crimson to stop. "You are becoming mortal as I have read from your books in your temple."

Crimson sighed, "I was hoping it wasn't that. I will not be able to help much while I am away for the year to regain my immortal powers."

"Do you want to be human?" Clarke questioned.

"If I become human, I will lose Anita and Azeban but I get you. However you already have a mother, Clarke. You don't need me for that role when you have Abby," Crimson stated. "I am a selfish being at heart. I love my life as a goddess."

Clarke got up and walked over to Crimson, hugging her. "When will you be leaving?"

"The sooner the better since it means I will be back in time to see how you are," Crimson answered.

"You'll be back when it's time, right?" Clarke questioned.

Crimson chuckled, "I will be back to see the arrival of your children. In the meantime I will have Azeban overseeing things while I have Anita help me with getting back my powers."

Clarke whined, "It won't be the same without you here but we'll take what we can get."

"Just work on getting Pike to our side," Crimson advised before letting go. "Trust in each other. The four of you have a long journey to peace and taking down the mountain was just the beginning."

 **Worry**

Lexa snuggled against Anya as Clarke and Indra went over some reports.

"Anya, will we be fine without Crimson?" Lexa questioned.

Anya rubbed Lexa's back, "I don't know but I believe we will be. She lets us fight our own battles and make our decision."

Lexa nodded and pecked Anya. "Our pups will be able to live in a peaceful time."

Anya chuckled, "Yes, a time of peace. We'll keep you and our yongons safe."

"Hey, don't be starting something over there," Clarke huffed as she glared at the papers.

"Worry Lexa might runaway with me?" Anya teased as she rolled over to be on top of Lexa.

Lexa laughed, "Do not worry Clarke, we could not get away from you even if we tried."

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to Indra, "I think we should send Sierra and her seken, Faye, from the Blue Cliff."

"Playing matchmaker?" Indra questioned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Clarke stated.

Anya chuckled, "Clarke was not there to see the fight between Sierra and Raven. They will make a good pairing."

"Will Sierra be good to Raven? I mean we had to deal with Finn and I don't want her to get hurt again," Clarke frowned.

"Sierra is a great warrior and she will be a great mate for Raven," Lexa smiled. "They have that bond like we do."

Clarke sighed and looked at Indra. "We'll send Sierra and Faye from Blue Cliff but that means we have to send Prince Roan and Princess Skylar."

"Is that a good idea?" Clarke questioned.

"Do not worry, Luna and her guard, Shar, are going," Indra answered. "Luna will follow her mate nearly anywhere."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't miss Crimson too much, she'll be back. Gasp! Raven has a possible mate. Going to have a possible time jump happening soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Envoy**

 **Penguins**

The envoy traveled as wolves to Arkadia. Most were tied to a caravan which were carrying the gifts of food and other supplies. Skylar padded next to Clarke.

"Clarke, it has been a while since we have met," Skylar smiled.

"It has, Skylar," Clarke stated before turning to spare a glance at Lexa.

Skylar chuckled, "She has been keeping you busy, I see. Have you thought about visiting Azgeda or Floukru?"

"I will have to discuss it with my mates. They believe I can't travel alone and need a guard," Clarke stated. "I wish to visit soon but we have to get my people to join the coalition as we have said they would."

"My people are gifting your with clean white bear fur and our specialty meat, penguin," Skylar informed.

Clarke faltered in her steps at the word 'penguin' and stared at Skylar. "P...penguins?"

"Yes. They taste wonderful but they are difficult to hunt. They have a sharp beak and they slip out of your hands quite easily if you do not hold them by their feet and flippers," Skylar grinned as Lexa joined them.

"Lexa, how big is the penguin population?" Clarke questioned.

"Very numerous. They live throughout the Azgeda territory. They are common to the icy north and south regions of the world as are the polar bears," Lexa answered. "Crimson told me that before the nuclear war, penguins lived in the south, but the war changed everything. Winter is colder than you think."

"And they taste delicious?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded, "Very much so. It is much better than rabbit meat and healthy like fish."

"I want to try penguin later," Clarke stated. "Also, does polar bear taste good?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "You can try hunting one later. Kwin Nia invited us to her humble abode for a visit after we are done with Skaikru. I have accepted her generosity and we are going to stay there for a bit. You will learn the way of Azgeda while I make sure Nia has been treating Costia right."

Clarke jumped on top Lexa and licked her muzzle. "Costia is fine. Besides she keeps Nia in line and from plotting our deaths."

Skylar laughed, "My mother was just lonely and wanted a mate since my father died. She was cruel and cold until Costia happened. That omega has my mother by the throat."

 **Chancellor Pike**

"Sir, there are a pack of 26 wolves coming closer to the gate," a guard informed the newly elected chancellor. "A full white alpha and a full black omega which I presume are Clarke Griffin and Heda, the commander of the 12 clans. They have a caravan too."

Pike nodded and stated, "Open the gate. Let them in. If they try anything, lock them up."

The guard left to inform the others as Pike started to walk out of the office. He stopped at the entrance of the Ark and watched as the pack of wolves enter Arkadia. Clarke shifted to human form and hugged her mother, Abby.

"Mom, it's good to see you," Clarke beamed as Lexa joined her side.

"Abby," Lexa stated, nonchalantly. "I see your people are doing much better."

"Yes we are. Our new chancellor is Pike," Abby smiled uneasily.

"Everything will be fine, mom. As ambassador, I will have to talk to Pike," Clarke stated as Indra and Anya walked over.

Anya cleared her throat. "We have the caravan in and we would like to start passing out our gifts. The food needs to be cooked soon if we do not want it to spoil."

Clarke smiled, "Have Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Bellamy to help. I will go see Pike."

Lexa instinctively grabbed Clarke's hand, giving it a squeeze, and nodded at Clarke.

"I will be fine, my loves," Clarke assured. "Go see Kane and help out with the gifts."

Clarke went off to speak with Pike in the office while Lexa and the other two mates went to help out with the caravan. Raven was surprised to see Sierra at Arkadia but said nothing about as she worked along her. Sierra stole some glances at Raven as they worked. Anya noticed the glances between the two and pointed it out to Lexa and Indra.

Indra hit Anya's head lightly. "Focus Anya. Clarke will want our quarters to be set up soon."

"Sha Indra," Anya smiled as she helped Lexa take a basket of fish off the wagon.

 **Tentative** **Agreement**

Clarke entered the giant tent that was near the Ark and within Arkadia. All the coalition representatives were there as were Kane, Abby, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Raven.

"Pike accepts the coalition's gifts and agreed to some of the terms," Clarke informed.

"What terms does he want to negotiate about?" Heda questioned.

Clarke sighed, "He refused the brand mark of the coalition. He also wants more land, 15 kilometer in all directions of the Arkadia."

"He can have 7 kilometers of land in all directions of Arkadia. Anymore and a village will have to relocate. I will not relocate my village," Heda huffed.

"I will tell him that. Also he wants Mount Weather since it's available," Clarke informed.

"That place still has missiles," Skylar pointed out.

Kane cleared his throat. "I think we'll be fine. No one knows the codes nor is there enough power to restart the code."

"That place can be turned into a hospital. We can operate from there," Abby chimed in as Clarke sat down.

Clarke nodded, "Mount Weather as a healing place is a good idea as long as no one has access to the missiles."

"It is still a big risk, Clarke," Heda pointed out.

Indra rested her hand on Heda. "I think we should leave the missiles be in case we, the coalition, are attacked from outside forces beyond the mountains."

"Indra is right," Anya agreed. "The Goddess foresees exploration beyond the mountains."

Heda scowled, "Instead of the brand, Pike will have to get a tattoo of the coalition. He can have 7 kilometer of land and Mount Weather is neutral grounds as a hospital for everyone. Is that agreeable?"

Everyone acting for their clan discussed amongst themselves before giving answer. All the terms so far was agreed upon and Clarke went back to speak to Pike. She did not back down until he agreed to the new terms.

* * *

 **A/N: That agreement seems all too easy. Also realized that I can't handle waiting to update because it's one of the only things that takes the edge off of waiting for new episodes.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Azgeda**

 **Hunting**

"How can you eat them? They are so cute," Clarke cooed at the sight of penguins.

Just then a giant seal splashed into the icy surface. It was double the size of the penguin and it was hungry since it was attacking the colony of penguins. The larger penguins attacked back, pecking at the seal until it decided to dive away.

"That's why," Skylar laughed at Clarke's shocked face.

"Cute but deadly," Raven smirked. "Let's hunt."

Sierra nudged Raven with her shoulder, "Just don't fall into the water."

Raven rolled her eyes and shifted into wolf form before running at the penguins. The penguins noticed the new danger and five of them started chasing Raven. Clarke shook her head with amusement. It had been two weeks since she got Chancellor Pike to agree to the tentative agreements and a week in Azgeda. Lexa was on better terms with Kwin Nia since Costia was happy with her mate. Anya and Indra were in Polis after spending a few days in Azgeda to deal with other political issues while Clarke and Lexa stayed back.

Clarke shifted and followed after the group of penguins chasing Raven. She had an advantage due to her glossy white fur. Clarke went for the neck of the penguin that was lagging behind the other four, killing it instantly, and tossed it close to the group before going after another penguin. Raven joined the killing, turning and jumping at the closest penguin's throat.

"Great job," Roan complimented when Clark and Raven returned with the four penguins. "Time to learn how to prepare them for dinner."

"I was hoping to get a seal," Clarke huffed, tossing one of the penguins near the water.

Much to her luck, a seal came out of the water towards the kill. Clarke took off, not wanting to lose her kill.

"Reckless," Roan sighed as he followed, shifting as he did so.

"But I like it," Skylar chuckled, catching up.

Two stayed behind to guard the kills they already had while the rest went to help Clarke. They surrounded the seal, keeping it from escaping into the water.

"Go for its flippers," Clarke ordered as she surveyed the scene.

The seal became agitated and lunged at Raven. Clarke ran forward and jumped on its back. Clarke latched her teeth into its neck as best as she could while others held on to flippers and other areas to keep it from attacking back. The wolves were victorious after the seal bled out from its many wounds.

"Sweet, I killed a seal," Clarke smirked. "I can't wait to show Lexa."

"You are one crazy bitch, Clarke," Raven huffed. "I'm surprised I'm still following you around."

Octavia laughed, "Now this is what I call a hunt."

"Enough! We still need to take it back home and prepare it for dinner," Skylar informed.

"Yes Skylar, we need to get you back to Luna ASAP," Clarke chuckled, gripping onto the seal with her canines and dragging it proudly back.

 **After Dinner**

"That was a lovely meal. I haven't had seal in ages," Kwin Nia complimented.

Lexa smiled at Clarke, "Please tell me you were careful when hunting."

"She sacrificed one of our penguins to get the seal," Raven pointed out. "Before charging at the seal."

"Clarke!" Lexa scolded.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I came back alive and unharmed, Lexa. Thanks Raven."

"Never mind about the hunt," Lexa sighed. "Tonight is our last night here. Thank you Kwin Nia for letting us stay. We will safely deliver Skylar to the Floukru as we travel back to Polis."

"It was my pleasure having you all here," Nia stated as she glanced at her mate, Costia. "Anything to make my mate happy."

Costia beamed with pride, "You, my dear, are getting a reward later for behaving."

Lexa frowned, "I did not need to hear that, Costia."

Clarke chuckled, "At least I know who controls the relationship. Come Lexa, I wish to retired to our bed for the night. I can't wait to see Indra and Anya in a few days."

"Do not anger me, Clarke. Just because I am your omega, it does not give you the right to order me around," Lexa huffed.

"But Lexa, I'm sleepy and I want cuddles," Clarke whined, causing Lexa to give into Clarke's will.

Costia smiled, "Go on, we will see each other once more at breakfast before you leave."

Raven smirked and looked to Sierra, who was across the room. Their eyes met and conveyed what the other was seeking. They slipped out of the room first to get to Raven's guest room.

 **Intentions**

"You are beautiful," Sierra smiled at Raven. "I wished I had visit you before you left Polis."

Raven blushed, "Thank you but you don't have to tell me that everytime we're together."

Sierra sighed, "But I must in case our time is cut short, Raven. You captivated me since we fought in the arena. When Heda and Wanheda came issuing a need for representatives from all the twelve clans to bear gifts to Skaikru, I quickly volunteered myself and my seken to be with you. I want to be yours, Raven."

Raven's heart skipped several beats during that mini speech and Raven couldn't help but fall even more in love with Sierra. Raven moved closer to Sierra and pecked her cheek.

"We go at my pace, Sierra," Raven stated.

Sierra nodded, "Whatever is best for you, Raven."

Raven smiled, "Thank you for agreeing but you have to understand this is difficult for me."

"What makes it so hard?" Sierra questioned.

"Before I came down from the sky, I was with this Beta," Raven replied. "He was family to me and we were together until he met Clarke. He changed a lot when he thought grounders took Clarke and 47 of our people when it was the Mountain Men. Even after the takedown of the mountain, Finn did not stop pursuing Clarke which ended with Clarke killing him, defending her mate from being hurt. While that was happening, I took comfort with two alpha males. The first was Bellamy to get back at Finn but it didn't matter to him and then with Wick in celebration for getting rid of the acid fog. I don't really deserve you."

Sierra wrapped her arms tight around Raven. "It is okay, Raven. I will help you heal. I will do my best to not hurt you and to keep you safe."

Raven purred against Sierra before yawning. "Good night, Sierra. Don't let go of me."

"I won't, ai hodnes," Sierra whispered as her seken, Faye, snuck into the room to leave a pitcher of water and a cup for her fos. "We all have burdens to bear."


	37. Chapter 37

**Travel**

 **Floukru**

"Welcome to Floukru," Luna greeted her guests as they came entered her sea village.

Skylar rushed into the arms of her mate and purred, "Luna, I missed you."

"And I, you," Luna smiled. "So many sleepless nights without you by my side."

Heda cleared her throat, "Thank you for your invitation, Luna kom Floukru. We can only stay the night before continuing our journey to Polis."

Luna chuckled, "My people are preparing a feast for tonight. Shar will show you to your accommodations while I tend to my mate. She is four months along."

"This way," Shar gestured to Heda and the rest of the group.

 **Immortal Realm**

"Crimson, my love, wake up. We have arrived," Anita whispered while shaking Crimson gently.

Crimson groaned and blinked open her eyes, letting them adjust. Crimson had fallen asleep on the carriage ride to her palace, which was known as the Prism Palace. She slowly stretched before stepping out of the horse carriage.

"I'm too tired to go on," Crimson huffed as Anita joined her side.

"Come on, Crimson. If you had visit once a mortal month per year, we would not have to keep you here for a mortal year," Anita pointed out.

Crimson frowned, "I was hurting because of you. I don't understand how I can still love you."

"Well I don't understand how making you smile has become my whole world," Anita stated, looking at Crimson with a sad smile.

Crimson's heart fluttered at her wife's words and she took Anita's hand before walking them up the 50 steps of stair that took them to the top but nowhere near the entrance.

Crimson huffed as soon as they reached the top. "I hate stairs. Why did I have them built?"

Anita chuckled, "You wanted a cardio workout. Plus the wheelchair zone is on the right side of the building, which zigzags too much for your liking."

"How come you aren't out of breath?" Crimson questioned.

"I've been taking care of this place while you were gone, therefore I'm use to it," Anita answered. "Come now, I will give you a massage after you walk two more flights to your room on the third floor.

Crimson moaned with pain and disappointment. The entrance of the building was fifty steps away, 20 to reach the stairs, 30 to the second floor, three for the turn, another 30 to get to the third floor, and lastly 200 steps to the entrance of her room with 10 giant steps to the bed. In total, 293 steps to make without tripping over.

"Let's get it over with," Anita stated as she started walking away from Crimson.

Crimson puffed and ran after Anita, not wanting to be left behind. With a little bit of Anita's help, they both reached the bed under the 293 calculated steps and Crimson rolled on top of Anita.

"I never stopped loving you, Anita," Crimson admitted as Anita ran her hand through Crimson's hair.

Anita smiled, "I never stopped looking for you, Crimson. You are my heart."

 **Arkadia**

Kane and his group saluted their chancellor before leading them to Mount Weather. Although Pike did not trust Kane, he did believe that Kane would take the 100 volunteers to Mount Weather safely. Most that were traveling with Kane were from Farm Station.

"Kane, what do you think of this? Will Pike attack while the grounders are looking away?" Bellamy questioned.

Kane sighed, "He might. He still doesn't trust them like we do. All he has seen from them is hostility and he believed the gifts are a disguised of a secret armed attack."

Bellamy nodded, "The current alliance is a tentative one. I don't think Pike will get the tattoo but he has moved to secure the 7 kilometer of land that was promised."

"Yes, he has while we are enroute to secure Mount Weather as a healing ground. From what Clarke has informed Abby and me in private, the Goddess Crimson will be unable to help since she is on a retreat. We will have to deal with Pike ourselves," Kane informed.

Bellamy nodded and didn't say anymore. What Pike had said in his speech stuck him to the core with the truth. Bellamy never trusted the grounders except for Lincoln but trusted in Clarke, which turned out to be a foolish thing to do. Trusting in Clarke led him to kill innocents. His only responsibility is Octavia and he believed that everyone else's agenda has been getting in the way of that. Bellamy swore to Pike to keep an eye on Kane as long as Pike left Octavia alone. He will play the pawn to secure his sister's safety on earth.

 **Docks**

After getting settled in their rooms, Lexa took Clarke to the docks to show her around Luna's home. Clarke was excited to see the sea and would tug on Lexa's hand like a goufa. Lexa didn't mind it at all, loving the smile that was on Clarke's face as they walked around. Clarke walked with Lexa on the market docks, enjoying their time together.

"Clarke, do you want to try some of the food?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke smiled, "Yes, Lexa. Oh but don't buy too much. Luna is holding a feast for us."

"You will like what I will get us," Lexa stated before heading off to one of the stalls.

Clarke noticed something in the water and peered over while Lexa was purchasing a snack for them to share. When the water settled, Clarke turned away, missing the snaking tentacle until it wrapped around her ankles.

"Lexa!" Clarke screamed as she was pulled off the docks and dragged beneath the water surface.

Lexa was shocked for a few seconds and dropped the food to jump in after Clarke with her dagger ready. Her only thoughts were to save her mate, her love, her Clarke, and failure to do so was unacceptable.


	38. Chapter 38

**Safe**

 **Rescue**

Lexa resurfaced with Clarke's unconscious body. The people helped them both out of the water but could do no more, not knowing how to resuscitate people. Luckily for Lexa, Raven and Sierra were nearby when the crowd formed. Raven pushed through the crowd and kneeled before Clarke.

"It's going to be okay, Lexa," Raven assured as she repositioned Clarke.

Raven started pumping Clarke's chest. After the 30 pumps count, Raven tilted Clarke's head back and lifted the chin.

"You better come back to life," Raven huffed before breathing into Clarke.

Raven had to repeat the procedure twice before Clarke was finally coughing up the sea water. Clarke reached out for Lexa as she finished coughing.

"Please tell me you killed it, Lexa," Clarke rasped as Lexa held her.

"Mochof Raven and yes, Clarke, I did," Lexa beamed.

Raven waved off Lexa's gratitude in a friendly manner. "It was nothing, Lexa. I can't have my Skaiprisa dying just yet plus she's family."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Raven. Lexa we need to teach Skaikru how to swim."

Sierra helped Raven up and frowned, "Skaikru can't swim?"

"In space, water was limited so there wasn't enough for swimming lessons," Raven explained.

"Would you like me to teach you when winter has pass?" Sierra questioned Raven.

Raven blushed, "Yes, Sierra. I would like that a lot."

Octavia made her way through the throng of people and demanded, "What the hell happened here?"

Clarke chuckled, "I drowned and Raven used CPR to bring me back to life."

"How did that happen? I know you're not that stupid to jump into a giant body of water," Octavia gaped as she checked over Clarke.

"This is why," Lexa stated as she brought the deadly fiend up with a spear she borrowed. "A squid. One of the Floukru specialty meals when it is caught. You there, gather up some men and bring it to the cooks and inform Luna of what has transpired."

"Sha Heda," the man bowed before calling to his friends.

Clarke sneezed, "Can we get a warm bath and new clothes?"

"Sha Clarke," Lexa stated, picking Clarke up bridal style and carrying her back to their accommodations.

 **Mount Weather**

Maya never thought she would be back here again. It used to be a safe place but memories of the war were still fresh in her mind. Abby noticed the young girl's hesitation and placed her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Maya. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Abby assured.

Maya gave a small smile. "Thank you Abby."

Abby nodded, "Mount Weather will be known as a place for healing now. We will erase the bad things that has happened here and replace it with good."

"We will and it seems many people are enjoying the safety this place provides," Maya agreed. "We can finally live in peace."

"As long as Pike is chancellor, peace will be tentative," Abby sighed.

Maya lifted her head. "I believe that he can change. He will learn to trust in the Goddess."

"What is so special about Crimson?" Abby questioned.

Maya replied, "She ensures that history doesn't repeat itself and advocates for peace. She keeps certain people alive for a reason. I am alive to amend for my people's sin but also as reminder of her mercy to all."

 **Prism Palace**

Crimson jolted awake, disturbing Anita's sleep.

"Something wrong?" Anita mumbled as she sat up and rubbed Crimson's back.

Instead of answering, Crimson moved closer to Anita. Anita knew Crimson was tired from their earlier activity. Anita pecked Crimson's cheek before reaching for the phone to call Azeban.

"Azeban here, how may I help you?" Azeban answered after a few rings.

"Hello brother, may I have an update on Crimson's territory?" Anita chuckled.

Azeban sighed, "Nothing much to say. Clarke's okay even though she drowned earlier."

"Our baby drowned?" Anita gasped, pulling Crimson closer.

"She's fine and she's feasting on the squid that dared to drown her," Azeban assured.

"Was that the only bad thing?" Anita questioned.

"Yes," Azeban answered. "Is Crimson okay?"

Anita smiled, "Crimson will be fine. She woke up with a bad feeling. Thanks for informing us of what happened. I need to get her back to sleep."

After hanging up, Anita pecked Crimson's cheeks. "Nothing too bad, Crimson. Clarke is safe."

Crimson nuzzled into Anita. "I love you. You keep me safe."

Anita smiled, "I love you too. I will make it right to you."

Anita got Crimson to settle back down for more sleep but Crimson felt guilty. She was afraid Anita would hurt her again after finding out she was yet again pregnant with Anita's child even though they barely reunited mere hours ago. Crimson always knew when she was with child after sex.

 **West Side**

The high priestess stared into the water of the Oracle bowl. She was scrying, looking upon the Gods and Goddesses that her people have forsaken to follow the Lord. For years she had secretly followed Ikol until he had disappeared, causing more followers to turn to the Lord. She was safe for now but soon the rise for religion will take over. She hoped that a new God or Goddess will take interest in her so she could have help in leading her people to peace. Every state was in constant war, fighting in the name of the Lord, Jesus, and the Holy Trinity, believing that their way was the right way to worship His humbleness.

"Adele, what are you doing?" someone questioned.

Adele answered, "Nothing Eleda."

"Liar, you're scrying again," Eleda huffed. "You won't find our next deity like that."

"I have to try for our society's sake. It won't be long until the crusaders find our temple," Adele frowned.

Eleda walked up to her sister and kissed her, "I know you have to but don't lie to me. I will protect you when they come for us wolf shifters."

* * *

 **A/N: Gasp! New Characters? Crimson's pregnant? How does it feel to be back at Mount Weather?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: If you haven't noticed already, Purring happens when in human form but in wolf form, it's murring. I don't want complaints about how wolves do not purr because it's true, they don't, but they do in fact murr. Murr - Romantic sounds between mates. Likened to a purr as according to kindredtree. tripod id11. html.**

* * *

 **Winter**

 **Polis**

Winter had settled in a few days after Clarke's travelling group of six finally arrived at Polis. It was a week later that Sierra and her seken had to head back home to their clan, Blue Cliff. Lexa provided them with food, supplies, and horses for their journey home while Raven moped at the lost of her potential mate.

Clarke woke up to a pleasant smell and sniffed around to find the source. It was coming from Lexa, who was asleep between Indra and Anya. Clarke huffed and crawled over them to lay on her mates. Indra groaned and peeked her eyes open.

"Clarke, what do you need?" Indra questioned.

"I want Lexa," Clarke answered. "She smells so good."

"That's the first sign of pregnancy," Anya mumbled as she tried to pull Lexa closer to her. "Lexa's scent is much sweeter than before and she will start to show."

Lexa stirred, sensing an increase of Alpha pheromones, and whined. All three alphas turned to their omega and started purring to calm Lexa down. Lexa stopped whining and rubbed her face against Anya's chest.

"She will need more sleep soon," Indra stated, massaging Clarke's head.

Clarke frowned, "Don't you two have training with Octavia and Raven? Have they stopped moping about not being with their mates?"

"Sha Clarke," Anya stated. "But training does not start for another two hours since you woke us up before dawn."

Indra chuckled and pushed Clarke off of them. Clarke jumped back onto the bed, pinning Indra down.

"Care to train with me?" Clarke smirked.

Indra smirked and leaned up to kiss Clarke. Clarke returned the kiss and removed her shorts.

"You don't know how much I miss my alphas," Clarke moaned as her hands went to Indra's waist. "Anya, no touching and if Lexa wakes up, no touching either. You both are just watching and if I see any wandering hands on each other, I will stop."

Anya huffed and moved Lexa to the emptier side of the bed. She watched as Clarke assaulted Indra with kisses while ripping off each other's clothes. The room was building up with pheromones and Anya grunted with disappointment about not being able to join. Lexa woke up with a burning need to be fucked, knotted by her alphas, and growled when Anya informed the young omega that they could only watch.

"Clarke," Indra growled. "Stop teasing."

Clarke chuckled and pecked Indra's cock before continuing her teasing. She licked the underside of Indra's long hard dick as she rubbed the head with her thumb. Eyes locked on each other as Clarke surged forward to reposition herself over Indra. Clarke eased herself down on Indra, moaning as she took all eight inches.

"It has been so long since you've been inside, Indra," Clarke purred as she leaned down to nuzzle against Indra's neck.

"Too long," Indra agreed as she showed Clarke her neck.

Clarke eagerly bit down, renewing her claim on Indra. They listened to Anya's and Lexa's desperate whimpers and whines as Clarke rode Indra to their orgasm. Clarke let Indra flip them to the side and allowed Indra to leave her bite claim. Lexa inched closer to Clarke and pecked her cheek.

"Clarke, I need release," Lexa pleaded.

Clarke smiled, "Anya may take you now."

With that said, Anya surged forward and pulled Lexa close. Lexa groaned with delight as Anya claimed her. Teeth broke her skin and red blood pouring from the bite.

"Yes! Anya! Ai hod yu in!" Lexa moaned as Clarke snuggled closer to Indra, who watched Anya take her seken.

"I love you too," Anya replied after licking away the blood. "My little seken. You, Indra, and Clarke are my home."

Soon the four were resting after their activities. Lexa pressed her back against Indra's front while her hands were intertwined with Anya's. Clarke's head rested near Lexa's breast since she had fallen asleep, listening to her omega's heartbeats. Anya ran her hand through Clarke's hair as she gazed at hers and Indra's younger counterparts.

"Indra, did you believe this was possible?" Anya questioned.

Indra smiled, "Sha Anya. I had hope in finding our mates, our home."

 **Mount Weather**

Abby Griffin frowned that at the first sight of snow, Chancellor Pike relocated the people of Arkadia to the mountain. She did not want it to come to this neither did Kane but it happened.

"We should send them a message," Abby stated.

"Our question is how. No grounder is allowed to set foot here and we can't leave," Kane sighed.

"We'll find a way, Marcus. We have to for the sake of peace," Abby replied as there was a knock on the door.

Kane opened it to reveal Maya, who didn't look too good.

"I need to leave," Maya coughed. "I need to go to Polis before I get worse."

Kane nodded, "Abby we need to help Maya."

"The tunnels is my best chance," Maya stated. "I think what is happening to me has to do with the Goddess. I need to get answers and I need to go alone."

Abby was tight lips about it but gave a nod of approval. Abby handed Maya a set of reports.

"Get them to Polis and take care of yourself, Maya," Abby informed.

Kane followed Maya to where the cages were, where grounders were kept during the time of bleeding, and made sure Maya got out.

Maya wasn't afraid because she had the Goddess's protection and she was pardoned by Heda. Maya was worried about not getting there in time, seeing as with Pike in control, things were about rallying against the grounders, who helped take down the mountain.


	40. Chapter 40

**Messenger**

 **Message**

It took a week for Maya to travel through the snow to get to Polis. Upon arriving at the gate, Maya stood tall even though she was tired.

"I seek audience with Heda and Wanheda," Maya stated before fainting at the guard's' feet.

Luckily for Maya, Indra and Octavia were going about the gate to check on guard details. Octavia took Maya from the guard after he relayed Maya's message.

"Go Octavia. Take her to get warm and fed. I will informed Heda and Wanheda of Maya's arrival," Indra stated before taking off.

Indra burst into the room just as Clarke finished eating Anya out while Lexa walked out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower.

"Indra, you're back early," Lexa mused as Clarke got up from her spot in front of Anya.

"Maya is here from Skaikru. She is resting right now but has important news," Indra informed.

"Let her rest," Clarke stated as dragged Anya to the showers. "I will see her after my bath. Anya, you have training with Raven so go shower."

Anya groaned, "You are no fun, Clarke. I want more of you."

"Anya!" Lexa huffed. "Return to your duties. We will pick this back up later. I believe Clarke promised some yongons a reading lesson."

* * *

Clarke was there when Maya woke up.

"Hey there, Maya. I hope you are hungry," Clarke smiled as Indra came in with food.

Maya blinked, "I made it?"

"Yes, Maya. Welcome back to Polis," Clarke chuckled as Indra placed the tray down on a nearby table.

"I have to get back to training. I will see you later, Clarke," Indra informed, pecking Clarke's cheek.

Clarke grinned, "Bye Indra and beat Anya for me."

"Clarke, thing have gone bad," Maya stated as Clarke turned back to her.

"I had a feeling it would. Have some soup for now," Clarke mused. "Get some of your strength back before we continue our talk."

Maya accepted the bowl of steaming hot boar soup and ate slowly. It had been a while since she had food.

"Nod or shake your head at my questions," Clarke stated. "Have Skaikru relocated to Mount Weather?"

Maya nodded and waited for the next question.

"Did you come alone?"

Nod.

"My mom sent you?"

Nod.

"Is there another reason why you are here?"

Nod. Clarke stopped there to think about what other reason would cause Maya to come.

"Where is the Goddess?" Maya questioned.

Clarke looked alarm for a few seconds before understanding the problem. Maya was connected to the Goddess like Anya.

"She is back in the immortal realm," Clarke answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was feeling sick while living in Mount Weather. I got better as I traveled to Polis but I felt that I was needed elsewhere," Maya replied. "Somewhere beyond the mountain."

"It must be time to start our journey," Clarke stated. "We will discuss this at supper with my mates, Octavia, and Raven."

 **Prism Palace**

Anita followed Crimson around like a lost pup while Crimson ignored her.

"Why are you being so distance?" Anita huffed right before walking into Crimson.

Crimson caught herself from falling and turned around to face Anita.

"Anita, I'm sorry. I can't do this, I can't do us right now," Crimson stated before running to her room.

Anita was hot on Crimson's tail but Crimson managed to close and lock the door on her.

"Crimson, let me in," Anita huffed from outside the bedroom. "Please! We can work something out."

Crimson's heart ached as she tried to reason with her mind. Eventually her heart won out and Crimson unlocked the door. Anita didn't come in but waited outside and when Crimson realized that, she opened the door by a crack.

"My love, I'm sorry if it is something I've done," Anita stated.

Crimson shook her head. "I'm not mad, just scared. I fear you might hurt me again."

"Why?" Anita questioned sadly, hurt that Crimson feared her.

"I'm with child, your child," Crimson stated.

Anita took a step back as Crimson opened the door wider. Anita understood her wife's fear and had fears of her own but allowed Crimson to seek comfort against her.

"Crimson, I'm scared too," Anita admitted. "But we can get through this together."

Crimson nodded against Anita as the bells chimed, announcing that there was someone at the door. Anita lifted Crimson up and carried her down the stair, to answer the door. It was Katrina, Goddess of Law.

"Crimson, I came by to give you the documents to Ikol's territory," Katrina smiled.

Anita frowned because Katrina blatantly ignored her while Crimson smiled back.

"Thank you, Katrina," Crimson stated, taking the envelope with her documents. "I will review these later."

Katrina stared at Crimson before gasping, "Again? Crimson, honey, are you ready this time?"

Anita growled and moved to shut the door but Katrina stepped into the palace.

"Anita..." Crimson sighed. "Katrina's mother is the Goddess of Fertility and Katrina, I will be fine."

Katrina huffed, lifting her chin up. "I'm just worried. You just disappeared for the past I don't know how long. I only knew you were alive and safe because of Ikol. Anyways, I have news about the new lands. There is a small group that still believe in the Gods and Goddesses. They are awaiting your arrival. I can make it happen. I know a way for you to speed up your healing and regain your powers."

"How?" Crimson questioned, nuzzling against Anita.

"The Hall of the Fallen Gods and Goddesses. Find the cup filled by the River Styx and drink till the last drop," Katrina replied. "Quickest way to restoring your powers although the most dangerous since the hall is full of traps."

"I can do it," Crimson stated.

Anita protested, "No you won't. You do know what happens if you pass right? You'll become the Goddess of Blood and Death."

"Our little one can claim one of my titles when they are of age. When I become the Goddess of Blood and Death, I will be able to walk freely without having to come back to the Immortal realm for quite some time," Crimson argued. "I can handle the hall."

Anita pecked Crimson's forehead. "My reckless love, don't die. I need you."


	41. Chapter 41

**Trials**

 **Mount Weather**

Kane sighed as he tried to reason with Bellamy but it was a one-sided shouting match.

"How could you let Maya go alone? She could be dead by now," Bellamy yelled at Kane.

Kane sighed, "Maya will be fine. Look at Jasper. He's okay but just sad that Maya isn't here."

Bellamy frowned, "What you did was against Chancellor Pike's orders. The only people that were allowed were our hunting groups. Her death is on you."

Kane shook his head with resignation and left Bellamy standing there in the control room. He went to the medical bay to see Abby.

"Marcus, another spat with Bellamy?" Abby questioned without looking up from her current chart when Kane walked in.

"Yes," Kane sighed. "He still believes that Maya might be dead and blames her death on me."

"But she couldn't be. If anything the grounders would help her to Polis," Abby stated. "She was chosen by the Goddess and pardoned by Heda."

"He's changed," Kane stated. "We all have changed and I don't know whether or not if it was for the best."

"I would like to believe it's for the best," Abby stated. "Hopefully Maya will return with Clarke and the others soon."

"I hope so too. They have been trying to hack the controls for days now," Kane smiled sadly.

 **Polis**

"We should gather up a team," Clarke stated.

"And what? Send you past Mount Weather without ways to communicate," Lexa huffed, not liking the idea of sending Clarke to the unknowns.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I will take Anya with me. I would have taken Indra if you didn't need your best general here."

Lexa was about to say more when Indra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lexa, I believe this may be best. A test of our relationship. Anya will keep Clarke safe. We will have two representatives from each clan."

"Wait, does that mean I can't go?" Octavia pouted.

"That's correct. I need my second here," Indra stated.

Raven went wide-eyed, "Anya, I don't think I'm ready for such a journey."

Anya rolled her eyes, "You have radios therefore you must go with us and you are my seken. Also we are having Sierra and her seken join us."

"That's two representatives from Blue Cliff, Skaikru and Trikru already," Clarke stated. "Prince Roan will be accompany me and it is at the will of the Goddess that it is so."

"Crimson did say we would lead him to his mate or mates," Lexa huffed. "Fine, pick your people but come back home safely. Our little ones will need you both, Clarke, Anya."

Anya chuckled, "We will be back before you burst, my little seken. I will go send the messengers to gather our champions. We will be victorious coming back."

Clarke sighed, "I don't know how you are going to break it to Jasper, Maya."

Maya giggled, "Don't worry about me. I will get him to understand before we go."

"So how far have you guys gone?" Octavia smirked.

"Not that far," Maya blushed. "I want to get married before we have sex."

"That's so old school," Raven grinned. "But always do what is best for you, girl."

"That reminds me, when is your union going to happen Clarke?" Octavia grinned.

Clarke groaned, "Not until after Skaikru has the brand and Crimson's return. I want her there to complete the family photo."

"Photo?" Raven questioned.

Anya brought out the camera that had been in storage. "Crimson managed to restore it."

"I thought they couldn't play around with electronics," Raven stated confused.

Clarke smirked, "They can play with electronics, they just can't kill non-living beings. I mean how else did she get the elevator to work. I would personally bruise her if she made us walk up all those stairs. This room is on the 110th floor."

"Clarke can't handle cardio," Lexa smirked.

Indra rolled her eyes, "You complain when we reach the 55th floor."

Lexa blushed as the others laughed at her.

 **Hall of the Fallen Gods and Goddesses**

"Good luck," Anita whispered into Crimson's ear before letting Crimson enter the Hall.

Katrina pat Anita's back, "She'll be fine. If I knew she wouldn't do great I wouldn't have suggested it."

"But the Hall of the Fallen? She always avoided death, her father's domain, even if she could control a part of it by blood," Anita sighed. "I don't want to lose her like this."

"Crimson is one of the few who could pass and become the next ruler of the Immortal Realm. We all know this," Katrina stated.

"Sometimes I wish she didn't have to carry on the burdens of those before us," Anita stated, looking away from the entrance.

Katrina gave her a small smile, "I wish the same but let's go. She'll be hungry when she gets out so let's get her favorite foods."

* * *

Crimson carefully walked down the hall, knowing that anything could come at her. As she walked, she felt eyes on her, and shifted into a fly, hoping that whatever was watching her would be tricked. However it wasn't and attacked her with its tongue.

"Are you fucking kidding me? A frog," Crimson huffed, changing to a cat. "I hope they don't start filling this place with water."

There was a rumble before the familiar sound of faucet being turned on.

"Me and my big mouth," Crimson grumbled as she turned to charge at the water, metamorphosing into a turtle.

Crimson swam into another room. It was filled with statues of the fallen gods and goddesses. How they fell was during the overthrow to gain a council. The council got rid of some of the old ways, setting rules to never mix with the mortals of any planets and realms they went to. Crimson stopped in front of Hades, God of Death. He was her father some long time ago but soon the war came. He trapped her a stone coffin keeping her safe and it many years later did Persephone, her mother, let her out. He died ensuring she was safe. Crimson was young when it happen but was there to learn and grow from this death. The old Gods and Goddesses are gone from power and yet the council honors them with this hall.

Crimson turned away and moved to find Hades's room where the cup would be. As she got closer, she noticed the water level was lowering and changed into her normal form.

"From the day I was born, it was my destiny to be Death," Crimson sighed. "It's time to claim it."

Crimson found the room and pushed the door open. Walking in, memories rushed through her head of being a young Goddess learning about her parents' job. Persephone was in charge of the season and Crimson loved watching how Earth turned cold when her mother return. She remembered sitting on Hades's shoulder as he checked to make sure the right people were coming to Hell. Crimson remembered how she became fascinated with blood and the meaning it held for those on Earth. It made her remember why she became the Goddess of Blood. Without blood there would be no ties to another and she wanted to be the living embodiment of a family. Blood was thicker than water and she made sure those values were what she lived by. It was love and those values that she couldn't bear to leave Anita. Same reason why she saved the spirit of her child.


	42. Chapter 42

**Progress**

 **Voyage**

"Why is it so cold?" Raven huffed as she ran closer to Sierra.

Sierra chuckled, "Keep running, it will help fight the cold later."

"Come on, we'll be at Iris Village by nightfall," Anya urged.

"Anya," Clarke whined. "I'm hungry."

"You should have woken up for breakfast," Anya chuckled.

Clarke huffed and stared ahead. She noticed how the path was piled high with enough snow. She smirked and leaped into a roll. The snow clung to her fur and Clarke became a giant rolling snowball.

"Clarke?!" Raven gaped, stopping in her tracks.

The wolves behind Raven crashed into her as they stopped to see. Anya shook her head with ran after the snowball.

"Branwada," Anya grumbled. "Everyone, catch up."

The wolves gathered themselves, following the Trikru general after the Wanheda snowball. Eventually the snowball rolled into a tree, breaking apart. Anya ran over to Clarke and started licking her.

"Let's go that again," Clarke stated, shivering from the cold.

"Let's not," Anya huffed as she sniffed at Clarke for injuries. "You're good but we should keep you moving until we reach the village. Can't have you freezing to death."

Clarke got up and shook the remaining snow off. With a nod to the pack, Clarke and Anya started leading again.

 **Fears**

Crimson picked up the cup filled with liquid of the River Styx and brought it close to her face.

"May we both survive little one," Crimson stated.

Crimson closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out. Her final resolve as she started drinking. Barely a gulp of it and she wanted to spit it out but she knew she couldn't. As she drank, the darkness started to surround her, blocking out the light.

It took her through the memories of her past starting with her birth. She was born in the Underworld where the sun never shined on her face unless she was in Tartarus. Persephone carried her everywhere throughout the Underworld, showing baby Crimson that joy could be found amidst the darkness.

Then there was Olympus, always full of light and loud partying Gods and Goddesses. There, she was passed around to her aunts and uncles, grandparents, and other beings. So much light around that Crimson missed the darkness.

Crimson grew, travelling between the Underworld and Olympus with Persephone. She was loved by all like Athena but quite reserved for her young age. Always asking when she could return to the darkness and comforts of the Underworld when she was in Olympus. By it changed when she met Anita for the first time.

A simple dinner with her parents and another Immortal couple to discuss their union. Crimson was captivated by Anita's abilities to see someone's destiny and wished to be by her side. Thus this fascination solidify their union but it never foresaw the coming of Azeban nor the pain Anita would cause Crimson many years later.

Crimson stopped drinking for a breath of air and let out a pained growl. "Father, guide me in this new path."

Crimson finished the rest of whatever was in the cup before placing it back on the pedestal. She crumbled into a ball at the base of the pedestal and she could feel the change happening. All the dark powers coming to consume her being. Her power as the Goddess of Blood was what kept her balance but her being was being invaded with the darkness. Crimson felt like she was dying with every breath she was trying to take.

"Ste yuj, Crimson," she heard someone say as she nearly drifted to unconsciousness.

Crimson fought to stay conscious and succeeded. She breathed heavily as she adjusted to her new powers. She was now the ruler of the Underworld, caretaker of the dead, and the ruler of blood, watcher of blood ties and bonds. She could travel freely back and forth from the Immortal realm to mortal one. Not only that, she possessed the rare ability to use Zeus's thunderbolts.

"My powers will never control me. I rule with my heart and head," Crimson growled. "My powers will NEVER control me!"

 **Codes**

"Are we in yet?" Bellamy questioned Monty, who was working on the computer.

"Not yet, Bellamy," Monty sighed as he tried to hack into the main frame. "Something is keeping me out but I don't know what."

"Keep working on it, Monty," Bellamy stated. "I'm going to get us some food."

Monty nodded as Bellamy left. Once Bellamy was out the door, the screen turned yellow. 'Stop trying to hack, Monty' came across the screen.

"What the heck?" Monty questioned.

'Stop hacking. Every five failed attempts will equal a electrical shutdown starting now. System will turn back on at 0000 hours.'

Monty shook his head at the warning and tried again once the screen went back to normal. Bellamy came back with food just as Monty finished his fifth attempt to get pass the firewall. The lights went off as did everything else that was electronic.

"What did you do, Monty?" Bellamy asked, turning on a flashlight.

"Not me, the computer protected itself and shut down," Monty replied. "It'll be back on at midnight but every five attempts to hack into the system will cause this shutdown."

Bellamy sighed, "I'll tell Pike that we have to stop trying for now. We need the power to support ourselves first. Plus we have guns."

 **Iris Village**

Upon arriving in the village, Anya and Maya fell down gritting their teeth in pain. Clarke could feel her mate's pain but didn't know what to do.

"Anya!" Clarke cried. "What's going on? Anya, baby."

Their eyes glazed over and there was a voice that everyone in Crimson's territory heard.

"Ste yuj and Rejoice! She has finally risen from the dead with unimaginable power! Rejoice for your Goddess's return!"

"What's going on?" Raven questioned.

"That's what I would like to know," Clarke stated as Anya and Maya slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: I heard there was a leaked Clexa footage. I do NOT approve. TRUE SUPPORTERS wait for episode to come out than rage in shipping wars.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Return**

 **Immortal Realm**

"Are you sure that's my wife?" Anita whispered to Katrina when they saw movement from the Hall of the Fallen Gods and Goddesses.

Katrina coughed, "Holy hot damn, I wish I married her before you did."

Crimson appeared before them. "Anita, Katrina, I'll take a milkshake to go. Also I would like to call a meeting of the council."

"Of course," Katrina stated as she handed Crimson a vanilla milkshake. "I'll go get everyone."

Crimson nodded and moved closer to Anita. "Walk with me, my love."

Anita smiled and hooked her arm to Crimson's. Katrina teleported off gathering the others on the council while Crimson and Anita took a stroll to the council meeting place.

* * *

Ikol whistled loudly when Crimson and Anita entered the meeting room. "We'll look at you, Crimson. You are definitely rocking the death look."

"More like female Sparta," Crimson winked at him which made Anita tensed up.

"Crimson," Azeban smiled as he walked up to hug his wife.

"Azeban," Crimson smiled back, letting go of Anita to hug her husband.

Anita pouted until Crimson turned her focus back on her. "Come Anita, we need to take our seats."

Crimson had Anita sit to her right with Azeban on her left. Everyone looked to her to begin.

"Welcome everyone. As you can see and feel, I have claim my rights to the title of Death while retaining my title of Blood," Crimson greeted. "Thus doing so, I have complete 1/3 of the task of become the Immortal Queen of everything."

"What are your plans once you become queen?" Katrina asked for the whole group since she was 1/2 of the pairing that made the laws.

"I have no definite plans but if things need to change, then we shall call upon the council. We created it for a reason," Crimson replied. "I have no need to use my powers to take over this realm. A peaceful reign until someone else worthy takes on the three tasks."

Nathaniel chuckled, "How can we know you are not lying about that? I'm pretty sure you have Anita and Azeban conspiring against the rest of us."

Katrina huffed, "Please Nate, Crimson has never been that out of line. She's an advocate for love and as the Goddess of Blood she ensures the right ties."

"You're probably sleeping with her," Nathaniel grumbled.

"Oppositions aside, I will be finishing the other two tasks within a couple of hours. I have souls to collect and reallocate," Crimson cleared her throat.

Briar smiled, "If I may, congratulations on your new powers and your second child."

"Thank you for your kindness, Briar," Crimson beamed. "Meeting adjourn for now. If there are problems, please send an animal messenger."

 **Doubts**

"Why haven't they awaken yet?" Clarke sniffled as she sat in a nearby chair, curled in a ball. "They've been out since we got here."

"Hey Clarke," Raven smiled sadly. "They'll wake up soon. Then we get them fed and go."

Clarke sniffed, "I don't even know what's wrong with them."

"Things will be okay," assured a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up and bowed upon seeing Crimson. She was cloaked in a black dress with a hood. She has a new glow about her.

"Crimson, what's wrong with them?" Clarke questioned, tears threatening to spill again.

"They are in a deep sleep due to my new powers," Crimson explained walking over to Clarke. "They will not wake up until I finish up my next to tasks. Your journey will take longer than expected but they will need to be taken with you."

"Can't you wake them up?" Clarke pouted.

"I can but it would do them no good since they would be put back to sleep after I complete my tasks," Crimson replied. "Let them sleep. Fourteen nights from now, they will awaken and you will have or will be near the place I need you to go to. Do not doubt me now, Clarke."

Clarke cried, "But I want her back now."

"I know, Clarke, but it will help them adjust to the change of powers," Crimson stated, running her hand through Clarke's hair before handing her a bottle. "Pour it into their mouths but only in time of danger. I trust you will heed my words and believe me when I say Anya is dreaming about you, Lexa, and Indra."

"We don't have horses," Clarke pointed out.

"You do now and a caravan for supplies and your sleeping companions," Crimson smiled. "Take turn sleeping in the caravan as you travel. It will help shorten the distance. I will be back soon Clarke but should you need me, call out my name."

Clarke nodded and received a hug from Crimson before she left to finish her tasks.

 **Bonds**

Lexa struck her sword at the dummy in her training room. She was frustrated because she wasn't with Clarke and Anya. Indra felt the same. Both knew something was wrong with their mates.

"Argh!" Lexa huffed as she attacked the dummy again before falling to her knees.

Indra came up behind Lexa and helped her up.

"Everything will be okay," Indra assured. "We must believe in them and our Goddess."

"But Clarke is hurting," Lexa pouted. "And there's something wrong with Anya."

Indra pecked Lexa's cheek, "I know, Lexa, but can't do anything about it. It is their journey to take while our place is here."

Lexa nodded, "Hold me tonight and every night until their return."

"I will," Indra promised.

Indra sighed and had Lexa go train her Nightbloods. Titus came to consult Indra about Lexa.

"Will peace truly work out under Lexa's reign?" Titus questioned.

"I believe it will, Titus," Indra answered. "I have seen many fights and wish to rest my sword but I will fight when I must. I believe in Heda as much as I love her."

"It will be a lovely sight to see. Peace among all clans," Titus stated before leaving Indra.


	44. Chapter 44

**14 Nights**

 **Day 3**

Getting past Mount Weather had not been easy since they were nearly attacked by a hunting group that Pike sent out. Bellamy insisted that Clarke saw her mother before leaving and got yelled at by Jasper about Maya's coma. After the screaming match, Jasper stormed off while CLarke collected the necessary supplies for Maya and Anya.

"So the Goddess cause this deep sleep?" Abby questioned as she checked on Maya.

"Yes but she said that they would wake up soon," Clarke answered. "I want to see Anya's smirks and hear her voice again, mom."

Abby sighed, "I know but at least she's still with us. Even I know your father is out there watching over us. I think he might be yelling at Crimson for making you sad."

Clarke giggled at that, "Maybe he is. We can't stay long mom."

"I thought so. Medical supplies and I'm guessing you got some from Nyko too," Abby smiled sadly as she brought a bag over.

"Thanks mom and I promise to come back," Clarke smiled, taking the bag and hugging her. "I missed you so much mom. I wished you could come with me."

"I do too but I am needed here. Plus someone has to keep an eye on Pike," Abby chuckled.

Mother and daughter exchanged their goodbyes and separated. Raven also grabbed some tools on the way out. Half the group stayed in the caravan while the other half rode horses. Clarke sighed as she cuddled against Anya's wolf form and prayed that Anya would wake up soon.

 **Night 8**

Clarke was on the night shift with Sierra, Faye, and Roan, all four of them in wolf form. The other eight that were also on night duty were on their horses.

"Something's off," Clarke stated after tasting the air.

"Lots of smoke," Roan noticed. "We should stop and make camp."

"Sierra, Faye, Tor, and Kiv, go scout ahead while we make camp," Clarke ordered.

"Sha Wanheda," they replied before taking off.

Clarke shuffled around on her wolf legs and sighed. "Tark and Vern, take the caravan to our right and hide the tracks. Something doesn't sit right with me. Stay with the caravan."

"Sha Wanheda," both men answered.

Clarke was restless as Roan and the others set up camp. _What is wrong?_ I am not sure Roan. _I'm sure it's nothing but you must know, I will protect you. I swore to your Heda and mates I would._ Thank you Roan. I sense trouble coming. Call for arms.

"Gon op!" Roan called out to the other warriors.

Everyone could sense another group coming closer. They had Sierra, Faye, Tor, and Kiv. Clarke growled as they got closer.

"Call off your dog!" someone shouted.

Roan glanced at Clarke. "Heel Wan."

Clarke huffed and went to sit at his feet. A power play in effect and the others in Clarke's group understood that. Anya would have been Clarke's right hand but since she was out, the next was Roan.

"We came by to see if these wolves are yours," stated another. "I'm Kers (pronounced as the first part of Hersey with a K sound)."

They were tangled in nets. Sierra was still putting up a fight.

"Yes, they are ours. Send them to hunt," Roan answered. "Release them."

"We will on one condition," Kers stated. "Where are you headed?"

"West. We seek Yahweh," Roan replied, lying about the last part.

Kers laughed, "Yahweh? How wonderful. We are heading home to our wives and children. We will tell you about Yahweh. We are his faithful followers."

 **Day 14**

Clarke, Sierra, Faye, Tor, and Kiv never had a chance to change back to human form ever since the arrival of "their new friends" who also condemned wolf shifters. It was horrible enough to hear about Yahweh but the worse was the scraps Clarke got to eat. Pickings were slim and Clarke handed most of hers to Kiv since he was the youngest of the group.

"Wan, come here," Roan called out as they set camp for the night.

Clarke walked over and sat there patiently.

Roan got down on one knee and ruffled up her fur. "It is the fourteenth night. You should go see Anya."

Clarke nodded and ran off to the caravan, jumping onto the back before pushing through the tan hide covering. Clarke checked on both Maya and Anya but no change. Clarke sighed and rested against Anya.

"Wake up, beja," Clarke whined. "I want to hear your voice again, ai hodnes."

The was a chuckled that made Clarke jump into defensive mode. Clarke calmed down when she saw Crimson. Crimson smiled and pat her head.

"Anya, Maya, it is time to wake up," Crimson said softly.

There was some stirring before Anya yawned. Anya and Maya stretched as they got up.

"Anya!" Clarke yipped in delight and jumped on Anya.

"Clarke. Are we there yet?" Anya laughed as Clarke licked her muzzle.

"We're nearly there. I was so worried when you two fell into a deep sleep when we got to Iris Village," Clarke informed. "We got supplies from Nyko and my mom to ensure you guys got your nutrients as we traveled West. Roan's currently in charge because we ran into Yahweh followers while I was in wolf form. We can't change back until they're gone."

Crimson chuckled, "Come on now, Clarke. They need to eat."

Clarke got off of Anya and slipped out of the caravan. Anya and Maya followed with Crimson behind them. Clarke ran to Roan and got on her hind legs. Her front paws on Roan's chest, ruining his coat.

Roan noticed the other two and chuckled, "I see your companions are finally awake. Let's get you ladies some food."

"Seven in total," Kers stated.

"Yes. Hand picked them from different litters," Roan stated as he fed Clarke, Anya, and Maya.

"Wan seems close to the golden brown one. Are they mates?" Kers questioned.

Roan nodded. "They are. Wan never goes anywhere unless Prisa is with us. The other one is Strik for little."

"And that lady over there in the black cloak?" Kers asked, staring at Crimson's hooded form.

"I am Death," Crimson chuckled, bring out a scythe and twirling it around. "I have come for you Kers."

Kers brought out his sword as he got up. "Be gone demon! Yahweh, hear my plead and protect us against this monster!"

"Yahweh cannot help you," Crimson stated, appearing behind him with the blade right under his chin. "I'll let you go, wolf killer, but you have to promise to stop killing my people. Attempt to kill one of them and the first to go is your wife."


	45. Chapter 45

**Dirty Deals**

 **Nowhere Town**

Kers didn't want to risk his family and said, "I promise to stop. Please let me go."

Crimson moved away from Kers and sat on a tree branch.

"Wolf killers?" Roan growled.

"We kill only wolf shifters. They are the embodiment of Satan," Kers huffed, glaring at Crimson. "That is Satan's wife."

"Kers, are you alright?" questioned Kers's right hand man, Jeb.

"Fine Jeb but Satan's bitch is testing us," Kers informed. "We leave now. Town is an hour away."

"Yes Kers and we should pray that she leaves," Jeb stated.

"Roan, please travel with us. I will show you to our church," Kers coughed as he put away his sword.

"Of course, my friends and I would love to observe mass," Roan lied.

* * *

Nowhere town was an hour away and Crimson was still following them, which ticked off Kers and his fellow followers. It was a mass time when they reached town. Leaving the caravan by the side of the large church which was really a large worship temple. Crimson pretended she could go no further and waited at the entrance.

"Ha, Yahweh protects us from the she devil's folly," Jeb laughed.

"Father Kers, welcome home and I see you have brought visitors," stated a man.

Kers grinned, "Roan and friends, this is my brother, Job. He took over service while I was gone. He is a wonderful speaker."

Job nodded, "Please join our service. It's a good one."

 **Sinners**

Adele and Eleda had been caught mid-shift and were thrown into the basement of the temple after silver cuffs were thrown onto their hands and feet, preventing them from changing. That was two days and an hour before Clarke's group arrived. They could sense their mate somewhere above them, about to attend mass. They heard the priest preach about sinners in his sermon after the readings.

"We have two sinners who we will give up as sacrifice to our Lord," preached Father Job. "Bring the sinners out."

Eleda took Adele's hand in hers and smiled, "We'll be okay, Adele."

Adele nodded and followed Eleda as they were led out of the basement.

"Yahweh, our sacrifices to you. Two wolf shifters who still worship false gods," Job stated. "Father Kers, will you do the honor of cutting off their heads?"

"Of course," Kers grinned believing that said she devil could not stop this.

Roan frowned. _Clarke, my mates._ Do you believe in our Goddess? _I believe in her, even in death I will honor our Goddess._ No harm will befall upon your mates. Roan sat there and waited. Kers raised his sword.

"In the name of our Lord, Yahweh," Kers smiled, staring at Crimson as he brought down the sword.

Crimson laughed, "Look at what you have done. If your God truly cared he would have sent his angels to protect them."

Kers was confused as to why this she devil was laughing until he looked down. The sinners were not there but replaced by his wife and son.

"No! No, what have I done?!" Kers gasped as everyone stared, shocked at what had transpired during mass.

"This temple is mine! Follow me or leave town. Your God has defied our agreement and this is my message," Crimson stated.

"Goddess!" Adele and Eleda called out, kneeling with the heads down and raising their chained hands.

There was the thunks of the chains falling from their wrists and the unlocking of their ankle chains. Realizing that they were free they shifted into wolf form and bared their teeth against the town people.

"Adele, Eleda, stop your vengeance and come greet your mate," Crimson stated.

Roan stood and walked out of the previous as Clarke's pack appeared next to Crimson's. Clarke and the other five wolves shifted to human for as did the twins.

"Sinners!" Kers growled. "You are all sinners, devil worshipers!"

Kers charged at Crimson. "For my wife and son!"

"That tickles," Crimson stated when the sword plunged into her heart. "Doesn't hurt at all."

Crimson pushed Kers aside and walked to the altar, pulling the sword out and letting it drop to the floor. She stopped in front of the beheaded wife and child of Kers. She rested her hand above them.

"It was not your time, Joss and Carter. I return your spirits back from the depths of my home, the Underworld," Crimson prayed.

Heads were reattached and the wound disappeared as Joss and Carter took their first breath of air after returning from Hades.

"She brought them back to life," was mumbled throughout the crowd. All was shocked and scared but what could they do in the presence of a 'holy' being.

 **Disagreement**

"Goddess, if I may speak," Clarke called out.

Crimson looked to Clarke and smiled, "Speak, my child."

"I believe that they should worship who they believe in and that it should not be punished by banishment," Clarke stated. "This is also their home. If they wish to convert, then let it be by their own will. Before we even met, I had no beliefs in the higher being but now, I serve you. Therefore, let them decide. Whatever they chose, they must be tolerant of our kind. By your values, family and peace are our goal. How can it be achieved if you banished the people that have made their home here?"

Everyone was shocked when Crimson chuckled and clapped.

"Well said, my TRUE Alpha," Crimson stated. "For peace, tolerance is key. For family, that is up to the individual to decide. Yahweh and I do not fight for we respect each other. Do as you please."

Clarke bowed right before Crimson disappeared. Anya rested her hand on Clarke's shoulder and gave a proud smile. However Kers and some others were not having it.

They took out their swords and attacked, "For Yahweh!"

Kers went for Clarke but Anya blocked his sword with hers.

"You will not harm my mate," Anya growled.

The women and children fled the building as each wolf, except for Clarke, Raven, Maya, Adele, and Eleda, was paired off, fighting Kers and his men.


	46. Chapter 46

**Paths**

 **Bloodshed**

The bystanders in the fight fled to safety, locking their doors, and prayed during their wait. Even though Clarke and Raven could fight, they were not going to make it a two on one since it wasn't fair.

"Do not kill," Clarke ordered her 21 warriors. "I want them taken in alive."

"We're going to be okay," Raven muttered as she watched Sierra fight on her behalf. "Sierra's going to be okay."

"Crimson, where are you?" Clarke whispered, looking for a way to stop the fighting..

 **Deities**

Crimson just arrived home to Anita, who was helping Azeban make dinner. Crimson pecked both their cheeks.

"Welcome home," Azeban greeted.

"Could we do something about the hideous interior designs?" Anita questioned.

"I happen to like the dark and dreary stuff so no," Crimson answered.

Anita groaned, she really didn't like how Hades looked like. Katrina, who was sitting on the counter, giggled at Anita before hugging Crimson back.

"I heard we have several special guests coming by dinner," Katrina smiled.

Crimson smiled back, "We do. Should be arriving soon."

* * *

"Wonderful meal, Crimson," Jesus complimented.

"Thank you but I didn't cook, Azeban did," Crimson chuckled.

Jesus nodded, "Let's get to the point. We are friends, yes?"

Crimson replied, "We are although your people slaughtering mine makes it iffy."

"We'll have to fix that," Jesus chuckled. "Right, Father?"

"Ah yes, we will," God answered.

The Gods and Goddesses could not see Him since he was this bright light in their eyes.

Crimson smiled, "We should really get back to the job."

Lucifer aka Satan laughed, "They can handle a few more moments without you."

Crimson chuckled, "I can't help but worry about them sometimes. We are at peace but perhaps you should send a prophet."

"We shall see," Jesus answered. "Time for us to go and thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for coming," Crimson replied before God and Jesus left. "Lucifer... my dear fallen angel, you can dole out the punishments but stay out of Tartarus."

"Of course my liege," Lucifer bowed. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Is he single?" Katrina asked after Lucifer left.

Lilith growled, "He's my husband. Back off."

Katrina pouted, "Damn, he's hot."

Crimson shook her head at the two as Anita cleaned up. Anita had volunteered earlier before their guests arrived.

Lilith got up, walked to Crimson, and pecked her cheek. "I will see you next time, Crimson."

"Good day," Crimson saluted as Lilith disappeared in smoke.

 **Death**

Indra had to leave Lexa to gather news from Trikru. Lexa hated the fact that Indra had to go because she would be alone without her mates. Indra promised Lexa that she would return in a few days.

Arriving in Ton DC, many people were sick from the cold. Nyko suggested that they seek help from Skaikru since they were closest to the village. Indra agreed and went with them to the mountain.

Lincoln's hunting found them and helped them to the mountain. Abby quickly tended to the children while Jackson and Nyko helped the others with Lincoln and Indra being interpreters.

"Abby, has there been any news from Clarke?" Indra questioned.

Abby shook her head, "Nothing yet. They will be fine."

Indra nodded, "I will have to go back to Polis soon. I can only hope that the stress does not affect Lexa's health too much."

"As long as Lexa puts the babies first then we shouldn't worry too much," Abby smiled. "They will come home, I believe in them."

Indra left after two days, leaving Octavia behind so she could have some time with Lincoln and play messenger. Pike heard all about the grounders visit and waited for this opportunity.

"Bellamy," Pike addressed. "Take some guards and intern the grounders. We do not have enough supplies to take care of them. Our people are our priority."

"Of course sir," Bellamy answered.

* * *

There was a fight in the medical bay between Lincoln and Shawn Gilmer.

"Lincoln, stop," Bellamy stated, trying to intervene only to get knocked back into another guard.

Lincoln turned to face Bellamy and Gilmer took this opportunity to grab his handgun. He aimed and fired multiple rounds. Artigas had noticed from his bed and jumped into the way, saving Lincoln.

"No! Artigas!" Octavia cried, kneeling besides Artigas.

Nyko and Lincoln joined her side near Artigas.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Artigas," Nyko stated while Artigas nodded sadly.

"No on my watch," Abby stated. "Get him on a bed."

However the surgery did not go well. Artigas's fight was over.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Bell. We lost Artigas," Octavia pointed out. "His death is on you."

"I didn't pull the gun," Bellamy huffed.

Octavia glared at him. "You might as well have since you've turned your back on me. I am not Skaikru, ai laik Octavia kom Trikru. I am Indra's seken and I follow Clarke. This is who I am."

"And this is who I am," Bellamy argued before turning to the guards. "Put Lincoln with the other grounders."

"You are making a mistake, Bellamy," Octavia stated. "I don't think the Goddess would save you now."

"I don't need the Goddess. Never have, never will," Bellamy growled.

"I know," chuckled Crimson, appearing before the Blake siblings.

Bellamy glared at her as Octavia genuflected in front of Crimson.

"Rise, Octavia," Crimson smiled softly. "Artigas is well. He shall spend his days in Tartarus. Reunited with the other dead kind souls."

"Thank you, Goddess," Octavia smiled.

Crimson chuckled, "Do not thank me. He did what was right. His life for Lincoln. He was living on borrowed time."

"Borrowed time?" Octavia questioned.

Crimson nodded, "The 18 saved from being massacred by Finn. Their time has come but I promise death is not the end."

"I understand, Goddess," Octavia replied.

"Good because you are one of the uniters of the coalition," Crimson stated before turning to Bellamy. "Whether you heed my words or not, Bellamy Blake, pay careful attentions to your actions. It will either make you or end you at the end of your days. Should it be your time to leave your sister and your love ones, I will not be a merciful judge. May you live a good life, Bellamy."

* * *

 **A/N: Well look at that, I just turned the big 2-0. Shit, I've been alive for 2 decades and the only thing I will remember from this birthday is the new episode from the 100. Go season 3 episode 7: Thirteen!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Spirits**

 **Supernatural**

Clarke noticed that there was a change in the air. The noise outside the temple got louder, gaining everyone's attention. They stopped fighting but held their weapons up. Anya backed up close to Clarke as Sierra did the same to Raven. The wind howled outside and from the window, they could see nature's debris flying around.

"What's going on?" Anya questioned.

"It's not my doing," Crimson chuckled, popping up on the altar.

Kers looked around before falling to his knees. "It's the Pentecost."

Many other of his followers fell to their knees and started praying too.

Our Father who art in Heaven

Hallowed be thy name

Thy kingdom come, thy will be done

On earth as it it in Heaven

Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those who trespass against us

Lead us not into temptation

But deliver us from evil

Amen

"Are they serious?" Roan whispered.

Eleda rolled her eyes, "Quite serious."

A tongue of fire appeared next to Crimson.

"Hello Yahweh," Crimson smiled. "Welcome to the party."

"Be a bit more serious please," came a voice from the flame.

Crimson frowned, "I would like to point out that my people were being attacked by yours. That is not amusing plus I have to deal with a possible war on the East coast."

"My apologies, Crimson," coughed the flame. "Anyways, Zach please rise and come forward."

A young man about the age of Faye hesitantly got up and walked forward.

He cleared his throat, "Speak, for your servant is listening."

The flame chuckled, "This is not Samuel 3:13. Zach, from now on you will be Tobias and spread my will. You will show everyone to peace and harmony. In order for that to happen, you must lay down your weapon and embrace Crimson's people as our friends. You must understand they worship another but also allow them to live their faith."

"Shall I say the great commandment?" Crimson questioned.

If the flame had eyes, it would have rolled them at Crimson.

"As Jesus had answered Mark, the two great commandments you must follow are: The Lord is One; Thou shalt love the Lord thy God with all thy heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy mind; and Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself," Crimson stated.

"Well said, Crimson," the flame compliment. "Tobias, you are my prophet. You will speak to the people for me."

Tobias kneeled before Crimson and the flame and answered, "Your will shall be done, my Lord. Crimson's people are our neighbors so we shall welcome them and treat them as our own."

"I give you the Holy Spirit to guide you and may you be prosperous in spreading the Good News," the flame stated before poofing out of existence.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Raven stated.

Clarke blinked, "We have a truce just like that."

"Never!" Kers shouted, getting up and raising his sword.

Kers rushed at Tobias, bringing his sword down into flesh. Eyes flashed red as Crimson stood there, blocking the sword from touching Tobias.

"Lucifer, heed my call. I have a present for you," Crimson growled.

Lucifer popped up. "You called, my liege. Also could we hurry? I was in the middle of giving my wife a foot massage and you know how she gets."

"Take this man to hell and read him his rights. I will be coming by to check that you are torturing him correctly," Crimson stated, pointing to Kers. "Now get him out of my sight. I don't let you live in Hades without working and tell Lilith I will do brunch with her in two days."

Lucifer saluted Crimson and grabbed onto Kers before returning to the depths of the Underworld.

Tobias looked at Crimson and coughed, "Thank you for saving me, Goddess."

"It was nothing and you may call me Crimson. If Yahweh picked you then we are friends," Crimson grinned before remembering something. "Oh no, I forgot I have an appointment with Ishtar. I hope she isn't too mad about me being late."

"Crimson wait," Clarke pouted but Crimson was already gone. "Damn, I wanted to ask her how Indra and Lexa were doing."

Anya chuckled, "We will return to them soon."

 **Needs**

Lexa tackled Indra down upon her return.

"Indra, I'm so glad you're home," Lexa groaned as she pressed herself close to the alpha. "I need you."

"Lexa, we are in the hallway," Indra informed, pushing Lexa off of her.

Lexa whined as Indra got up and dusted herself off before helping her up.

"Titus, please relieve Heda of her duties for the next couple of days," Indra ordered, picking Lexa up and carrying her to their room, leaving Titus no choice but to obey.

Indra tossed Lexa onto the bed and ripped off her clothes. Lexa shivered slightly in the cold air around her as Indra released her alpha pheromones.

"Indra please," Lexa moaned. "Nau, beja. I need you."

Indra chuckled darkly, "Lexa, seeing you beg is so unsightly but I like it."

Indra leaned down, claiming Lexa's neck as she took off her clothes. Lexa more or less helped by tearing at Indra's clothes, wanting to be closer to Indra, needing the skin to skin contact.

 **Meanwhile...**

Clarke felt a rush of desire run through her and looked at Anya. Anya's eyes were showing lust and it seemed that their mates were sending very naughty signals. Clarke took Anya by the hand and dragged her to the caravan.

"Where are you going? We still need to discuss some things," Tobias questioned.

Clarke growled, "Roan, handle it. Anya and I need to be ALONE in the caravan."

Raven laughed nervously because knowing Clarke, she was about to set people off in a gigantic bout of desire and sex. "Come Sierra, let's go um... hunting. Like right now."

"Clothes off," Clarke mumbled into their kiss as Anya pinned her against the fur covering on the caravan floor.

Clarke undid her belt as Anya took off her jacket and shirt. Eyes met and it lead to another heated kiss before they got rid of the rest of their clothes. Although pinned down, Clarke tried to dominate Anya but her efforts were futile.

"Clarke baby, I'm going to take you," Anya growled.

Although far apart by millions of miles, Lexa and Clarke moaned really loudly as their mates thrust their cocks into their wet cunts.

* * *

 **A/N: Can't forget to add a little bit of smut every now and then, right? ;D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Truce**

 **Direction Please**

Clarke smiled at Anya, who was knotted to her, and pecked her mate's lips. Anya instinctively moved closer to Clarke, holding onto her as tightly as sleep would allow her to. There was a knock on the side of the caravan.

"Are you two decent?" Raven called out.

Clarke giggled, "No. What do you need, Raven?"

"Just came to inform you that Adele and Eleda offered up the temple for us stay at, seeing as Tobias doesn't have enough room," Raven replied. "Also lunch is in an hour. We managed to find a deer with all your loud moans and growls."

"Gon we," Anya muttered as she pulled a fur over her head.

Clarke laughed, "We'll be out for lunch. Also could you find out about bathing around here?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Going and remember to air out the caravan."

"I will," Clarke chuckled as she lifted the fur off of Anya's head. "Anya, I love you."

Anya smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "Ai hod yu in Skaiprisa."

* * *

Tobias, Adele, and Eleda joined the wolf pack for lunch. Clarke was grateful at the fact that the temple had its own shower and thanked Adele for showing her.

"So we're at peace," Anya stated.

Tobias smiled, "Yep. I never liked the way Kers ran things but it was hard to get others to stand up to him."

"It will still take some time for people to adjust to the new way of living," Clarke pointed out. "I mean, just how many wolves live in this town?"

"Just us," Adele answered. "Everyone else was killed but they never gave names."

"We did nothing to provoke humans," Eleda growled.

Tobias raised his hands in surrender, "I personally never killed any of your kind. My adopted mother was one but she died of old age when I turned 11."

Clarke turned her head slightly, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, as the newly appointed prophet, I will have to travel and spread the Good News and I will make sure they stop hunting wolf shifters," Tobias answered. "Hopefully I will find followers among the people."

Roan sighed, "I wonder how far we have to go."

Clarke looked down. "Crimson didn't say. Maybe we should travel with you Tobias. We don't know where to go."

"Sure, I don't mind," Tobias smiled. "I just hope the people don't turn against the wolves again."

 **Advice**

Lexa groaned internally as she listened to Indra and Titus argue. Titus was looking out for her and has always been her teacher ever since Anya brought her here due to her night blood. Lexa raised her hand and both quickly went silent.

"I do not wish to hear anymore," Lexa stated. "It is winter. I will not send my troops out to die in the cold."

"Sha Heda," Titus bowed while Indra lowered her head slightly.

Lexa looked at Titus. "Titus, send a messenger to Ton DC. I want to speak with Kane or Abby."

"Of course, Heda," Titus answered before leaving.

Indra rolled her eyes, "I thought he would never leave."

Lexa smirked, "Indra, come hold me."

Indra smiled and walked over to Lexa, who was sitting on the sofa. She lifted Lexa up so that she could take Lexa's spot.

Lexa purred, "I love you, Indra."

"I love you too," Indra chuckled. "This is not how the Heda should be."

"And how should the Heda rule?" Lexa growled playfully.

"With your head, Lexa," Indra stated. "What should we do about Skaikru? They hold some of our own in the mountain. Is history repeating itself?"

Lexa nuzzled into Indra. "I don't think it is. They do not have control of the mountain since Crimson does. It is a place of healing and they are using it to fight the cold. We will leave them be for now."

"I think it is best to find more of Skaikru people among our lands," Indra informed. "Clarke will be grateful if we do."

"Then we will," Lexa informed. "It will be a nice surprise for her when she returns with Anya."

 **Medical Bay**

Monty followed Monroe, who was carrying Harper bridal style to Abby.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let this happen," Monty pouted.

Harper chuckled, "It's okay, Monty. I'll be fine. You're lucky Monroe wasn't out there with us or else you would have been ripped to shreds."

"Next time, I will be there," Monroe huffed. "I can't believe you let her get shot in the leg."

Abby noticed the trio come in and gestured them to the nearest empty bed. Kane walked in a few minutes later with a bloody nosed Jasper.

"What happened?" Abby questioned looking at Harper first.

"Hunting trip gone wrong. Monty carried me back and then Monroe took over. One of our gunner thought I was a deer or something," Harper laughed.

"Right, I'll get to you once Jackson gets some x-rays to see how bad it is," Abby smiled. "Also one day bed rest after the extraction and mainly guard work. No hunting until I clear you for it."

Harper saluted, "Yes ma'am."

Monroe groaned, "They're going to make me pull double and I already don't see you enough."

"I'll cover for you," Monty stated as he heard a crackle of a radio in the corner of the room.

"Hello? Anyone there? This is Raven reporting in," came from the radio.

Monty rushed over to answer. "This is Monty."

"Monty! Hey, how are you? Is Abby or Kane there?" Raven questioned.

"Abby is fixing up Jasper but Kane is available," Monty stated before handing the radio over to Kane.

"Raven, this is Kane. How are you guys and where are you?" Kane informed.

Raven chuckled, "We're fine even though we ran into some wolf killers. Don't worry that problem has been solved. We're in a town called Nowhere but we're going to be travelling more West and the radio is not going to work."

"Just how far do you guys have to go?" Kane sighed.

"Far enough to find those choppers," Raven replied. "Our new friends know where the choppers are coming from so we're going to see how technologically advance that place is. Also put Abby on the line, Clarke wants to talk to her and keep Jasper on standby. I know Maya would like to talk to him."

Kane chuckled and passed the radio to Abby.

"Clarke?" Abby asked.

"Hi mom. I hope you're not too busy," Clarke smiled.

Abby smiled, "Never too busy to talk to my baby girl. I'm guessing Anya is awake since Maya is."

"Yep, it seems Crimson gained some new powers and had them sleep it off," Clarke chuckled. "We're doing fine and we'll try to get home soon. How are things going on with Pike?"

"Not good, Clarke. Some Trikru from Ton DC came seeking medical help. They only received a day or two worth of help before Pike had them interned. Bellamy is helping Pike and Lincoln got interned too," Abby informed.

"What about Octavia?" Clarke questioned, concerned for the young brunette.

Abby replied, "We got her out with Gustus and Gustus sent her to Polis with a message for Heda. Hopefully we can get Pike to step down before it gets worse."

"I'll try to be fast on this end mom," Clarke stated. "Um... Maya wants to speak with Jasper and you should get back to work. May we meet again."

"May we meet again," Abby stated sadly before letting Jasper have the radio.


	49. Chapter 49

**Post Coitus Trouble**

 **Survivors**

Lexa moaned as she woke up. She had a great dream where all three of her mates were claiming her, bringing her much satisfaction in bed. Lexa felt something between the sheets and looked under the cover to find Indra eating her out. Upon making eye contact with Indra, Indra slipped two fingers in, making Lexa buck her hips. Apparently Indra has been the reason of her many sex dreams.

"Indra," Lexa groaned loudly as she gripped Indra's hair. "Don't stop."

Indra switched from fingers to tongue. Lexa closed her eyes as she arched her back. Lexa knew that Indra was using that special trick to get her cum and it was really hard to resist the pleasure.

"Indra!" Lexa moaned loudly, she could feel Indra smirking at her.

They were interrupted by some obnoxious knocking on the door.

"Heda!" Titus called from outside. "We have news for you."

"Gon we, Titus," Lexa grumbled. "I will hear it later."

"But it is about Skaikru," Titus stated.

"Duty calls, ai Heda," Indra sighed. "We will finish later."

"But I need you now," Lexa mumbled while blushing and looking away.

Indra chuckled, "Later Leska. I will do whatever you want me to do to you until our mates' return. Now we must get ready."

Lexa sighed before shouting at Titus, "I will be ready in 10 minutes. Go wait in the throne room."

* * *

"What news of Skaikru do you have for me?" Heda demanded as she walked into the throne room with Indra trailing slightly behind.

Titus bowed, "There are reports of survivors in Boat, Blue Cliff, and Delphi. The leaders have all gathered them in their cells minus Boat of course. Luna is willing to send them to Arkadia once they are well but Blue Cliff and Delphi demands extra supplies for keeping them through the winter."

"Send them supplies," Heda stated. "A barrel of water for every two Skaikru and big game for every four Skaikru. I want them all alive and well."

"Sha Heda," Titus stated. "I will send a messenger out."

"Not only will you send a messenger but also scouts," Heda growled. "I want to know exactly how many Skaikru survivors are in each territory. We can only give what we can spare. Winters are harsh times for all of us."

Titus bowed again, "Of course, Heda."

Titus left and Lexa turned to Indra.

"Indra, I need you to go to Delphi," Lexa sighed. "They were strong with opposition while Blue Cliff sees a possible union with Reivon and Sierra. I do not wish to hear lies of Skaikru falling ill from them."

Indra stepped forward and pecked Lexa's temple. "I will send my reports to you, ai hodnes. Soon we will all be together once more."

Lexa stopped herself from grabbing at Indra when she moved away. It was for the best since Delphi had no link between them and Skaikru yet.

 **Stop Fucking**

Anya moaned and writhed under Clarke's tongue. "My alpha... so good."

Clarke grinned and thrust three fingers in, making Anya cum. They had been at it since morning. Clarke had woke up with a raging hard on that Anya gladly sucked on before riding it.

"You taste so good, Anya," Clarke chuckled.

Anya smirked, "Want seconds?"

Clarke moved up and pecked Anya. "You're so silly, Anya, but I love you. I can't wait to get back home."

"But first we deal with the choppers," Anya sighed.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"We can do something else," Anya grinned as she moved to tower over Clarke and captured her alpha's lips.

Clarke moaned into the kiss as she felt Anya's hands slide down her body. Light feathery touches against her right side as her left breast was being palmed. Clarke's breath hitched when Anya touch her cock, ready for their next round.

"Jok! Onya, I need more of you," Clarke growled, flipping them over.

Anya huffed slightly, "I wanted to be on top."

"You were top earlier," Clarke pointed out as she lined herself up to enter Anya.

Anya chuckled huskily into Clarke's ear, "But we both like it when you have less control."

Clarke groaned at the statement, thrust into Anya, and bit her lovely tan neck. Anya closed her eyes and tilted her back a little bit more, knowing how turned on Clarke got when her mates' showed submission.

"HEY! CAN YOU TWO HURRY IT UP?!" Raven shouted from outside the room. "We need to get going soon."

Both Clarke and Anya let out annoyed growls but didn't stop.

Raven huffed, "Growl all you want you two. I'm going to send Maya and Faye in with buckets of cold water in ten minutes so finish up!"

"Let's make this quick," Anya breathed out as Clarke picked up the pace.

* * *

"Must you always interrupt them?" Sierra questioned Raven as she joined her for breakfast.

Raven chuckled, "It's fun, Sierra."

"Except when it happens to you," Clarke pointed out.

Both Anya and Clarke had come from the shower separately because Anya loves her showers more than Clarke does. Roan chuckled and handed both of them each a heavily loaded breakfast platter.

"Food!" Anya smiled as she started digging in.

Clarke rolled her eyes and swiped extra bacon from Anya's plate. Anya glared at Clarke before she resumed scarfing down the food like she never had it in days.

"Your mate is such an animal," Raven pointed out.

"We're hungry. Deal with it," Clarke stated. "I will get you, Raven. You're lucky we were on our last round."

"TMI Clarke," Raven gasped. "I don't get how you could move on so fast."

"There was no moving on," Clarke mumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "I found who I belong with and they understand my pain as much as I understand theirs."

Roan cleared his throat, "Adele and Eleda are joining us to find the choppers. We don't have enough horses with them and Tobias coming."

"Some of us will have to be in wolf form," Clarke stated. "It will be good to change more often. Less painful later on and faster shift time."

"Of course," Roan smiled.

"Check the supplies and make sure our horses are fed before we leave," Clarke stated to no one in particular, knowing that her request would be fulfilled.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel that more smut was needed. LOL. LEXA LIVES FOREVER!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Holy Shit! I'm at Chapter 50?! I'm amazed that I managed to get this far. Anyways, onto the story because that's why you're here.**

* * *

 **Deja Vu**

 **Travel**

Clarke groaned on the third day of the second part of the journey. "I hate this! I want to go home to fucking Lexa and Indra. Just how many more days until we reach that stupid town?"

"You're starting to sound like you have a stick up your ass, Clarke," Raven stated, causing Clarke to glare at her.

"I'm sick and tired of just riding and hunting all day," Clarke huffed. "I want to be in Polis with my mates. I get that everyone wants to go home too but why is it taking so fucking long to get there? We have horses and we can shift."

"It's taking so long because of weather conditions," Anya pointed out.

"It's getting late, we should stop for the night," Tobias informed from the caravan.

Clarke sighed and ordered them to set up camp. Clarke couldn't help but have a feeling that stopping was a bad idea. Clarke snuggled against Anya after dinner and slept while Anya took first watch with Roan and Sierra.

* * *

Clarke woke up all groggy and in a white room. _Oh my Goddess! Not fucking again! I am sick of life's cruel jokes. I just want to go home to Polis and spend the rest of my life with Lexa, Indra, and Anya. No more fucking quest shit._ Clarke groaned and turned to bury her face in the pillow.

"Don't be like that, Clarke," came a familiar voice.

"Go away, Crimson, unless you have a plan on getting me out," Clarke huffed.

"The door is unlocked and the pack won't leave their rooms. You are the most sane choice and the only one who will listen to me," Crimson stated. "Now get up and find Anya."

Clarke sighed and rolled out of the bed. She was surprised that they left her clothes and belongings alone unlike the people of Mount Weather. Clarke geared up and walked towards the door. Shockingly, Crimson was right. The door wasn't locked.

"Still mad at me?" Crimson questioned as she followed Clarke.

"I was never mad," Clarke answered.

Crimson smiled, "There are 30 floors. You are on the first. Everyone has been separated by floors. Your job is to get to them and escape. I have no idea why these scientists are testing you for. You were given 24 hours to complete this challenge but currently have 18 1/2 hours left. I can't help you any further without endangering everyone."

Clarke nodded, "Thank you Crimson. I'll get them out."

 **Cardio**

"I hate stairs," Clarke growled after getting to the 16th floor with a little bit more than half of her traveling pack.

Clarke leaned against Anya. Anya sighed and lifted Clarke into her arms.

"Let's hope we don't run into something too troublesome," Anya stated as she started walking.

The rest of their group fanned out, checking each room for another friend. There was noise coming from one of the rooms. When they went to check, all of the started running to the next set of stairs. Right behind them was Roan who was being chased by a mutated lion.

"Clarke, you're heavy," Anya huffed as they reached the safety of the 17th floor, shutting the door on the lion.

"Are you calling me fat because look at what we have been doing. We have been running around all day and there's not enough time to argue right now," Clarke grumbled.

"Can we keep moving? That door's not going to hold forever," Roan breathed heavily.

There was a click and clink before the rushing water. It was coming from above.

"Run! Hurry and get to the roof!" Crimson warned.

Clarke was scared now because it was like her dream. The dreams that happened before the 100 were sent down to earth. Who would she choose in the end: her Goddess or her mates?

"Move!" Clarke ordered as they started down the hall.

It would take some time for the building to fill with water but Clarke had a feeling that the rate of the water would become faster as they climbed up more flights of stairs.

 **Restless**

Lexa sighed as Titus informed her about the situation at Ton DC. She just wanted to go and train with other warriors. She felt restless and didn't want to stay confined to her throne.

"Is something wrong, Heda?" Titus questioned.

Lexa sighed again, "Not really. Just restless."

"Perhaps training with the natblidas will help," Titus suggested.

"I will go now," Lexa informed, getting up to see the young Nightbloods, all with potential of becoming the next Heda.

* * *

Indra was tired from the constant fights that broke out in Delphi between the weak Skaikru survivors and the warrior residents. From the moment she had arrived with the scout, she had to jump into the middle of a fight to save a young grounder child from an adult Skaikru. The child was one of the rare omegas that were born seeing as the main population were alphas and betas. The Skaikru adult was a weak male alpha in heat. She took him back to the rest of his people and met with the leader, Olivia Lavender.

"Quit pacing around. You're going to wear a hole into the ground," Olivia pointed out.

Indra stopped. "I feel like my mates are in trouble."

"There's nothing you can do about it from here," Olivia sighed. "I can feel my mate too. He has fallen ill."

Indra sighed, "There is nothing to do but pray to the Goddess right now."

 **Finished**

The group huffed and breathed unevenly as they reached the roof.

"We made it out," Maya grinned slightly.

"It's not over," Clarke stated, pointing to the maze.

"What the fuck is this?" Raven growled.

"It's a test," Crimson answered, appearing from thin air like usual.

Clarke huffed, "When will it be over?"

"It can be right now," stated a stranger.

Everyone turned to face this nameless person.

"I'm Lawson, a scientist," she stated. "I was a grounder outcast but now I'm here for revenge against Crimson, the Goddess that let me be banished."

"Then why challenge them?" Crimson questioned.

"You can't hear my calls or prayers," Lawson stated. "There are many more that have turned against you. I have found the book on how to trap Immortal Beings and you will be the first."

"What does this have to do with us?" Raven grumbled.

Lawson smirked, "I have a deal for you, Clarke Griffin. Reject Crimson and you all can go home or you don't accept and I will bomb Polis."

Clarke looked at Crimson before clearing her throat. "I, Clarke Griffin, reject Crimson as my Goddess."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Yea... cliffhanger last chapter. Here's the resolution to it?**

* * *

 **Power**

 **Mutiny**

"We need to fight back," Kane stated to the fraction that was still on his side.

"Yes but how?" Miller questioned. "They have control of the guns."

"We need to get Bellamy back to our side," Monty sighed.

"He's too far gone," Monroe informed.

Harper nodded, "He has become Pike's right hand man."

"But he'll change for me," Gina stated. "I am his mate."

"We need to act now," Abby informed. "Our Trikru friends cannot last much longer being interned where their people were bled."

"Maya would be furious," Jasper stated.

Kane nodded, "I will go after Pike. All of you need to cause a distraction that will not lead death. Abby, you have to stay in the medical bay."

Monty sighed, "I'll do the distraction. I have five tries to get through the computer system. I can get the system to restart the whole mountain."

"I'm going with you," Jasper smiled.

"Ok you two," Kane agreed. "The rest of you need to beware of the guards. They won't use guns but they will use the shock batons and handcuffs."

* * *

Abby waited in the medical bay, talking to the interned grounders when the powers went off. Abby turned on the big flashlight she had (it's a Wagan Brite-Nite LED spotlight lantern sport if you need visuals).

"Abby, what is going on?" Lincoln questioned.

"A distraction for our group to fight back," Abby answered. "Kane will be the chancellor and we will get you guys out."

"If you fail, what will happen?" Lincoln asked.

Abby shook her head, "I do not know, Lincoln. I just hope we make it out alright."

* * *

"I should have you killed for treason," Pike huffed, holding Kane by the back of his jacket.

Pike led Kane to where the Trikru were detained.

"I see you have failed, Kane," Abby stated, pretending to be on Pike's side.

"Should have realized I have spies everywhere," Pike stated.

He put Kane in a different holding than the grounders as Bellamy and a few guards brought in the resistance. Jasper was the only one who wasn't being detained. Monty was devastated that his best friend would betray them.

"How could you Jasper?" Monty questioned looking quite sullen.

Jasper shook his head, "I did it for Maya. Maya's safety comes first for me."

 **Delphi**

"Keep your people in line, Olivia," Indra huffed after breaking up another fight.

"I can't help it if my people don't trust yours," Olivia growled. "We're being kept here like prisoners. We want some freedom too."

Indra sighed, "I can't help you there until the cold is over and your people are still ill. My mate and commander, she is doing all she can to bring all Ark survivors to Arcadia."

"What did you guys trade to keep us alive?" Olivia questioned.

"Food and water," Indra answered. "45 adults and 5 children. A total of fifty. That means a supply of 13 big game such as deer or boar, and 25 barrels of water. All of it is meant for to feed your people."

"Your commander is supplying our food and drinks while the Delphi residents keep us imprison to this area," Olivia sighed. "I will inform my people to be more courteous."

"You are part of the 13 clan of the coalition," Indra informed. "Although your current chancellor, Charles Pike, wants to rage war with us, meanwhile Clarke Griffin and many others are trying to prevent it."

"Clarke Griffin... Clarke as in Jake and Abby Griffin's daughter?" Olivia gasped.

"Yes," Indra confirmed.

"Did my daughter make it? Her name is Devon," Olivia asked, gripping onto Indra's wrist lightly.

"I will have to do a mindlink to find out," Indra replied.

Olivia nodded and went to talk to her people about being more compliant towards the people of Delphi. Indra sighed and erased all other thoughts out of her head for the mindlink. Octavia! _Indra?_ Yes, it is me. I need information from you about a Devon Lavender. _Devon Lavender? She's one of the 100 survivors._ So she is still alive? _Yes. She is in Polis with her mates. A wolf from Broadleaf, Root, and one from Azgeda, Ontari._ Mochof, Octavia. Go back to your duties. I need rest now. Indra cut off the link and went to lie down on the fur bed. At least now, she had something over Olivia if she needed it.

 **Faith**

After rejecting Crimson, Clarke felt like she had been hit in the guts. She bowled over in pain.

"What's happening?" Clarke gasped. "Crimson?"

"Have faith, Clarke," Crimson stated as she kneel in pain. "You will not win Lawson."

"But I have. You lost your True Alpha," Lawson laughed. "The True Alpha was the one that allowed your existence in this realm."

Crimson groaned, "That only strips me of my human half in this realm. You cannot truly trap an Immortal-"

"Not unless I have the Immortal Sword," Lawson stated, revealing it from behind her. "One cut and you will be my slave."

The other wolves growled, took their stance against Lawson from getting closer to Crimson. Clarke, make them stand down. _But what about you?_ I can fight my own battles, little one.

"Stand down!" Clarke ordered.

Her pack were confused, wanting to obey Clarke and want to defend Crimson. Eventually, they backed down, moving closer to Clarke. Lawson moved closer to Crimson and smirked.

"What are your last words, Goddess?" Lawson grinned evilly.

"I am sorry for not hearing you," Crimson stated as Clarke used the last of her energy to to tackle Lawson.

The sword clashed against the ground. Lawson growled and went for it, only to be stopped by Anya and Roan. Clarke painfully moved to the sword and picked it. She looked at Crimson, who was still on her knees.

"I could never see the ending of the dreams," Clarke stated. "But I believe this is how it is supposed to end."

Clarke lifted up the sword and held it in defense manner. She plunged it into herself.

"No!" Anya screamed. "Clarke!"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Yes another cliffhanger. Fucking love the suspense. Don't like it, then fuck me.**

* * *

 **Plead**

 **Natblida**

Lexa and the Natblidas were training until they all collapsed gripping their stomachs. Titus, who was observing, rushed over to Lexa.

"Heda! What is wrong?" Titus questioned, all worried for the young girl.

Heda gasped, "Goddess. Where is my Goddess?"

Titus looked towards the skies and shouted, "Goddess, hear me! Our Heda needs you!"

Titus moved all of them closer with some help from the guards. Titus held Lexa's hand as he started meditation, hoping that the Goddess would hear his thoughts.

 **Unexpected**

Indra was having supper with the Delphi leader when she felt the pain. She tried her best to leave but doubled over before she could get out of the room.

"Indra! What is wrong?" the Delphi leader questioned.

Indra gritted her teeth, "Pythos, the Goddess calls."

Pythos nodded and lifted Indra up. "I will take you back to your quarters and call for a healer."

Olivia had noticed Pythos carrying Indra from his home to her quarters and was curious. She left her place by the fire and went after them.

"Get the mystic healer," Pythos ordered one of his guards as another opened the doors to Indra's place.

"What is going on?" Olivia demanded after Pythos laid Indra down on the fur bed.

Pythos growled, "It is the Goddess's doing. Indra is connected to her by her mates."

"What does it mean?" Olivia questioned.

"One of them is hurt badly by the Goddess herself," Pythos stated. "I have seen it happen before but it is rare that the Goddess would ever hurt her spirit child. The Goddess protects the Heda, the True Alphas, and their mates so if they are in pain, there is something wrong."

"I'm here," announced the mystic healer as they ran in with some guards behind him. "Let me examine Indra."

Pythos stood back and let the fisa do his job. He sighed and turned to his guards.

"Send a messenger to Polis. We need to inform Heda of this and see that she is alright," Pythos stated. "I have a feeling that Heda herself might be affected by this too and hurry."

"Sha Pythos, I will go," informed one of the swifter guards.

The mystic healer lifted Indra's shirt and all could see a vertical mark as if a sword had gone through her. He frowned and touched the mark only to be singed by it.

"Definitely something from the Goddess's Immortal Realm," he informed. "Only one thing could do this."

"What is it, Ranger?" Pythos questioned.

Ranger sighed, "There is a story about a sword hidden in our realm called the Immortal Sword. It can trap Gods and Goddesses making them a slave to whoever controls the sword. It steals away their powers and forces them to obey the wielder. Anyone can wield the sword but to cut into an Immortal being, it will affect all those who are connected to the Immortal."

"But that is only a myth," Pythos stated.

"Doesn't seem like it," Indra grunted. "The one with the closest tie to the Goddess is Clarke. Something must have happened to her on the journey West."

 **A Mother's Intuition**

"Clarke!" Abby groaned, bowling over, clutching her stomach.

Several people shouted in alarm, "Abby!" "Dr. Griffin!"

Abby moaned in pain as Jackson rushed in, feeling that one of his alpha leaders needed help.

"Abby, where does it hurt?" Jackson questioned as he turned Abby onto her back.

Abby moved her arms and lifted her shirt slightly. "What's is there?"

Nyko gasped when the light flashed onto the mark. "The mark of the Immortal Sword."

"What?! Immortal Sword?" Bellamy questioned, trying to remember all of his mythology stories.

"It was created during the making of the Council of the 13 Gods and Goddesses," Lincoln explained. "Hidden in our realm. It is one of many Immortal objects that can trap Gods and Goddesses, making them your slaves."

"But why would Clarke use it on herself?" Abby winced as a spasm of pain came and gone.

"I do not know," Lincoln stated.

"Many of our people believe it to be a myth but there are records in Polis about the sword," Nyko informed.

Abby gasped painfully, "Are there any records of people using the sword on themselves?"

Nyko sadly shook his head no.

 **Believing In My Goddess**

Clarke fell to one knee as Anya fell over, both in pain. Meanwhile Crimson was coughing blood, black as night.

"What is going on?" Tobias questioned. "Can my Lord be of any service?"

"No," Adele answered as she walked to Crimson.

"Back away!" Crimson growled, causing everyone to stay frozen in place.

Crimson huffed as she got up and moved towards Clarke.

"My Goddess," Clarke whimpered. "Mother, I love you."

"Shush my little alpha," Crimson spoke softly as she gripped the handle of the sword. "I'm here, little one."

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Raven whispered loudly.

Eleda cleared her throat. "Clarke trapped the True Alpha essence in the Immortal Sword."

"That is what they meant by trapping an Immortal," Roan added. "To take away their means of powers, making them weak and vulnerable to the sword wielder."

Crimson smiled sadly at Clarke, "Believe in me, Clarke. I will save you."

Clarke smiled at her Goddess and nodded slightly, "I will always put my faith in you, Crimson. Even if there are doubts, I will side with you."

Crimson pulled the sword out of Clarke's body and sliced her palm open.

"I call upon the Council of the 13 Gods and Goddesses to come and save my people," Crimson shouted. "They have done me no wrong. Heed my plead and help."

The skies turned dark and stormy. It thundered as 12 Gods and Goddesses arrived to the scene. Anita looked torn between staying in her spot and rushing over to help Crimson.

Ikol cleared his throat, "What is it that you wish to ask us, my Kwin?"

"Save Clarke and the True Alpha spirit. In return, I will give up my immortality," Crimson gritted.

The council of Immortals looked at one another before Nathaniel stepped forward. "We will save both in exchange for the sword itself. It is a deadly weapon that needs to be destroyed. Also we need our Immortal Kwin where she is."


	53. Chapter 53

**Second Life Pt. 1**

 **Ritual**

Crimson was surprised that Nathaniel would have her as his Kwin but he did have a good heart. He fought the war with the right intentions which gained him the support to be on the council.

"The sword will be broken up into pieces. Alone, they are useless, but once the sword is restored, it will be one of our greatest weakness again," Briar informed as she walked towards Lawson.

Lawson tried to move but found that she couldn't. It was as if the soles of her shoes had melted into the ground, holding her there. Briar gripped onto the back of Lawson's jacket and dragged her over to Clarke.

Crimson cleared her throat, "We must begin now. I can feel them dying."

"Brother, grab Anya. Ikol, get Maya," Anita ordered.

Both were laid down beside Clarke's nearly lifeless body. Everyone else except the Immortals were watching desperately on the edge, feeling so useless since they were unable to help.

"Crimson, place your hand on Clarke's sword wound," Isis informed. "Your body can barely handle the alpha essence swarming in you. Plus you have a child on the way."

Crimson nodded, "What next?"

"Close your eyes and envision yourself at Hell's gate," Isis replied. "Clarke's soul has already entered your realm. Find her soul and tie it back to the Alpha essence. Then bring her back here while she still has the chance to re-enter her body. You don't have much time."

Crimson took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let it out and let her mind carry out her task.

"Briar, kill the girl if Crimson doesn't make it back," Isis stated. "Nathaniel, Ikol, keep an eye on Maya and Anya. Katrina, go to Lexa, Azeban, Indra will need you, and Frisk, to Abby. The rest of us will start incantations."

Katrina and Azeban disappeared to do their job as Anita sat next to Crimson, holding her free hand in order to lend some of her powers. Isis started the prayer with the remaining Immortals.

 **Support**

Katrina found Lexa with the natblidas and Titus and quickly rushed over.

"Who are you?" Titus demanded.

"I am the Goddess of Law, Katrina," Katrina replied as she knelt down to examine Lexa.

"Why are you here? Where is my Goddess?" Lexa moaned.

"We are performing a ritual because Clarke did something stupid," Katrina stated. "She is currently dead but have faith, Crimson will bring her back to life."

Lexa glared at Katrina, "Explain to me what happened."

"That is why I am here," Katrina stated. "To explain and make sure you do not fall unconscious. Clarke has a greater chance of surviving as long as her mates are awake. Pray to your Goddess that she is successful, Lexa. Crimson and Clarke will not make it if those around them have too much doubt."

Lexa huffed, "I have faith in my Goddess. She has never failed me nor will she do so now."

* * *

Olivia freaked out when Azeban appeared in Indra's temporary home.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Olivia demanded, grabbing a nearby spear and pointing it at him.

Indra grunted, "Stand down, Olivia. It's just Azeban, our Goddess's husband."

"Indra," Azeban addressed. "What would you like to hear about first?"

"Is Clarke dead?" Indra gritted as she sat up.

"Yes and no," Azeban replied. "Her body lives and Crimson is hunting for her soul in Hades. Crimson will bring her back to you."

"Crimson will bring her back," Indra huffed.

Azeban grinned, "You believe in us?"

"I do because Clarke does. Lexa has the ability to reject Crimson without retribution but for Clarke it is worse because it hurts them both," Indra hissed. "Because Clarke is hurt; we, her mates, hurt as well. It is better to believe the best of things than the worse. Clarke will never betray Crimson so I won't either."

"Your will and beliefs are strong. Crimson will do right by you," Azeban stated. "I am here to ensure you do not fall unconscious and I need everyone in this village to send prayers to Crimson. Any goodwill prayers will help and I will tell Crimson to bring you bountiful hunts."

Pythos nodded, "Guards, tell the citizens to praise our Goddess now."

"Sha Pythos," the guards answered before running out to spread the news.

* * *

"What's happening with Clarke?" Monty questioned.

"I don't know," Abby replied.

"Put them in holding already," Pike huffed at Bellamy and the guards.

"That would be useless," Frisk stated, appearing in the darkness.

Frisk snapped his fingers getting the electricity to turn back on.

He cleared his throat. "I am Frisk, God of Light, and a friend of Crimson."

"Why are you here?" Pike demanded.

"For Abby," Frisk stated. "I am assigned to care for her until the ritual is over."

"Frisk? How is my daughter?" Abby gritted through another shock of pain.

"Not as well as you are," Frisk frowned. "But have faith. She will be fine and they who have harmed her will be dealt with. Immortals are not to have children with humans but the loophole is basically imparting a piece of our soul or our children with yours. When Crimson did this, the True Alpha spirit adapted and found use for having hosts, sharing the body and their powers."

Frisk paused and turned to the left. He walked towards the wall and placed his hand against it.

"Interesting," he stated. "It seems a part of the True Alpha spirit is here. It is in your computer system. Anyways, when the host dies, the Alpha finds another to inhabit and the cycle continues. This means that Clarke is as much as your child as she is Crimson's. Crimson will not let anything happen to her."

Abby asked, "Why is that?"

"Our children are important to us. For us, Immortals, they are the next to rule if they can prove their worth," Frisk smiled. "The True Alpha won't have the chance to go against us but it will always be here, protecting this realm forever."


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: As Arial Wolf pointed out in their review - Isn't her soul in the sword? I believe you mean Clarke's right? The answer is no, the True Alpha essence was trapped in the sword. Since it was a part of Clarke's soul and power, it resulted in Clarke's death. If anyone noticed, Crimson cut her palm via the sword to take back the True Alpha's essence, therefore Crimson is currently housing the True Alpha in her cut palm. I hope this was helpful.**

* * *

 **Second Life Pt. 2**

 **The River Styx**

"Come on, man," Crimson grumbled. "Kharon, I don't have time to pay you a drachma."

"No coin, no passage," Kharon huffed, crossing his arms.

"What about a raise?" Crimson bartered.

Kharon rolled his eyes, "No drachma, no passage."

Crimson groaned and reached into her pockets, pulling out a bag of drachma. "To the marsh and on the double!"

Kharon smirked and took the bag, allowing Crimson to get into the ferryboat. He kicked off the bank and rowed as fast as the river would allow. Crimson sighed as she waited to get to the marsh.

"Goddess, you seem distress," Kharon stated. "What ails you?"

"Death ails me, Kharon. I rule over the dead," Crimson stated. "I know it is not the end but for this one soul I must find, I wish it is not her end in this current life of hers."

Kharon smiled, "You are worthy of Hades bloodline, perhaps the only one."

Crimson glanced at Kharon before looking into the river of souls. "How are you not bored of this job?"

Kharon chuckled, "My passengers are amusing whether they were Immortals, Demigods, humans, or supernatural beings. The stories they tell in the afterlife about their life are interesting."

Crimson frowned and leaned forward, "What were you before this life?"

"A God but that life became meaningless," Kharon stated. "I gave my powers to Hades and became his ferryman. My powers are in you now."

"I bet with all the coins you get for the dead, you must be rich," Crimson laughed as she relaxed a bit.

"I am but my riches are also your riches, my Lady," Kharon smirked. "Anyways we are here. I have faith you will succeed."

 **Sink or Swim**

Crimson sighed as Kharon left her at the marsh which was also called Styx.

"Time for a swim," Crimson stated to no one in particular.

As she was about to jump in, Cerberus got in the way. Crimson frowned, looking at the three headed dog. Cerberus whined sadly at her.

"I have to save Clarke, Cerberus," Crimson huffed, tapping her foot and waiting for the dog to move.

Cerberus whined again before slightly moving.

Crimson sighed and rubbed the dog's leg, "I'll be fine and I will save her. I won't let the True Alpha disappear."

Crimson jumped into the water. She was immediately surrounded by dead souls that haven't been filtered to their so called resting place. Crimson pulled out a small dagger and cut herself, letting her blood find Clarke. She knew that part of the True Alpha would still be lingering on Clarke's soul. The blood led her deep into the depths of the Styx. Soon there was one soul waiting there for her.

"Crimson, you came for me," Clarke smiled.

Crimson smiled back, "Let's get you home."

Clarke chuckled, "Good thing I let myself sink to the bottom."

Crimson hugged onto Clarke's soul and started swimming back to the surface. It was difficult since the other souls started to cling onto her, trying to steal Crimson's attention away from her task. Crimson shook head after reaching the surface.

"I hate it when my hair is wet," Crimson huffed as Cerberus nudged her lovingly.

Clarke smirked, "Nice dog."

Crimson looked at Cerberus and smirked, "Well, he's our ride back to the entrance."

Cerberus gladly took them to the entrance of Hades. From there, Crimson took Clarke's soul back to its body while the True Alpha merged and strengthen Clarke's essence.

 **Breathe**

Crimson looked to Briar when she got back. Clarke's soul was a glowing white light mixed with the True Alpha's blue essence. Crimson uncovered the wound slightly and the True Alpha spirit guided Clarke's soul back in.

"Clarke?" Crimson questioned once both souls were in the right body and the wounds had healed.

There was no answer but she noticed how Clarke's body was not sustaining itself with oxygen. Tears broke out and streamed down Crimson's face.

"I made it back in time," Crimson cried. "Why isn't she waking up? Haven't I done all that there is to save her?!"

Briar glanced over at Ikol, who checked on Anya and shook his head. Anya was awake but unresponsive. However the Immortals noticed a change in their leader as the weather grew darker. It started to rain and the wind picked up, becoming increasingly dangerous.

Roan growled over the wind, "Tor, Kiv, Tark, Vern, Sierra, Faye, Eleda, Hawk, Vix, Nero, X! Outer circle now! Everyone else, secure yourself behind us!"

Those who were called, moved into positions as they all heard an anguished howl coming from Crimson. Crimson cradled Clarke's lifeless body.

"What did I do wrong?" Crimson growled. "I played my part every time I was called upon! I have suffered more than the others by bearing the burdens of our forefathers!"

"Crimson," Anita sighed, trying to console her.

Crimson pushed her away. "It was your fault the first time she died! I barely managed to save her by bring her here!"

"Crimson, be rational!" Briar warned.

"You all don't understand it!" Crimson snarled. "Clarke has always been the reincarnation of my child. She is the True Alpha and the True Alpha is Clarke! I am not letting her die!"

Crimson held her hand out and forced the Immortal Sword to come to her. She held it at her neck.

"Crimson, please don't!" Anita cried, trying to get to her but was held back by Isis and another Goddess.

"I can live without you, Anita, and without Azeban but I CANNOT live without Clarke," Crimson stated as she pressed the sword harder against her neck.


	55. Chapter 55

**Stop**

 **Subconscious**

"Clarke, wake up," something soothing called to her.

Clarke frowned, "Who are you?"

A blue light appeared before Clarke, taking her form.

It smiled, "I am you but I am also known as the True Alpha. Clarke, we need to wake up. Crimson needs us."

"True Alpha? But why do you look like me?" Clarke questioned, not recognizing the urgency of the situation.

"Because I am you and you are me," Alpha replied. "Mother saved us and we live in this reincarnated state, going through one cycle to the next. We are the peacemakers of Earth. Lexa has always been reincarnated with us. Indra and Anya too. We and they do not remember but Crimson does. If she dies today, chaos will be upon all realms. So please wake up!"

"Why should I?" Clarke asked as she looked around.

Alpha was annoyed and slapped Clarke's cheek. It stung the both of them but Alpha ignored it in favor of trying to convince Clarke to wake up. Alpha replayed the last five minutes of the event outside their subconscious mind.

"Wake up, Clarke," Alpha sighed, hoping that Clarke would listen this time around.

Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed. Alpha smiled because she had started to fade.

 **Alive**

Clarke was slowly waking up but her hands were already searching for the sword to stop Crimson. It was when she cut herself on the blade did Crimson noticed. Both jerked and the sword clattered loudly on the ground.

"Clarke," Crimson gasped, shocked.

Clarke smiled, "Hey Crimson."

Crimson started crying and rested her head against Clarke's. "You're alive."

"It's a fucking miracle!" Raven exclaimed as she pushed past Sierra to get to Clarke.

Anya groaned as she sat up. She reached out and took Clarke's hand.

"I thought we lost you," Anya huffed with a smile.

Clarke laughed, "You almost did."

Raven hugged Clarke, "You had me worried. Seriously Abby would have killed me if you weren't safe."

Anya rolled her eyes, "I would be the first one dead, then you Raven."

 **Fallen**

Crimson watched as Clarke was surrounded by those who loved or admired her. She got up and backed away. Crimson started to have doubts about herself. All she did endangered Clarke and with the new child on the way, she knew she couldn't protect them both. She had blatantly announced that she couldn't live with Clarke being dead but Clarke wasn't dead anymore. Crimson turned to walk away but upon turning she was met with a sword being rammed into her heart.

"Forgot about me did you?" Lawson hissed quietly at Crimson.

Crimson knew no one was watching and she cut off all contact to them. Clarke wouldn't feel the pain and the Immortals were not alerted.

"You should go before they come after you," Crimson coughed softly, falling to her knees.

Lawson looked at the joyous group before glancing back at Crimson. Crimson, by now, had fallen unconscious and was bleeding to death. No one would notice until too late. She turned and escaped.

"Crimson?" Clarke questioned after being helped up by Roan. "Where is she?"

"She was just here," Anya stated as she turned her head, scanning the area.

It was Eleda who gasped, "Oh my Goddess."

Everyone turned to look in her direction only to find Crimson, lying there in a pool of her own blood.

"No!" Anita shouted, running over. "Crimson, please. Don't die."

Nathaniel growled, "Who would do such an act?"

"Where is Lawson?" Raven questioned.

They looked to find her missing, gone from the scene, and knew she was the culprit. Anita took the sword out of Crimson and cradled her wife.

Briar went over and placed her hand on Anita's shoulder. "Quick we need to take her to the healing spring at the Prism Palace."

Briar and Anita disappeared first with Crimson's body. Ikol secured the sword before going as well. The rest went except for Isis who walked up to Clarke.

"We are sorry about Crimson but we will be doing our best to bring her back," Isis informed. "Do not seek revenge, Clarke. I beg you to return home to Polis."

"But Crimson's attacker is out there," Clarke cried. "There has to be justice!"

Isis smiled sadly, "And there will be but right now is not the time for vengeance. Think about what Crimson wants for you. She saved you so you could be with your mates, your family, and your friends. So please end this journey here and go home. I promise you there will be the time for you to seek justice."

Anya placed her hands on Clarke. "Clarke, we will have our chance to bring justice. Come and let us go home. Our mates are waiting and they must be worried sick about us."

Clarke nodded. "One day, Lawson will pay for what she has done. We march home tomorrow."

 **Hearts**

Isis turned to go but Clarke stopped her.

"Wait! Will Crimson be okay?" Clarke called out.

Isis sighed, "Yes. She'll be physically weak for a while but she will be back."

Anya frowned and tilted her head a bit, "How is that possible?"

"Every immortal has two hearts: a physical one and a hidden spiritual one," Isis explained. "Crimson's physical heart was damaged which can easily be fixed as long as nothing happens to the second heart. Clarke, you are her second heart."

Clarke shook her head in denial, "That cannot be."

"But it is," Isis stated. "We have heard her declaration of living. Normally one would chose their partner or one of their partners to be their second heart, but she chose you, the True Alpha, to be her second heart. If you had died, Crimson would have gone mad and brought about chaos to all realms. The second heart rules the first."

"So basically without their second heart, any Immortal would become dead inside and extremely irrational?" Raven concluded.

"Yes," Isis confirmed Raven's theory. "There has only been two other confirmation of this happening. Crimson's father, Hades, had done the same as did her mother, Persephone. Both chose Crimson to be their second heart which is probably why the True Alpha has not one but three mates."


	56. Chapter 56

**Healing**

 **Heda**

Katrina felt the others leave. There was something amiss in the air.

"The ritual is done. Clarke is fine," Katrina stated.

Lexa huffed, "It's gone. The pain is gone."

"I have to go," Katrina informed. "Lexa, you should stay inside until Clarke and Anya come back. It take them seven days for them to get back. Two to Mount Weather, stay for two, and arriving here on the seventh day."

"What happened?" Lexa demanded as Titus helped her up.

Katrina frowned, "I am not at liberty to say."

Katrina disappeared before anymore questions could be answered.

"Titus, tell our guards to be alert and I want to be informed immediately when Clarke and Anya come home," Heda ordered.

"Sha Heda," Titus answered.

* * *

Lexa looked at herself in the mirror and checked the area where the vertical mark had appeared. She frowned wondering where it went.

"Clarke, come home to me," Lexa sighed. "Bring Anya home safely and I will see to it that Indra comes home safely too."

Lexa put on some clothes and went to check on the Natblidas. They were affected too but she didn't understand why they felt the same thing that she did at the same time. They seemed to be okay and all the healers said that they were fine.

 **General**

Azeban sighed and took a seat while Indra stretched herself.

"Feeling better, cousin?" Pythos questioned.

Indra rolled her eyes, "I have been better, Pythos. Clarke is well so my mates and I are well. However I fear it is different for Crimson."

"What makes you say that?" Azeban questioned.

"The books," Indra answered. "Crimson's journals in the temple. I found them and read them all. Clarke is an immortal and she is bound to Crimson because she is her second heart."

Azeban frowned, "She never told me that. I need to go."

Olivia sighed, "What is going on around here? First you're rolling in pain, then there was that weird vertical mark on you, and now it's gone and you're fine."

"Olivia, there are some things that can't be explain in a day," Indra stated. "Pythos, we need to send another messenger. I will head to Polis when Heda sends for me."

"She will in seven days," Azeban informed before returning to the Immortal Realm.

Indra shook her head. "Crimson had visions of the possible futures. She wrote them down and I tried to figure out which came true. I need to see the books again and confront Crimson about it."

Pythos sighed, "You must do that another day. Rest up tonight."

 **Mother**

"It is over," Frisk stated after Pike and Kane finished arguing once more about taking actions against the grounders.

Abby realized she wasn't in pain any longer and touched where the mark had been. "It's gone."

Frisk nodded, "Crimson has brought Clarke back from the grave. I will be leaving soon."

"Do you have to go?" Kane questioned.

Frisk smiled, "As a God, I simply watch and involve myself when needed. I am not needed here any longer."

"Which God are you again?" Nyko asked, wanting to give him praises.

"The God of Light, my father was Zeus," Frisk grinned. "Befor I leave, I will impart some wisdom. First and foremost, war with the coalition will lead to the death of any Skaikru that does not align themselves with Clarke and Heda. Attack them and you attack Crimson. She is not merciful, not even in death because she is like her father, Hades. She likes seeing those who deserve to be torture tortured for eternity. Second is that all those in the holding should be released for Clarke and her group will be here in two days time. Try anything against Clarke and matters will be taken to be judged by Crimson herself."

Frisk paused for suspension before continuing, "Lastly, do rethink the values you hold. Is it for survival or for peace?"

 **Darkness**

Crimson was surrounded by darkness when she woke up in her subconscious mind. The darkness protected her from everything and nothing at all. Crimson took delight in the dark and hugged her legs. Soon someone familiar joined her, sitting down beside her.

"Hello my child," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Dad," Crimson beamed. "I've been better. I missed you. It is difficult knowing that I took your heart with my bare hands."

Hades chuckled, "We do what we must. Zeus and the rest of us ended Kronus while you ended us, the original six Gods and Goddesses."

"The children of Kronus are dead but his bloodline still continues," Crimson pointed out. "I wonder what good we did. Athena is always glaring at me when I visit Olympus."

"That's because you killed Zeus and kept her alive," Hades laughed.

Crimson frowned, "I don't think that's it. If that was her beef with me, I would be already dead."

Hades smiled and patted Crimson's head. "They somehow end up having a slight crush on you, my dear. Athena is quite envious of Anita because of her marriage with you."

"Why me?" Crimson sighed.

"I blame your mother. You were three days old when she had Aphrodite see you, then again at three weeks, three months and lastly at three years old. Impart some beauty on you and a loveable nature but you already had all of it," Hades smirked.

"You always knew what to say, dad," Crimson smiled as she leaned against him.

"I am your father," Hades grinned. "Second child on the way, I see."

Crimson beamed, "Sha nontu, my little successor."

"Crimson, child, go back to the living. You cannot stay here for much longer," Hades sighed. "They still need you."

"But I don't want to," Crimson protested.

"You must and just know, I am always with you," Hades stated as he faded away.

Crimson could hear other voices in the darkness. There was a light coming and she sighed, knowing it was time to wake.


	57. Chapter 57

**Return Pt. 1**

 **Mt. Weather**

Clarke had been relatively quiet since she had come back from the dead. They noticed that when she was alone, she would speak as if there was another with her, and she would quickly seal her lips when anyone approached her, even Anya. Anya rubbed Clarke's back as they rode the caravan to Mount Weather.

"Clarke, would you like to talk about what is going on?" Anya questioned.

Clarke smiled weakly at Anya, "Maybe later."

Anya nodded as Clarke nuzzled into her. Clarke could hear Alpha talking in her head but she wasn't really paying attention to the words. She just wanted to see Crimson again, full of life, not the image she had stuck in her head. Crimson had been lying there, sword lodged inside, and bleeding to death. Everyone was so happy to see her alive while Crimson had been struck down. Clarke couldn't sleep anymore, not without that image popping up.

"Anya, will we get there soon?" Clarke asked as the caravan came to a halt.

Anya smiled, "It seems we have arrived."

There was a knock before Raven popped her head in.

"We're right outside the door," Raven informed. "Anya, could you lead a hunting group while we bring everything in?"

Anya pecked Clarke's cheek, "I will bring you back a trilipa."

Clarke blushed at the declaration, "Okay but stay safe. Ai hod yu in, Anya."

"I will come back swiftly and safely," Anya smiled before slipping out of the caravan.

Clarke followed Anya out to see her call Sierra, Faye, Roan, X, and Hawk to join the hunt. They left after Anya waved at Clarke once more. The giant door to Mt. Weather opened and the rest helped move the caravan in. Tor, Kiv, Tark, and Vern took care of the horses while Clarke went to find Abby. Raven and Maya led the rest to find an available quarters to stay in.

"Clarke!" Abby gasped when she saw her walk in.

"Mom," Clarke smiled and hugged her. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Abby smiled back, "I'm okay honey. And what about yourself? What happened out there?"

Clarke's smile faded, "Mom, Crimson's gone. She saved me but then she got killed. I don't know what to do."

"Have faith," Nyko stated from where he was sitting.

Pike didn't want any trouble with Clarke and had them freed, restricted to the medical bay, while the other traitors were paired off with two of Pike's fellow guards.

Clarke nodded, "Thank you Nyko."

"I'm sure Crimson will be alright, sweetie. Now, did you eat already?" Abby questioned.

"No, Anya took a group out to hunt. I'm going to wait until she's back before eating," Clarke answered.

"Why don't you help us?" Abby offered as she gestured to the sick.

Clarke nodded and went to wash up before attending to the patients. Many of them were glad to see Clarke since it meant that they didn't have to be locked up.

* * *

"Anya, I can feed myself," Clarke huffed when Anya tried feeding Clarke some trilipa.

Anya chuckled, "I am so happy that you are alive, Clarke. I don't know how we would live without you."

Clarke smiled and leaned against Anya's shoulder. "I would never leave you, Indra, or Lexa, intentionally. I love you all too much."

Roan rolled his eyes. "You two stop talking and eat. It is meal time."

"Someone is grumpy," Clarke smirked before flicking some rice at him.

Roan growled but it was cut off by Anya's glare.

"Clarke, do not waste food," Anya scolded.

"Okay," Clarke grinned as she held rice out in front of Anya.

Anya leaned forward to eat it but Clarke moved her hand away to pop the small portion into her own mouth.

"Clarke!" Anya huffed as their Skaikru friends, who had joined them, laughed.

Clarke chuckled, "I couldn't help it, Anya."

"Heda will make you pay when we get back to Polis," Anya stated.

"Grounder Princess is running to Heda for a small problem," Clarke laughed and another round of giggles came from Skaikru.

Anya made to leave but Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around Anya's waist.

"I'll stop, Anya. Beja stay," Clarke pouted.

Anya sighed and settled back down. Roan smirked at Anya.

"Shof op, Roan," Anya growled as she reached for more meat.

"Roan, be more courteous to your leader," Adele stated, wiping the smirk off of Roan's face.

Eleda chuckled, "Listen to Adele, Roan."

There was soft laughter in the air as the meal and conversations went on.

* * *

Anya woke in the middle of the night to Clarke thrashing about in her sleep. It has been the third since they saw Crimson lying in her own blood which was black as night. It reminded Anya of Lexa's blood and the rest of the natblidas. They too had blood of night but the question was why Crimson was bleeding black. Anya slipped out of bed and walked to the table which had a cup and pitcher of water. She poured a cup and brought it back to the bed.

"Clarke," Anya called out while shaking her with her other hand.

Clarke woke and gasped for air. "I couldn't save her, Anya. I couldn't save Crimson."

Anya handed Clarke the cup. "Drink, Clarke."

Clarke took the cup and sipped the water. It calmed her as Anya rubbed her back.

"Clarke, what if you were not meant to save her?" Anya questioned. "What is that task belonged to Anita and Azeban?"

Clarke sighed, "We will never know... Thank you Anya."

Anya pecked Clarke's cheek, "I am yours Clarke. I will always be yours forever. Your pain is also my pain."

Clarke finished her water and Anya took the cup back to its original place on the table. Anya crawled back into bed with Clarke and held onto Clarke as she sang her to sleep. It was an old song for babies when they couldn't sleep but there were times Anya would request her mom to sing it to her. By the second verse, Clarke was sleeping soundly and Anya turned in for the night.


	58. Chapter 58

**Return Pt. 2**

 **Departure**

Clarke stood in the meeting room with Pike, Hannah (Monty's mom), Gilmer, Bellamy, Monty, Kane, Abby, and Lincoln. It was the morning of Clarke's departure and she wanted to go over some things while Anya handled packing for their journey home.

"Do not worry, Clarke. Once spring arrives, we will head back to Arkadia and do some reconstruction," Pike stated.

Clarke nodded, "I will have to see about how much more land Heda is willing to concede. I have a feeling that there are still Ark survivors out there."

"Then we need the full 10 km I had requested for in the beginning," Pike pointed out.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, "You had no right to request that much when our peace with the coalition barely began. Also YOU need to head to Polis to get the mark of the coalition soon."

"Why don't you get it?" Pike challenged.

"I am the ambassador! I am the face of Skaikru in Polis and it is where I will live with my mates," Clarke growled. "I do not need such mark when the one I will get show my union with the Heda of the coalition!"

Pike stepped back slightly to show respect as there was a knock on the door.

"Grounder Anya requests entrance," stated the guard standing outside.

"Enter," Pike stated.

Anya came in and walked up to Clarke.

"We are ready to go," Anya informed.

Clarke smiled at her, "Good. I'm done here. I can't wait to see Heda and her esteemed General."

Anya rolled her eyes at Clarke. "Raven and Maya are staying and are done saying their goodbyes. We need to go if we want to get home within the next two days."

Clarke turned to her mom and gave her a hug. Clarke said her goodbyes and left with Anya and the rest of her traveling pack.

 **Stowaways**

They arrived in Ton DC before nightfall. Clarke was shocked to find Trikru patients hiding in the caravan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clarke demanded.

Nyko bowed, "At first we were offered hospitality but after Indra left for Polis, Pike had us interned. He kept us in the cages were our kin bled for the mountain. When we heard you were leaving, we hid in the caravan."

Clarke growled, furious about what Pike had done, and started marching towards Mt. Weather but Anya stopped her.

"Clarke, we can't go back. They will discover what we have done," Anya stated. "They will retaliate."

Clarke huffed, "Gustus! Make sure Ton DC is secured. You will not kill my people but you are allowed to imprison them. They live or I will have Heda have your head."

"Thank goodness you're here, Clarke!" Octavia exclaimed upon seeing Clarke after her hunting trip.

Octavia hugged Clarke.

"O, what is going on with the people of Arkadia?" Clarke questioned after the hug.

"Pike going crazy with wanting to protect the people by going to war with the grounders," Octavia answered. "Oh, you brought them back. All except for Lincoln."

Anya rested her hand on Octavia's shoulder. "He chose to stay so that the rest could escape. He is a good man. We will free him."

Octavia nodded. "Well, I need to help with the kill."

 **Night**

Clarke thrashed in her sleep before screaming and waking. Clarke's scream woke up Anya and many others. Octavia came rushing in with her sword out.

"Where's the intruder?" Octavia questioned.

Anya yawned, "The only intruder here are her nightmares. Bring us water, Octavia."

Anya sat up and rubbed Clarke's back as Clarke slowed her breathing. Octavia left to get water.

"What happened this time?" Anya whispered, holding Clarke close.

Clarke sniffled and pressed against Anya. "Lexa wouldn't stop bleeding. There were complications when she was giving birth."

"Shh, it was only a dream," Anya soothed.

"But it felt so real, Anya," Clarke cried.

Anya pecked Clarke and held her face. "Look at me, Clarke. It was only a dream. We won't let anything bad happen to Lexa."

Clarke gave Anya a small smile and wrapped her arms around her mate. Soon Octavia returned with water which Clarke gratefully accepted.

"Gustus got everyone to calm down," Octavia informed. "Roan asked if you were well, Clarke."

Clarke smiled a bit, "I'll be okay. I have Anya and soon, I will be with the rest of my mates. I'll deal with Skaikru, especially Pike."

Octavia nodded, "Just so you know, Bellamy is on Pike's side."

"I'll get him back too," Clarke promised. "We'll show them that there is peace."

Anya nudged Clarke gently and Clarke chuckled lightly.

"You are dismissed Octavia. Hopefully I can get some more sleep," Clarke stated.

Octavia bowed, "I hope so too. I believe in you, Clarke."

Clarke snuggled against Anya after Octavia left. Clarke fell asleep listening to Anya's heartbeat and her singing.

* * *

Indra stood guard with Olivia as most of the Skaikru survivors slept soundly.

"How have you been doing?" Olivia questioned Indra.

"Better," Indra answered curtly.

Olivia nodded, "Any news from your Heda?"

"She is fine now," Indra stated. "I do wish to head home to see her but she has orders for me to stay. Pythos stands with Heda but his people are sometimes harder to decipher."

"Do you think we can leave when everyone is well? There are only two who have yet to recover from the cough," Olivia stated.

Indra frowned, "Perhaps but I will see what Heda says and if Pythos can lend some trusted warriors to travel with us."

Olivia nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the watch.

* * *

Lexa sighed as she rested in bed. Sleep would not come and she was quite tired. She was worried about Clarke and Anya and couldn't wait to see them. She wanted to know what had happened out there and it was eating away at her. Lexa sighed again and closed her eyes, hoping she would succumb to her tiredness.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Updates will be slow due to me dealing with studying for exams. If I happen to miss a day, I am truly sorry but my education is important.**

* * *

 **Return Pt. 3**

 **Home**

Clarke and Anya dismissed their group once reaching Polis. A guard immediately informed them that they were wanted by Heda.

Clarke giggled, "Come Anya, let's go Heda."

* * *

"Clarke! Anya! Never leave me again!" Lexa cried, hugging them at the same time.

Clarke laughed and hugged her mate back.

"We missed you too," Anya stated happy to be with her seken. "Where is Indra?"

Lexa sighed, "I sent her to Delphi. There are Skaikru survivors there. There are some with Floukru and Blue Cliff."

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa. "We send Sierra and Faye home to watch our people. We will personally visit Luna in a week and hopefully be able to collect my people. Also we need to deal with Pike."

"Later," Lexa stated. "Right now, I need you."

Anya chuckled and picked Lexa right up. She carried Lexa to their bedroom while Titus groaned at the fact that nothing was going to get done. Clarke followed, giggling at Titus's predicament.

* * *

"Clarke, it had been so long since you filled me," Lexa moaned as Anya helped Lexa onto Clarke's long hard cock.

Clarke smirked, "I'm right here Lexa. Anya and I are going to bring you so much pleasure, my precious love."

Anya chuckled huskily into Lexa's ear, "Leksa, osir hod yu in."

Lexa purred as she felt Anya's fingers brushed against her clit. Clarke reached up for Lexa's bare right breast since Anya's hand was busy with the left. Clarke's eyes glimmered with approval as she watched Anya get Lexa to submit to her bite.

"Claim her, Anya," Clarke growled.

Clarke's other hand went to Lexa's hip to steady her enough.

"Jok, Clarke. Fill me!" Lexa whined.

Clarke smirked and bucked her hips, filling Lexa completely. Lexa groaned and gripped the fur tighter. Lexa need all of her mates but Indra was busy. She was making due with Clarke and Anya.

"Jok Lexa, you're tighter than I remembered," Clarke moaned.

"I want a turn," Anya purred, licking at the bite mark.

Lexa growled, "I want you both."

Anya pressed Lexa forward a bit and nudged her cock towards Lexa's backdoor.

"You want this, Leksa?" Anya teased.

"Sha Onya, ai gaf yu in," Lexa whimpered.

* * *

Indra growled and paced about the invisible line between the Skaikru and Delphi area. Her alpha pheromones were polluting the air and it called to omegas and those falling into heat. Pythos sighed and dragged Indra out to the training grounds.

"Shall we work your frustrations out, cousin?" Pythos chuckled as he tossed her a wooden sword.

"Might as well," Indra huffed as she attacked.

Pythos dodged and retaliated. "Your mates are having fun without you aren't they?"

Indra growled and thrust her sword towards him but at the last second, hit his leg. Pythos grumbled as he stepped back to find a way past her defense. They circled a couple of times before engaging in battle.

 **Don't Fuck With My Music Player**

"She's healing just fine, Anita," Briar informed.

Anita pouted, "But I want to see the beautiful lights in her eyes again. I want to feel her kisses upon my lips."

Briar chuckled, "You love sick puppy. Crimson will wake up. Just wait."

Azeban quickly got in between Briar and Anita before Anita could jump at her. Anita tried to reach pass Azeban to attack Briar.

"Did you have to rile her up?" Azeban sighed.

Briar smirked, "Of course. Also the baby has good vitals. They're both going to be fine. Now can you calm your sister down?"

Azeban shook his head and restrained Anita's hands by her wrist. He got her to sit down in her chair right by the bed.

"Hold Crimson's hand, Anita. I bet she would like it," Azeban stated.

Anita huffed but took hold of Crimson's hand.

"Crimson, please wake up," Anita urged softly. "I can't live without you. Please baby, I need you."

Azeban shooed Briar out of the room and handed Anita Crimson's music player.

"Maybe some music will bring her back," Azeban suggested.

Anita sighed and turned on the device. She scrolled through the list and played some of their favorites.

 _Take time the realize_

 _That your warmth is crashing down on in_

 _Take time to realize_

 _That I am on your side_

 _Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

 _..._

 _But I can't spell it out for you_

 _No, it's never gonna be that simple_

 _No, I can't spell it out for you_

 _..._

 _If you just realize what I just realized_

 _Then we'd be perfect for each other_

 _And we'll never find another_

 _Just realize what I just realized_

 _We'd never have to wonder if_

 _We missed out on each other now_

 _..._

Anita sniffled and tapped on the shuffle button. She wasn't really paying attention to the music but she should have. The song that came on was 'You Want Me' by Justin Bieber. Anita knew Crimson loved the songs but hated the person and should have really paid attention. It was kind of Anita's fault because she was the one that downloaded the songs but she also forgot to check the version she did put into the music player.

"Turn that shit off! Our child will not be raised listening to that stupid cheating man-child. He ruined Selena Gomez by getting her bad press!" Crimson growled.

"Baby," Azeban smiled and hugged Crimson as Anita quickly started playing Evanescence songs.

Anita waited for Azeban to let go of Crimson before hugging her herself. Anita felt complete knowing that Crimson was alive and safe. Her heart and Azeban's were safe. She had felt herself dying as they were operating on Crimson. Isis and Katrina had helped Briar encase Crimson's bleeding heart with ambrosia which sped up the healing process.

"Anita...," Crimson purred. "You may let go now."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: So in love with the X-Files! MulderxScully ftw! One of few straight pairings that I enjoy seeing. How I work is Netflix and type at the same. Now let's see where my head takes you in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Seeking Guidance**

Clarke sighed after her third night in Polis. She loved being home where her heart belongs but two parts of her was missing. Indra was still residing in Delphi to ensure the safety of her people while Crimson's condition was unknown.

Currently she was sitting in Lexa's throne, thinking about how to deal with Pike. Lexa was out teaching the Natblidas while Anya took over Indra's duties. Titus was walking by and frowned upon seeing Clarke on the throne. However instead of attacking her with his annoyance of her, he was concerned with how she looked. To him, Clarke looked lost. Titus sighed and put his feelings of disgust aside before announcing his presence.

"Wanheda... what seems to trouble you?" Titus questioned.

Clarke looked up and addressed him. "Titus. Do you still believe in the Goddess?"

He hummed, "Of course I do. She gives us life and protects us when we need it. It sounds like you have lost faith."

Clarke shook her head. "I still have faith in the Goddess but I am at a lost with my people. The new chancellor wants to take us to war against the coalition but I and many others want peace. I don't know what to do to gain peace."

"Has he spilled blood?" Titus asked, want to know if 'jus drein jus daun' was needed.

"Not yet. He did hold some residents of Tondisi captive. If it wasn't for our return, they would have stay captured for longer," Clarke replied. "We stowed them in the caravan. Lincoln volunteered to stay in Mt. Weather to keep an eye on Pike."

"You are Wanheda. Order his death," Titus advised.

"I cannot without valid reason to my people," Clarke retorted. "It is how my people work."

Titus sighed, "Then I do not know either since jus drein jus daun can't be enacted. Plus you freed the captives."

"Titus, speak freely. What do you think of me?" Clarke stated.

Titus scoffed, "You are an annoying Skai person but you are also the True Alpha. The first to see that Heda has a possible blood Natblida. I will fight you on many decisions but we are both striving for what is best for Heda: her wellbeing and happiness."

Clarke smiled, "You are a good man, Titus. Lexa will always seek your guidance and I will too."

Titus stared at Clarke in confusion until she got up from the throne.

"Titus, get someone to prepare me a horse. I need to go pack and do not tell Heda I am gone," Clarke stated.

"Of course but may I ask where you are going?" Titus replied.

"The Goddess's temple. I will not be back for two nights," Clarke informed.

* * *

Clarke slowed her horse as she got closer to the temple. Alpha guided here for some reason she doesn't understand but Clarke trusted Alpha.

"Welcome home," Clarke heard from behind her.

Clarke turned to find Crimson leaning against a tree. She dismounted and ran over to hug her.

"Crimson," Clarke cried. "You're okay."

Crimson chuckled, "I know. Let's go inside and we'll talk."

* * *

Clarke leaned against Crimson as they soaked in the healing pool.

"I didn't think you would have healed this slowly," Clarke smirked, having expected Crimson to show three human days after the incident.

"I was comatosed and needed ambrosia to be directly poured in and over my heart," Crimson stated. "Ambrosia is a healing component that is quite deliciously edible."

"Is it amber looking like in Xena: Warrior Princess?" Clarke questioned.

Crimson chuckled, "Yes but not jello like. Anyways, I called you here for a reason."

Clarke turned towards Crimson, "What is this reason?"

"Are you willing to do what I advise you to do?" Crimson replied.

"I trust in you and I believe you will not lead me into harm so your will is my duty," Clarke answered.

Crimson smiled, "You are going to see Luna soon. You need to leave Lexa and Anya there and head to Azgeda by yourself. You need to get Adele. Only her. She can help you with Pike."

"I am guessing you aren't going to tell me why I have to go alone," Clarke stated.

"Nope but when you go get Adele, go back to Floukru. Take your people home to Arkadia, not Mt. Weather," Crimson continued. "Arkadia is home and Mt. Weather is a hospital. Don't let Pike make it into another weapon like Maya's people did but there will be one day you will need it."

"I will do what you have ask," Clarke smiled before going underwater.

Clarke came back up and was met with a blue light. She recognized the form as Alpha. Alpha glowed before wrapping herself around Crimson like a snake.

"Alpha is a great child," Clarke stated.

"She is but so are you. Like I have declared while you were unconscious, you are Alpha and Alpha is you," Crimson informed. "You have been reborn many times before I even arrived and you were the only soul fit to be merged with Alpha. You are the peace keeper."

"Why do I have three mates?" Clarke questioned.

Crimson smiled, "Four claimed me as their second hearts. My mother, my father, Azeban, and Anita are the four. This claim happened before Alpha was born and when I brought her here, there was a transference of bonds. A wolf has only one mate but it can reject the first and find another. It can also reject the second mate and find its third and final mate."

"Alpha merged with my soul and it found all three of my mates," Clarke stated. "Instead of letting me reject them, I get to love all three."

Crimson nodded in confirmation. "Alpha allowed you to always find, love, and protect your mates. Lexa is your first mate therefore the other two will be overprotective of her like you. If she dies, then you will go mad, and your killer will be your remaining lovers. But that case is only true if someone kills her."

"Then I must protect her," Clarke stated.

"Protect her by being her equal, don't be overbearing but fight when it is needed," Crimson advised. "Now take the remaining time to get connected with Alpha. You two are better when in harmony than in discord. I need to go and spend some time with Azeban and Anita."


	61. Chapter 61

**Travelling Solo**

 **Argument**

"Clarke, you can't go alone to Azgeda," Lexa growled.

Clarke glared at Lexa, "The Goddess told me I had to go alone."

Anya sighed and rubbed Lexa's shoulders. "Lexa, calm down. I don't think Crimson would make her go alone without a good reason."

Lexa crossed her arms and frowned at Anya. Clarke sighed and walked over to Lexa, hugging her as a mean of comfort.

"Lexa, I don't want to go alone but I must," Clarke stated. "We must honor our Goddess."

Lexa sniffed, "I don't want to lose you. I just got you back, Clarke."

Clarke rubbed Lexa's cheek. "I know Lexa but I have to. I will come back."

Lexa nodded and rested her head against Clarke's.

"Okay," Lexa mumbled. "Okay. Just come home to us."

"I will always come home to you, Anya, and Indra," Clarke smiled. "You three are my home."

Anya chuckled and rubbed Clarke's head. "Good because you are home to us. I will watch over Lexa while you are gone."

"You have to, Anya," Clarke stated. "And don't think about sending anyone after me. She said alone and Anya, make sure Lexa eats more greens."

Anya smirked, "I told you seken that would would eventually have to eat them."

Lexa huffed, "I hate my greens."

"You have to eat your greens. Do it for me and the little ones in here," Clarke stated, touching Lexa's stomach. "Plus it's healthy for you."

Lexa sighed, "Fine, I will eat my greens. Indra would probably force me to do so anyway."

 **Epsilon**

"Alpha, which way?" Clarke questioned her inner self.

The blue light wolf paced in front of her. They had left Floukru two hours ago. Alpha stopped and tasted the air. Clarke did the same before going into a defensive mode. A young wolf appear but its smell was quite different than any other wolf she had met.

"What are you?" Clarke questioned cocking her head slightly. "You don't smell like any wolf I ever met."

"Ai laik Epsilon. Ancient wolves. Ban au kom gon feva (banished long ago)," the other wolf answered before lowering its head. "Alpha."

It glanced at Clarke before taking off. Alpha took off after the wolf and Clarke followed. _Must catch, Clarke. The forgotten race. Must find. Don't lose him, Clarke._ Clarke pushed herself harder after the young wolf. She would not fail Alpha. Soon the wolf slowed down before stopping.

"We are close to my camp, Alpha," the yongon informed. "My father is the leader here. Do watch what you say."

"Why?" Clarke questioned.

"Vis, you are a disgrace," someone growled. "I told you to bring back food."

Vis cowered slightly at the growl. "Father..."

"And you brought an outsider," he huffed. "Go receive work from your brother."

Vis scampered away while his father turned to Clarke.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"I am Clarke," Clarke answered.

"Strom. Now follow me, alpha of all wolves," Strom stated before walking the path Vis took.

Clarke followed him, entering a village full of wolves that smelled like Vis, epsilons. Clarke looked around her, taking in her surroundings, and noticed how everyone was staring at her white fur.

"Do not mind them. Visitors are uncommon here," Strom stated. "We, Epsilons, were banished by the second Heda. At that time, the Goddess was away, visiting her mother. She protected us from banishment however once she was gone, the Heda made us leave."

Clarke looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"We are above the omegas in rank," Strom informed. "The ranking order is alpha, beta, epsilon, and then omega. The second Heda feared that we would take over but we always follow ranks."

"Alpha, why am I here?" Clarke questioned the blue light that appeared beside her.

"Bring our epsilons home," Alpha answered. "They need to come home."

"We have no home but the mist," Strom huffed. "We were wiped from history and our Goddess abandoned us."

Alpha growled, "She did not! She kept you safe from being found and killed! The second Heda was wrong to banish you."

Clarke scratched at the ground. "What is going on here?"

"Welcome to the Epsilon Mist," Crimson stated appearing on the other side of Clarke. "I sent you alone to bring them home. Strom, it's time to come home."

"We will not leave the mist!" Strom growled. "They will kill us."

Crimson sighed and frowned before waving at Clarke to do something.

"What am I supposed to do?" Clarke grumbled. "I don't know anything about this."

"But you do, Clarke," Alpha stated. "Dig deep into your memories, your dreams."

Clarke whined and covered her ears. She was trying to remember but couldn't. Crimson sighed and rubbed Clarke's furry white head.

"Alpha, take her to Azgeda," Crimson stated. "She's not ready yet."

"But mother," Alpha whimpered.

"Clarke isn't ready," Crimson exhaled. "You are Clarke and Clarke is you. Do not exhaust yourself."

Alpha nodded reluctantly but circled Clarke a couple of times, transporting her away from the Epsilon Mist. Clarke opened her eyes to find her back at the point where they met Vis. Crimson knelt in front of Clarke and rubbed her muzzle.

"I am sorry, Clarke. I thought you were ready," Crimson apologized. "However we will have to try this again."

"Why?" Clarke whimpered.

Crimson rested her head against Clarke's. "They need to be reinstated into society. The reason why is up to you to figure out. You have to do it soon, my dear. Just trust me, Clarke."

Clarke licked Crimson's cheek. "I do trust you, Crimson. I trust you with my life."

"Then go get Adele and rid your people of Pike. But once that is done, rescue the epsilons," Crimson stated.

"Okay," Clarke nodded, rubbing against Crimson. "I will get Adele."

 **Kwin**

"I have been waiting for you," Adele stated as Clarke entered the room.

"Then you understand that we need to go," Clarke stated.

Adele nodded and followed Clarke out. They were stopped by Eleda, who didn't want Adele to go.

"Sister, stand down. It is my destiny," Adele stated.

Eleda frowned, "Even when death is foreseen in your destiny. Please come back alive and unharmed, sister. I do not want to deal with Roan alone."

Adele chuckled, "You won't have to."

The young brunette hugged her older twin goodbye. Clarke and Adele continued on their way out of Kwin Nia's castle but then Clarke stopped upon seeing Nia.

"Adele, go wait at the front. I have something to do," Clarke stated as she went after the Kwin.

Clarke caught up to Kwin Nia, who was on her way to see Costia. Apparently she had fallen ill to the cold.

"I should have sent you to Polis," Nia sighed as she took Costia's hand.

Costia smiled, "I would never leave you. Besides, Heda might have your head if you were not with me."

"I am sorry to interrupt but I have something to ask you, Kwin Nia," Clarke coughed, announcing her presence.

"Ask away. What is said, my mate will also hear," Nia stated.

"What are Epsilons?" Clarke questioned.

Kwin Nia rounded on Clarke and pressed her against the walls, holding Clarke's shoulders.

"Epsilons, you say?" Kwin Nia stated as she scanned Clarke's face for reactions. "They are the forgotten race. Some say they are a myth now but I say they are still among us, hiding somewhere."

Costia coughed, "Ai hodnes, don't scare her."

Nia rolled her eyes at her wife's words and continued. "They need to come back, Clarke, but the Heda must sanction it since it was a Heda that made them leave. Epsilons are the ones who kept order in society. Titus is one but he rubs Beta scenting all over himself."

"What would happen if I were to bring them back?" Clarke asked.

Kwin Nia laughed, "If you manage that, it could be possible that some alphas, betas, and omegas will change into an Epsilon. The Epsilon trait has become dormant since the rising of the third Heda. Your Leksa is the 15th Heda but the first to unite all the clans. Also it is either Anya or Indra who have the possibility of the Epsilon trait waking if you were to bring all the Epsilons back."

Clarke nodded at this new information. "I know what to do. I understand Crimson's wishes now."


	62. Chapter 62

**The Missing Race**

 **Crimson's Thoughts**

"Crimson, I hope you are resting," Anita announced as she entered Crimson's suite at the Prism Palace.

Crimson rolled her eyes and snuggled under the mountain of pillows and blankets from the fort she built and destroyed. She was revisiting some old memories from the time of the first Heda. She remembered being drawn to her after parting with Alpha's spirit. Becca was an interesting human being, trying to rectify her mistake, one that Crimson took on to fix.

Crimson muffled through the remains of her fort, "Anita, come help me pick my head."

Anita crawled under the mess and joined Crimson's side.

"Are you thinking about Becca?" Anita questioned.

Crimson nodded and hugged Anita, rubbing her cheeks against Anita's chest. Anita chuckled and rubbed Crimson's back.

"The beginning started by an Epsilon and it will be fixed by Alpha," Anita stated. "Clarke will realized the Epsilons are needed for peace. The peace keepers that were banished from bringing about peace. The second Heda brought about the era of war and blood creating 'jus drein jus daun' and all we could do is watch."

"I only meant to see my mother for a short bit but you know how much of a child I get when I'm around her," Crimson sighed.

Anita pecked Crimson's cheek, "Clarke will bring back the Epsilons. Titus will trust her more but still annoyed by her. She will bring back the rest of their people. Peace will happen."

"Where's Azeban?" Crimson questioned. "I want him to cuddle with us."

"But I don't want to share," Anita sighed.

 **Epsilon Mist**

Clarke, back in wolf form, sniffed at the ground with Adele beside her. Adele's tawny brown color looked out of place around the vast whiteness of the Azgeda territory.

"Where are we going?" Adele questioned.

Clarke raised her head but didn't answer. She took off in a direction and Adele raced after her. Clarke had found the mist and she was going to do everything she could to bring them home. It didn't sit right with Clarke leaving to deal with them after Pike. She felt this tug that kept saying to bring them home before dealing with Pike. After running about six miles, they slowed down and found themselves surrounded by ten wolves.

"You came back for us," Vis stated.

"It is only right to bring home the forgotten race," Clarke stated. "You are the peace keepers of our society."

"Sha we are," stated an elderly she-wolf. "I am Holly. I am the last of the original group that was banished. Come with us."

Clarke eagerly followed, trusting in her instincts, and Adele went along, alert and aware. Holly took them to a pond and sighed.

"Our drinking pool has gotten smaller within the past months and we have to hunt game beyond the mist," Holly informed. "Crimson is forcing us out of this safe haven and I believe it is time to for the Epsilons to return."

Clarke shifted out of her wolf form and stretched. "Then I will bring you home. I am mated to the Heda, therefore we are equals. You will all be under my protection until Heda revokes the banishment."

Holly chuckled, "Strom and his faction will not go easy but the majority want to go. He uses fear to keep us here."

"I will do my best to keep you all safe when we depart," Clarke stated. "The Epsilons are needed now more than ever. I want to bring us to an era of peace."

"Era of peace? Impossible," Strom scoffed, appearing behind the group. "Kill the traitor."

The people behind Strom moved in on Holly and Clarke jumped in front of her.

"Stand down," Clarke growled, letting some of her Alpha pheromones out. "We can work this out without bloodshed. I can make it happen with your help."

"Peace will never happen," Strom huffed. "The Heda will kill us all."

"Not if I can help it," Clarke snarled.

Holly sighed, "Clarke, you must step aside. It is my time to go. Our Goddess is waiting for me."

There was a flash before Crimson appeared. Crimson looked like she barely woke up from a nap. She zombie-walked over to Holly and crouched down.

"Hello Holly," Crimson smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I want to see all my old friends and families," Holly smiled.

Crimson stood and turned to Clarke. "Clarke, you will bring about peace but you will need Vis. That is all I will say. I will be back when you have to confront Pike and I foresee someone's death, one that is made by your hands. Your hands will have blood, Clarke, but you were always meant to spill that blood."

"Crimson, wait," Clarke called out as Crimson took Holly away by magical wind.

Alpha appeared and rested a hand on Clarke. "Mother can no longer help us right now. We need to go."

Clarke nodded and turned to Strom. "Will you let me and my companion leave?"

"Go and never return," Strom stated.

Clarke and Adele left but following them was a group of about 200 Epsilons. Strom could not stop them from going but did managed to detain Vis.

 **Wait**

They were only two days away from Floukru but Clarke would not move the camp. Alpha had told her to wait three days because Vis would come. Clarke sat alone that third day and mediated. Mentally talking with Alpha.

A - Clarke, stop asking me questions about the past.

C - But I need to know.

A - You already know. Stop asking.

Clarke sighed. "Alpha, you suck."

Clarke was about to get up but was then hit with a memory from the past.

* * *

 _"Heda, are you sure this is right?" someone questioned._

 _Heda nodded. "Banishing the Epsilons is the right thing to do. They cloud my alpha's judgement."_

 _"Yes Heda, but what about your advisor. She is an Epsilon and with child," the person pointed out._

 _"She is the exception. All the other Epsilons must go," Heda stated._

 _The nameless person was about to take leave when the doors to the throne room opened._

 _"Lark, did you need me?" Heda questioned._

 _Lark sniffled, "Indigo's dead and it was York, our Epsilon. Why would they attack each other?"_


	63. Chapter 63

**Reunion**

 **Floukru Village**

Lexa woke up with a start. Lately she had taken to sleeping in her wolf form and sat on the bed. Anya's arm reached out and pulled her close.

"What is it? You're letting the cold air through," Anya mumbled, hugging the wolf.

"Clarke's back. She brought something with her," Lexa stated before hopping out of bed and waited at the door.

Anya grumbled, pulled herself out of bed, and got dressed. Anya got the door and followed Lexa to the edge of the village. Luna and Skylar were already there.

"Heda, they have come home," Luna stated.

Lexa cocked her head, "Who has come home."

Anya suddenly didn't feel well and fell forward. She groaned as she felt some sort of change came over her. Lexa nudged Anya, trying to see if there were wound marks.

"Lexa, leave her be," Clarke stated, causing Lexa to look at her with alarm. "Anya will be okay."

Lexa shifted to her human form and frowned. "What is happening and who are they?"

"They are the descendants of the Epsilons that the second Heda banished," Clarke answered as she knelt down to Anya's level. "Anya, it's okay."

"In pain," Anya gritted. "It hurts, Clarke."

Clarke held Anya down with her left hand and traced a mark on her forehead. It was the one that Crimson had used when she brought Anya back from the dead. Anya calmed down and closed her eyes.

"Clarke, Indra is a beta, isn't she?" Anya sighed.

"Yes, but she won't change until we meet up with her," Clarke informed.

Lexa rested her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "What is going on?"

"I will explain," Clarke stated before fainting.

* * *

Clarke woke up in the room of the guesthouse that Luna provided for them. Lexa was snuggled up against her while Anya was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Clarke," Lexa mumbled as she rubbed her face against Clarke.

"I'm here," Clarke stated.

Lexa sat up. "Clarke, you're awake."

Anya chuckled, "Welcome back to the living. We were so scared when you fainted."

"Sorry, I haven't been resting well. My dreams are memories of the past. The time of the second Heda," Clarke stated.

"The second Heda?" Anya frowned. "What did she do?"

Clarke sat up and pulled Lexa onto her lap. "The second Heda was chosen by the first. After being chosen, she found her Alpha. Their other mates were a Beta and an Epsilon. Crimson had left after the new Heda was announced to visit her mother. That was when she banished the Epsilons except for her advisor, the Flamekeeper. She did something to make their own mates attack each other. The Beta killed the Epsilon in battle and later died by suicide, witnessed by their Alpha."

"Do you know anything about that, Lexa?" Anya questioned.

Lexa pulled the covers closer. "I remember something about it. The Heda herself gave her Beta and Epsilon mates some bad Jobi nuts. She tricked them into attacking each other. She was convinced that their Epsilon mate was trying to keep the Alpha to himself. Jealousy was the root source of the banishment."

"And it led to war. Many clans didn't want to give up their Epsilons," Clarke continued. "The Heda won but was then later killed by the Alpha. The Alpha found the Heda's journal that documented her crimes. The third Heda tried to find the banished Epsilons to bring home but failed. The fourth Heda burned all records of Epsilons after ascending and it caused a shift in the wolf dynamics to only have three: Alpha, Beta, Omega."

"Then I was always an Epsilon since I was born," Anya stated. "And Indra is a Beta."

"Why did Indra smell like an Alpha?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke chuckled, "Crimson masked her true scent from birth. During the fifth Heda's time, there was a prophecy made. The Epsilons would be found and brought home by the True Alpha."

"I heard the rumors about the Epsilons but I never thought they were real," Anya stated. "Oral myths but then again, Crimson is mysterious."

"I have a feeling that with the Epsilons back, they will help us gain peace," Clarke stated. "One of them might be Pike's second mate since his first never made it to the ground."

 **Intent**

Clarke hugged Luna before she parted. Of the 200 Epsilons she brought back, 50 of them where staying with Floukru. Later they would be split with Skylar returning back to Azgeda to celebrate Kwin Nia's birthday. The Epsilons had already chosen which clan they wanted to be a part of after stopping in Polis.

"Clarke, may I be your seken?" Robin questioned.

The young Epsilon girl was Vis's best friend and she liked Clarke very much. Clarke enjoyed her company while waiting for Vis to join the group.

Clarke questioned, "You want to be a fisa?"

Robin nodded.

"Okay," Clarke replied. "I will teach you everything I know. Now let's get going."

Lexa huffed as the two joined her side. "Where have you been?"

Clarke smirked, "I was giving Luna a goodbye hug and I have a seken."

Lexa looked Robin over. "Tiny little one. She will not fail you, ai hodnes."

"I know and where is Anya with the caravan?" Clarke chuckled.

"Right here," Anya answered, leading the horses attached to the caravan over. "Come on Heda. Inside you go."

Lexa grumbled, "I should be riding at the front."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "You get in the caravan right now or else."

"Or else what?" Lexa huffed.

Clarke leaned over and whispered the 'or else' part into Lexa's ear. Lexa then gestured at Anya to help her into the carriage.

Anya looked to Clarke after helping Lexa. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would tied her up and leave her. I also informed her that I would steal you and Indra away so that she couldn't be untied," Clarke smirked.

Anya figured this intent was all sexual but Clarke was not saying so because a child was in front of them. Anya chuckled and got the horses going.


	64. Chapter 64

**Visits**

 **Home Sweet Home**

"Wow, this place is amazing, Clarke," Callie Cartwig stated after seeing the view from Lexa's throne room.

Clarke smiled, "Yep, this is home sweet home to me. You can visit anytime after we get you and the rest settled in at Arkadia. My mom and Kane would love seeing you again."

"They're alive?" Callie gasped.

Clarke nodded. "We have survivors from Farm station too and currently, Pike is chancellor while I am the ambassador."

"Don't forget that Skaikru is the 13th clan," Lexa reminded as she rubbed against Clarke. "Mine."

"Settle down, Lexa," Anya stated as Titus came in with reports.

"News from Delphi, Blue Cliff, and Broadleaf," Titus informed.

"Thank you, Titus," Lexa stated as two yongons came running in.

"Clarke! Robin said you made her your seken," Vis huffed. "I want to be your seken too."

Titus scoffed, "Why would anyone want to be Clarke's seken?"

Clarke chuckled and rubbed Lexa's back. "Don't mind Titus. Anya? How many sekens can one have?"

"As many as they wish to handle," Anya answered.

Lexa grumbled, "You should not disrespect my mate, Titus.

Titus bowed, "Forgive me, Heda."

"Lexa... Titus and I have an agreement. If it becomes necessary then I will let you deal with it," Clarke informed.

"But still..." Lexa pouted.

"Oh, Titus. Make sure Lexa get lots of vegetables in her meals. It's for the pups' nutrients," Clarke stated.

"Of course Wanheda. I will go tell the cooks right away," Titus stated before leaving while Lexa huffed.

"Clarke? So can I be your seken?" Vis questioned.

"Only if you want to be a fisa," Clarke stated.

Vis frowned, "I want to be a gona."

Clarke looked to Anya and Anya sighed, "Fine, I will take the boy as my seken."

"Thank you, Anya, and Lexa, no physical training with the natblidas. I don't want you to lose our pups," Clarke stated.

Lexa huffed again but snuggled against Clarke.

Callie chuckled, "You have a nice family here, Clarke."

"But it is not complete yet," Clarke sighed. "Anya, what did the reports say?"

Anya looked up from the papers. "Broadleaf found ten survivors from Mecha Station which means the ones in Delphi are Aero Station since Callie's group is from Tesla Station."

Lexa frowned, "We will send a group to retrieve the survivors from Broadleaf."

"Let me go too," Callie stated. "They will not trust your people but if I am there, we can bring them to Polis without much resistance."

Lexa was about to protest when Clarke cut her off, "That's a great idea but you will need to bring two others. I will be with Anya to get the survivors from the Blue Cliff while Lexa goes to Delphi."

 **Delphi**

Indra sighed, "I just want to go home."

"And you will," Olivia stated.

"It will be soon," Crimson chuckled, appearing out of thin air. "She found and brought the Epsilons home."

Indra turned to Crimson, "Are you changing me back to what I am?"

"It has been done, beta," Crimson smirked. "Anya had a more painful experience. Clarke used her Immortal powers to ease the pain. Lexa will be here in a few days to bring you and the survivors home."

"Thank you for informing me," Indra stated. "Goddess, what will happen now?"

Crimson sighed, "There are many outcomes but all end with Clarke spilling blood as she so rightfully should have. I can no longer protect her from taking a human life."

"We aren't really human, now are we," Indra chuckled.

Crimson smirked, "Well my dear beta, you have outsmarted me. Just between the three of us, you will always be my favorite, Indra."

"Favorite beta or favorite wolf?" Indra questioned.

"Favorite wolf," Crimson answered. "Now I brought you some materials to read. I bet you enjoy revisiting my memories."

Crimson handed over some journals which Indra took. Indra scanned the leather covering and smiled.

"From the beginning of when you arrived to Earth. My favorite journal to read," Indra smirked.

"Maybe there are answers in there that you will be able to see and use to help Clarke bring about peace," Crimson informed. "Also I will be taking a leave of absence. I will answer prayers and accept the sacrifices but my presence will be detained to the Immortal Realm."

"Why?" Indra asked as she got up from her seat.

"The time in the Immortal Realm is different than here. I will be having my child before Lexa," Crimson answered.

"Congrats Goddess and best wishes," Indra stated.

Crimson smiled, "Thank you and enjoy reading that. I have to get going now."

Indra nodded in acknowledgement before Crimson disappeared. She sighed and went to the window to oversee the Skaikru survivors. Olivia turned to Indra.

"That was the Goddess of Blood?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes," Indra answered.

Olivia shook her head. "Why do you have so much faith in her?"

"She saved my life on many occasions," Indra stated. "We should go eat."

 **Medical Bay**

Octavia breathed heavily after climbing up the trash chute to the medical bay. Abby handed her a glass of water.

"You alright there?" Abby questioned.

"Fine," Octavia answered curtly before drinking the water.

"He's back there," Abby informed. "Raven is working with Monty on hacking into the mainframe for Pike. I doubt that they will get through.'

Octavia nodded and went over to the designated prison. She hugged Lincoln upon seeing him.

"Octavia, you don't have to keep doing this," Lincoln smiled even though he knew she wouldn't stop.

Octavia smirked. "You say that every time."

Kane coughed to inform the two that they weren't alone.

"Right," Octavia stated and turned to the members of the resistance. "Heda and Wanheda has sent news. They have returned to Polis with the Skaikru survivors from Floukru. They are planning on bringing them to Arkadia. Ton DC and several other villages have been fortifying it under Gustus's and my watch. We will be done by the time Heda and Wanheda arrive. The ones from Floukru are confirmed to be Telsa Station."

* * *

 **A/N: Postpone until Our Story has caught up = same chapter length**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Titus did right by Lexa. I must know what happens to Clarke. That's right, readers! I don't just watch for Clexa but for the whole story! Everyone has their right to form their own opinion and do what they want. This episode made me cry too much. This story is finally off its short hiatus!**

* * *

 **Reunion at Polis**

All were wary from their travels back to Polis but Clarke couldn't help but jump on her eldest mate's back upon spying Indra in the crowd.

"Clarke, stop acting like a goufa!" Indra growled irritably which made Clarke pout.

Indra internally sighed and softened her features, pulling Clarke in for an embrace which was rare for many to see the fearsome Trikru General do. Clarke hugged back, purring at the love she felt from Indra.

"I missed you, ai Skaiprisa," Indra whispered into Clarke's ear.

Clarke beamed while Indra let her go, shifting into her usual battle ready form. Anya tapped her foot, staring at Clarke, before coughing slightly. Clarke pounced on Anya to and buried herself against her Epsilon. Clarke abandoned Anya once she caught Lexa's scent wafting through the air. Lexa was in the middle of talking with Titus when Clarke swooped in, taking Lexa into her arms.

"Mine," Clarke purred as she nuzzled against Lexa's back.

"Ahem," Titus cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should take that inside the tower. We will have people attend to the Skaikru survivors."

"Titis, make sure Callie is with them and I want them to have the best treatment," Clarke stated. "We leave in two days."

"So soon?" Titus hummed with curiosity.

Clarke nodded, "The faster we get them to Arkadia, the faster Heda will come home and bring about peace, and an end to Pike's dictatorship."

Titus sighed, "Very well, Wanheda. I will see to the feast and make sure Heda get her greens."

Lexa groaned at that word, 'greens', with disgust. She didn't really like them much but was willing to put up with it because of her pups and her mates. Indra sighed and ushered her mates into the tower but Clarke stood back and gestured to her people.

"Go, Clarke, we will see you at supper," Lexa smiled.

Clarke beamed back, "Bye my beloved ones."

* * *

Clarke sat with Callie from Tesla, Olivia from Aero, Barron from Mecha, and Kirk from Hydra in a small conference room that Titus showed them to.

"How long would it take to travel to Arkadia?" Callie questioned.

"With our group of 100, it should take 5 days," Clarke answered. "After that, I will have to send word to the residents of Arkadia, who are taking shelter in the mountain."

"Why can't we just go straight there? Isn't it safer?" Barron pointed out.

Clarke shook her head, "We are the 13th clan and we claimed Arkadia as our own while Heda has accepted the mountain as a hospital. If we were to live there, we will be seen as a threat to the coalition and I will not risk our lives in war. If we went to war with the coalition, I will reject Arkadia as my home."

"Traiter," Olivia spatted. "You would betray your own people."

"I would as long as I remain with my mates. They are my home," Clarke glared as there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

One of the doors opened and Olivia froze in her seat.

"Devon, welcome," Clarke greeted as Devon stepped into the room.

Devon smiled and bowed slightly, "Wanheda. Thank you for sending someone to get me."

Clarke gestured to Olivia, "You may take your mother around. I will see you at the feast later."

"Of course and I will travel with you back to Arkadia," Devon smirked as she collected her mother from the group.

* * *

The celebration for the Skaikru survivors was quite shocking to the Skaikru themselves as many residents of Polis shared food and drinks with them. No one was hostile with each other and happiness was in abundance. Even Clarke managed to get Lexa to dance with her, a special dance for mates. The pair also danced with Anya and Indra in the only one dance that only the four of them could complete. As people of the coalition, Polis, and Skaikru witnessed this dance, they knew that nothing could break Heda, Wanheda, and their chosen generals.

"You do understand that we must have our union soon," Lexa smirked at Clarke after the dance.

Clarke chuckled, "When and how does it work for the four of us?"

"You will be unioned with Heda while I will be unioned with Anya," Indra informed.

Anya smiled, "But before that, I will be tied to you by blood as Indra is tied to Lexa by blood."

Clarke frowned, "Why?"

Indra ruffled Clarke's hair, "The Goddess wrote the true bonding of the four mates is done by bonding the Epsilon to the Alpha while the Beta to the Omega by blood. Once that is complete, the four are not allowed to see light or each other for three days. Then we are taken by our kind for cleansing which takes two days. On the sixth day, the Epsilon is unioned to the Beta while the seventh is when the Omega is unioned to the Alpha."

"I'm a bit lost," Clarke stated.

"The Epsilons follow Alphas while the Betas follow Omegas, therefore Epsilons are bound to Alphas by blood and the same with Betas and Omegas," Indra informed. "I have a journal on it."

Clarke's eyes twinkled with curiosity. "May I read it?"

"You may read it with me," Indra stated.

Clarke hummed, "A Beta with an Alpha."

Lexa grumbled, "Enough conspiring against the two of us. I am hungry again."

Anya giggled, "The triplets must be making her cranky."

"Let's go, Lexa," Clarke chuckled, guiding her to the food. "Indra, we will talk more later and keep an eye on Anya."

Anya huffed, "I do not need looking after."

Indra chuckled darkly into Anya's ear, "That is not what she meant, ai hodnes. Behave or I will have to tied you up later."

Anya gulped and followed after her Alpha and Omega lovers with Indra tagging after them with a smirk. Clarke was quick to notice the change in Anya and how she stuck close to her.

"Anya, you're a bit close," Clarke stated.

"Indra," Anya replied, taking a step closer to Clarke which ended up with Lexa giving a warning growl.

Clarke whipped around to Lexa, "Hey, no jealousy Lexa or else we aren't playing later."

Lexa pouted as she watched Indra filled a plate with occo (broccoli)and steamed abage (cabbage) before handing it to her.

"Can I have trilipa with this?" Lexa huffed.

Clarke smiled and handed a plate with half of Lexa's usual portion of meat with rota (carrot). "That's all the meat you can have and rota is good for your eyes."

Lexa sighed, "Fine Clarke."


	66. Chapter 66

**Arkadia V. Mt. Weather 1**

 **Trouble**

The giant group finally came upon Arkadia and Clarke smiled.

"Welcome home to Arkadia!" Clarke announced as a rider came from the metal walled area.

"Clarke," Octavia smirked when she got closer on her horse.

"Octavia," Clarke grinned at her as some other rider came.

"No time for pleasantries guys," Raven informed. "Pike is going to execute Kane, Abby, Sinclair, and Lincoln at dawn in two days! We need to do something now!"

"Make radio contact now," Clarke informed.

Lexa rode her horse up, "Clarke, Indra and Anya will be going with me to Ton DC to gather our able warriors."

"Hold them at the mountain's entrance," Clarke stated.

Lexa nodded and turned her horse away. Indra and Anya followed as did the grounder guards that came with them. Clarke raised her arm and indicated that they were going to Arkadia. Once inside, Clarke gathered Callie, Olivia, Barron, and Kirk, along with Octavia and Raven in a makeshift conference room. Raven managed to make contact with the people in Mt. Weather.

"This is Pike. Who am I speaking with?" Pike questioned from the radio line.

Raven looked at Clarke and handed the radio over.

"It's Clarke Griffin and I want you to stand down, Pike," Clarke replied. "Stop the execution or I will use force. I have something of yours."

"You have nothing that I want Clarke," Pike retorted.

Clarke walked over to Kirk and held the radio in front of him. "Say hello to Pike."

Kirk nodded and said, "Pike, please stand down."

"Kirk? You're alive!" someone else's voice came through the radio.

"That's Gilmer," Barron noted.

Clarke held the radio to Callie and Callie knew what to do.

"Pike and everyone else there. This is Callie Cartwig from Tesla. I urge you to reconsider the execution," Callie stated.

"No!" Pike stated. "We must give them an example to follow for traitors!"

Clarke shook her head and placed the radio down. "I've heard enough. We need to stop the execution and we need to do it by tomorrow at noon."

"That gives us roughly 30 hours," Raven calculated. "What do you need me to do?"

Clarke sighed and looked around the room at the people there. "Tell me O, who else is here?"

"Just some of the hundreds," Octavia answered.

"Round them up and tell them to get everyone here accommodated. Divvy up the quarters, six per room for right now. Get our people fed and rested up. Then you will get a message to Lexa," Clarke informed. "Raven, I need you on that radio and distract them from doing anything."

"Sha, Wanheda!" both girls answered.

"Good, I need some air," Clarke stated as she walked out of the silent room.

 **Infiltration**

"Clarke!" Abby gasped as Clarke climbed through the trash chute.

Clarke smiled, "Hi mom. We don't have much time."

"Ugh," Octavia groaned as she followed behind Clarke.

"Octavia, go get the door open," Clarke ordered.

"Of course," Octavia huffed.

"We're here to take out Pike and his affiliates as well as stop the executions," Clarke informed.

"Oh Clarke," Abby stated before hugging her. "Thank you for coming."

"Clarke?" Lexa questioned as she walked into the medical bay. "We are ready."

"Put on the mask and start gassing the halls," Clarke stated.

Lexa smirked, "Sha, Wanheda."

"Gassing the hall?" Abby questioned.

"Just making them sleep," Clarke stated innocently. "Where are the so called prisoners?"

Abby gestured to the doors that Lexa came through and Clarke walked over. Kane, Sinclair, and the rest were happy to see her.

"Good to see you, Clarke," Kane smiled.

Clarke smirked, "Good to be back and do some rescuing. Is there a way to get you to be chancellor without killing Pike?"

"Another election or something," Kane answered as they were cut loose.

"Maybe this time you will win," Clarke stated. "We have more that support us back at Arkadia."

"How many survivors?" Kane questioned.

"Ten from Mecha, 25 from Aero, 18 from Hydra., and 27 from Tesla," Clarke answered as all of them walked back to the medical bay. "I have told them of my vision for our people and we are working along side our grounder brothers and sisters to protect Arkadia. Half are here and the other have are at Arkadia."

Lexa poked her head back in. "It is done, Clarke. Come see."

 **Secrets**

"Kirk, Barron, just where are you two going with those guns?" Callie questioned when she caught them.

"They're right there," Kirk growled. "We should kill them all."

"Hey Monroe, Harper," Raven called. "Looks like Callie found us some troublemakers."

"What would you like us to do, General Reyes?" Harper smirked.

Monroe grinned, "Perhaps the prison would be a nice cooling area for them."

"How did you three get here?" Callie questioned.

Raven chuckled, "I came to inform you that Clarke and the others were in and that phase 1 was done. These two are part of my bodyguards."

Monroe and Harper stepped towards the men but they held up their newly acquired guns at the girls. Raven sighed and made a gesture. Sierra and Faye came up behind the guys and knocked them out.

"Thank you, Sierra, Faye. Can you help carry them to the prison?" Raven beamed.

"Sha, ai hodnes," Sierra smiled. "Anything for you."

Raven blushed, covered her face, and groaned, "Now I know how the other two feel."

"Other two?" Callie asked, a bit confused.

"Clarke and Octavia," Raven replied.

"Octavia as in Octavia Blake, Aurora's second child?" Callie gasped.

Raven nodded as she started walking back to her workroom with Callie following. "Yep. She's still alive. Why so fascinated?"

Callie smiled at the memory that came up. "Aurora was an omega and yes, she slept with the Ark guard, but she was mine. I tried to protect them but it seemed our plan did not work."

Raven turned to Callie. "What do you mean?"

"I was called to work a different area so I didn't know about Bellamy's plans of letting Octavia out," Callie stated. "If I was there, I would have let them get away. The secret would have been safe and she would be alive."

Raven coughed, "Is Octavia yours?"

"Sadly no but I knew Aurora had to do what she must to survive and we never did knot," Callie answered.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: Sadly, my Spring break is over and we will be back to one chapter per day. I don't want to go back. :( Updates will be slower than usual due to school work but I will make sure to update once a day. P.S. if we make it to summer with this story, please let me treat myself for a day for such an accomplishment of writing a fucking long ass fanfic. Much love, readers.**

* * *

 **Arkadia V. Mt. Weather 2**

 **Sleeping Gas**

Pike groaned as he woke. He turned around and found himself tied to a chair as well as other members of Farm station.

"Good to see you awake, Pike," Clarke stated from behind him.

"Clarke, untie us," Pike stated. "You do not know what you're doing."

Clarke walked to the front and sighed, "But sadly I do. You, sir, are ruining the peace that I am trying to secure for our people."

Clarke stopped and was handed a gun. She held it in front of Pike.

"I really wished I didn't have to do this," Clarke stated. "Give me a good reason to why I shouldn't kill you."

"I am your chancellor and you will obey my orders," Pike shouted.

"Not good enough," Clarke stated and pulled the trigger.

It was loaded with nothing. A gun shooting blanks. Clarke laughed when Pike and the others flinched.

"You're crazy," Hannah spatted out.

"Clearly I'm not with the grounder army standing with me," Clarke stated as Lexa and her group walked in.

"Wanheda, stand down," Lexa stated stoically in her Heda mode.

Clarke smiled and went over to Lexa, pecking her cheek. "Have fun, Heda. Anya, come with me."

Anya followed Clarke out as Lexa took charge of the captured Farm station members.

* * *

"Mount Weather will destruct in 10 minutes! Initiating countdown!"

Lexa groaned, "I thought I had more time than that. Indra, sleep gas them and have our warriors carry them to the wagons."

Lexa stormed out of the room as Indra signaled their people to leave the mess hall. On her way out, Indra tossed a sleeping gas canister behind her before closing the door.

 **Control**

"It wasn't me!" Clarke shouted when someone walked into the control.

Monty frowned, "Well it wasn't me either."

"Then who was it?" Lexa growled.

"Me," came a pained groan from the wall.

"Crimson?! What are you doing here and you look like you are just ready to pop," Clarke gasped.

Crimson huffed, "It's almost time TO pop. Click the escape key three times then 3, 6, 9, 3. After that Shift, Alt, F3."

"Done," Monty stated after clicking the buttons.

"Your siblings are killing me here," Crimson puffed as Clarke walked over to her.

"Come on, let's get you a bed," Clarke sighed.

Crimson shook her head. "You must head back to Arkadia. Mutiny. Anita and Azeban will be here soon for me."

"Crimson!" Anita snarled once appearing into the room. "I thought I told you no work until after the baby is here."

"I'm the one with control," Crimson stated before wincing in pain. "Just take me home before Isis and Briar end up storming my hospital room. Also don't mess with my music player."

"Excuse us," Azeban smiled as he lifted up Crimson bridal style.

"Right..." Clarke stated. "We're going to evacuate now. I want to see the baby later."

Anita bowed, "Of course, Clarke."

 **Mutiny**

"Callie? What's going on? I thought we captured the ringleaders already," Raven questioned as people banged on her workstation door.

"Open up in there!" Someone shouted.

"I don't think they were the real masterminds," Callie answered. "It must be Olivia."

"Well shit," Raven cursed as the radio crackled to life.

"Raven! It's Clarke! What's the situation there?" came form the radio.

Raven picked up, "Mutiny. Callie and I are trapped in my workroom. I'll try making contact with the 100. Get your ass back here ASAP Clarke!"

"On our way!" Clarke informed.

Raven changed the frequency on the radio and called all the remaining 100. "This is Raven. Units report in."

"This isn't good, Reyes," Monroe stated into her radio. "The four of us are stuck in the prisons and they're rounding up the rest of us."

"Clarke and the others are on their way back. Hold tight, girls," Raven advised before turning to Callie. "Help me barricade the door."

Callie and Raven pushed a table at the door and piled some heavy equipment on top before slumping onto the ground.

"I hope Clarke gets here soon enough," Raven sighed. "I don't wanna be stuck in here."

Callie laughed, "Miss your girlfriend already?"

Raven blushed, "Kind of. She's my alpha and I trust her."

"I hope your other grounder friends don't do anything reckless," Callie sighed. "There's no need for war."

* * *

"Anya... I'm going to fall because of you," Clarke pouted as she slipped from their horse.

Anya grabbed Clarke by the back of her jacket and pulled her upright. "Easy Clarke. We'll be there soon."

Clarke puffed, "Remind me how much longer I have to feel you against?"

"I thought you like me against you," Anya smirked.

Lexa growled, "Quit flirting over there, Anya."

Indra rubbed Lexa's head to calm her mate down. "It won't be long until we get to tie Anya down, Heda."

Indra, Lexa, and Clarke chuckled as Anya huffed. "We're here."

The four looked at the metal fortress before them and lead their horses down. Once close, Clarke could sense that none of the 100 that escaped the mountain were on security details and reached into the leather saddle bag. She pulled out a long rope with a hook at the end and dismounted the horse. Clarke tossed the hook side into the air and it landed on metal poling on the structure of the fortress.

"Let's climb," Clarke stated as she started pulling and climbing up.

The grounder trio followed their Skaiprisa up the rope and were shocked to see what they saw. The grounder warriors sent to protect the Sky people were tied up in a circle surrounded with adults with gun. In another circle were the remaining 100 children. The only two not there were Callie and Raven.

Clarke let out a terrifying growl, causing all eyes to look upon her. Her alpha pheromones were suffocating the area, making them whine. The ones not affected by it were the grounders, the 100, and Clarke's mates.


	68. Chapter 68

**Arkadia V. Mt. Weather 3**

 **The Alpha Command**

All eyes were on Clarke as she stood there, high above with her mates.

Monroe coughed, "Shit! Clarke's really pissed."

Harper chuckled nervously, "Monroe, if we don't make it out alive, I want you to know this. I fucking love you and I love fucking you."

"Aw, I feel the same," Monroe smiled. "Let's hope we live because well, we need to get married."

Clarke cutted their conversation short with a snarled. "Where are the traitors? My lovers' people have clothed, fed, and protected you from the cold and this is what you do? You sent 100 children down to earth because we were labeled as criminals and expendable but we have proven ourselves by surviving and securing peace with the grounders."

Clarke scanned the crowd before speaking again. "Those who defy the grounders, defies the peace. All Skaikru will undergo a public confession trial of their crimes and I volunteer to be the first."

Clarke pulled back the alpha command and fell against Indra.

"You okay?" Indra questioned.

"I'll be fine," Clarke smiled. "Just need rest."

Lexa stood tall and addressed her people. "Breik au! Gada oso op! (Break! Gather them up!)"

The grounders broke from their bonds and stood up. They freed the 100 and gathered the Skaikru people who were part of the revolt.

 **Rest**

Clarke snuggled against Indra in a room that she picked for them. Lexa was on Indra's other side while Anya was outside, dealing with the current containment of the Skaikru survivors.

"Clarke," Indra called. "Wake up. Anya needs you."

Clarke groaned, "No. Need sleep."

"Skaiprisa, come eat," Anya called as she came in with a tray of food. "You need your strength for when we see your mom. Abby will kill us when she sees you are not fit."

"Fuck you," Clarke mumbled as she cuddled closer to her beta.

Anya placed the tray of food on the table and walked over to the resting trio. Anya grabbed Clarke by the wrist, effectively pinning her down.

"We will get to fucking later," Anya growled. "Right now you will eat and then go back to sleep."

Clarke giggled, "I like it when you think you have the power, Anya."

Anya leaned down and pecked Clarke's cheek. "Beja, Clarke. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Let me up. I'll eat," Clarke chuckled. "I will deal with your cute insubordination."

Indra pushed Anya off the bed and Clarke toppled in top of her. They laughed about it until Lexa stirred from her sleep. Indra rubbed Lexa's back and coaxed her back to sleep. Clarke got up and pecked Lexa's forehead which helped Lexa fall back to sleep. Clarke ate with Anya while Indra watched over Lexa and their growing pups.

 **Catch Up**

The rest of Skaikru came home to Arkadia when night came. Clarke and her mates were already asleep. Raven and Callie caught Octavia, Kane, and Abby up with what Clarke wanted to do.

"We sensed the alpha command earlier," Octavia informed. "I can't believe Clarke was pushed over the edge."

Raven chuckled, "I bet they're getting ready to elope and run away from their responsibilities."

"No one is eloping," Abby huffed.

Kane sighed and patted Abby's back. "I think this confession idea is a good one. Everyone will know each other crimes and perhaps will give us a clean start."

"We don't even know what the punishment will be," Abby pointed out.

Callie leaned back in her chair. "Clarke will think of a good one. It would not kill us but a punishment that even the grounders would tolerate."

 **Confessions**

"What will the punishment be?" Indra questioned Clarke as they discussed in their room.

Clarke sighed, "The way of the Ark are lashes but the way of the grounders is 'jus drein jus daun'. I need a balance of the two."

Lexa cuddled into Clarke and smiled, "You will figure it out."

Anya rubbed Clarke's head, "Blood must have blood may be our way but it can change."

"Yes, it will change," Clarke stated. "But first my people and I must bleed."

* * *

Clarke stood in front of the crowd. Including herself, there were only 222 Sky people. Clarke had a stoic mask of indifference on as she finally figured out what to say.

"There are only 222 of us Sky people left," Clarke started out. "I do not wish death upon us so I have come up with a suitable punishment. 2 lashes per crime confessed in front of all however we will not be using our shock batons."

Clarke paused to gauge the reaction of everyone. The grounders among the people did not move and Clarke was guessing it was because if Lexa. The Sky people, however, whispered amongst themselves.

Clarke cleared her throat, regaining everyone's attention. "Not all crimes are punishable therefore will be pardon if they were already paid. For example, Aurora Blake has paid the crime of having a second child, Octavia Blake. Octavia walks free of that crime however she has other crimes to speak of."

"We shall begin with my crimes," Clarke stated after letting them absorbed the information and gestured to Indra.

Indra sadly walked up to Clarke. "I am sorry for this, ai hodnes."

Clarke hugged Indra and whispered, "You are the only strong one to do this. Lexa and Anya can't handle what you will do."

Clarke received 16 lashes for her 8 crimes. Clarke took the flogging without a cry of pain. She stood there, taking lash after lash, gritting her teeth and mentally counting with Indra. The next to volunteer was Octavia and then Raven. Bellamy and Sierra had to be restrained when the girls took their punishment. Some crimes were pardoned depending on the crime's severity.

After the confessions and floggings of the 222 Sky people, Lexa sent several groups out to hunt and prepare a meal. Clarke was emotionally and physically drained that she had to be carried back to the room. The rest of the Sky people now truly acknowledged Clarke's power and cleared away, retiring to their rooms. However there were still some unrest among them.


	69. Chapter 69

**Cooling Period**

 **Explanation**

Lexa moved close to Clarke, holding onto her arm in comfort. Indra walked in with healing salve while Anya came in with food for all of them.

"Why did you do that, Clarke?" Lexa asked sadly and confused.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, "That was a technique called 'lead by example'. I know I could have done it differently but no one accept me if I did not do the same. To them, I am just another Sky child. I had to show my power and my sacrifices."

Indra pecked Clarke's cheek and sat on the bed before working the salve onto Clarke's back. Clarke flinched due to the coldness of the ointment but soon relaxed, feeling her beta's hands soothing it out.

"Tell us more about this 'lead by example'," Anya stated as she dragged a chair over so she could feed her mates.

"It is similar to this saying 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you' which is found in Yahweh's teaching," Clarke informed. "It means if you wanted to be treated a certain way then you have to treat someone in the way you want to be treated. I want them to listen to me therefore I listen to them first. Now to 'lead by example' I cannot go unpunished while I punish other for their wrongdoings."

"So by punishing yourself, you show an example of true leadership?" Lexa questioned.

Clarke smiled, "In a way. Lexa, you are Heda and you put your people before yourself. That is your sacrifice. However the price of your sacrifice is having blood on your hands as you protect them and not being able to be given a chance at love. Even Indra and Anya have lesser duties than you. Your people taught you how to be a great commander even though they take so much from you."

Lexa cuddled into Clarke's side and purred. "What have they taken from me?"

"They took away your parents," Anya answered sadly.

"But you have us," Clarke assured and pecked Lexa's cheek. "We have each other even if everyone turns against us."

"Ai hod yu in, Clarke," Lexa grinned.

"I hope by this act I have done, it will lead us to peace," Clarke sighed. "I can only hope we can shield our pups from the evil influences of the world."

"Clarke," Indra stated. "I feel that there is still unrest among your people."

Clarke nodded, "I know. I have Vis, Robin, and some of the other younger seken tailing the ones who will revolt."

"Rest up," Indra sighed softly before getting up. "I will go around and see to our warriors."

"Come back soon," Clarke yawned.

 **Regroup**

"Well Dr. Abby Griffin, what should we do about Clarke?" Raven groaned as Sierra applied the healing salve. "Sierra, could you be more gentle please?"

Sierra mumbled, "Sorry, ai hodnes."

"Kane, what do you think?" Abby questioned as Nyko's assistant, Fern, carefully rubbed the ointment on her burning red flesh.

Kane sighed, "At least she took the same punishment as we did. I don't know what she is thinking unless we talk to her soon."

"Lead by example," Indra stated as she walked into the medical bay. "That's what Clarke told us. She also used the phrase 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you'. Has she not shown you the way?"

"Beta lies," Sierra huffed.

"Is being a Beta wrong? Your seken is a beta," Indra pointed out.

Sierra growled, "You hurt my mate."

"I did what Clarke asked me do," Indra growled back as Anya came in.

"Indra, calm down," Anya ordered.

Indra glanced at Anya and relaxed. "What of their conditions?"

"Both resting," Anya answered. "Clarke requests a meeting of Skaikru representatives in three days. She has named Abby, Kane, Raven, Bellamy, Callie, Brian, Olivia, Kendrick, Barron, Viv, Kirk, Diana, Pike, and Hannah to be present."

"There are traitors in the group!" Raven grumbled.

"Clarke knows and understands that," Anya stated. "She is trying to unify Skaikru. If that does not work then she will ask all to pick a side. Those opposing the peace will be banished as per Heda's words."

Indra sighed, "We are working towards peace and are willing to negotiate but majority must agree."

Kane groaned, "We agree to the meeting but who else will be present?"

Indra cleared her throat, "Sierra, Lincoln, Gustus, Anya, our seconds, Clarke and Heda."

"There will be a total of 25 of us in the room," Anya calculated. "I think the medical bay will hold all of us."

Abby sighed, "Will there be guards outside the room?"

"Two of yours and two of ours," Indra stated. "Anya and I will be taking our leave now. Nyko, keep us updated."

"Sha, Indra," Nyko answered. "Go, I will care for them."

"So O, how are you feeling?" Raven questioned.

"In pain even though I took less than you," Octavia laughed. "At least we'll be at the meeting."

"How are you going to be there again?" Bellamy asked from his bed.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "I'm still Indra's second, Bell. Plus I think Clarke just named you and Raven as the reps of the delinquents."

Abby nodded, "So Clarke has picked a male-female duo to represent all grouping of Skaikru while she is our ambassador. She basically picked the people for our council."

"Yes she did, Abby," Crimson confirmed popping in from thin air. "Clearly Clarke is doing a great job although I did not see the flogging part."

"Oh look it's our favorite Goddess," Bellamy stated sarcastically.

Crimson rolled her eyes and huffed, "You know what Bellamy, you can suffer with a red back for one or two more days."

Crimson snapped her fingers and healed up everyone but Bellamy.

"Thanks Goddess," Raven smirked as she got off the bed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Escaping from the twins I married," Crimson yawned. "They're currently dealing with on one but three babies."

"Triplets? Damn," Octavia coughed.

"Never mind that, just make sure Skaikru does become a legitimate part of the coalition," Crimson stated, waving her hand. "I would have gone to Clarke but she's asleep and I do not want to face a cranky Heda. Being pregnant myself once or twice, I know how irritable other pregnant women can be without a good rest. Oh, time's up. Bye."


	70. Chapter 70

**Negotiations**

 **The New Council**

Crimson sat in the corner of the medical bay in Arkadia with her 7 weeks old triplets. She wasn't going to miss the meeting. She watched as the room filled with people. She smirked when Clarke walked in with her head held high. Although Crimson was cloaking herself and her children, Clarke walked over and knelt down on one knee.

"Welcome my Goddess and hello little ones," Clarke smiled. "Alpha wishes to know their names."

Crimson smiled as she undid the cloak. "The boy is Rome, this one is Italy, and everyone's favorite is this one, Piper."

Clarke picked up Piper and chuckled, "Hello Piper."

Piper shifted into a little kitten and hopped onto Clarke's shoulder. "Meow."

Rome and Italy shifted as well, Rome into a ferret and Italy into a phoenix. Both climbed all over Clarke.

Crimson sighed, "Shall you proceed with your meeting now?"

Clarke nodded, "We shall proceed now."

Clarke joined Lexa's side with her Immortal siblings, in animal form, clinging onto her. Clarke gave Lexa a slight nod that everyone noticed. Lexa nodded right back and stepped forward.

"As most know, I am Heda," Lexa stated. "Present here with me today are my Trikru mates, Indra and Anya, their sekens, Octavia and Vis, general of Ton DC, Gustus, Trikru warrior, Lincoln, a warrior from Blue Cliffs, Sierra, her seken, Faye, and Clarke's seken, Robin. We are here upon your ambassador's, Clarke's, request to observe and step in when needed."

Lexa stepped back to Clarke's side. Rome and Italy took this moment to jump upon Lexa and investigated their older sibling's mate. Piper stayed, calmly resting on Clarke's shoulder, and glared at the Sky People present.

Clarke cleared her throat as she walked forward. "The reason the 14 of you are here is that I have chosen all of you to be the council of Arkadia. There are six stations that have made it to earth however the prisoners as you have so called label have become a faction within the new society of Arkadia. Abby and Kane represent Alpha station, Raven and Bellamy, the 100 or delinquents, Callie and Brian of Tesla, Olivia and Kendrick from Aero, Barron and Viv from Mecha, Kirk and Diana of Hydra, and finally Pike and Hannah from Farm station."

Pike grunted, "And why would you want traitors or revolutionary idealists as part of your new council?"

"Because this is the way towards peace," Clarke answered. "I keep my friends close but my enemies closer. I will not make martyrs out of them for a cause that is opposite of what our people need. We are done surviving. Now is the time for the era of peace and living."

Raven nodded, "I agreed but Clarke, I would like to point out that we will need a new chancellor that have the same ideals and intents of doing what is right for our people."

Clarke smirked, "Then choose. Nominate someone out of the 14 of you. Candidates need to be seconded to stay within the vote."

Clarke turned away from her people and walked to Crimson. Piper meowed and pounced onto Crimson's lap, curling up in their mother's warmth.

Abby spoke, "I nominate Marcus Kane as Chancellor."

"I second it," Raven stated.

Hannah chose Pike as did Barron. Olivia was nominated but there was no second vote. Bellamy sided with Pike while Callie and Brian went with Kane. The remaining people who needed to vote were Olivia, Kendrick, Viv, Kirk, and Diana. Kane was currently in the lead by one but it tied when Kirk diverted to Pike's side. Kendrick's kid had been killed by the grounders but all he wanted now was to live in peace so he chose Kane. Viv had a good experience with the healers of Broadleaf and saw how peaceful they could be. She also sided with Kane. Diana went with Pike out of fear of the grounders leaving the last vote to Olivia.

The vote was 6 to 5, Kane leading and Olivia could either help him win or make it a tie. Olivia liked Indra well enough but she also thought about her daughter, Devon. Devon had been imprisoned at the age of 10 for stealing a book and rotting in the sky prison for 7 years before the Ark council sent them down. She knew of the choice she had to make.

"Kane for Chancellor," Olivia stated just as a grounder came running in.

 **Revolt Of The Unrest**

"Factions of Skaikru have turned against us and each other," the grounder informed, huffing for air.

"Heda, get your people out of Arkadia now!" Clarke growled.

Lexa huffed, "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Lexa! I need you to get your people outside of Arkadia!" Clarke growled again. "I will handle it once you are safe!"

Lexa grumbled, "Gustus, Lincoln, Sierra, sound the retreat! We wait outside the walls! Anya, Indra, you two know what to do!"

"Robin, go with Heda," Clarke ordered. "Keep her safe."

Robin nodded before she followed her kin out while Crimson had stood up, sweeping her little ones up, back to the Immortal realm and away from danger.

"Let's go," Clarke ordered, following after the grounders but diverging from the path to get to higher ground.

The fifteen of them stood on the wall lookout walkway, watching the turmoil. _Clarke, we're out and all accounted for, even Robin. Steer clear until I say so, Lexa. Sha Clarke, also your Epsilon is restraining me. Good job, Anya. Indra, keep an eye on them too._ Sha Clarke.

Clarke emitted out her alpha pheromones out in large doses, cutting into the fights, and essentially suffocated all of Skaikru. It got the fighting to stop and all to submit to Clarke.

"There should be no need to be fighting amongst ourselves," Clarke stated loudly. "Whether you all like or not, we are no longer at war with the grounders. Those you see standing behind me are your new council members. Two representatives from each factions and your new chancellor is Marcus Kane. No more war, it is time for peace."

Clarke released them from her pheromones and nodded to the council before jumping the wall to join the grounders.


	71. Chapter 71

**Situations**

 **Exhaustion**

Clarke walked over to her mates but stumbled at the last step. Luckily Indra caught her before she hit the ground.

"Clarke?" Lexa questioned, worried for her alpha.

There was no answer except for Clarke nuzzling Indra.

"She's asleep," Indra informed, confused as to why and how.

"Her powers must be draining her of energy," Anya stated. "Clarke isn't used to her new Alpha powers. She never had to use it much during the war and the tournament. Plus she barely accepted her immortal half after that death experience."

Lexa nodded, "Clarke is pushing herself too much to ensure our peace with Skaikru."

Indra held Clarke close to her. "What are your orders, Heda?"

"Gustus, send our troops home," Lexa ordered. "There is no need for them here. Clarke will finish dealing with Skaikru when she is awake."

"Sha Heda," Gustus answered before turning to the Trikru warriors.

"Anya, go inform Abby that we need a room for Clarke to rest in," Lexa stated, sadly stroking Clarke's hair.

Anya nodded and left even though she would rather be with them. Indra lifted Clarke's legs and followed Lexa, who started for the gate. Behind them were Sierra, Faye, Vis, Robin, Lincoln, and Octavia. As they walked to the Ark, the new council minus Abby, were arguing about what to do with the leaders of the revolt. There were seven people in plastic handcuffs. Lincoln recognized one of them as Shawn Gilmer.

 **Discussion**

"Well, Pike, what do you have to say?" Kane questioned. "Four of the seven people who started this fight are from farm station."

"I have nothing to say," Pike stated. "I believe they did what was right. We will always be at war with the grounders."

Kane sighed, "Callie, we should keep them locked up for now. Interrogate them one by one."

"You have no right," Hannah huffed. "We are only trying to protect our people."

Callie shook her head, "The time for war is over. I understand that Azgeda killed our people but it was because we were outsiders. We have the chance to be part of their society."

"If I was in charge, I would have your head," Pike growled.

 **Darkness**

Clarke was swimming in her subconsciousness. She was playing with Alpha as her body rested from using too much of her immortal powers. Before Clarke had died and merged her powers with Alpha, Clarke replied on her own wolf power, not that she had to use it that much. She remembered the power play against Bellamy when they first landed on earth. Wells easily fell in line when she gave orders and so did some others. Octavia, a beta, chose to follow Clarke instead of her own alpha brother. Raven, being an omega, went with the stronger alpha which happened to be Clarke. Alpha suddenly bit Clarke's arm and she started to feel fuzzy.

"Clarke, everything will be okay," Alpha assured.

Clarke blinked hazily, "What's going to happen?"

Alpha pecked Clarke's cheek. "Our true gift. The gift of Death. Clarke, do not be afraid of it. Embrace it."

Clarke nodded, "I'll try, Alpha. Please don't leave me."

Alpha chuckled, "Clarke, I am you and you are me. I will always be with you."

 **Death**

Clarke woke from her nap and felt uneasy. She felt the need to kill. To tear into flesh. No one was in the room with her so her escape was easy. However the guards were escorting their prisoners to the jail.

One of the prisoners, Shawn Gilmer, shouted, "Look, it's Clarke the grounder lover."

Not in her right mind, Clarke couldn't control herself from shifting to her wolf and ripped Gilmer's throat out. She growled slightly before walked away from the dead body, seeking more blood. Alpha was currently in control and reveled in killing those who did not deserve to live. Gilmer had been marked for death while the others were not. She was searching for more that death was going to claim. She found where the council was gathered and immediately headed straight for Pike. He sensed her coming and knocked her away.

"Clarke!" Abby shouted, trying to divert her attention from Pike.

Raven shook her head, "That's not Clarke right now."

"Then who?" Kane demanded.

"Alpha," Crimson stated, popping in. "There is nothing we can do to help."

"What do you mean?" Abby questioned as Pike shifted into his wolf form.

"Those who have been marked for death must die," Crimson stated. "The ones dying today is Gilmer and Pike."

"Not going to happen," Pike growled, taking a defensive stance against Alpha.

 _Kill him._ Kill Pike. _Kill him._ I kill. There was a shift in power between Clarke and Alpha. Detecting this, Pike struck first. However he did not anticipate the speed of the other wolf. Clarke had taken over and slipped under Pike, attacking his underbelly.

"I am death," Clarke growled, baring her teeth. "Your time has come."

Clarke pounced and swatted at Pike's muzzle. Pike whimpered in pain but retaliated by biting at flank. Clarke knocked him off and they began to circle the room.

"Wanheda," Bellamy whispered right before Clarke jumped away from Pike's pounce.

Pike was fighting for his life but it was really his time to go. Lexa, Anya, and Indra heard the fighting and came running. Anya jumped in between the wolves and tried to talk Clarke down. Pike knew that Anya was a small sacrifice and so was Indra in his calculation. Anya had recruited Indra in calming Clarke, leaving Lexa open. Pike went to rip Lexa's throat out but Clarke jumped in the way, allowing him to catch her by the neck.

"Clarke!" Lexa cried out, fear blinding her.

Crimson grabbed onto Lexa, stopping her from getting involved as Clarke went slack in Pike's hold. Believing that Clarke was dead, Pike let go. It was a fatal mistake that cost him his life. Clarke easily turned the tables at this point and ripped his throat out before fainting.


	72. Chapter 72

**Immortal Legacy**

 **Lust**

"Ugh, what happened?" Clarke groaned when she found herself in the medical bay.

Lexa was holding her hand while Indra held the other while Anya was cuddling against her. Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Vis, Robin, Sierra, and Faye were standing around the bed.

"We don't know, Clarke," Lexa stated. "You fainted after stopping the fight that broke out. We let you rest while we spoke to my generals outside. We felt you call out to us and came running. You killed Shawn Gilmer and Charles Pike before fainting again."

"Crimson?" Clarke called out weakly and scared.

Crimson appeared by Indra's side and brushed her bangs out away from her face. It was a small gesture but it was calming to Clarke.

"It's okay Clarke," Crimson smiled. "I didn't think it would have been passed onto you."

"What was passed onto her?" Abby demanded.

"Deathlust, it's similar to bloodlust," Crimson replied. "Clarke is Wanheda, the commander of death. If it were not for the fact that Alpha has become Clarke and Clarke has become Alpha, Clarke would have a simply life. But that is not the case. Alpha is an immortal soul and combining with Clarke, Clarke has access to immortal powers that Alpha possess."

"Is controlling death really a gift?" Raven questioned.

"Yes," Crimson stated. "Death is a part of life therefore dying is a gift that is given to one at old age but there are lots of young souls I must take as well. I remember my deathlust at the height of the immortal war. I killed my father Hades, my uncle of the sea Poseidon , and my uncle slash grandfather Zeus. All first borns from Hades are gifted this deathlust and it is passed on to the next."

"Then one of our pups will have it too," Lexa stated, hand on her stomach.

"For that, I am truly sorry," Crimson stated. "I may be the kwin of the immortal realm but I can't take a gift that was meant for her."

"Her? Our fos is a girl?" Anya questioned.

"Sha Anya," Crimson smiled. "I do hope you name her after Tris. She's waiting to come back to you."

It was rare but Anya had teared up and hid her face against Clarke. Indra turned and punched Crimson's arm lightly.

"Don't make my mates cry," Indra huffed.

Crimson rolled her eyes, "Not my fault Anya got emotional."

Clarke rubbed Anya's back and stared her her immortal mother. "What are the gender of the other two?"

Crimson smiled, "Your family grows. The additions to it are two girls and one boy. Names are important to Immortals so be wise in choosing a good one. One has already been chosen. Tris will become a great warrior. The boy is a doctor while the girl remains to be a mystery."

"You can't see anymore?" Clarke questioned.

"Like you, I am still adjusting to new power," Crimson replied. "We can't really do anything but slowly adapt. For now, rest and take time to meditate. The more connected you are to Alpha, the more you will be able to control the power within you."

Clarke laughed softly when she heard something in her mind. "They're calling for you, mum. You should go home."

"Of course, Clarke. I'll bring them back to visit some other time," Crimson bowed. "I should go rescue Anita and Azeban now."

 **Calling**

Clarke was released from the medical bay after Abby said it was okay. Farm station had gathered to find another male representative for the council when Clarke walked into the dining area. They fell quiet and watched Clarke head towards her group of friends. However as she got closer to her friends, she felt this pull towards the people of Farm station.

Clarke followed her instinct and found herself walking towards the people of Farm station. They didn't move at all, just watching Clarke carefully. Clarke scanned the group and soon stopped at a young man. She moved towards him.

"How old are you?" Clarke questioned.

"Barely 20, Ms. Griffin," he answered.

"It's just Clarke," Clarke stated. "What is your name?"

He stammered, "I... it's Or...Orion Wolfe."

Clarke nodded slightly and asked, "Do you believe there can be peace with the grounders? Do you think that you will be able to raise a family without the fear of war happening?"

Orion turned his head slightly and nodded. "It's possible for both."

"Will you take on the task of making peace happened?" Clarke smiled. "Will you be the council member replacing Pike?"

Orion Wolfe thought about it for a bit before answering, "It is an honor to serve our people."

Clarke beamed, "I hope you do well as the new council member, Orion Wolfe. Your predecessor did us many wrongs."

Clarke left them and had dinner with her mates and friends.

 **Meditation**

It was dawn when Clarke went to sit near the lake that the Ark was partially in. Clarke sat on a log and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and slowed her breathing.

"Clarke," Alpha called as she appeared before Clarke in a ball of blue light. "I'm here."

Clarke smiled, "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful. And yours?" Alpha replied.

"Same as yours," Clarke smirked. "Mum said we should meditate and become more in touch with our power."

"You mean legacy," Alpha corrected. "We are Wanheda, the commander of death. There lies our true power."

"Names and titles are important," Clarke stated. "Crimson has already given me everything I need to control our powers."

"So you finally realized it," Alpha giggled. "Our power is apart of our title."

"Now how do I use it?" Clarke hummed.

Alpha grinned, "Figure it out, Clarke. I have all the answers locked away in you. Search your mind, Clarke. Slowly it will reveal what you must know."

Clarke frowned, "You are the worse consciousness ever but then again, you are me."

"That is correct and you are quite a stubborn girl," Alpha laughed. "Maybe this is why I chose you all along. We are so alike and mum believes that we make each other whole."

"A mother knows what is best for her child," Clarke stated. "We trust in her as much as she trusts in us."


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: A little time jump and setting jump. Orion Wolfe = 2 reviewers - I think the two are obvious**

* * *

 **Preparations**

Peace has lasted for three weeks so far and Clarke, along with her mates, were back in Polis, preparing for a celebration. Luna had sent out her union invitation and since both Luna and Skylar could not decide which territory to have the union, Luna requested that they have it in Polis.

"Lexa, look! I can see Luna and Skylar from here," Clarke shouted from the balcony.

Lexa watched as Clarke used a seeing glass, which Clarke called a telescope, to watch as their people arrived from all the 13 clans for the union. She smiled and rubbed her growing belly.

"Clarke, come here. I need your touch," Lexa called out.

Clarke rolled her eyes because she knew that Indra and Anya were lying beside Lexa in bed. Clarke abandoned the balcony, leaving the telescope on the table by the door to the balcony area, and jumped on the bed. She crawled towards Lexa and kissed her.

"Four months already and you still look delectable," Clarke chuckled, pecking Lexa's belly. "Shall we have some fun?"

Lexa let out a surprised yelp when she was bit on the neck by both Indra and Anya, who were believed to be asleep.

"Our omega," Anya growled against Lexa's neck. "Our precious mate."

Indra pulled away after ensuring her bite was on Lexa. She kissed Lexa before helping Clarke discard her clothes. Clarke rather enjoyed Indra's help with her clothes while Anya kept Lexa distracted. Clarke pulled the furs back from Lexa and knelt in front of her. Clarke smirked before diving in to eat Lexa out. It was a pleasant surprise for Lexa alright as both Anya and Indra took to pleasuring her breasts.

"Jok!" Lexa moaned, hands flying to the top of her lovers' heads.

Clarke did not stop after Lexa's first orgasm. She easily slipped herself into Lexa's pussy and pecked the baby bump, before thrusting into her. Lexa's cries of pleasure drove her mates on. Their minds were intoxicated with animalistic lust but mainly driven by the love they had for each other.

* * *

Titus came by and knocked on the door.

"Heda, Wanheda, Indra, Anya," he addressed. "Luna and Skylar wish to see you. They are waiting in the throne room.

Clarke groaned, "Lexa, make him go away. I'm napping."

Lexa chuckled softly, "No Clarke. Luna and Skylar wish to see the four of us."

Indra sighed and rolled out of bed before lifting Clarke. Clarke huffed as she was carried to the bathroom for a bath. Anya chuckled and pecked Lexa's cheek.

"Titus!" Lexa called out. "Tell them we will be there in 20 minutes!"

"Sha Heda," Titus answered before there were retreating footsteps.

Anya smirked, "Is that enough time? You know how Clarke is with her bath."

Lexa laughed, "But Indra is with her and we both know how Indra is."

Indra dragged Clarke out from the bathroom after at least ten minutes and tossed some clean clothes at her. Clarke stuck her tongue out at Indra as she dressed while Anya and Lexa took their turn in the bath. Clarke disliked how through Indra was when it came to bathing. Indra had scrubbed Clarke nearly raw after washing her golden locks but she still loved her mate.

"Clarke, remember that I love you," Indra stated, wrapping her arms around Clarke.

Clarke nuzzled against Indra and sighed, "I know but could you go easy on the scrubbing?"

Indra chuckled, "I'm sorry but you do remember what Anya told you during your escape from the mountain."

Clarke playfully hit Indra. "I'll get her back for throwing mud in my face. Come Indra, we'll go first and they can catch up."

* * *

"Clarke, Indra," Luna greeted as they walked into the throne room.

Clarke immediately hugged the alpha of the Boat people. "How was your travels?"

"It went well," Luna answered. "Still a bit cold but not as cold as it is in Azgeda."

"It's why I have a thicker fur," Skylar giggled, running over to sandwich Clarke in the hug. "Hmm, there still a light scent of sex on you."

Clarke blushed as Indra chuckled. "See Clarke. You should have been more thorough with your bath."

"I sense Lexa and Anya coming," Luna stated, letting Clarke go.

Lexa and Anya walked in and immediately Lexa went to rub herself against Clarke.

Anya smirked, "Heda does not like her alpha scented by other omegas even if they are mated to another."

Skylar giggled, "Good to know she isn't the only possessive omega around."

"Thank you for allowing us to have our union here," Luna smiled.

"Well things are currently at peace so we'll show the clans what to do in these times without war," Clarke stated, wrapping her arms around Lexa to hold her in one place.

"It will be good for the people of the Sky people to witness a union," Lexa stated. "We will have ours after I give birth."

"The first Heda to have an heir," Skylar stated, bowing at Lexa. "I can't wait to meet the little ones."

"Shall we talk about the ceremony?" Lexa suggested.

Luna smirked, "As per my people's traditions, I will be in my best uniform. Skylar will be wearing a blue and white dress. It was her mother's."

"We will walk to the unity circle where Titus will perform the bonding ceremony," Skylar stated.

"Is there any modifications needed?" Lexa questioned.

"Could the feast have more seal?" Skylar smirked. "Costia believes it would help calm my mother since I decided to live with Floukru after the union ceremony. Roan will be king once she abdicate the throne."

"Sha, I will tell the cooks," Lexa replied. "Everyone will be gathered here by tomorrow and the ceremony is two days after."

"Again, thank you for hosting this union for us," Luna stated. "I will send my people's specialty of shark for your generosity."


	74. Chapter 74

**Union**

 **Taunt**

"So beautiful," Clarke smiled, touching the dress that Skylar was going to wear.

"Thanks, you want to try it on?" Skylar offered.

Clarke beamed at Skylar. "May I?"

"Go ahead, I'll help you put it on," Skylar chuckled.

Anya, who was with them, chuckled. "Just wait until our special union day, Clarke. Lexa will end up pregnant again after that night."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Anya. "Maybe I should impregnate you first."

"I would like to see you try," Anya taunted.

Clarke moved away from the dress and pounced on Anya, knocking them both to the ground. Anya was taken by surprise but held her own against her alpha mate. Clarke was still weak and inexperienced compared to Anya, who has been training all her life. They tussled on the ground until they heard a growl.

"Clarke! Anya! Get up! You are supposed to be helping Skylar prepare for her union day! Not act like goufas!" Indra scolded.

Clarke pouted, "Anya said she didn't want my pups."

"I didn't say that," Anya huffed. "I said I would like to see you try getting me pregnant."

"Enough!" Lexa growled through the door. "One more fight and you both are sleeping on the floor. Luna nearly scarred my face trying to get to Skylar."

"Skylar? Are you okay?" Luna's voice came through.

Skylar giggled, "I'm fine, ai hodnes. Go back to your room."

"Okay," Luna reluctantly agreed, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Soon we'll be together again, Luna," Skylar assured. "Anya, Clarke, come help me pick some jewels to wear."

Anya got off Clarke and helped her up. "We'll behave, Indra."

Indra glared at Anya, "You two better."

Clarke pecked Indra's cheek, "We will, Indra. Go, Lexa will need your help with Luna."

Indra sighed, "I'll see you later. Someone has to make sure Lexa isn't over doing it since Titus is busy getting ready to perform the ceremony."

 **Thoughts**

Luna sighed, "I want to be with Skylar already."

Lexa chuckled, "I want to be with my other mates too."

"At least you have Indra," Luna huffed as she put on her red coat. "What will you wear to your Union day, Lexa?"

"Epsilons and omegas wear dresses on their union days while Alphas and Betas wear gentlemen like clothes," Lexa stated. "It has been such a long time since I've been in a dress."

"Well, you are wearing one to my union, right?" Luna smirked.

"Sha, Luna. Lexa will be wearing one," Indra confirmed. "Clarke convinced all of us to wear a dress."

"Ooh, how spectacular. The mighty and fearsome general, Indra, wearing a dress of all things," Luna teased.

Indra gave a warning growl as she fixed Luna's coat.

Luna smiled, "Your alpha is an amazing lady. I can't believe she managed to convince you to wear a dress."

"At least I didn't put up much of a fight like Anya," Indra sighed. "Anya refused and Clarke teased the hell out of her into agreeing."

"Always testing her limits," Lexa scoffed. "She'll have to wear another dress when she gets unioned to you."

Indra smirked, "She won't fight me."

"Do you think Clarke will wear a dress if I asked her to for our union day?" Lexa questioned.

Luna chuckled, "I believe she will."

* * *

"Anya, I want a sky blue dress for my Union day," Clarke pouted as she stared at Skylar in her dress. "Oh, and Anya, you're wearing a red dress. Indra's going to make sure you do."

Anya grumbled, "Indra's going to make it happen for sure. I just hope you can handle not seeing us."

"Ugh, don't remind me about that," Clarke groaned, hating the idea of being away from her mates.

They had bonded already and the Union day was to make it publically official as well as follow traditions. They hated being away from each other but it was necessary at times, especially during meetings. Clarke would attend with Lexa but if it wasn't that all important, Lexa would let Clarke have the day to herself.

"Will you invite all of Polis and the 13 clans to come witness such a beautiful event?" Skylar smirked, already knowing the answer.

Clarke beamed, "Of course they will be invited. It is part of tradition that it is that public."

Skylar smiled, "You know, everyone in Polis loves their Heda and they have also come to love Heda's mates. You all have our support."

"Thank you for your kind words," Anya stated as she pulled Clarke close. "Soon, it will be our turn and it will be a big event."

Clarke purred, "I bet, Anya, and I love you."

 **Ceremony**

Luna walked down the aisle of flowers first, barefooted as to not ruin the poor dead flowers. She walked at the altar where Titus was standing in his traditional Fleimkepa (Flamekeeper) robes. Soon Skylar was walked down the aisle by her mother, Kwin Nia. Both Luna and Skylar stood in front of Titus and smiled at each other. In the background, there were females singers. Half sang the traditional union song for Azgeda while the rest sang the one for Floukru. Once the songs ended, Titus stepped up to the couple.

"Today, we witness the bonding of Alpha Luna kom Floukru and Omega Skylar kom Azgeda," Titus announced before turning and nodding to Luna.

Luna knelt down on one knee and took Skylar's hand. "Skylar kom Azgeda, I remember when I first laid my eyes upon you and knew that we belonged to each other. We met in Polis and now we are joined together in Polis. From this moment on, I vow to protect and love you forever. You are my everything and I give you my all to ensure your happiness. I plead my life to you and our future yongons. I love you, Skylar kom Azgeda."

Luna did not get up but Titus did motion that it was Skylar's turn.

Skylar beamed, "Luna kom Floukru, I remember our struggle when you started courting me. My dear mother kept chasing you off and yet you have always proved too clever for her warriors. As of this moment on, I, too, vow to protect and love you forever. You are my alpha and you make me, an omega, complete in every way possible. My happiness is forever tied with yours. I plead my life to you and our future yongons. I love you, Luna kom Floukru."

There was a moment of silence before Titus spoke. "As all here have witness, the exchange of verbal vows. The couple may now complete this union with their bite marks."

Luna gestured for Skylar to bite her first and Skylar eagerly did so, breaking skin but not much blood came out. Luna returned the gesture and everyone cheered. They congratulated the new Unioned couple before the feast began.


	75. Chapter 75

**Spring**

Clarke woke up early and gazed at her 5 months pregnant omega. She smiled and nuzzled closer to Lexa.

"Stop staring," Lexa mumbled after a while.

Clarke giggled, "I can't help it. You're beautiful."

Lexa sighed, "You have a meeting to get to after breakfast."

"Don't remind me of the boring stuff, Lexa," Clarke groaned before pecking Lexa's cheek. "Remember that you are on bed rest until after the little ones come."

"But I'm bored," Lexa grumbled as Indra and Anya came back into the room.

"Who's hungry?" Anya questioned as they placed the platters of food on the table.

Clarke immediately left the bed to sit at the table of food.

"Rude, Clarke. That's just rude. You left me for food," Lexa huffed as Indra helped her out of bed.

"Come Lexa," Indra urged as she walked her to the table. "You need to eat and Clarke has the right idea. However, she will be punished for leaving you behind."

Lexa smirked, "What is Clarke's punishment?"

Indra chuckled, "She will attend the meeting after breakfast while we plus Anya get to go meet Bri's mate."

"Bri found her mate?" Clarke gaped. "I can't go? Indra! You're mean."

Anya chuckled, "They will be having dinner with us but you will be busy until then. Titus will be accompanying you the whole day since you are fulfilling Lexa's duty as Heda."

Clarke huffed, "So not fair."

* * *

"Bye," Lexa smirked when she, Indra, and Anya dropped Clarke off at the entrance of the throne room.

To ensure that Lexa wasn't going to strain herself, Clarke had made Indra and Anya promise to keep Lexa in the wheelchair. Clarke pecked all three of her mates' cheeks before heading into the throne room. Titus was already there, standing by the chair. Clarke smiled on the inside as she took her seat in Heda's chair.

"Let's begin," Clarke announced.

* * *

"Anya, go faster," Lexa laughed as Anya pushed the wheelchair a bit faster.

Indra rolled her eyes as she trailed behind them. Indra's only hope at that moment was for Anya to not hurt Lexa in any way with the useful Skaikru contraption. She had a feeling that if Lexa came back hurt, Clarke would punish all three of them in a bad way. She did not want to upset their Skaiprisa but it was alright to let Anya and Lexa act like goufas once in awhile.

"Indra! Hurry up!" Anya called out.

They were waiting for Indra to catch up to them. Once she did, they would take off again in the direction of the houmwada (water house). Bri had sent a messenger after deciding on where to meet. The training area in Polis would be too crowd and full of sweaty warriors. Also most would be calling out for Bri to help them with their forms so that was out of the question. The zoo was really out of the question since Clarke did not want Lexa around animals that could get her sick, especially while she was pregnant. The last choice was the houmwada and it was perfect. Sona, her oldest child and daughter, would be able to provide them with a nice quiet area to sit and chat.

"Indra, you were slow," Lexa huffed as Indra joined them at the entrance of the houmwada.

Indra frowned, "There is no need for me to act like a goufa when you two can do it for me. Let's go in now."

Anya giggled, "Indra's old, Lexa. There's no way she could have beat us."

Indra hit the back of Anya's head for the playful insult before holding the door for the both of them to head in first. Sona was first to greet them as they walked in.

"Heda, Anya, nomon, welcome! Bri, Van, and Bri's mate are this way," Sona smiled.

Indra grimaced, "Is Bri's mate worthy to be part of the family?"

Sona's eyes twinkled in delight. "Only you can answer that, nomon. Hektor likes Bri's mate. Very shy and cute."

"Your houmon is a great judge of character," Indra stated while contemplating about Bri's mate.

"Nomon!" Bri and Van greeted upon their arrival to the table.

Both of them hugged Indra and she returned their affections. It was really rare since most of the time, Indra was the strong stoic one, scaring all with her glare and scowl.

"Bri, Van, how are you?" Indra questioned as she and Anya sat down.

"I am well, nomon," Van smirked before turning to the youngest.

Bri blushed, "I am well too. Nomon, Heda, Anya, this is Delilah, my mate."

Delilah bowed slightly and said in a quiet voice, "It is an honor to meet my mate's nomon, Heda, and Heda's esteem general."

Indra noticed that Delilah was stuck in her half form. Half form was when one was all human but displayed some wolf features such as the ears and tail.

"It is a pleasure to meet my daughter's mate," Indra stated. "Why are you in your half form?"

Delilah made herself a bit smaller than before and answered, "It was war between Broadleaf and Blue Coast. I was shifting when someone attacked me. From that point on, I could not shift into my wolf anymore nor make myself fully human again."

Anya smiled, "Maybe you should meet Wanheda and let her see you. She may be able to fix it."

Delilah looked up, eyes filled with hope. "Really? Can Wanheda really do it? Will she help me?"

Indra smirked, "Wanheda may command death but she is also a fisa (healer) and you will be family."

* * *

"Oh my fucking goddess, that was boring," Clarke grumbled as Titus walked her the dining area.

Titus huffed, "At least we got things done. Everyone seems to love your idea of having a tournament twice a year."

Clarke smirked, "It will ensure that there is peace and the warriors can fight it out in the arenas."

Titus rolled his eyes, "Enjoy your dinner with the family."

He turned to leave when Clarke grabbed at his robe sleeve. "You are family too, Titus. Come eat with us and the Natblidas (Night bloods)."

Titus sighed and joined Clarke and the others for supper. Titus secretly smiled at the noise and happiness coming from all of them. Clarke immediately took a liking to Delilah. After supper, Clarke helped Delilah with her problem with a little bit of help from Alpha.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry not sorry for the late update. It's just life fucking with me.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Union Planning**

"All dresses or else," Clarke huffed at her mates.

The four of them were in the throne room trying to plan for their eventual Union day. Clarke was fighting Anya and Lexa about the wardrobes.

"I don't feel comfortable in a dress," Anya lashed out.

"Why?" Clarke questioned.

Anya held her head down and mumbled, "I feel too exposed. There's not enough places for my weapons."

Clarke understood Anya's concern and went over to her. Clarke wrapped her arms around her mate and pecked her cheeks. Safety was always the main worry for all four of them.

"How about we change up the rules then?" Clarke suggested. "We are the four wolves in charge and we signify the unity between the four ranks."

Indra tugged Clarke away from Anya and had her seated on her lap. Indra took a blank parchment and pen. She started doodling something before looking at Clarke.

"In the old society, before the war, Alphas were, still are, the leaders of all ranks. Betas are the Alpha's second in command, the enforcers. Epsilons are the peacekeepers, the law makers, while the omegas were everyone's bitches," Indra explained the drawing. "Today's society, omegas are the most important since there are few left. Let's say we had a population of 100 people. A good 45 are alphas, 35 are betas, 15 are Epsilons, and lastly 5 are omegas. How would you divide the omegas?"

"Two to the alphas, two to the betas, and one to the epsilons," Clarke answered logically.

Indra chuckled and hit Clarke's forehead lightly. "Clarke, you can't. Omegas are attracted to the strong wolves who are their mates. You can never tell where or who they belong to."

Clarke pouted, "Then what about our current society?"

"Before, alphas forced themselves on omegas who were not their mates. But now," Indra smiled. "The bonds between two or more mates are recognized and protected. Omegas have the same rankings as alphas but they also contribute to the family side of wolves that we never considered before. Alphas are leaders, Betas are enforcers, Epsilons are law makers, and the Omegas are our reason for society's growth."

"It's why our Hedas are held with the highest regards," Anya smirked. "The one that unify all ranks and our biggest symbol to uphold the protection of the people."

Clarke pecked Indra's cheek, "Lexa has such a big job, I hope that doesn't give her a big ego."

Lexa huffed, "I do not have a big ego."

Clarke smiled, "I know, Lexa. Anyways, what will we wear and have to eat for our Union?"

"Luna and Skylar are providing Obst (lobster). Trikru is bringing trilipa," Anya informed.

"But what will we wear?" Clarke pouted. "I want a blue dress."

"Then you will get a blue dress," Lexa stated. "I will have a green one."

Indra hummed, "I will have a black dress made and a red one for Anya. It will allow her to hide as many weapons as she wishes."

"But I don't want a dress," Anya huffed.

"No dress, no sex," Indra stated.

Anya grumbled at the ultimatum but accepted it. "Fine, I will wear a dress but I want hugs right now."

Indra nuzzled Clarke's cheek, "Go to Anya."

Clarke got up and went over to Anya. "My big strong Epsilon."

Anya purred against Clarke's touch. "Clarke."

Lexa pouted so Indra pulled her onto her lap. "Later we'll have fun, Lexa. For now, we need to do the Union arrangements. First are the blood bonds. Each part of the ceremony is very significant."

"My mother will get to walk me down right?" Clarke questioned.

Indra nodded, "Sha, Clarke. She will hand you to Lexa on the final day. The blood bond will take place in front of the coalition ambassadors, however, the Unions will be public."

Lexa took Indra's arms and wrapped them around her waist before pulling a stack of papers closer. "No face paint for the ceremony but we have to wear our ranking braids."

Anya sighed, "My nontu will want to give me away. We still need to send a messenger when we finally pick a day. Also my parents want to be here for when you give birth our children."

"What shall we name the other two?" Indra hummed. "A boy and a girl left."

"But we don't know who sired who," Clarke pouted.

"Did you want to know?" Crimson questioned, popping in from thin air.

"Crimson, welcome," Lexa greeted. "How are you and the little ones?"

"We're doing fine. Rome and Italy decided to bother Anita and Azeban," Crimson smiled. "While Piper has become quite too attached to me."

"Where is my little sister?" Clarke questioned as she noticed a lizard on Crimson.

The lizard jumped off of Crimson, shifting into a cat, and landed on the table. It padded over to Clarke.

"Clarke," it spoke. "I am Piper, ruler of all things water."

Crimson chuckled, "Not yet, Piper. You are still too young for your title."

Clarke smiled and petted Piper's head. "So who sired who, mother?"

"You sire a daughter," Crimson replied. "You mustn't name her until three days after her birth. She is a special one like you."

Clarke grinned, "She will be named after my father."

Crimson nodded, "A wise choice and I have a gift for you, Clarke. I know that Abby wants to walk and give you away but will you let your father do the honor?"

"My father?" Clarke gasped. "I would."

Crimson smiled, "He will be there but only for that final day. I can't keep the dead with the living for too long. It would upset the balance."

"Thank you, Crimson," Clarke beamed.

Crimson bowed, "Not only he will return but also Lexa's parents, Indra's parents, and Indra's husband. My gift to all of you."

"Ah, we still need to get back to planning," Lexa grumbled.

Crimson chuckled, "That is months away and do not worry about anything but what you are going to wear and eat. The other Gods and Goddesses decided to pitch in with preparations. Come Piper. We need to go."

"Thank you again, Goddess," Indra smiled. "Although we still have input."

"Of course you will, my dears," Crimson laughed. "You pick and we will make it happen."


	77. Chapter 77

**Apprentices**

"No more," Clarke grumbled as Lexa and Anya argued over some stupid trading route.

Indra rubbed Clarke's back and sighed, "How about we take a break from each other? Some fresh air will do us good."

Anya looked over to Indra and smiled, "Sounds like a great idea. I hear your seken is being such a wonderful influence over Vis and Robin."

"We should spar, Anya," Indra growled.

"Enough!" Lexa snapped. "We will each spend the rest of the day and three more with our apprentices. Clarke, I will be confined to the wheelchair while I give lessons and observe the Natblida training."

Clarke smiled tiredly, "Make sure you have guards with you too. We can't have anything bad happen to you and our little ones."

 **Indra/Octavia**

Indra knocked Octavia down again during their sparring match. Indra was trying to gauge whether Octavia kept up with her training or not. So far, it has been a good show for Anya and Vis.

"Ge smak daun (Get knocked down)," Indra stated as she walked away from Octavia.

"Gyon op nodotaim (Get back up)," Octavia answered back as she got up.

"Good," Indra complimented. "Attack again."

Octavia charged at her mentor, who was ready to block any strike from her. Soon Octavia was on the ground again.

"Be quick, seken. You are small in size," Indra huffed as she retaliated.

Octavia rolled away and quickly got back on her feet. She held up her sword but her grip was weak since it was easily knocked out of her hand.

"You are dead," Indra stated. "Come, let's see your bow training."

Octavia pouted, "Not the bows."

"A warrior knows how to use various weapons," Indra stated.

"Indra!" Anya called out, causing both to turn in her direction. "I issue a challenge."

Indra scowled, "What is your challenge?"

Anya smirked, "A week's time from today. My seken against yours in a battle of skills. The bow, knives, swords, and riding."

Indra glanced at Vis and Octavia. "I get your favorite knife when Octavia wins."

"I can't wait to take your sword when Octavia loses," Anya stated.

Indra's hand hovered over her sword handle. It was her favorite and she crafted it herself.

"Come along, Octavia," Indra called. "I need to prepare you."

 **Anya/Vis**

"Fos, was that wise?" Vis questioned.

Anya chuckled, "Not really but I favor your win. Come Vis, show me what you have been taught."

Vis and Anya went to the stables first. Riding came easily to some but to others, not so much. Luckily for Anya, Vis was experienced in riding but needed some work on his form. After about two hours of riding, Anya switched it to bow training. Anya shook her head laughing when Vis hit four out of five bullseye.

"Good Vis," Anya smirked. "We may have the advantage here. Do a hundred more."

Vis didn't grumble or complain like the Skai girl but obeyed. He kept stringing and releasing the bow at the five targets, doing his best to hit all in the center circle.

 **Clarke/Robin**

Clarke took her seken to the healing center in Polis because it would be stocked with the knowledge that she was going to teach Robin. They were welcomed upon arrival and given a tour. Clarke noticed Robin's hand twitch at the sight of the rudimentary medical equipment and herbs.

"Who taught you before?" Clarke questioned as she inspected the equipment.

Robin beamed, "My nomon before she passed. Said I had the gift of healing and should pursue it."

Clarke chuckled, "My mom is a fisa too. I practiced under her guidance. Let's sort out the herbs."

They worked side by side, sorting out the plants. Clarke and Robin traded stories about the Ark and Epsilon Mist. They didn't realized that their stories had garnered a crowd until a question was asked.

"Wanheda, did you really turn Ripas back to men?" Nell, Polis head healer, asked curiously.

"Sha, fos. Did you?" Robin urged Clarke on.

Clarke giggled, "Sha, I did. Lincoln was the first Ripa I turned back into man."

"What did you do?" another healer questioned.

"I realized that he was injected with a drug that made him more in tune with his wolf side without changing. We restrained him and waited for the drug to leave the body," Clarke continued.

She regaled the beginning of how she faced the mountain with Heda and how she earned the title of Wanheda.

 **Lexa/Natblidas (Night Bloods)**

The young Natblidas cheered upon seeing Lexa. "Heda!"

Lexa smiled at the children while Titus, who was lecturing them, scowled.

"Do your mates know you are here?" Titus questioned, concern for Lexa's well being.

"Sha Titus. You are dismissed," Lexa answered. "I will take over their lessons. Ryder, take us to the market."

Titus gaped, "And what shall they learn there?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him. "They shall learn about peace and how to ensure their people are happy. Go away, Titus."

Titus huffed but left. He did not want to upset his Heda and her word was law. He was happy for her and couldn't wait for the pups' arrival in a few weeks.

Ryder pushed the wheelchair forward while the Natblidas followed along. Lexa ignored the fact that there were about 11 warriors in hiding, watching over her as per Clarke's request. She could not defend herself since her belly has grown so large.

Lexa had fun going around the capitol with the Natblidas and watching them interact with the people. Lexa wondered if there was another way to settle the problem of choosing the next Heda. She didn't want them to suffer with the fact that they had to kill each other during the conclave. 'I will change the laws so peace will last and life will prosper.' She put that thought aside as the yongons called to her, re-engaging her in the moment.


	78. Chapter 78

**Challenges**

"Are you ready, Vis?" Anya questioned her seken.

Vis shouted, "Sha fos!"

"Good," Anya chuckled. "Stay confident but calm. Trust your instinct and win."

Lexa shook her head at her fos. "Anya... I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

Anya pecked Lexa's forehead, "It does not matter whether Vis wins or not. I want him to know that he can have fun in mock battles. This is what Clarke wants for our people, to uphold the peace."

"The tournament idea she brought up," Lexa smirked. "You are sneaky."

* * *

"Don't kill the boy," Indra stated before leaving Octavia with Clarke.

Clarke sighed, "I can't believe they are using you in a bet."

"It's okay, Clarke," Octavia smiled. "I've never trained harder than this week."

"She didn't break anything right?" Clarke questioned about Octavia's injuries.

Octavia smirked, "Nothing but bruises, princess. So how is Lexa?"

"About ready to pop even though it isn't even 6 months yet," Clarke chuckled. "She got softer as she got bigger but don't tell her I told you that."

"No promises there," Octavia laughed. "Also pregnancy looks good for Lexa."

"Don't hurt Vis too badly at the sword fighting," Clarke sighed. "My seken, Robin, has gone to get some medical supplies in case the both of you are hurt badly."

"Don't forget to scold your mates later," Octavia chuckled. "They were the ones that started this."

* * *

Clarke sat next to Lexa in the arena that they had used for the last tournament, the one that decided the fate of Skaikru becoming the 13th clan. Indra and Anya had set up the arena themselves with the help of some warriors.

"Who do you think will win?" Clarke mused, taking Lexa's hand in hers.

"Everyone will win," Lexa chuckled. "Octavia and Vis will gain training experience. Anya will have successfully agitated Indra thus leading you to punishing them both. The punishment will be sexual torture and I will be reaping the benefits."

Clarke chuckled, "Only if you behave."

Indra and Anya soon joined them and watched the game begin. It started with the bow and arrow contest. Two tries per targets that were distanced far away from each other. The shots were then tallied up and the one with the higher score won the challenge.

"Be prepared to hand over your knife," Indra smirked as Octavia hit the first bullseye.

"Don't be too sure," Anya grumbled as Vis hit his target.

Both growled lowly at each other every now and then as the contest went on. Clarke couldn't help but be amused by her Beta and Epsilon mates while her Omega napped against her shoulder.

* * *

"A tie?!" Indra and Anya shouted after the scores were announced for all four challenges. "There needs to be a rematch!"

Lexa watched Clarke get up. Clarke grabbed Anya and Indra by their ears.

"Indra, Anya, enough. Both of you will go tell your sekens that they have the day off tomorrow for resting. After that," Clarke stated. "You two will go hunt and bring back something for dinner. If you two misbehave while hunting, you two are sleeping in the guestrooms. Understand?"

"Sha Clarke," both pitifully whimpered.

Clarke smiled and let go. "We will see you at sundown for supper."

Lexa snickered at her mates as Clarke pushed her back to their tower.

* * *

Lexa laid on their furred bed on her back as Clarke secured their sleeping mates with metal handcuffs. Clarke had slipped some sleeping powder into their drinks.

"Now where did we leave that camera?" Clarke chuckled looking towards the wall shelves.

Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke took pictures of her and their mates. Clarke placed the camera down and crawled up next to Lexa.

"I love you Lexa," Clarke kissed. "Let's have some fun."

Lexa chuckled, "Let's."

Clarke pressed close to Lexa and bit her neck. Lexa groaned as Clarke's teeth broke skin. Clarke marked Lexa because she knew Lexa loved being reminded of her mates.

"You make this so easy," Clarke chuckled as she slipped her hand under Lexa's waistband.

Lexa whined, "Clarke... I've been good. Beja, don't tease."

Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek, then Lexa's exposed belly, and knelt in between her legs. Clarke reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a knife. She cut away Lexa's garments, eliciting more arousement from the pregnant omega. Clarke chuckled as she sensed Indra and Anya slowly waking.

Clarke pulled away the ruined clothes and placed the knife back in the drawer before diving in. Lexa weaved her fingers as best as she could into Clarke's hair without straining herself. Lexa moaned in delight as Clarke used her fingers. Clarke loved that Lexa was more sensitive as the more pregnant she became.

There were growls of arousal as Lexa got closer to release. Anya and Indra were now awake and their eyes were blown with lust. They struggled against their restraints which only made Lexa even more aroused. Her mates, if they were to get free, would take them both but Lexa knew the metal cuffs would slow them down. Clarke ignored their mates' growls and focused on bringing Lexa pleasure.

Lexa exploded over Clarke's face but Clarke didn't stop lapping up Lexa's sweet nectar. Anya whined first with the need to pleasure her omega. It was basic instincts to the higher ranking wolves to serve and protect their lower ranking mates and the pregnant ones. Being an Epsilon made that need stronger while being a Beta or Alpha, they still had control over the pull to satisfy.

"Beja Clarke, free us," Anya pleaded.

Clarke chuckled, "No, this is your punishment. Sit there and behave."

Anya groaned and rubbed her head against Indra's shoulder. Indra knocked Anya over and moved closer to her tied up companion. Indra glanced at Clarke and Lexa before biting Anya, marking her, claiming Anya as hers. They all felt the burn of the mark whether it was new or old. It fueled their lust.

"Jok Clarke, take me," Lexa moaned.

Clarke smirked and stimulated Lexa's clit. Clarke knew that sex might induce the pregnancy and prayed that it wouldn't as she played with her mates. Indra let Anya cuddle against her as Clarke brought Lexa to orgasm over and over. About after the sixth, Clarke helped Lexa to the bathroom for a quick shower. Clarke uncuffed Anya and Indra after changing the furs and tucking Lexa into bed.

"Anya, no getting off," Clarke smirked as she crawled into bed. "Come sleep."

Anya huffed and climbed into bed on Lexa's other side. Indra chose to press against her alpha and held Clarke at the waist. Even though Anya and Indra were both horny, they knew not to mess with a tired and sleepy Clarke Griffin.

* * *

 **A/N: A little author's rant about Wattpad that you can ignore.**

 **I hate Wattpad writers, okay hate is too much. I dislike certain Wattpad writers. Yes, I understand grammar is a pain in the ass but seriously try. Not only that, the plot is horrendous for some stories. The a/b/o wolf ones I have been reading are crap. I find better ones here, fictionpress, and archiveofourown. I can't take writers seriously if they can't develop some plot. Hell I read slow burn Clexa to see the results. Relationships aren't easy so seeing character A get with character B in the time span of a day is not believable even if they are mates. I know some write all about smut but at least there is a storyline that can be found.**


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness but I hope the smut makes up for it**

* * *

 **Forgiven**

Clarke woke up earlier than all three of her mates, which was rare in itself. She smiled happily at Lexa's sleeping face while her hand along with Indra and Anya were touching Lexa's huge belly. She missed Lexa's taut abs but enjoyed the pregnant belly full of pups. She leaned close and pecked Lexa's cheek.

"Clarke..." Lexa mumbled before waking.

"Morning, Lexa," Clarke smiled.

Lexa frowned when she noticed how dark it was still. "Too early."

"Perfect timing to forgive our mates," Clarke chuckled. "Come help me."

Clarke helped Lexa remove her clothes before taking off her own. They carefully cut away their mates' clothes and started to simulate them. It wasn't hard to leave their mating bite while Anya and Indra slept.

"I'm surprised they aren't awake yet," Lexa chuckled as Clarke slipped out of bed.

Clarke looked around and noticed some cups on the table. She walked over and sniffed at it.

"They drank some more of the drugged tea," Clarke informed. "Must have done it to resist taking revenge on us."

"But we will wake them," Lexa smirked, beckoning Clarke over to her.

Clarke knelt over Lexa and held onto the headboard as Lexa licked her. It had been awhile since Lexa tasted Clarke's sweet nectar because more often than not when Clarke was aroused, she had a bulge in her pants. Clarke moaned as Lexa pleasured her in her special way but also noticed their other mates slowly stirring.

"Yes... Lexa. Keep going," Clarke groaned. "They'll be up soon."

There was a low possessive growl from Lexa. Lexa currently wanted her alpha all to herself and definitely was not going to hand Clarke over to their Beta and Epsilon just yet. Clarke smirked at Lexa's possessiveness and rode her face.

"So good, Lexa," Clarke huffed.

Lexa felt two pairs of hands on her as well as two sets of eyes. She gave a warning growl, letting them know that they could not have Clarke yet. Both dropped their gaze but did not withdraw their hands, rather they started to rub Lexa's body. Lexa's licking became more intense as Lexa was getting closer to release from all of the sensual touches.

"Yes!" Clarke shouted. "Jok! Leska! Lexa! Heda!"

The was a muffled 'Clarke' noise a few moments later, indicating that Lexa had cum. Both Indra and Anya nosed Lexa after Clarke got off and left their bite marks on her. Lexa purred pleasingly at all three marks on her neck as she sat up. Clarke stood by the bed and helped her up.

"I'm going to shower," Lexa informed. "Have fun."

Clarke pecked Lexa on the cheek before she left. Indra chuckled and pulled Clarke onto the bed.

"Looks like you're ours," Anya smirked.

Clarke smirked, "I am Heda's. There are no other marks on me."

Indra and Anya growled possessively and attacked her neck. Clarke laughed and rubbed their head.

"Ours," Anya huffed after moving away to inspect their work.

"Take me," Clarke stated, eyes blown with lust.

Indra pulled Clarke to her which caused Anya to growl at her. Clarke watched as they tried to display their dominance over one another but by biological sense, Betas beat Epsilons. Clarke rolled her eyes and moved towards Anya, kissing her sweetly before biting her neck.

"So wet for you, Anya," Clarke gritted through the bite. "Take me now."

Indra chuckled and helped Anya enter Clarke. Clarke moaned and nuzzled into Anya's neck, enjoying Anya's big cock. Indra smirked and pressed up against Clarke, giving a pleasant surprise from behind.

"You know Indra, you have gotten a bit soft on the outside," Clarke teased, getting the results she wanted

Indra, Anya, and Lexa never liked being called soft or weak and would prove that they weren't. Indra thrust into Clarke's ass and bit her again. Clarke loved it when her mates were rough with her.

"Yes," Clarke purred. "More, harder. Ai hod yu in."

"Oso hod yu in," Indra assured as Anya scratched at her back. "Anya... we are cutting your nails later."

"Will you do them for me?" Anya smirked before pecking Indra's cheek.

Indra nodded and pecked Anya back. Clarke grumbled, causing their attention to refocus on her. However their fun did not last as long as Clarke wanted. Titus knocked on the doors some time after their sixth round.

"The sun has risen. Wanheda's attendance is much required for this meeting," Titus informed through the door.

He sneered at the smell and it turned into a grimace when Clarke replied, "20 minutes, Titus."

* * *

Clarke dragged Indra to the bathroom and was scrubbed clean. Clarke was rushing to get dressed and get to the meeting while Anya and Indra took their time in the bath. Lexa chuckled as she got dressed for the day.

"Indra, Anya, will you two run some errands for me?" Lexa questioned from the musky bedroom.

"Sha, Lexa," Indra answered for herself and Anya.

Anya leaned against Indra in the bathtub while listening to Lexa move around the bedroom. Indra hummed softly and massaged Anya's head until Lexa walked in.

"When you two are done, there is a list on the table," Lexa informed. "Remember to leave the windows when you leave."

Indra nodded, "Sha, Lexa, and where will you be?"

"I am going to the market with the Natblidas. They will be learning how to cook from our finest chefs but first need to gather some ingredients," Lexa answered. "Make sure everything on that list is done by dinner time."

Anya smirked, "Of course seken."

"Also don't get into trouble," Lexa warned. "We will not be so lenient when you are caught."

Indra chuckled, "I will make sure Anya does not cause any trouble."

Anya splashed Indra, "Like you are innocent. You do worst than me."

Lexa rolled her eyes as she left. Sometimes those two were too much like goufas but it was nice to see Indra relax. It was more believable though to blame Anya for any mischief caused between the two.


	80. Chapter 80

**Surprise**

 **Errands**

Indra and Anya walked to the carpenter to pick up the hand carved crib that Clarke had designed for the triplets. Indra stared cluelessly at the crib before turning to Anya.

"How are we going to get that home?" Indra questioned.

"The guards can carry it," Anya answered.

The carpenter chuckled at the two before showing them how to fold and unfold the crib. Indra paid the carpenter while Anya gave instructions to a guard to that the folded crib to the empty room next to Heda's. Indra crossed out the crib on the list of errand before dragging Anya off to the fur shop. They were looking at small furs to use as bedding and blankets for the triplets.

Anya grumbled, "How many were we supposed to get?"

"Twelve, Anya. Just twelve," Indra sighed. "So many choices though."

"Can't we just get all rabbit furs?" Anya huffed.

Indra shook her head with a disappointed frown. "Lexa will not approve of just rabbit furs for our little one and neither will Clarke nor me. I do not want our children to rest on the same looking furs for days."

Anya could feel the anger and annoyance rolling off of Indra and showed her neck in submission. Indra softened her features and pulled Anya closer to her.

"How about some fox furs?" Anya suggested after a bit. "And raccoon?"

Indra purred, "That sounds good, Anya. I'm sorry about getting angry."

"I'm sorry for making you mad," Anya stated.

They looked at the furs again and selected three of each that they liked and ones that their mates would approve of for their yongons. After that, they had to find a comfortable rocking chair for Lexa and a few other baby essentials before heading back home.

 **Reminiscing**

"I suggest we eat first before tackling this room," Anya stated after they both looked into the nursery.

The walls had been repainted and everything they had to get was in the middle of the room indra took a step back out and turned to a guard. She told him to get a few sandwiches from the kitchen and water.

"Anya, we will eat first," Indra informed before handing a slip of paper over. "This is how we will make it look."

Anya studied the picture and nodded. They waited for the food to be brought up to eat and sat against each other.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Anya questioned as she munched on her deer sandwich.

Indra scoffed, "You brought your seken to the training grounds in Polis. I was fighting Tristan since he challenged me. I didn't realized I would be the next Heda's general."

"Lexa was too young to notice the pull but I wasn't," Anya smiled softly. "I wanted to interrupt the fight and drag you away but I fought against the urge, knowing how questionable it would look."

"We found a way to each other, Anya," Indra stated. "Why must you dwell on the past when we could look to the future?"

Anya chuckled, "You are right, Indra. What does the Goddess have to say about our rank order and how it determines who we belong with?"

Indra sighed, "They don't matter as long as we love each other. Now finish up. I want to be done with our punishment and rejoin our loves."

Anya rolled her eyes but does Indra's request. They are done fixing up the nursery by the time Lexa comes to check on them.

 **Reaction**

After a festive dinner with the Natblidas and Titus, Lexa eagerly led Clarke to the nursery while Indra and Anya trailed behind them. Clarke frowned when they reach the doors to the nursery.

"What are we doing here?" Clarke questioned.

Lexa grinned at her, "Go inside."

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes but goes in, to appease her omega. Clarke stopped at the sight of the dimly lit room. It was how she envisioned the room for her unborn yongons and she shed tears of happiness.

"Do you like?" Lexa questioned. "I had Indra and Anya fix it up although there are still some things missing. I sent a messenger to Arkadia to get Raven."

Clarke beamed at Lexa, "I love it and I love you. I love Indra and I love Anya. Come here, all of you."

Lexa enjoyed the group hug but noticed a few extra people had joined them. The Natblidas made a hugging circle around the four leaders. When they let go, Aden stepped up to the four.

"For the yongons," Aden smiled, presenting a colorful picture book.

The other Natblidas followed his lead, offering up gifts for their Heda's unborn children. Even the Natblida from Azgeda, Ontari, showed up bearing a present.

"When they are old enough for training," Ontari stated handing over three boxes.

Inside of each box was a set of weapons made from animals unique to the Azgeda territory. Clarke thanked her before the Natblidas went on their merry way to do what they wanted before bed. The four girls went and found places for all the gifts in the nursery before retiring to their room. Once in their room, Clarke pushed Anya onto the bed and snuggled against her.

"Anya, did you know that your soft side had started showing when we first met?" Clarke smiled as she breathed in Anya's scent.

Anya huffed, "It was not."

"It was. I remember when you ran into camp and when you spoke of the Skaiprisa," Indra laughed.

Lexa giggled, "You also wanted to be there when Clarke came for her meeting with me. You begged but the Goddess dragged and tied you away."

Anya grumbled, "Who was soft when she attacked the Goddess for trying to poison Clarke?"

Indra chuckled and nudged Lexa. "That was definitely Heda."

"When was Indra weak for Clarke?" Lexa huffed.

Clarke giggled, "After the war while we were in Arkadia when it was still known as Camp Jaha. Finn was trying to talk to me but Indra stepped in."

Indra puffed out her chest slightly before carrying Lexa over to the bed. "He was annoying you."

All four settled on the bed after Indra blew out all the candles. Clarke purred loudly, soothing all of them to sleep, while Anya and Lexa cuddled in the middle. Indra, of course, held Lexa protectively in her sleep and listened carefully for anything that meant danger.

* * *

 **A/N: Updates will not be regular this week because 1) Math test on Wednesday, and 2) going to Disneyland on Saturday with my best friend. It has been a long ass time since I have been to Disneyland so I will probably be even more broke after that day. An update on Sunday is like a 50/50 chance of happening because of church, HW, laundry, and recovering from Saturday's adventure. Still not sure when updates will normalize since it's getting closer to the end of my semester, which means getting ready for finals. Also I would like to thank you all for being supportive by reading and leaving reviews when possible as well as understanding my issues when they arise. Also sorry if you have to read this message multiple times since it will be posted on all the latest update for each story.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Early**

Clarke touched her nose with Lexa's like she had been doing each morning for the past three weeks. After that, Clarke would breath in Lexa's scent and make sure her mark was visible on Lexa's throat. Anya, who was up, watched Clarke with fascination as she did this little ritual. Just as Clarke was about to slip out of bed, she realized something wrong.

"Anya, was the bed wet when you got up?" Clarke questioned.

Anya frowned, "No, Klarke. It was not."

Clarke threw the fur cover off and groaned at the ruined furs. Lexa's water had broke and basically wet the bed.

"How is she sleeping through this?" Clarke huffed.

"She was tired, Clarke," Anya stated. "We all were from the day's work."

"We need to move her onto a dryer fur and send a messenger to Skaikru and to your parents," Clarke stated as she got of bed.

With each other's help, they turned the sofa into a bed and put a large fur over it before adding pillows. Anya had called dibs on carrying Lexa by her arms so Clarke got the lower half. Clarke was surprised by how Lexa still hadn't awaken from all that movement. Anya went to inform the guards of what to do as well as sending one to find Indra.

* * *

"Clarke? Anya?" Indra called out as she came running in. "How is Lexa?"

Clarke looked up from her drawing of pregnant Lexa and smiled, "Lexa's fine. Still asleep and the contractions aren't bothering her."

Indra looked around, "Where's Anya?"

"Here. Hungry?" Anya answered, coming in from behind and carrying a large tray.

It was filled with bread, meats, fruits, and their drinks. Indra smiled and pecked Anya's cheek before Anya brought the food over to Clarke.

"Indra, sit with me," Clarke pouted wanting to be held because in the next few hours, she would have to deliver her own children while Lexa break their mates' hands.

Indra carefully and quickly situated herself behind Clarke as Anya fed Clarke some bread with manda jam.

"Spoiled princess," Indra hummed as she hugged Clarke.

Clarke beamed, "Soon we will have two princesses and a prince to care for. Also no sex for a while."

Anya pouted, "Is that for all of us or just Lexa?"

"Anya..." Indra sighed.

"I'm kidding, Indra," Anya smirked as she popped a small piece of deer into her mouth with bread.

"You better be," Indra huffed before nosing Clarke.

Clarke giggled, "Indra... I'm trying to eat. Soon we will not have time and Lexa will be screaming at all of us."

"Better to be relaxed until then," Indra stated before feeding Clarke some bread, seeing as Clarke hadn't put down her pencil and papers.

Anya pouted at her mates, "Nothing bad will happen to Lexa, right?"

Clarke smiled reassuringly, "No, Anya. I will make sure nothing bad will happen to Lexa."

* * *

Ryder ran all the way to Arkadia in wolf form. He only stopped to catch his breath and drink from the rivers or streams. He skid to a stop in front of the gates and barked for Abby.

"Easy there," Octavia stated, dropping down from the wall. "What is it, Ryder?"

"Message for Abi," Ryder replied, still in wolf form, as the gates opened.

Abby came out with many of the council members following while wary Skaikru members gathered around.

"Is something wrong? Why are you here?" Abby questioned with confusion.

Ryder puffed out his furry chest and replied, "It is time. Heda will have pups soon and Wanheda sent me to get you. We leave when you are ready to go."

"Holy shit! I'm going too," Raven called out from the back. "Octavia! To the horses!"

"Screw the horses, I'm going ahead!" Octavia laughed as she shifted to her wolf. "Come on, Lincoln! I'll race you there!"

Lincoln shook his head with amusement but joined his mate, running out of Arkadia. Raven followed after with Sierra and Faye.

"Go Abby," Kane smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine without you. I will have Jackson cover for you."

"Thank you, Kane," Abby smiled before turning to a few others. "Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, and Maya, do you guys what to go as well?"

Bellamy smirked and nodded as the other three cheered. The five changed into their wolf form and ran after Ryder, who was determined to make sure they get back to Polis safely. They caught up with the other group who were kind of waiting for them in the forest.

* * *

Aria and Hunter were overjoyed when they heard the news however they didn't have to rush since Polis wasn't that far away. They took their time traveling to Polis.

Other messengers had been sent out to Indra's three children and Anya's siblings. Clarke decided to have them hold off on informing the ambassadors and leaders of the coalition until after the yongons were born. No one was allowed into Heda's quarters except for Clarke, Indra, Anya, and whoever Clarke requested for help.

* * *

"They're beautiful," Abby stated as she cleaned the last child. "What will their names be?"

Lexa purred as she held the oldest baby. "This one is Tris. The boy is ..."

"He will be Dawn," Indra stated.

Lexa smiled at Indra, "It is a good name."

Even though Abby knew Dawn was a girl's name, she didn't protest against it because it wasn't her choice. Clarke already knew why Indra chose the name and just smiled at her mate, who cradled the boy as best as she could with her only good arm since Lexa broke her hand.

"If he gets teased, I am not going to help you," Anya huffed as Clarke wrapped her hand up.

Lexa really did a number on their mates' hands.

Indra chuckled, "He will learn to be strong with this name."

"And what of this little girl?" Abby questioned.

The room was silent until Clarke answered, "We cannot say just yet, mom. We need to wait three days before we can say it but she will be named after dad."

"He would be very proud of you," Abby smiled at her daughter. "I wish he was here."

"And we are," Jake chuckled.

Everyone looked around the room to see their dead loved ones. For Abby and Clarke, it was Jake. Lexa's parents, Indra's parents, and Indra's ex-husband were all standing there too.

"Surprise," Crimson chuckled as she bowed to everyone in the room. "An early gift for their early arrival."

"Mochof Goddess," Lexa smiled as she tried blinking away the tears upon seeing her parents again.

* * *

 **A/N: Breaking gender norms because I don't think in this universe that they will care much. And to people who do care about gender norms, I am flipping you off with both my middle fingers. Seriously, I believe all names can become unisex when enough people make it happen by naming their child the way they want. I would probably ruin my kid's life like this and tell them to grow up because it's not about who gets the credit but who gets the job done and makes the world a bit better.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Dark Turn**

"Mom, what's wrong with mum?" the youngest questioned as her mom entered the viewing room.

The mom sighed, "She's fighting her inner demons."

The child nodded and rested her hands on the glass windows. Her mum, beyond the glass, roared loudly before crumbling onto the floor and curling up into a ball, whimpering softly.

"Mum..." she pursed her lips. "I wish I could help you.

 **Third Day**

"Jacklyn Griffin," Clarke beamed as she held her daughter close to her.

The others were still asleep and Clarke had heard her baby's cries. Jacklyn's eyes were surprising grey until Clarke's blues and Lexa's green ones. She was the tiniest of the triplets and already had all her mothers' fawning over her. Indra loved playing with the tuff of hair that the children had while Anya preferred to stretch their limbs. Meanwhile, Lexa just loved to hold them or be close to them. Clarke was the unlucky one since she had to take over Lexa's duties until Lexa could come back.

"Clarke?" Lexa yawned as she stumbled past the nursery entrance. "Was she crying?"

Clarke giggled, "Jacklyn wanted to be held in her sleep."

Lexa nodded sleepily as she sat on Clarke's lap, nuzzling against the free side of Clarke's chest. Lexa stroked Jacklyn's pudgy cheeks and smiled as she tried to go back to sleep. Clarke purred her approval and hoped that it would help Lexa and Jacklyn sleep soundly. It was only a few moments later when Clarke yawned did Jacklyn started crying loudly.

Her cries woke up Tris and Dawn, thus calling to Indra and Anya. Lexa grumbled at her disturbed sleep but took Jacklyn from Clarke, rocking her gently. Lexa got off of Clarke's lap, hoping her walking movement would help soothe the child as Anya and Indra did the same with the other two.

Clarke frowned and sensed there was something. Something caused Jacklyn to cry but what. Then she felt a disturbing energy enter her. Clarke glanced at her family before dashing out of the room, changing into her wolf. She felt like a danger to her family and needed to run. 'Don't come after me! Stay in Polis!' ' _Be safe_ ,' came their reply as Clarke made her way down the stairs.

* * *

Once Clarke was in the forest and safe from causing danger to her family, Alpha appeared. She didn't look too good and laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with us?" Clarke breathed haggardly.

Alpha huffed, "Mum's deathlust. She's trying to control it but eventually she will kill unless she stops it."

"Who?" Clarke questioned.

"The youngest in the bloodline," Alpha answered before they both howled loudly.

Their howl scared prey away but also warned many others to not approach. They were a danger to everyone in their current condition. Clarke would never put them at risk, not her family.

'Clarke? Was that you?' ' _Sha, Lexa. Don't come._ ' 'But we are worried for you.' ' _Crimson's conditions are affecting me. I can't come home yet._ ' "Is there anything we can do to ease hers and your discomfort?' ' _Take Jacklyn to our Goddess's temple if I don't return in two nights.'_ 'Okay...we love you, Clarke. Stay strong and stay safe.' ' _I will come home, Lexa. You, Indra, Anya, and our little ones are my home.'_ 'May we meet again, Clarke.'

 **Piper**

"I want to help mum but how?" Piper questioned out loud to no one but the glass window.

Beyond the glass, Crimson laid on the ground, knocked out by a sedative, with this black energy surrounding her. Piper stared at her mum and sighed. No one was helping her come up with a solution and avoided the Prism Palace. She knew it would wear off soon and got up. Piper checked the hall before going to the security lock door that kept her mum in. She placed her hand on the pad and waited for the door to open but didn't realized that the pad alerted her other parents. Piper reached Crimson and upon touching her mum, they were transported from the Immortal Realm to the human/werewolf one.

"Mum? Where are we?" Piper questioned fearfully as she peered around.

It was a white stone room and it was dark. Piper shifted closer to her sleeping mother and pulled her mum's arm around her.

Piper sniffled, "Mum, wake up. I'm scared."

* * *

The morning light filtered into the room, waking Piper. She could hear people talking outside of the room. She was curious but also afraid. Crimson, who laid beside her, pulled her closer into her warmth and protection. Soon the people revealed who they were as they walked into the room.

"Clarke!" Piper cheered upon seeing her older sister.

"Piper?" Clarke questioned as they got closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking after mum?" Piper replied as she moved Crimson's arm. "So where am I?"

"The Goddess's temple," Lexa stated as she calmed a fussing Dawn.

"How is mum? Alpha said she was being affected by her deathlust," Clarke asked, sitting down beside Piper.

Piper shrugged, "They wouldn't tell me anything. Mom and Azeban just watch and do nothing to help except to give her really strong sedatives so mum sleeps."

"Is it okay if I try something on mum then?" Clarke inquired.

Piper nodded and watched as Indra handed Jacklyn over to Clarke. Clarke carefully pushed Crimson over onto her back and placed Jacklyn on Crimson's tummy. Piper noticed the black energy move towards Jacklyn and sat on top of Crimson's tummy too, right behind Jacklyn. Piper felt a strange power coming from Jacklyn and held her closer, trying to hone Jacklyn's powers in. The combine power from both Jacklyn and Piper dispelled the dark energy from Crimson. Even Clarke could feel the change happening.

"You made it stop," Clarke stated.

"Not just me alone," Piper stated. "Jacklyn has mainly light in her and mum is mainly dark. I am the balance of both. I don't know what happens now."

Clarke chuckled and pat Piper's head. "We will know when Crimson wakes up."


	83. Chapter 83

**Cyan**

"Crimson will be fine resting here," Clarke assured as she lifted Piper into her arms.

Piper pouted, "I don't want to leave mum."

Clarke sighed, "I don't either but we need to go eat. It'll be quick, Piper."

"Okay Clarke," Piper reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Clarke and Piper headed back after dinner to find the door ajar.

Piper whimpered, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Uh... how bad, Piper?" Clarke gulped as there was a noise.

Piper quickly shifted into a large black panther as Clarke shifted into her wolf. They carefully entered the room. There was a large black Chinese dragon in the middle of the room. Its eyes red and clouded with confusion. It growled before slamming its head against the ground.

"Mum?" Piper called out.

The dragon turned to them and roared before charging at them. Piper jumped at the dragon, defending Clarke. She was hit away and crashed into a wall.

"Piper!" Clarke growled. "Crimson! This isn't you!"

The dragon moved towards Piper and sniffed at the fallen cat. It nudged Piper before picking Piper up at the nape and tossing her at Clarke.

"That's not nice," Piper groaned as she got up. "Mum, don't you remember me?"

The dragon roared again and charged at a wall, banging its head. Clarke studied the dragon carefully before sniffing at Piper.

"You okay?" Clarke questioned.

"Fine, mum's stuck," Piper answered. "Conflicted with her darker half."

"Darker half?" Clarke questioned.

Piper huffed, "Alpha is your darker half. If she doesn't kill enough, you will experience deathlust. Mum's darker half is Cyan. Mum hasn't killed enough."

Clarke frowned, "Why hasn't she?"

"Mum doesn't like killing, mum loves family and all things happy," Piper answered. "Cyan wants to hunt."

The dragon changed its focus and started running at them. Piper leapt onto the dragon's back as Clarke jumped out of the way. It ran out the open door, Piper hopped off before she hit the threshold.

"After her!" Clarke growled before chasing the dragon.

* * *

 _Kill. Time to kill._

 _But I don't want to._

 _I need to kill. Don't you love me?_

 _I do, Cyan, but I don't kill._

 _Then let me out. Let me kill._

 _If I do, who will die?_

 _No one you know or care about. Crimson, I need to be fed._

 _Fine. Don't hurt our family. Never our family._

 _Course not, Crimson. Never our family. Never them, my precious half._

Crimson released control of her body and let Cyan take over. She took over the subconscious spot that Cyan left. Crimson liked being there sometimes when she had time to explore her memories.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Clarke huffed when she lost sight of Crimson.

Piper came to a stop beside her. "Best if you hang onto me."

Clarke gave Piper a questioning look but took Piper by the scruff. She never had experience power like it before. Piper teleported them to a cliff overseeing where the dragon had gone.

The black dragon had grown larger than buildings and calmly walking through the forest. It would sniff at trees before chomping down on it. It was being playful and ignorant of everything around it.

"That can't be Crimson right?" Clarke questioned.

Piper shook her head, "Cyan's in control. Mum does death quite quickly. Cyan... she likes to toy around. Playful nature and aggressive when she wants to be."

Clarke turned her head, "Do we stop her or what?"

"We can try but do you want to be bruised up and explain to your mates?" Piper coughed.

The dragon stopped playing around with the villagers and forest. It zoomed in on them.

"It's staring right at us," Clarke whispered.

"Um... fuck," Piper stated before turning tail to escape.

She was cut off by said dragon appearing on her path.

"I can't kill you but it doesn't mean I can't rough you up a bit, dearie," laughed the dragon. "Let's play. You two against me."

"Careful Clarke," Piper warned as said dragon charged at them.

Clarke leapt out of the way but Piper wasn't so lucky. She got trapped in the dragon's jaw.

"Piper!" Clarke gasped as Piper was tossed into the air.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick," Piper groaned as she fell back into the dragon's jaw.

Clarke, let me out.

 _Alpha, can you handle this?_

Of course I can. This is mum we're against.

 _Go for it._

Alpha took over and charged at Cyan, who was busy playing with Piper. Piper was up in the air when Alpha knocked Cyan over and fell on top of her.

"Sorry about that," Piper chuckled as she hopped off.

Alpha shook, "Nothing to worry about kid. Now let's kick some dragon tail."

There was a low growl before they were attacked. Alpha and Piper dodged and retaliated. Piper chomped on Cyan's long dragon tail which caused her to let out a pained whimper. Alpha jumped onto Cyan's back and tried to find purchase while crunching at Cyan's shoulders. Cyan shook them off and banged her head against a tree.

"What's going on?" Clarke questioned as said dragon turned purple.

"Mum!" Piper cheered, running over and rubbing against her.

"Piper, Clarke," Crimson acknowledged. "Cyan has been very bad."

Clarke ran over and nudged Crimson's shoulder. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better but I still need to kill," Crimson sighed. "Deathlust is a serious lust that needs to be satisfied. Yours has a weaker pull than mine and Piper's. You will be fine with killing two to three persons while I have to kill around millions."

"I thought you couldn't take away Jacklyn's gift," Clarke pointed out.

Crimson chuckled softly, "Not at first. When I figured out that I was having triplets, I knew that I could take it away from Jacklyn. Piper was a reasonable choice."

Piper rolled onto her back. "It's cause I'm your favorite."

"Shush Piper," Crimson smirked. "And yes, you are my favorite of the three. What I really did was switch their gifts. Deathlust for knowledge. Jacklyn will be a curious little girl, seeking to know everything."

"That's much better than killing," Clarke stated.

Crimson nodded, "Piper, take your sister home. I will meet you back at the palace after completing the deathlust needs."

"Yes mum," Piper smiled before rubbing against Crimson again. "Are you going to punish mom and dad?"

Crimson rolled her eyes, "We'll see. Get going before Lexa finds out."

* * *

 **A/N: I think this was the worse chapter that I have ever bullshit in my life. Oh well, continuing on. This story is coming to an end soon in this order: destroy ALIE, Clarke/Lexa/Indra/Anya wedding, and an epilogue. I don't know how many chapters that will take but thanks for coming along on this journey. PS Our Story will be longer than this story.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Tornado of Trouble Pt. 1**

 **Titus**

Titus was in the middle of meditation when Clarke barged into the flamekeeper's chamber after her cursed banging on the doors. He sighed before opening his eyes to face the legendary blonde commander of death. 'Not even fit for her namesake.'

"Did you need something, Wanheda?" Titus grumbled as Clarke unceremoniously sat down in front of him.

Clarke sighed, "Titus... can you please explain the bonding ritual to me? Lexa's busy with the council meetings and the triplets. Anya is helping Lexa with that and Indra keeps disappearing when I want to ask. You're the only one left and plus you have more knowledge about it since you have been advisor to Lexa and three commanders before her. Please tell me the significance of the bonding ritual? Please?"

"Since you are begging," Titus stated. "I guess I will tell you."

"Yay," Clarke cheered before she was shushed.

Titus cleared his throat. "As you know, society has four rankings: the Alphas, the Betas, the Epsilons, and the Omegas. They are the leaders, the enforcers, the peacekeepers, and last of all, the unifiers."

Titus paused to check that Clarke was still listening before he continued. "Now based on that, Alphas and Betas are ranked first then the Epsilons and Omegas. In old times, the Epsilons and Omegas were used as currency along with what we have now. But now, it is different and yet similar to the old ways. During the disappearance of the Epsilons, there were significantly less Omegas. They, along with the Omegas, have the genes to produce Omegas which forced society to uphold the mating bonds as law."

"But then are all Omegas nightbloods?" Clarke frowned.

"No, only a fourth of the Omega population are Natblidas," Titus answered. "Furthermore, Betas and Epsilons are able to resist an Omega's call to mate unless they are their mate. Betas will fend off the Alphas while Epsilons with comfort the Omegas until their mate or mates arrive. As you can see the more common pairings are Alphas with Omegas and Betas with Epsilons. You as an Alpha will blood bond with Anya, an Epsilon, to show that you recognize your Omega's needs when you can't be there and a sign of trust. Indra as a Beta will blood bond with Lexa, an Omega, as a show of loyalty, to protect Lexa when you aren't there yourself. When you bond with Lexa and Indra with Anya, its significance tie the four of you together, unifying the ranks and showing all that we need each other to live. Do you understand now?"

Clarke nodded as she got up, "Thank you Titus. I'll leave you to your meditation."

 **Indra**

"Hurry up Octavia," Indra growled as they tracked after a mysterious trail of paw prints. "We are close."

They had been following it for days when it showed up after a week after the Crimson Incident. Indra had noticed it while out hunting and had Octavia and a few others to pursue it. Indra had given orders for them to keep going while she had to return home each night for dinner but always met up with them after breakfast with her family.

There was a loud growled as the group was attacked from behind. The warriors following Indra and Octavia split up to save their skin and to get into a defensive position to fend off the beast.

"Fuck!" Octavia huffed as she faced a large white cat with stripes.

"Octavia!" Indra called out from behind her, reminding Octavia that she wasn't alone. "This is my kill."

Octavia chuckled under her breath, "Go right ahead as long as it doesn't kill you first. If you die, Indra, I'm running away with Lincoln to avoid Heda taking my head."

Indra rolled her eyes at her seken's statement before focusing back on the beast. It was one of the legendary beasts that the storytellers would spiel about to likes of the goufas, adults, and anyone who dared to listen. Indra was going to kill it, skin it, and present to her mates.

The beast's tail twitched before it charged at Octavia, who braced herself with her sword ready to hit away any offending limbs from the large feline. Indra waited until it was a bit closer to charge. Octavia blocked the beast's right paw but the left was about to come down on her when she saw Indra come to her left side, sword raised to cover Octavia's unguarded side. Indra pushed the paw away and brandished a long dagger that Anya had traded for two of her throwing knives, and plunged it straight into the beast's heart. It let out an anguished cry as life parted from its beautiful white body. Its cry had brought out five cute white kittens that looked to be about three weeks old.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Octavia groaned. "Look at how adorable these kittens are! Indra, I am taking one of them home."

Indra sighed, "And what of the other four? I am sure the other guards would not want one."

Indra looked to the rest of the group, who confirmed her thought by shaking their heads and there was a slight look of fear on some.

Octavia laughed, "Your triplets can each have one and maybe we can honor our Goddess by gifting the last one to her."

"Great," Indra huffed. "How to get them home without Heda, Anya, and Clarke finding out? I still need to skin the mother and make a coat out of her."

Octavia grinned, "How about we send some for horses and cages while I distract the kittens and you skin the cat?"

Indra glared at her seken before barking out orders at the others in their small hunting party. Two of the warriors stayed while the remaining four left. Three were going to get horses while the fourth was going to find a discreet hiding place for the kittens until Indra decided to present them to her mates.


	85. Chapter 85

**Tornado of Trouble Pt. 2**

 **Green**

Clarke left Titus and headed to the market. Sierra was in town and apparently when Sierra and Faye were not training, they were enjoying the arts. Clarke wasn't sure if they were there yet but she checked in at Knight Dragon.

"Mounin Wanheda," greeted Emma.

Clarke grinned, "Hey Emma. Are Sierra and Faye here yet?"

Emma smiled, "With Freya in the back. I think they are mixing paint."

"Thanks Emma. I'll find my way to them," Clarke chuckled as she rushed past the young shopkeeper.

As Clarke headed to the back, she could hear shouting and laughter. When she poked her head out the door, she was met with Freya whipping her broom at Sierra and Faye.

"Crazy pups! Get back to work!" Freya huffed.

"Sha Freya," Sierra grinned as she pulled her seken off the ground. "Come on, Faye. Clarke should be here soon and I think Goose has the color she wants."

"Who's Goose?" Clarke questioned as she revealed herself from behind the door.

Faye blushed, "Goose is my special friend. They are deaf but they make great colors for Emma and Freya to sell at the market when needed."

Clarke smirked, "So will I be meeting Goose?"

"Sha," Faye smiled. "This way."

Freya shook her head. "Hurry back, Faye. Sierra, come help me."

"Sha nontu," Sierra groaned with a grin before following Freya while Clarke trailed Faye.

/ - / - /

"Goose is amazing," Clarke squealed as she looked at all the different shades of green and other colors in jars on the shelves.

Faye grinned, "Sha, I know."

Faye stood next to Goose as Clarke searched for the perfect shade of green to use for Lexa's eyes. Her family portraits was nearly done. She had drawn her mates' immediate family and her own. Clarke had to ask Crimson to visit the dead to draw Lexa's parents, Indra's parents and Indra's husband, and her father. Since Clarke couldn't leave Polis, she secretly invited Anya's parents to visit as well as Anya's siblings to work their image onto canvas.

 **Silver**

Anya called for the babysitter, Florr, to come so she could sneak off to the blacksmith for a few hours while Lexa was in her meeting with the ambassadors. Apparently she was caught by Orion Wolfe, a Skaikru councilmen representing Farm Station.

"Anya," Orion grinned. "Are you heading out?"

"Sha," Anya huffed.

"Where to?" Orion questioned. "May I come? I wish to explore Polis but your guards are busy with their work."

Anya groaned, "Follow me and be quick. I only have a few hours to spare and I need to finish."

Orion ran after Anya, who walked briskly. "Fin... finish what?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "As you know, there will be a big Union soon for Heda and Clarke. Indra and I are included however the rituals don't begin until gifts are exchanged. I have been going to my siblings' blacksmith shop to make their gifts."

/ - / - /

"Null, get Gin out of here!" Anya growled as she moved the hot metal into the bucket of water.

Null grumbled, "Seken! Stop bothering ain sis! She can handle things herself!"

Gin huffed, "But Null, I was only observing. Besides Storm's too busy trying to impress Anya's Skaikru friend."

"Not a friend," Anya clarified as she inspected the silver four points shuriken or throwing star. "Perfect for Indra."

Nick chuckled, "Indra will love those but what about Clarke and Lexa?"

"Silver dagger for Lexa and for Clarke, a silver bracelet," Anya answered. "But I can't forget the little ones either. I still need to finish crafting them their own set of throwing knives."

Orion coughed, "Are you sure that is safe?"

Null laughed, "Anya received her first throwing knife at three summers. Their little ones will be fine."

 **Fresh Air**

Lexa rubbed her temples as another argument broke out between Cheyenne of the Glowing Forest and Killjoy of Azgeda. She had been having these meeting in order to get her Union planning in order as well as figure out the perfect gifts for her mates. She could already guess that Indra had gone hunting meanwhile Anya would be doing something with her love of silver, leaving Clarke to do something artsy.

"En pleni!" Lexa snarled. "This is going nowhere!"

Des of Delphi chuckled, "Perhaps a walk would help clear your mind, Heda."

"Sha Heda," Ral from Shallow Valley agreed. "It might be best to end the meeting."

Lexa sighed, "Meeting adjourn and we will not meet tomorrow. Now go."

/ - / - /

"What can I give them?" Lexa frowned as she walked through the gardens.

She didn't realise that the Natblidas were there until she bumped into Swtid.

"Ah, Heda, forgive me," Swtid pleaded. "We are playing Hide and Seek."

Lexa smiled, "It is okay, Swtid. Are you it?"

"Sha Heda," Swtid grinned. "Will you look with me?"

Lexa laughed, "Sha Swtid. Who shall we find first?"

/ - / - /

Lexa helped Swtid find Boone, Shu, Momo, Sonne, Melody, Guess, and Si, before realising her gift. Indra was best at hunting, Anya at crafting silver objects, and Clarke at drawing and painting, but she was great at finding books. Lexa thanked the Natblidas before running off to one of her many secret hiding spots where she hid from her duties.

"It's here somewhere," Lexa huffed as she ransacked the small abandoned treehouse. "That book has to be here."

"Why the book?" came a voice.

Lexa rolled her eyes and continued her search. "The book is huge and filled with stories. I plan on giving it to my mates so we can read it to our pups."

Lexa stopped and looked up to find Crimson leaning against the window. She launched at the Goddess who caught her.

"Hey little Omega," Crimson chuckled. "You are looking much slimmer but you still need to work out the extra weight."

"Shof op, Goddess," Lexa beamed. "I missed you, Crimson."

Crimson smiled, "I know, Lexa. But let's find that book."

"Can't you just use magic?" Lexa pouted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Crimson smirked. "Come on. I bet you that if I find it first, you have to babysit my triplets, but if you find it first, I'll babysit your pups."

Lexa grinned, "You're on, Crimson. I'll find the big book of Harry Potter."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that took a while to write then delete and rewrite. Also the 'big book' Lexa mentions would just be the compilation of all the Harry Potter books into one. Also note that there were honorable mentions of both guests and FF members aka all the reviewers for just this story. Here is the list (Author's version - original):**

 **Guests: Guess - Guest; Sonne - Personne; Si - C; Melody - Mel**

 **FF Members: Knight Dragon - Knight16 & Dragoncila; Emma - Emma0605; Freya - Valfreya; Goose - 8goose8; Florr - florr96; Gin - Darkwingsof; Orion Wolfe - Arial Wolf & Orionslave; Storm - DesireeStorm; Cheyenne - cheyennerobbestad; Killjoy - the true killjoy; Des - modesty1021; Ral - Smaraly96; Swtid - swtid77; Boone - Crashboone22; Shu - Ryoshu; Momo - Momomago**

 **Also a shout out/thank you to the top three reviewers. In first place, Orionslave with a whopping 46, second goes Arial Wolf at 42, and lastly for third place is Dragoncila with 14.**

 **PS Dragoncila, I am working on that story idea you gave me.**

 **Also lots of love to all of you readers whether you do or do not review. And remember this story is sadly ending soon.**


	86. Chapter 86

**The Room On The Third Floor**

 **Indra**

It had been a week since the great white tiger had been killed, skinned, tanned, and been made into a bed fur. Meanwhile the tiger kits were hidden away, minus the one that Octavia had claimed. Indra decided it was time to move the gifts to somewhere closer to the tower but still hidden. She then remembered about the empty room on the third floor of the tower. The Goddess had claimed the third floor for herself but used it only when she was visiting. There was a room big enough to house the fur and also the four growing kittens.

"Indra," Lexa called out, breaking Indra from her thoughts.

"Sha Lexa?" Indra stated, looking at her mate.

Clarke giggled, "Lexa asked if you would not mind watch the triplets after lunch."

Indra smiled, "Of course not. I will help Lexa with feeding time."

"Good," Anya grinned. "I can finally get some air."

Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya, "You get to leave the tower more than I do so you can't say that."

Clarke shook her head with amusement. "Our silly mates."

"Sha," Indra agreed. "Our silly mates. Now I have to get going. I will see you all at lunch."

The three quickly got up to shower Indra in kisses before letting her leave.

/ - / - /

"There," Indra huffed as she got the crate of kittens into the elevator.

She pushed the button for the third floor and waited for the short ride to be over. Once the doors opened, Indra carefully picked up the crate and walked to the room where she had hung up the fur, high up from the kittens' reach. Indra was confused when she came upon the closed door. She had remembered leaving a stopper in the crack so it would be easier for her to transport the kittens. She nearly dropped the crate when the door opened from the inside. Standing at the room's entrance was none other than Clarke Griffin.

 **Clarke**

After clearing breakfast, leaving Anya to help Lexa feed the triplets, Clarke ventured off to Sierra and Faye. They were, of course, waiting for her at the Knight Dragon while packing up her artwork. Even Emma and Freya was helping.

"Thanks for the help," Clarke grinned after getting all the paintings into some moving crates.

"It was nothing at all," Emma chuckled. "Just having you here brings business to the inn."

Freya laughed, "Emma's right. We love having you here but you have really run most of my paints dry. Get these paintings where they belong."

Clarke hugged them both. "Thanks again."

/ - / - /

"Say Clarke, where did you get that beautiful fur?" Sierra questioned after they had gotten all three crates into the room on the third floor.

Clarke looked up to where Sierra had gestured and shrugged. "I never saw it here before. Someone must have put it in this morning. You two can go now. I can handle the rest."

"Alright then," Sierra grinned. "Come on Faye. You have a few hours with Goose while I get our supplies and horses before we head off to Arkadia."

"Going to see Raven?" Clarke smirked. "Tell them I said hi and Faye, tell Goose thank you for the green paint again."

"Will do," Faye smiled as she dragged her fos out.

/ - / - /

Clarke finished setting up the pictures and the marking the order they went in. The whole painting was made up of 30 individual canvases that was arranged in a 3 by 10 canvas image. It made a beautiful panoramic painting of their whole family. The triplets were the centerpieces and Clarke took time to draw their families around them, also including those who were friends but close enough to be considered family. Clarke even included Crimson and the rest of the Goddess's family at Alpha's insistence. She headed to the door and came face to face with Indra holding a crate of kittens.

 **Anya**

Anya carried the box of silver weapons and trinkets that she crafted herself down to the third floor. It was dangerous to have it so close to her mates and she knew Indra had a sharp eye. Indra would have probably noticed the box first and would definitely pointed it out. She couldn't let that happen. Luckily for her, Lexa went off to find Titus after the triplets were fed, giving her time to move her gift. Anya entered the room and immediately noticed the large white fur that hung in the room.

"That wasn't here before," Anya noted before looking around to hide the box.

Just as she found the perfect place, she heard the doorknob turning and rushed into the closet. From the little crack, she saw Clarke, Sierra, and Faye come in, pushing a cart holding three large crates. They took the crates off the cart before Clarke wished them well upon dismissal. She stayed quiet as Clarke opened each crate and hung up all the paintings on the vast wall. She teared up once the final picture was up and wiped her eyes. She was still waiting for Clarke to leave but noticed that she stopped upon opening the door.

 **Lexa**

"Thank you for holding onto this for me Titus," Lexa grinned as she headed to the stairs to take the few flights up to the third floor to put the boxed and colorfully wrapped gift into her favorite room.

Lexa chose the stairs because one of her guards had informed her that the elevator had stopped there. It was quicker and considerate to her subjects to take the stairs, hide the gift, and then take the elevator up. Lexa became lost in her excitement to see her mates' reaction when they received the book that she loved so dearly and didn't noticed anything until she bumped right into Indra. She felt herself falling to the ground and the only thing she focused on was saving the gift. Her actions had made Indra stumble slightly and Clarke moved to help Indra.


	87. Chapter 87

**Gift Exchange**

Indra and Clarke put the crate down before helping Lexa as Anya exited the closet.

"What are you doing here?" the four questioned each other at the same time.

"I vote youngest goes first," Anya stated with Indra and Lexa quickly agreeing.

Clarke huffed, rolled her eyes, and gestured Indra and Lexa to come into the room. She pointed to the wall with pictures and looked at her mates.

"Your gift, my loves," Clarke informed. "Our family plus close friends. I was hoping we could maybe move it to the dining hall much later in the future."

"It's beautiful," Lexa smiled in awe before hugging Clarke.

Indra gave Clarke a tearful but happy smile and slowly joined the hug. Anya jumped right into the embrace and pecked Clarke's closest cheek.

"Thank you, prisa," Anya beamed.

Clarke chuckled, "I believe it is Lexa's turn."

Lexa stammered, "Ah... why don't... um... Anya go?"

Anya pulled back from the hug and raised her eye at Lexa. "Clarke wants you to go next. Would you really deny her? Your Alpha?"

"No," Lexa answered before presenting her gift. "It's not much but it's my favorite book."

Clarke glanced at Anya and Indra, who both nodded, giving her permission to open the gift. Clarke unwrapped the paper on the gift and revealed the book. Clarke's eyes lit up at the title of the book.

"Oh my Goddess, I love you Lexa," Clarke beamed, hugging her. "Back on the Ark, we only had the second book."

"Your turn," Indra stated, nudging Anya's shoulder.

Anya chuckled and pulled out the box, handing it to Indra. Indra opened it and took the shurikens, hiding it on her person before passing the box to Lexa. Lexa slipped the silver dagger right out and switched it with the one on her belt. Clarke reached in and drew the silver bracelet out. Anya took the box back and took out the false bottom.

"The second part of the gift," Anya stated. "Something that honors Ark wedding traditions."

Clarke jumped at Anya after seeing the rings. "You are so thoughtful, Anya."

Lexa huffed and rolled her eyes while Indra just chuckled at her. "Come here, Lexa."

"What's your present?" Lexa questioned as she wrapped her arms around Indra.

"New bed fur from the legendary white tiger and I got stuck with four kittens until the triplets are a bit older," Indra stated. "The fourth one is for Piper."

Clarke smirked, "We'll have to use it later on our Union day."

Anya purred, "Why not now?"

"Anya..." Clarke stated. "Are you frustrated? Do you need a hand?"

Anya smirked, "Want to help me?"

Indra hit Anya's head for that line. "We promised no sex until we are Unioned."

Anya groaned and stomped out of the room but stopped to take one of the kittens from the crate. "At least this kitty will cuddle with me."

"Did she really just do that?" Clarke questioned before gasping. "She still has the rings."

"You know, Clarke. Anya's right," Lexa stated. "I think you should take back the no sex thing. It's not really working for me either."

Clarke crossed her arms, "Indra, am I being overruled?"

Indra pecked Clarke's cheek, "Sorry, Clarke but yes."

"Fine but I'm not going to be the one to tell Anya," Clarke stated as walked over to the crate of kittens. "Aw, they're adorable. The triplets are going to love them when they're older."

Clarke picked one up and hugged it to her chest. "I'm taking this one and I'm calling her Keres."

"How do you even know what gender they are?" Lexa questioned.

"Lexa sweetie, I'm a healer," Clarke huffed, rolling her eyes. "I know gender. Besides, this little kitty doesn't have balls and I'm taking her to Piper. Piper is going to love her."

Indra sighed, "Good. We'll only have to deal with three kittens."

Lexa just shook her head and sighed, "I'm going to feed the babies again. Come with me?"

"Of course," Indra smiled. "But we still have to take the kittens."

/ - / - /

Lexa snuggled against Anya after dinner while Indra got back from settling the kittens into their new bed in the nursery. Clarke threw the doors opened and walked in.

"Guards, make sure we are not disturbed and stand at the stairs or elevators," Clarke demanded. "I will have your heads if we are interrupted."

Clarke closed the door and growled, "Anya, undress Lexa and tie her wrists down. Indra, come here."

Seeing that Clarke was displaying dominance, they couldn't refuse obeying her orders. Anya stripped first before pulling off Lexa's clothes. Indra walked over to Clarke who pulled her closer and kissed her. Clarke ripped Indra's clothes off as she moved her back towards the bed.

"Our little gift exchange isn't over," Clarke smirked. "But remember, once morning is here, we have to go our separate ways for a bit."

Indra pushed Clarke's pants down and lifted Clarke's shirt before falling back, onto the bed. Clarke grinned, spread Indra's legs apart, and brushed her hand against Indra's wet core.

"So wet for me," Clarke purred. "Just how I like all of my mates to be when I walk into the room. Anya love, eat Lexa out."

Clarke watched as Anya dipped her head towards Lexa's pussy before turning her attention onto the ebony skinned woman underneath her. Clarke caressed Indra's cheek, leaned in close, and nibbled Indra's earlobe. Indra tried not to squirm but how could she not when her blonde, blue eyes Alpha towered over her in the right way, where every sensation was amplified for pleasure, for love making. Clarke loved hearing Lexa make noise as Anya ate her out and grinded her cock against Indra's wet folds, lubing it thoroughly for what she had in mind.

"Clarke," Indra whimpered when Clarke entered her pussy.

"Shh, Indra," Clarke whispered. "Behave for me and stay as quiet possible."

Indra purred, "Sha Clarke."

Clarke nipped at Indra's shoulder as she set the pace. Clarke glanced over at the other pair when Lexa cummed hard on Anya before returning attention to Indra, gently groping at her breast with her right hand with her left on the fur against Indra's hip. 'Mine. My Indra.' Clarke grazed her teeth against Indra's collarbone before biting down closer to the neck base. The taste of copper coated her tongue as she lapped the renewed mark and moved her left hand lower, rubbing Indra's sensitive bud. She felt Indra come undone under her but she, herself, was not quite satisfied. Clarke pecked Indra's cheek as she pulled out, leaving Indra grasping for her closeness. Clarke noticed that there was blood dripping onto Indra's right side and realized that Indra had bitten her back. She smiled and touched noses with Indra.

"Let Anya take care of you now," Clarke informed, pecking Indra's lips. "Play with Anya, Indra."

Indra nodded tiredly but knew the night wasn't over as she watched Clarke stalk the tied up Omega. Anya quickly moved away from Lexa to join Indra as Clarke checked Lexa's bonds. Indra wrapped her arms around Anya's waist and kissed her Epsilon mate as they settled against each other to watch their Alpha and Omega. Clarke pecked Lexa's cheeks before straddling her at the waist.

"My pretty little Omega," Clarke stated, slapping Lexa's breasts.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelped from the sting of being slapped.

"Shh," Clarke shushed, massaging the pain away. "You're so full of milk, Lexa."

Lexa pouted because she wanted more from her big bad Alpha and eagerly bucked her hips. It earned her a glare and a nip at Anya's renewed bite mark. Lexa bit her bottom lip, stared at Clarke with puppy dog eyes, and received a kissed for being compliant. Clarke used her left hand to line herself up before driving her cock into Lexa's wet cunt in one go. The look of pleasure on Lexa's face was well received by Clarke, who moved her arms underneath Lexa's shoulders.

"I got you, Lexa," Clarke purred, pecking Lexa's neck as she let her little Omega adjust to her length. "Tell me when you're ready, ai hodnes."

Clarke didn't have to wait long for Lexa's permission to continue since Lexa whimpered for more of Clarke's intimate touch. Indra grazed her teeth against Anya's neck as they watch Clarke take care of Lexa. Both were getting wet at the free show that was only for them to see. Clarke's hard dick disappearing into Lexa's wet pussy and the pheromones that were being subtly released put them in a sex induced haze. Indra and Anya knew they wouldn't be satisfied until Clarke came inside of the womb and whined loudly, reminding Clarke that she still had to tend to them.

"Fuck!" Lexa moaned. "I love you, Clarke!"

Clarke gripped Lexa's hips and thrust hard as Lexa milked her cock. Lexa crumbled as she came around Clarke's dick. Clarke leaned in close for Lexa to leave her mark as her seed filled Lexa's core. The bite marks they received from each other always felt right, perfect for them. One on each side of the neck and one on the collar bone. Three moons made by bites. Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek and untied the ropes.

"Anya," Clarke sang. "It's your turn."

Anya eagerly left Indra's side after a kiss and licked at Clarke's cock, cleaning it good. Clarke was pleased that Anya knew what she wanted and weaved her fingers through Anya's hair. Indra moved to Lexa, pausing to peck Clarke, and scooped the brunette Omega into her arms. Lexa received the embrace well, cuddling closer to the Beta, and buried her face against Indra's chest, latching onto a nipple. Their night was far from over and Clarke had started the best gift exchange of love.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG That took ages to write because well... the sex scene. I didn't want to leave that as the next chapter so I squashed it in near the end there. Now my question to you guys is this: Does this story need a sequel that focuses on the family aka Indra, Anya, Lexa, Clarke & their kids growing up together as a unit?**


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N: HI! I'm not dead. Just busy. Recently started school on Monday 8/22/2016 and still adjusting to the new schedule. I will try to update this story more but I can say that the 100th chapter is the end of this story. I am not sure when I will start the sequel for this since I have other projects I want to work on such as all the other works that have yet to be completed. Also on AO3, I have a work called Haunted which I'm really excited to work on and will only be on that site. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sick**

The three could not believe their luck when sickness came to Polis. Clarke woke up to a groaning Anya and moaning Lexa. Both grumbled loudly when Clarke removed herself from the bed. She shook her head at them and noticed Indra was missing. Clarke looked around the room and found Indra curled up on the ground near their couch. She rushed over.

"Indra? Are you awake?" Clarke questioned, kneeling next to Indra. "Baby, talk to me."

"I am -cough cough- not a baby," Indra coughed as Clarke helped her sit up. "I was -cough- getting -cough cough- another fur."

Clarke brought a hand to Indra's forehead and sighed, "Indra, you have a fever. I'm going to help you back into bed then I'm going to get a healer so I know what medicine to give the three of you."

Indra didn't fuss as Clarke helped her up. She knew it was best not to argue with a healer especially one that was your mate. However she did grumbled at Anya's and Lexa's childish behavior, moaning that their fight was over. Clarke pecked Indra's forehead after tucking her in.

"I'm going to talk to the guard now," Clarke informed. "Make sure these two branwadas don't fall off the bed."

Indra smirked and nodded slightly before Clarke turned to head for the door. Indra watched Clarke stick her head out and speak in hushed voice with whichever guards who were outside. Indra smiled a bit because she remembered when she was younger and had gotten ill. Her caretakers used to be her nomon, then fisas, then Anya and Lexa, but most of the time she just hid herself until the sickness subsided. Indra frowned when she felt her arm heat up but chuckled mentally when she saw that it was Anya, nuzzling close.

"Clarke?" Lexa croaked. "What of our goufas?"

Clarke rushed over after finishing her conversation with the guards. "Don't worry about them, Lex. You can still breastfeed them since it's just a cold."

"They won't get sick?" Anya mused.

"They won't and if you want a second opinion, I'll radio my mom," Clarke answered. "Now you three behave. I am going to check on our little ones."

"Will you bring them back with you?" Lexa asked, pouting sadly.

Clarke giggled, "After the healer sees the three of you. Don't leave that bed."

/ - / - /

"Simple cold," Jeri diagnosed. "Treat them how you would like, Clarke."

"Mochof Jeri," Clarke smiled before carefully placing Tris on top of Anya's chest.

Anya immediately cooed at their little girl. Jeri bowed politely before leaving Clarke to attend to the rest of her houmons. Upon handing Dawn over Indra, Clarke giggled at how fast Indra was to cuddling him against her. Meanwhile Lexa refused to let Jacklyn go once she was safely in her arms.

"Well, since you three are bed bound for the next few days," Clarke stated. "I told Titus we would be delaying any meeting with the Ambassadors so they can tend to their people's problems. Also while we are here, I think we need to discuss about our Union. We already exchanged our gifts to each other."

"Sha," Anya agreed in a raspy voice which Clarke tried to remedy with a glass of water. "When we are well again, we should proceed to the next step. Separation."

"No, we cannot," Indra disagreed.

Lexa pouted, "Why not?"

"There is still a threat," Indra explained. "Our Goddess mentioned there is an AI out there. We can't forget to deal with that."

Clarke nodded, "Indra's right. We need to do that first."

"Is there intel from Arkadia?" Anya questioned, using her new Sky People knowledge that she had been learning from Raven before she headed back to Arkadia.

"Not yet but I will be giving them a call," Clarke answered. "Hopefully Raven isn't too busy with Sierra. I think they're going to have their Union soon or maybe after Lincoln and Octavia has theirs."

Lexa huffed, "They can have their Unions after ours. Our Union is far more important."

"Lexa," Clarke giggled. "Yes, our Union is much more important but our friends are also important. Now tired out the little ones and sleep with them. I am going to draw and make sure you three don't get worse."

/ - / - /

"Oso gonplei ste odon," Lexa and Anya groaned as Clarke was getting ready for bed.

"Ain gonplei nou ste odon," Indra coughed weakly in counter to her Heda and other mate which made Clarke giggled.

Clarke checked their temperature again before frowning. "Indra, your fever has gone up. I'm going to have to bathe you in cold water but I am going to need extra help."

Indra frowned because she didn't want anyone seeing her except for her mates. She growled weakly in protest but Clarke had gone to speak with a guard. She was surprised when Sona had arrived while Clarke filled the bath with cold water.

"Nomon, I heard you were sick," Sona stated with concern. "When the guard informed me, I rushed here right away to help."

"Mochof Sona," Indra smiled. "Clarke requires some assistance with bathing me."

Sona smiled, "I will gladly help. I remember when you would care for us when we were sick. I will return the favor."

Clarke came out of the bathroom and greeted Sona before they moved Indra there. The sickness made Indra too weak to move properly and Clarke didn't want to risk killing her mate which was why Sona was there. They worked together to bathe Indra and dressed her in new clothes before letting her sleep on a fresh clean bed. Sona also help Clarke with bathing Anya and Lexa with both protesting the whole thing until they were once settled in the new bed with a sleeping Indra. Clarke made sure Sona had a female guard escort her home before taking a quick shower and joining her mates.


	89. Chapter 89

**Mischief**

Although they were about three months old, Clarke knew that the pups were troublemakers. The only question there was who was leading the pack of mischief.

"There you go," Indra stated as she put Dawn in the playpen. "My little boy. All handsome and clean."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the three pups for a bit before she turned away to focus on the Union plans. Every time she looked them over, she felt like they were forgetting something important. She heard the little ones giggle as they played with their kittens.

"Clarke, would you like something to eat?" Indra questioned. "I'm heading to the kitchen."

"No, I'm good," Clarke answered. "I just need to finish looking over these invitations before we can send them."

"Okay, Clarke," Indra smiled. "Make sure to plan appropriately for the separation part of the Union."

Clarke sighed soon after Indra left. She hated the thought of not seeing her mates but traditions are traditions. It was not like she was going to be away from them that long and the pups would be with Lexa so everything would be fine. Clarke groaned at the fact that Lexa and Anya were in a meeting with Titus and they would not be back until nightfall.

Clarke turned to check on the triplets only to find them missing. 'Oh fucking shit! Where are they?!' Clarke rushed over to the playpen for clues. She shifted into a wolf and sniffed the area, catching the scent leading out of the room. She didn't leave a note and followed the trail to find her babies.

/ - / - /

"This way," Jacklyn gurgled as she rode her magnificent white kitten.

The three babies rode their kittens out of the tower. No one noticed them getting on the elevator or even getting off. They had their kittens lead them out of Polis or were trying to. Their planned escape would have succeeded if they hadn't been spotted by a white panicked she wolf. Clarke jumped in front of the kittens and babies and glared hard at them. They cowered under her gaze before starting the water works.

Clarke's features softened and she moved close to her babies. She nudged them gently comforting them before leading them back to the tower. Clarke couldn't believe that the trio managed to get two blocks away from the tower.

"Om," Dawn called to Clarke.

Clarke nuzzled him carefully, not wanting to knock the poor boy off his feline, and froze when she scented Indra.

"Clarke," Indra frowned at the wolf. "Let's get them upstairs."

Clarke agreed and followed behind her mate with the kids going between them. After her explanation, Indra may or may have not stated that Clarke was being paranoid about the trouble the kids were going to get into. The only one who agreed with Clarke was Anya while Lexa sided with Indra. Clearly the children were conspiring against the two sires and were enjoying it.

/ - / - / Second Attempt / - / - /

It was late at night and Anya woke up to use the bathroom. She figured that since she was up, she would check on the babies, but found them missing. Anya dragged Clarke out of their bedroom and slapped her awake.

"What the hell, Anya?" Clarke grumbled at the rude awakening.

"Clarke," Anya stated. "We have a big problem. The kids are missing."

"Fuck!" Clarke cursed in a whisper. "Come on, we have to go find them. Wolf form will be faster."

They both shifted and started searching for a lead. Anya caught the scent and led them out of the tower.

"Where are they trying to go?" Clarke huffed as they travelled in the dark. "And why us? Lexa and Indra are going to kill us."

"They won't if we find and bring the kids back," Anya stated, sniffing the air again. "Seems like they had an argument and split. Follow the main trail, Clarke. I'll follow the diverging one."

"Okay," Clarke agreed, catching onto the scent of the main trail.

/ - / - /

"Jacklyn, cold," Tris stated as she moved her kitten closer to Jacklyn's.

Jacklyn nodded, "Cold. Wait for mom."

"And nontu," Dawn shivered.

The kittens took them to shelter in a barn and snuggled against the babies to keep them warm. Each hugged their noble kittens as they huddled close. Dawn had tried to go back but got lost. Luckily his kitten took him back to his siblings and continued the journey. Tris went along to make sure Jacklyn and Dawn didn't get hurt, already in tune with her older sibling instincts. Jacklyn, of course, was the mastermind of the whole thing.

"I miss them," Jacklyn pouted as she rested her head against Tris's arm.

"Nontu will find us," Tris grinned but there was a steadily creeping fear that they would not be found.

Dawn sensed the fear and started crying.

/ - / - /

"Seems like they regrouped," Clarke stated when Anya found her.

"Sha, Clarke," Anya agreed. "But we still have not found them."

There was a sharp piercing cry that made them stop. Clarke took off the moment she pinpointed the location the sound was coming from, with Anya at her heels. Both were breathing heavily as they slowed down at the sight of the barn.

"Inside where it's warmer," Anya huffed before taking back the lead.

Clarke followed closely and sensed a familiar presence among them. Upon turning the corner at the barn entrance, they saw Piper holding the babies.

"Looking for these little trouble making pups," Piper grinned. "They're getting cold so I thought I help by bring this blanket."

"Thank you for keeping them safe," Clarke beamed after changing back to her human form. "I still don't get where they were trying to go."

"To a magical place where mother is," Piper giggled. "All children are attracted to mother's magic. They can feel it running through the earth like spring water. Children can pass into different worlds until they can no longer do so."

"Growing up does that to you," Anya pointed out.

"Yes," Piper sighed. "Once you stop believing in things like that, you won't be able to travel to magical lands. The gate would be the temple of course but there are also loopholes here and there. Jacklyn, the little explorer, will go quite far but maybe too far."

"Want do you mean by that?" Clarke asked, guardedly holding a sleeping Jacklyn close to her chest.

"She will come to read a book and she will try to follow it as if it were a map to great treasure," a Piper answered. "She will become lost as she travels from one world to the next but there will be one that you will send after her. Her mate will bring her home, though years will have pass. That is all I see. You should take home your little michievious triplets and see to it that they sleep well. I have business to attend with mother."

Clarke nodded, "Thank you Piper."

"It was nothing at all, sis," Piper smiled. "Safe journey back and good luck with dealing with Lexa and Indra."


End file.
